Flight of the Phoenix
by Lexi1981
Summary: Start five days and three months before the miniseries begins and covers through before the miniseries start through season one. The cast of miniseries and season one are in the fan fiction plus a character I made up who is a viper pilot named Krista Thrace, Kara Thrace older sister. Lee and Krista will have come to term with they past and if they want to be together again?
1. Chapter one: president Adar visit to Gal

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show battlestar galactica or the characters that appeared on the tv show, but I did make up five characters for this fan fiction one is a viper pilot and she is in the fan fiction from the start. I have also made up four babies, two of the babies will appear in fan fiction from season two, three and so on. The last two babies are born after landing on new Caprica and before season three starts (during the battlestar galactic time line). If you want to see what the characters I made up looks like go to my profile and look at Battlestar galactica and the fan fiction title, so far the only pictures up are for the character Krista Thrace. The pictures of the four babies I made up will be posted when I get near to when they will appear in the fan fictions. If the pictures do not show up on my profile and you want to see what the characters I made up looks like sent me a if the picture do not show up seeing me a Email at mmakeitorbreakitlove81 and title the email character pictures and in the email say what fan fiction you are reading so I will know what url to sent you..

Author note: I made up an Antibiotic for this chapter and the antibiotic is called appendixcin.

Chapter one: president Adar visit to Galactica part one  
It is 0600 hours in the morning and an under the weather and tired Kara Thrace (Starbuck) is walking through the hanger deck on the starboard side of the ship (the right side). Kara is wearing her blue dress uniform and is carrying the dress blue uniform that belongs to her older sister Krista Thrace (call sign Phoenix) in her right hand and her older sisters' gym bag hanging from her left shoulder. Kara looks around the hanging deck for her older sister that took her place in the combat air patrol last night, seeing that Krista should be doing her post flight check list right now, but Kara does not see her sisters' viper or sister anywhere on the hanger deck. In fact the only ships left in the starboard hanger deck are lieutenant Sharon Valerii raptor and her viper seeing that her, Sharon (Boomer) and her ECO Karl Agathon (Helo), Krista and the Eversun starliner, which is a colonial heavy number 798 and the ship that president Adar uses will be the last ships to land on the starboard side and take off from that hanger deck on Wednesday seeing that in three months and five days Galactica will be retried and the upper landing bay on the starboard side is being turned into a Battlestar Galactica museum and the hanger deck and the lunch tubes are being turned into a gift shop. Kara heads to the control room for the airlock, launch tubes and the flight pod to talk to the Chief of the deck, when Kara open up the door of the control room Galen Toyl turns his head to the door and sees Kara coming into the control room and notices that Kara looks tire, pale and sinus are swelling. The chief of the desk also notices that Kara has bags under both of her eyes and sound congested. At the same time Kara shut the door behind her and then walk over to the chief of the deck. Toyl looks through the window and into the flight pod and hit the control to open the door of the flight pod. At the same time Kara starts yawning into her left hand and is wishing she was in bed and not in the control room. The chief of the deck hit the microphone button to talk to the pilots.

"Phoenix you are clear to start the flight in."

"Thank Chief."  
'(Sound hoarse) Ahem when will Krista be off of duty?"

"She was the last one out since you waiting to the last minute to ask your older sister to cover your shift last night because you were too tired to fly and that mean she is the last one in Starbuck! But Krista will be in soon, the rest of the groups have already landing on the port side of the ship, your sister was just want for me to get over to the starboard side and to the control room to open up the door, then give her the ok to start the flight in and I only get here shortly before you did."

"Sniffling ok coughing and I do not ask her to cover my shift because I was tired. I have been fighting a bad head cold and doctor Cottle wanting me off flight duty until tomorrow when Krista and I are flying our vipers to Caprica to accompany president Adar and secretary of education Roslin plane from Caprica to Galactica, as security to make sure no one shot down ah-choo the plane."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Kara set Krista dress blue uniform on the back of the chair that no one is sitting on and then unbuttons the pocket on her blue uniform jacket and pulls a tissue out of the pocket. Kara buttons the pocket up and then start to blow her nose, thinking I hope that I start to feel better by tomorrow morning, but i do not think that going to happen seeing that I wake up yesterday feeling worse then the day before and I also wake up this morning feeling worse then yesterday. At the same time viper mark seven number 3021 that is Krista's viper fly into the fight pod and then into the hanger deck, two minutes later Toyl and Kara leave the control room and head over to viper number 3021. At the same time Captain Krista Thrace open up the canopy of the viper cockpit, then Krista takes the silver helm off of her head and pulls the hair tie out of her blonde hair and Krista hair falls to her shoulders. Krista also has almond-shaped eyes that are light blue/gray with brown around the pupil that make her eyes look green at times, large full lips, round eyebrows, oval shape faces, small (short) nose and has an inverted triangle body shape. The five foot seven inches pilot stands up in the cockpit and the chief of the deck push the ladder over to Phoenix Viper, as Krista unzips the flight suite with her left hand. Krista then pulls the top of the flight suite down to reveal the gray sleeveless undershirt, a brown tank top over the undershirt and a black dragon tattoo between the deltoid and triceps of her left arm. Kara stands back and watching Krista and Toyl do the post flight check list and is coughing into her left-hand wishing the cold medicine would start to work so her throat would not hurt so much, would be less stuffed up, eyes would stop watery, stop coughing and sneezes too. A few minutes later Krista carrying her helmet in her left hand walks over to her little sister and take her gym bag and then take her dress uniform from Kara. The two sister start walks to the stairs to the second level, so Krista can go to the officer head and get clean up for the meeting with commander Adama, Executive Officer Saul Tigh and Major Jackson Spencer who is the CAG and the meeting is in Adama quarter, both Kara and Krista have to go to the meeting. Krista looks over at her little sister who is blowing her nose and does not like how flushed and tried Kara look or how Kara sounds.

"Kara how are you feeling this morning, because you sound worse then last night?"

"Coughing, I feel awful this morning and after the meeting I am going back to bed."

"Yawning, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Sniffling I get a little sleep, but not a lot of sleep."

The two of them have reach the stairs and Kara goes up first and Krista follows her sister up the stairs. Kara and Krista walk silently through Galactica to the second floor and the officer head. Once in the officer head Krista walk across the room and to the lockers, which are across from the main hatch, then Krista walks over the locker that she and Kara's share and is the end locker on the top row. The locker is on the left-hand side of the room, if standing in front of the main hatch. The lockers are behind the sinks and the sinks are in the center of room and in front of the sinks is a bench. In addition the bench is in between the toilet stalls on the left-hand side of the room and the showers on the right-hand side of the room. Krista open up the locker and at the same time Kara lays down on the bench and start rubbing her eyes. Krista hangs her dress blue uniform up in the locker and then puts her helmet and gym bag into the locker. Krista then gets her hair towel and body towel out of her gym bag and her body soap, the bottles of shampoo and conditioner out of her locker. Krista then walks over to the end shower on the left-hand side if looking at the showers, then hangs the towels on the towel rail that are on the outside of the shower glass walls. Krista open up the shower glass door and then put the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and the yellow body soap into the shower, then takes off her sweat sleeveless shirt and tank top to reveal her gray sport bra and a tattoo on the lower back, which is a pyramid court and pyramid ball on the floor of the court. The court grass is in green and the ball is in black and red, like the real ball use in the game and above and under the court are the pro teams that she played on as the youngest pro player in history when in junior high school and high school. Above the court are the team names Gemenon Twins play on for one year when in sixth grade and Delphi Legion play on for two years' seventh and eighth grade and under the court is the team name Caprica City Buccaneers that she played on all four years of high school and retired from playing pyramid at the end of high school to go to Colonial Fleet Academy. Krista looks over at her little sister and sees that she is laying on the bench with her eyes shut.

"You should go to Adama quarter for the meeting Kara because you do not need to be late too. Let Adama, Tigh and Spencer know that I will be there soon."

'You are right, see you lately."

Krista continues to get undress and at the same time Kara stands up, then leaves the head shutting the metal door behind her. Kara's walk through the hallways to commander Adama quarter and when Kara reaches the hatch door of the commander quarter, Kara knocks on the close hatch, at the same time Kara is coughing into her left elbow. A minute later Adama open the door and he let Kara into his quarter. Kara sees Tight and Spencer sitting on the couch by the doorway that leads to the section of the quarters where Adama bed, desk and bathroom are at. Kara walks over to the couch and sits down on the end of the couch nearest to the main entrance of the quarter and Adama sits down on the center of the couch between Tight and Starbuck. Adama looks at lieutenant Kara Thrace and can tell just by looking at Kara that she is still under the weather.

"Starbuck's where is your older sister at?"

"She will be here shortly, coughing she just got off duty from last night combat air patrol group and is in the head getting clean up."

"That is fine Starbuck, we will wait to start the meeting until she gets here."

Kara lays her head on the back of the couch and shut her eyes, at the same time starts sniffling. Adama picks up the box of tissues from the chest/coffee table and then tap Kara on her left shoulder. Kara open up her eyes and sees Adama holding the box of tissues in front of her. Kara pulls a couple tissues from the box and Adama set the box of tissues back on the chest/coffee table. At the same time Kara start blowing her nose into one of the tissue, Adama and Tight go back to talking about what they were talking about before Kara arrived and CAG Major Spencer looks over at one of his best pilots. Spencer is thinking there is a very good chance that he will end up taking her place tomorrow morning if Kara is still too sick to fly. Meanwhile in the officer head Krista is out of the shower and has finish getting dress in her blue dress uniform. Krista is now unzipping the front pocket on the gray and black gym bag and takes out three see through orange plastic medicine bottles with white lids. The first bottle is a bottle of 400mg Morpha pain pills that are white. The second bottle is a bottle of 100mg Bittamucin capsules that have a pink end and a white end and the pills are use to treat Mellorak infection and other infection cause by bacteria, the third bottle is a bottle of 200mg appendixcin capsules that are white with a teal stripe around the pills. Krista set two of the bottles down in the locker next to the gym bag and open up the bottle of appendixcin that is still in her right hand and take the lid of the bottle with her left hand. Then pour one of the capsules into her left hand and put the lid back on the bottle. Krista put the bottle into the front pocket of the gym bag then open the two bottles in the locker and get one pill out of the bottle of Morpha. Then get one capsule out of the bottle of Bittamucin, then put ths lids on the two bottles. Krista puts the two bottles back into her gym bag, then takes the bottle of water out of the water bottle holder that is on the left-hand side of the gym bag next to the front pocket. Krista takes the cap of the bottle of water and puts the pills into her mouth. Krista then takes a drink of water and is thinking that if this course of antibiotics does not start to work soon then she will have to get her appendix remove. Krista grabs her gym bag out of her locker and then shut the locker door. Krista leaves the head and five minutes later after stopping by the kitchen, which is next to the break room to get a biscuit with strawberry jam on it, Krista is walking down the hall toward commander quarter eating the biscuit. Two minutes later Krista walks through the hatch of Adama quarter and see Kara, Adama, Tight and Spencer sitting on the couch. Krista walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch between Adama and Kara and at the same time Kara opens up her eyes as her older sister set her gym bag on the floor. Adama stands up and walks in front of the chest that doubles as a coffee table, then he looks at his Executive Officer, CAG, lieutenant Thrace and Captain Thrace.

"Major Spencer is the group of pilots in Wednesday morning air show ready for the show?"

"I am ready for the show and three of the other six pilots flying in the show on Wednesday morning are ready. I am still working with Jolly and Sheppard and I am sure the two of them will be ready by Wednesday morning, but I would be more comfortable if you would take Jolly and Sheppard out and put my two best pilots' Starbuck and Phoenix in the show!"

"That not going to happen because Starbuck and Phoenix are the two pilots that are flying security for the president ship, when the ship fly back to Caprica Wednesday afternoon. Krista and Kara your vipers take off time is at 0500 hours tomorrow morning, which means pre flight check started by 0400 hours, I want the two of you to spend the day relaxing and go to bed early tonight so you are well rest for tomorrow."

Major Jackson Spencer stands up and walks over to his two best pilots and sits down on the chest in front of his pilots with his back is to commander Adama. Spencer looks over his two best pilots and takes in how they look, he notices that Phoenix looks tired, but her color has started coming back. In addition Krista does not seem to be in as much pain as she was three days ago, after being on her third round of antibiotics for three days because the first two rounds of antibiotics doctor Cottle put Krista on do not work but it seems like the combination of the new antibiotic appendixcin that just come out and Bittamucin is working. On the other hand Spencer notice that Starbuck has shut her eyes again and notices that Starbuck looks flush, tired, sinuses are swelling, has watery eyes and has bags under her eyes too. He can also tell that Kara is very congested, keeps sneezes, coughing and sound hoarse when she is talking. Spencer puts his left hand onto Starbuck's forehead and her forehead feels warm to the touch. He takes his hand off of Kara's forehead and stand up, then he walks over to commander Adama and gives him a worried look.

"Commander Adama I think that I should take Starbuck place tomorrow and Wednesday so she can rest and get well."

"I agree with you, but president Adar request Krista and Kara Thrace and will not have anyone else be his security!"

"Ahem Commander Adama what if I am still feeling awful tomorrow and I am ah-choo not up to flying, you are not going to make me fly when I am sick are you?"

"Yes Kara you will just have to tough it out tomorrow and on Wednesday five and half hour flights to Caprica and the five and half hour flights to Galactica."

"Yes sir."

"Major Spencer's makes sure your pilots remember to wear they dress blue uniform tomorrow and that on Wednesday your pilots wear they dress gray uniforms."

"Yes sir and is there anything else we need to know?"

"President Adar and secretary of education Roslin will give their speech in the viewing room right after the air show, let the pilots that are off duty know they need attend the speeches on Wednesday. The chief of the deck is letting his off duty crew members know they need to attend the speeches on Wednesday. Krista and Kara you should be in attendance to watch the air show and listen to all of the president Adar speech and some of the secretary of education and then the two of you will have to leave to do your pre flight check and get into your flight suits."

"(Krista, Spencer and Kara) Yes sir."

"Major Spencer, Captain Thrace and lieutenant Thrace you are free to go now."

"(Krista, Spencer and Kara) Yes sir."

Kara and Krista stand up from the couch and then Spencer, Kara and Krista salute commander Adama and Executive Officer Tight. Krista grabs her gym bag off the floor and then the three pilots leaves Adama quarter. Major Spencer goes to find Jolly and Sheppard and at the same time Kara and Krista are walking to the officer bunk to lie down. A few minutes later Krista and Kara walk through the hatch of the officer bunk and Kara close the hatch behind her. Krista walked past the first locker and then the first set of bunk beds on the right-hand side if your back is to the door of the hatch. Krista then walks up to the locker, which is in between the first set of bunks beds and the second set of buck beds. Krista open up the locker that is in between the two sets of bunks bed and gets out an old fade gray oversized nightshirt that say Colonial Fleet Academy, at the same time Kara lay down on the second bottom buck bed on the left-hand side of the room if your back is to the door of the hatch, still wearing her dress blue uniform. After Krista finishing change into the nightshirt, she turns around then looks over at her sister bunk and sees that Kara is already asleep. Krista walks over to her sister bunk and grabs the blanket that is at the end of her sister bed and then lays the blanket over her sister. Krista pulls the curtains close on Kara's bunk incase someone come in and turns the lights on when she and Kara are asleep. Krista then walks over to the switch to turn the light on and off and turn the lights off. Krista walks over to her bed, which is the second bottom buck across from her sister bed then pulls the cover down and gets into bed. Krista lays down on the bed and pulls the blanket up, then she shut the curtains on the bunk. A few minutes later Krista is sound asleep, Kara is still asleep but it is not a sound sleep because she is toss and turning. In addition Kara keeps coughing in her sleep, Krista sleeps to ten minute before dinner and then get out of bed. Krista put on a pair of gray workout pants and then head to the kitchen to get dinner. Krista then heads to the break room to eat dinner, after dinner Krista goes back to bed. Kara sleeps through dinner, but get up a few times to take some cold medicine and use the head.  
The next morning at 0305 hours lieutenant Sharon Valerii who sleeps in the bottom bunk across from the door, is already dress and wearing her flight suit. Sharon is sitting on her bunk and is putting on the boots that go with the flight suit. At the same time Krista Thrace pulls open the curtains of her bunk and see that Sharon is up and all ready dress, but sees that her little sister is still asleep and is snorer in between coughing fits.

"Sharon are you going to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Will you grab me and Kara something to eat and bring it back to the officer bunk because I think it is going to take me awhile to get Kara up and going this morning?"

"Sure Krista."

A few moments later Sharon Valerii stands up from her lower bunk bed and walks over to the door of the room. Once Sharon is gone Krista gets out of bed and walks across the room to Kara's bunk. Krista opens up the bunk curtains and sits down on the edge of her sister bed. Krista looks at her little sister for a few moments and then lightly shakes her sister to wake Kara up. Kara roll over so her back is to Krista, but does not wake up. Krista then taps Kara on her right shoulder several times.

"Kara it is time to get up. It is 0310 hours."

"Ah-choo (voice very hoarse) I am awake and I feel awful this morning. Also the breezes off the water make Caprica city cold during December and it is December 26, I really do not want to go to Caprica today!"

"I know, but we won't be staying that long on Caprica."

Kara rolls over onto her right side and slower open up her eyes, then looks at her older sister with a look that say can I sleep for ten more minutes. Krista gives her little sister a look that said no you are not able to sleep for ten more minutes you have to get up, Kara sits up in her bunk and rubs her eyes but stops rubbing her eyes when she starts sneezes. Kara covers her mouth and nose with her hands. Krista hands her little sister a tissue and Kara takes the tissue from her older sister. Kara then blows her nose several times, at the same time someone outside the officer bunk kicks the metal door. Krista stands up and walks over to the hatch, then open up the heavy metal hatch door. To see Sharon standing there with a try with three mugs of coffee, three plates that have three pancakes on each plate, three forks, napkins and a bottle of syrup. Sharon walks into the room and over to the long table that in the center of the room, then set the tray on the end of the table by her, Kara and Krista beds. Krista walks over to her locker and gets her bottle of Morhpa pain pills, Bittamucin capsules and appendixcin capsules out of her locker and the same time Kara gets out of bed. Kara walks over to table and pulls out the fourth chair, which is in front of her bunk and sits down on the chair. Sharon set a plate of pancakes in front of Kara and then hands Kara a fork and a mug of coffee. Krista sits down at the table across from her sister and then set a plate of pancakes in front of her. Krista then picks up a mug of coffee and at the same time Krista puts the pills into her mouth, then takes some sips of coffee. Sharon sits down at the table next to Kara and notice that Kara has push the plate away from her and lay her head down on the table. Sharon puts her left hand onto Kara's forehead, which is warm to the touch.

"Kara you are running a fever again this morning."

"I know and I still have a sore throat, cough, nasal congestion, sinus pressure, headache, sneezing, runny nose, watery eyes and achy all over too."

Krista stands up and walks over to her sisters' locker and open up the locker door. Krista then grabs the box of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine, which is for headache, fever, cough, sore throat, nasal congestion, sinus pressure, sneezing, runny nose, watery eyes and achy and pain. Krista then walks over to her sister and set the box of cold medicine down on the table next to Kara.

"Kara's take some cold medicine and eat some breakfast."

"I will take the cold medicine, but I am not hunger."

"You need to eat Kara because it is going to be a long day."

"Coughing I will eat some of the pancakes, but I do not think I will be able to finish all Ah-choo of the pancakes."

Krista walks back over to the other side of the table and sits down across from her sister again. Krista then starts to eat her pancake despite her stomach being a little upset. Kara takes the cold medicine and then start to eat the pancakes. Sharon Valerii looks over at Kara and can tell that she is feeling worse this morning then she felt the last few days by the way she looks and sounds. Five minutes later Sharon stands up and gather up the plates, forks and mugs and leaves to take them to the kitchen before heading to the starboard hanger deck. At the same time Kara and Krista get dress in they green battle dress uniforms, seeing that is what is wear under the flight suit, without the jacket. When Krista finish getting dress in her green battle dress uniform pants, a gray sleeveless undershirt and brown tank top over the undershirt, she put on her flight suit. Krista then sits down on her bunk and start putting on the boots that go with the flight suit. Krista zip up the right boot and once both the boots are zip up she hooks the straps on each of the boots that are a few inches from the top of the boots, then snap the legs of the flight suit to the very top of the boots, at the same time she sees that Kara has lays down on her bunk and has not put on her flight suit or boot yet, but is wearing the jacket that goes with the green battle dress uniform.

"The jacket is going to make your flight suit tight!"

"I know, but I am freezing."

"We need to get down to the starboard hanger deck and start the pre-flight check."

"Sniffling I know. I am getting up."

Kara stands up and gets her flight suit out of her locker. At the same time Krista puts on her utility belt that holds two extra magazines, Colonial Blaster, which is her sidearm, a small first aid kit that has anti-radiation medications and other supplies, a multi-tool and a small flash light. Krista makes sure that there is enough oxygen in the suit for the fight to Caprica and back, which there is but grabs a couple extras refills incase she needs them. She then puts her antibiotic bottles and the bottles of pain pills into her first aid kit. Krista then grabs the flight gloves out of her locker and her pilot watch, then shut her locker door. Krista starts to walk toward the door of the room as she is putting on her watch, but stop walking after a few steps and looks at Kara. Krista sees that Kara is ready to go, but has sat down on her bunk again and is resting her head again the side of the buck with her eyes shut. Krista walks over to her sister and grab a hold of both of Kara hands and pulls her sister to her feet. Kara looks at her older sister with a look on her face that says do I have to do this. Krista gives Kara a half smile and then puts her right arm around Kara shoulders.

"Come on Kara lets get this over with!"

"Ahem I do not think I can, coughing."

"I know that you feel awful because of being sick, but if anyone can tough it out you can!"

"How are you feeling today Krista because you are not looking so good yourself, do you think that this round of antibiotics will work?"

"I will be fine when the pain medicine starts to work and I think that this round of antibiotics is working better then the last two rounds."

The sisters walk over to the close heavy metal hatch door and Krista open up the hatch. Then Kara and Krista walk out of the officer bunk and head to the starboard hanger deck. When the two of them reach the stairs that lead to the hanger deck Krista head down first and then Kara follows her down the stairs. The Thrace sister sees Sharon and Karl have already start doing they pre flight check on Sharon Raptor, which is number 312. Kara walks over to her viper, which is a mark seven with the number 2200NC and at the same time Krista walks over her viper mark seven number 3021. At the same time Kara and Krista start the external inspections of their vipers. The chief of the deck walks over to Kara and sees Kara has open up where the ammunition goes for the right viper cannon and is staring at the cannon ammunition.

"I have loaded the two viper cannons already."

"Sniffling Ok."

Kara close the door to the cannon ammunition and then walks to the nose of the viper and make sure the sensor array is clear, even after seeing that the sensor array is clear Kara continues to stare at the sensor array of the nose of the viper.

"Starbuck if the sensor array is clear you should move on because you have to check the rest of the viper."

"Ah, Ah, Ah-choo my cold medicine has not starts to work yet."

"Go seat down and rest until the cold medicine start to work, I will finish the external inspection of your viper."

'Thank you."

Kara walks over to the stairs to the second level that are on the left side of the hanger deck, which is also two spaces away from where her viper is parked and sits down on the fourth to last steps of the stars. At the same time the chief of the desk gets to work doing the pre flight check on Starbuck Viper. At five minutes before 0500 hours Krista and Kara are sitting in their vipers going through the pre flight start check. At the same time Cally is in the control room going through the pre flight launch check with Boomer. A few minutes later deck heads have begun to move Kara Viper into launch tube one and a few more deck hands have begun to moves Krista Viper into launch tube two. Once the raptor has launched, the chief of the deck takes the microphone from Cally.

"Starbuck is the launch tube clear."

"Yes and the blast door is open."

"Is your heads up display on?"

"Yes and my flaps are in the right positions too.

"Are your engines at eighty-five percent?"

"Sniffling yes."

"You can assume launch position Starbuck."

A few moments later Kara viper launches out of the launch tube into space and at the same time Kara ears pop. Kara joins Boomer and Helo in waiting for Phoenix Viper to launch out of launch tube two. A minute and a half later Phoenix Viper launch out of launch tube two and fly up beside Starbuck Viper. Then the three pilots start to fly to Caprica, during the five and half hour flight to Caprica Krista keeps looks over at Kara who seem to be hold up ok, in addition the five and half hour flight goes by uneventful. Boomer lands her raptor in the area of the spaceport that is reserved for the colonial fleet ships, then Starbuck brings her viper in next and Phoenix lands her viper last. Kara and Krista do a fast post flight check as the two of them shut down the vipers and then Kara and Krista gets out of their vipers. At the same time the two viper pilots see the pilots boarding the Eversun starliner colonial heavy number 798 that president Adar uses, which is parked in the space next to the area reserved for the colonial fleet ships. Spaceport workers start to refuel Boomer Raptor and the two vipers. Kara and Krista walk away from their vipers and walks to the ladies' public restroom. When Kara and Krista walk into the restroom they see rear admiral Helena Cain in her blue dress uniform. Kara and Krista salute rear admiral Helena Cain and she salutes then back, Krista is the first to say anything.

"What are you doing here rear admiral Cain?"

"I was attended meeting yesterday about the reassignments of the Galactica pilots and crew members after the ship is decommissioning, but I am head back to the Pegasus soon Captain Thrace. I take it that you and your sister lieutenant Thrace are here to accompany the ship that is flying president Adar and secretary of education Roslin to Galactica?"

"Yes."

"I will leave and let the two of you use the restroom so you can get back to your vipers."

Kara and Krista salute rear admiral Helena Cain again as she walks out of the restroom. Once the restroom door close Kara walks over to the restroom sinks that are against the left-hand wall, if your back is to the restroom door and Kara leans up against the first sink, Kara starts coughing into her right elbow, at the same time Krista walks into the first restroom stall that are across from the sinks. A few minutes later the Thrace sister walks out of the restroom and over to the drinking fountain Krista puts her antibiotic pill and pain pill into her mouth and then gets a drink from the drinking fountain, when Krista done at the drinking fountain Kara puts two cold pills into her mouth and then gets a drink from the drinking fountain, at the same time Boomer walks over to the two viper pilots.

"The reporters form the Aerelon Gazette. Caprica Times, Caprican Life, Picon Star Tribun, Scorpia Paragliding, news stations, president Adar and secretary of education Roslin are on board the Eversun starliner and are ready to take off, the pilots are just want for us to be ready."

"(Starbuck and Phoenix) Ok."

Kara, Krista and Sharon walk over to the vipers and the raptor. Sharon reaches her raptor first and heads into the ship. Helo close the hatch of the raptor as Sharon sits down on the pilot seat. At the same time Kara and Krista climb the ladders and get into their vipers. Meanwhile on Galactica commander Adama and Executive Officer Tight are busy getting ready for the reporters, president Adar and secretary of education Roslin arrival on the ships, Adama is getting one of the guest quarters ready for the secretary of education and Tight is getting one of the guest quarters ready for the president. At the same time Major Spencer and the other five pilots in the air show are in the vipers during one last practice for tomorrow air show. At 1100 hours Boomer and Helo raptor has gone into space, along with Starbuck and Phoenix vipers and the four of them are waiting for the Eversun starliner to join them in space to start the trip to Galactica. A minute late the Eversun starliner ship appears in space along sides of the two vipers and the raptor. Phoenix talks to the pilots of the Eversun starliner and then gives Starbuck and Boomer the ok to start heading back to Galactica. Phoenix and Starbuck fly their vipers in front of the Eversun starliner and Boomer flies her raptor behind the Eversun starliner, at the same time Helo keeps an eye on the radar screens. As Starbuck and Phoenix are flying to Galactica the two viper pilots are keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. The flight to Galactica is uneventful and at 1631 hours (four thirty-one) the Eversun starliner flies into the starboard fligh pod landing deck and is followed by Starbuck and Phoenix vipers and Boomer raptor. Helo, Boomer, Starbuck and Phoenix stay in their ships as the reporters, president and secretary of education leave the Eversun starliner and heads to the stairs and over to the crew members of Galactica that will be shown them to the guest quarters. A few minutes later Boomer, Helo, Starbuck and Phoenix are during their post flight checks. The chief of the deck is going back and forth among the third ships. Helo and Boomer finish the post check on the raptor first and Boomer hand the form into the chief of the deck, Galen Toyl smiles at Sharon and she smiles back at Galen Toyl. At the same time Krista is kneeling beside her viper checking the undercarriage to make sure that the undercarriage did not get damages during the landing in Caprica spaceport. She does not see any damages, so she stands and hands the finish post fight check list to the chief of the deck. Krista then notices that Kara is having a hard time during her post flight check because she keeps coughing and sneezes, so she walks over to Kara's viper.

"Kara I will finish your post flight check list."

"Ahem thanks I am going to take some more cold medicine, then take a shower and after the shower I am going to go lay down and rest."

Kara walks away from her sister and over to the stairs rubbing her forehead with her left hand and coughing into her right hand. Krista watching her sister for a few moments and then looks at the post flight check list and see that Kara only made it as far as makes sure the viper weapons' systems are not armed and everything else is turned off. Krista's beings during the external inspection of Kara's viper, a little while later Krista has just pick up the pen with her left hand to sign the post flight check list for Kara's viper and at the same time Galen Toyl walks up to her. Krista signs the form and hands the form to the chief of the deck.

"That was nice of you to do Kara's post flight check list."

"I was just being nice. I will see you later chief I am going to go get clean up."

Krista walks back over to her viper and grabs her helmet off the ladder. Then walks over to the stairs, a half hour later Krista walks into the officer bunk and sees Kara wearing her dress blue uniform like everyone else and sitting on her bunk with her back up against the wall. Krista walks over to her sister bed and sits down on the bed next to Kara. Kara lay her head on Krista right shoulder and shut her eyes. Krista puts her left hand on Kara's forehead and it feels like Kara fever is on the higher range of a moderate grade fever. Krista takes her hand of her sisters' forehead and looks at her younger sister.

"Have you take your temperature recently?"

"No, the last time I took my temperature was yesterday morning and it coughing was 101. 5 degrees Fahrenheit."

Kara grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues that is on the top shelf of her bunk. The shelf is above the head of the bed and on the right side if sitting on the bunk with your back up against the wall. Kara starts to blow her nose into the tissues and at the same time Krista stands up from the bunk and walks over to her sisters' locker. Krista open up the locker, then grab the oral glass thermometer out of Kara's locker. Krista shut her sisters' locker door and then walks over to her sister bed. At the same time taking the thermometer out of the case, Krista sits down on her sister bed and hands Kara's the oral glass thermometer, Kara puts the thermometer into her mouth and then Kara lay her head on Krista right shoulder and shuts her eyes. A few minutes later Krista takes the thermometer out of Kara's mouths and looks at the thermometer.

"Kara you are running a fever of 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit."

"I hate being sick!"

"Everyone hate being sick and I thought you were going to sleep after you shower?"

"I am waiting on the cold medicine to start Ah-choo working."

"Let go get some dinner and by the time we are finish eaten the cold medicine should have started to work and then you can go to bed for the night."

"Coughing ok."

Krista puts the oral glass thermometer back into the case and then set the thermometer on the shelf of Kara's bunk and then Kara and Krista stands up from Kara's bunk. Then Kara and Krista walk out of the officer bunk. The two sisters walk toward the kitchen and the break room. When the two of them reach the break room door Kara walks into the break room and sits down at the first table on the right side of the break room door, at the same time Krista walks into the kitchen and grab a tray. She then grabs a handful of napkins, two spoons, two bottles of ice tea and gets one bowl of chicken noodle soup and one bowl of vegetable soup. Krista leaves the kitchen and heads to the break room, once in the break room she sees Kara sitting at the first table on the right side of the break room door. Krista walks over to the table and set the tray on the table. She then takes one of the bowls of soup off of the tray and set the bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Kara. Kara grabs a spoon off of the tray and one of the bottle of tea. At the same time Krista sits down on the chair next to Kara and take last bowls of soup off of the tray and set the bowl if front of her. Krista then picks up the last spoon and starts to eat her bowl of soup. Krista looks over at Kara after eat of few spoonfuls and sees that her little sister has already eaten half her bowl of soup and that is more then she eats at breakfast, which were only a few bites of pancakes. At 1832 hours (six thirty-two) Krista and Kara walk into the officer bunk and Kara shut the heavy metal hatch door of the officer buck and then walks over to her locker and get out a pair of gray workout pants and gray long sleeve nightshirt. At the same time Krista sits down on her bunk and start working on paperwork that she needs to get done. A few minutes later Kara has change out of her dress blue uniform and into her workout pants and long sleeve shirt and is now sitting on the bed with her legs up on the bed. Kara pulls the covers up and then lays her head down on the pillows. Kara rolls over onto her left side, so her back is to Krista and a few minutes later Kara is asleep and snorer. Krista finishes her paperwork and then leaves the office bunk to turn the paperwork into Commander Adama. Krista finds Commander Adama showing president Adar and the secretary of education Roslin the Bridge/CIC of Galactica. Krista hand Commander Adama the paperwork and then walks out of the Bridge/CIC of Galactica and start to walk toward the officer bunk and at the same time Helo and Boomer walks up to Krista, Helo is the first to say anything.

"We are heading to the break room and are going to play some hands of triad do you want to come play with Boomer and me?"

"No, I am going to call it an early night. It has been a long day and I am tried."

"(Boomer and Helo) that is fine see you tomorrow."

Helo and Boomer walk away from Phoenix and walks to the break room, at the same time Phoenix walks to the officer bunk. Once back in the officer bunk Krista changes into her oversize gray nightshirts that say Colonial Fleet Academy, she then walks over to Kara's bunk and closes the curtains. Krista then walks over to her bed, then lays down and shuts the curtains on her bunk, but despite being exhausted Krista cannot fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter two: president Adar visit to

Chapter two: president Adar visit to Galactica part two  
It was a long night for the Thrace sisters. Kara wakes up several time because of coughing and not being able to breathe through her nose because of the nasal congestion. Krista could not get comfortable and the pain in her lower right side of her abdomen is not being relieved by the 400mg Morhpa pain pills and Krista is also started to think the antibiotics are not working either. At 0700 hours in the morning Krista gives up on sleep and gets out of bed, then changes into her dress gray uniform. Krista puts on her sash and then puts on the captain Insignia pin, a colonial fleet emblem pin on the right breast flap of the gray dress uniform jacket and then puts the colonial warrior pin, senior pilot pin that she just received a few weeks ago, star-shaped insignia pin, a gold octagon pin that middle is cut out, which toward base of sash and other pins earn onto her uniform and sash. Krista sits down on her bunk and then put her black combat boots on, a few minutes later Krista grabs her gym bag out of her locker then put her green battle dress uniform, flight suit, flight suit boot, pilot watch, helmet, her pilot belt with sidearm and other supply on the belt into her gym bag, but before close the gym bag Krista puts her antibiotics and pain pills into the first aid kit on her pilot belt and then zip the gym bag close. Krista set the gym bag on her bunk and then leaves the officer bunk to go get something to eat for breakfast and to take her morning antibiotics and pain pill that are in her left hand. A half hour later Krista walks into the officer bunk and sees Kara sitting up on her bunk taking some Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine. Krista walks over to her sister bed and sits down on the bed next to her sister.

"How are you feeling this morning Kara?"

"Tired, achy, congested and I still have a fever, watery eyes, sore throat, cough, keep sneezes and my ears have starts to hurt."

"That is not good and you should get dress then grab some breakfast before head to the viewing room to listen to president Adar speech and then part of the secretary of education Roslin speech."

"I am going to rest until I have to go do my pre flight check. If commander Adama asks where I'm at coughing tell commander Adama that I am resting until it is time to do the pre fligh check because I am still sick."

"Sure, do you have your alarm clock set Kara?"

"Yes,"

Krista stands up from her sister bunk and Kara lay down on the bed. Krista covers her little sister with the blanket and watch Kara shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Krista walks over to her bed and grabs her gym bag off of the bed, then put the shoulder strap of the gym bag on her right shoulder. Krista then walks over to her sister bed and shut the curtains on Kara's bunk, then slowly walks out of the officer bunk. Krista quietly shut the heavy metal hatch door behind her, then the older Thrace sister slowly walks through the ship and up to the viewing room, which is on the third level and top of the ship. When Krista walks into the viewing room, she sees that there are only four other people in the room so for and the other people in the room are president Adar, secretary of education Roslin, Commander Adama and Executive Officer Saul Tigh. Krista Thrace also sees that at the front of the room is a podium, in addition Krista sees that President Adar and secretary of education Roslin are sitting in the front row in the two seats that are in front of the podium. Commander Adama sees Krista Thrace come into the viewing room and walk away from Tigh and over to one of his best pilots.

"Good Morning Phoenix and where is your sister?"

"She is resting until it is time to do her pre flight check, she is still feeling under the weather."

"That is fine and you and Starbuck do not need to fly back tonight. I want the two of you to go home to your apartments tonight and get a good night sleep, then fly back tomorrow. I have cleared it for your vipers to stay at the spaceport overnight."

"That will make Starbuck happy that she only has to fly to Caprica today and not fly back to Galactica until tomorrow. It would also be nice to sleep on my own bed for a night and check my mail because my mail has to be piling up."

"I thought that would make the two of you happy."

Commander Adama walks back to the front of the room and at the same time Krista walks over to the end seat of the back row that is on the left-hand side of the room and sits down on the seat. Krista then set her gym bag beside the seat and waits for the air show to start. The reporters from the news stations and publications are the first group of people to come into the viewing room and then the off duty crew members and pilots come into the viewing room. At 0840 hours (eight forty in the morning) the air show begins and everyone in the room is looking out into space watching the planes fly over head. Krista watching the vipers flipping and turning around in outer space and flying upside down at one point, then shut her eyes and waits for the speeches to start. Krista has almost fallen to sleep by 0940 hours when she hears commander Adama speaking.

"I would like to welcome president Adar and secretary of education Roslin to Galactica and now I will ask president Adar to cone up to the podium."

President Adar stands up and then walks up to the podium and at the same time commander Adama walks over to the first row of seats. Commander Adama sits down on the end seat and Krista looks around the room. Krista then blinks her eyes several times and at the same time the president starts to talk.

"In three months and three from today the Jupiter class Battlestar ship called Galactica will be decommissioning from the Colonial Fleet. The ship will be turned into a museum as a memorial to the first Cylon War and to all the colonial fleet members and civilian that lost their life during the war. The museum will also be used to education the youth about the first cylon war. A few days after the decommissioning of the ship Commander Adama will be retiring for the fleet. I want to thank Commander Adama for the years of service in the Colonial Fleet. In addition to the pilots and the crew members of Galactica that are on they last assignment I want to thank them for all the years of service in the colonial fleet and thank all the pilots and crew members that are staying in the fleet and being reassigning to other battlestar ships for all the years they have service and for the years of continuing service. I am now going to let secretary of education Roslin come up to the podium to tell you about the education side of the museum."

President Adar steps away from the podium and walks over to the first row of seats and sit down on the chair that he was sitting on during the air show and at the same time secretary of education Laura Roslin stands up from the seat that she sitting on and then walks up to the podium. Once behind the podium the secretary of education Laura Roslin looks around the viewing room and then Roslin takes a deep breath before starting to talk.

"The Battlestar Galactica museum will be a great way for the students that come with they school or children who come with their mom or dad to learn about what a Jupiter class Battlestar looks like and what it is like to be on a battlestar."

At this point Krista stops listen to the secretary of education and stand up from her seat despite still having almost two hours before leaving Galactica for Caprica. Krista grabs her gym bag off the floor and then walks to the hatch of the viewing room. Krista open up the hatch door quietly and then walks out of the viewing room shutting the hatch door quietly behind her, then Krista start walking down the halls and to the officer head to use the head and then get changes, which will give her time to go check on Kara before going to the forward starboard hanger deck to do the pre flight check. When Krista walks into the officer head a few minute later, the head is empty, Krista set her gym bag on the bench and then walk into the first toilet stall on the left-hand side if standing in front of the stall's look at them. Fifteen minutes later Krista walks into the officer bunk still wearing her dress gray Krista shut the hatch behind her and then toss her gym bag onto her bed. Krista walks over to her sister bunk, then pulls the curtains open and sees that Kara is still sound asleep. Krista walks over to her bunk and set the gym bag onto the floor and then sits down on the bunk. Krista then unties her black combat boots and takes the boots off. Krista lay down on her bunk, then rolls onto her left side and watch her little sister sleep. Krista tries to stay awake, but falls to sleep two minutes later and does not wake up until she hearing Kara's alarm clock go off forty-one minutes later. Krista sits up in her bunk and sees Kara looking at her.

"Ahem I though that you went to the viewing room to see the air show and listen to president Adar speech and part of the secretary of education Roslin speech, sniffling?"

"I did Kara, but I left shortly after Laura Roslin start talking because I need to use the head and I was having a hard time stay awake, so I came back here to take a nap. In addition commander Adama say we do not have to fly back to Galactica tonight, he wants us to spend the night at our apartments and get a good night sleep then fly back tomorrow. He cleared it with the spaceport for our viper to stay there for the night."

"Good I ah-choo do not think that I will feel up to fly back tonight. But do you mind if I stay at your apartment because I forget to pay my electrical bill, which means that I have coughing no power or heat at my place and do you mind if I ride with you to your place in your truck that is parked in long term parking at the spaceport?"

"Sure you can stay at my place tonight and I will give you a ride there too."

Kara and Krista get up and change into their green battle dress uniform. Kara and Krista then put their flight suits on and the two of them put their pilot belts on. The two sisters then sit down on their bunks to put on the boots that go with their flight suit. A few minutes later the Thrace sisters are walking toward the starboard hanger deck. Several minutes later Krista and Kara have starts to do the external inspection of their vipers, at the same time Sharon and Karl are doing their pre flight check too. Once Kara and Krista have finished the external inspection and made sure their viper tanks are fill and sealed Kara and Krista gets into they vipers and start doing the flight control check. Kara and Krista then put they helmets on and then the two sisters start to check to the canopy locks/explosive blots are set to safe, seat motors are set to safe and that the weapons are set to safe. Then the two viper pilots go through the start check to make sure the area is clear, commutation and navigation system are up and running and then make sure the canopy locked and escape pods are armed. Then Kara and Krista make sure their engines are spools up and have three green lights, which both do and then set their weapons to arm, which mean to set master safety to active. After launch tube one and two have been clear the deck hands move Kara vipers into launch tube two and Krista viper into launch tube one. Then the chief of the deck opens up the blast doors and a minute and half later Krista's viper is launch into space, followed by Kara's viper and Sharon and Karl in Sharon raptor join Kara and Krista in space. A few moments later Kara, Krista, Sharon and Karl are waiting for Eversun starliner colonial heavy number 798 to fly out of Galactica and into space.

"This is Boomer to Phoenix!"

"This is Phoenix, what do you need Boomer?"

"Just letting you know that we are following you to Caprica, but are only stays there long enough to refuel and then head back to Galactica, so we will not see you again in person until you get back to Galactica tomorrow."

"Thank you for let me know that Boomer, Starbuck did you hear what Boomer say?"

"Ahem yes I did."

Boomer, Helo, Starbuck and Phoenix see the Eversun starliner fly out of Galactica and start flying toward them. At the same time Phoenix, Starbuck and Boomer set their commutations so that their ships are set to the same commutation frequency as the Eversun starliner and then Phoenix gets a hold of captain of the Eversun starliner.

"This is captain Krista Thrace I will be fly along side of you as security to Caprica. Boomer Raptor and Starbuck Viper will also be flying security for you too. In addition my call sign is Phoenix, if you need anything let me know or you can let Starbuck or Boomer know."

"I will Phoenix."

The pilots stop talking and all four ships start to fly away from Galactica and toward Caprica. The five and half hour flight to Caprica uneventful, but for Kara it felt like a very long flight and her ears keep popping. When they reach Caprica the Eversun starliner lands first, then Boomer raptor lands. Krista lets Kara land her viper first and once Kara's viper is safely on the ground, Krista's lands her viper next to her sisters' viper and then looks over at Kara. Krista sees that Kara has her helmet off already and is blowing her nose into a tissue. Krista shut down the commutation and navigation system, transponder, timer and the weapons systems in her viper and then turns off the viper. Krista open up the canopy of her viper and then take off her helmet, but does not take her hair out of the ponytail. At the same time one of the spaceport crew members of the landing deck put a ladder up against the outside of the viper cockpit. Krista stands up and then steps onto the ladder and then climbs down, once the spaceport crew member has pull the ladder away Krista gets to work on her post flight external inspection to make sure nothing was damaged during the flight or landing. At the same time Kara start her post flight external inspection of her viper. Krista finishes her post flight external inspection first and Krista carrying her helmet in her left-hand walks over to her sisters' viper.

"Are you almost done Kara?"

"Sniffling I just finished."

Kara grabs her helmet and then Krista and Kara walks over to the long term parking lot, which is behind the main building of the spaceport where travelers buy their tickets at. Then the two sisters walk over to Krista's new black trunk, which Krista brought three months ago. Krista pulls her key ring that her truck key and apartment key are on out of the first aid kit that is on her pilot belt and then close the first aid kit. Kara reaches the trunk first and lean up against the bed of the truck to wait for her older sister to unlock the truck. A few moments later Krista unlocks the doors of the truck and Krista and Kara gets into the truck at the same time. Krista looks over at her little sister after starts the truck and sees that Kara has lays her head against the seat head rest and has shut her eyes. Krista looks into the rear view mirror and check to make sure no one is back out or driving by and sees no one. Krista backs out of the parking space and then drives toward the exits. A few minutes later Krista is driving through Caprica City and toward her apartment building, which is twelve blocks from the Caprica City Colonial Fleet Academy location, but about an hour and half from the Delphi colonial fleet base and Kara's apartment. When Krista pulls her truck into the first parking space by the main doors to the light gray apartment building Kara open up her eyes, a few minutes later Krista and Kara walk through the main doors of the building. Krista walks over to the mailbox units on the left-hand side of the main doors if looking at the doors and gets her mail out of her mail box. Then Krista and Kara walk up to apartment number four and Krista opens up the door of the apartment, which open up onto a landing of a spiral staircase. Kara walks into the apartment first and then Krista walks into the apartment shutting and lock the door behinds her. Then the two sisters walk down the stairs into the living room and Kitchen, which the black cabinet and base cabinet are up against the far wall across from the stairs. Kara walks past the master bedroom door and walks up to the couch, which is up against the right-hand wall if your back is to the spiral staircase. Kara then sits down on the tan couch and looks around the apartment that has all white walls and natural stain wood floors throughout the whole apartment. Then Kara looks up at the flat screen tv that is on the wall across from the couch, the door to the main/guest bathroom is on the right-hand side of the flat screen tv if sitting on the couch and second bedrooms in the apartment is on the left-hand side of the flat screen tv, if sitting on the couch. In addition on the wall behind the couch is a painting that Kara paint of Krista playing in her final Caprica Buccaneers pyramid game and in the painting Krista has just scored the winning goal of the game. At the same time Krista walk through the living room past the master bedroom, couch and coffee table in front of the couch and then walks past the breakfast island and into the kitchen. Krista then walks past the silver freezer and refrigerator unit that is up against the right-hand wall if your back is to the spiral staircase, also the silver stove and oven range are across from the freezer and refrigerator unit on the left-hand wall if your back is to the spiral staircase. The base cabinet start right after the refrigerator and ends right before the stove and oven range. The upper cabinets start after the refrigerator and when you get to the first corner there are four half circle shelves, which is one shelf above the other shelf and has Krista's bottles of Ambrosia, plexus (type of rum, see in season four daybreak), Leonis Estates sparkling wine and other wines on the shelves. Then the upper cabinets begin again until the next corner then there is four more half circle shelves that are one shelf above the other shelf, which has Krista wine glasses, shot glasses and beer glasses on them. Then the upper cabinets start again and the upper cabinets end right before the stove and oven range. In addition the counter tops for the base cabinets and the breakfast island are concrete counter tops that are stains a coal color that is a light black. Kara takes her boots off and lays down on the couch, with her head resting on the arm of the couch facing the kitchen. At the same time Krista set the large pile of mail onto the breakfast island and a few moments later open up the last cabinet that is next to the stove to see what nonperishable food or can foods is not passed the use by date that she could fix for dinner. Krista takes a couple cans, a box of food and a box of tea bags out of the cabinet and set them on the breakfast island. Krista then walks over to the freezer and refrigerator unit and open up the freezer door that is on the top half of the freezer and refrigerator unit and pulls out a large thin box, then shut the freezer door. Krista set the box on the breakfast island and then open up the refrigerator door, but the only things in the refrigerator are bottles of water, a bottle of milk post the use by date, which Krista takes out and set in the right side of the kitchen double sink that in the center of the counter top of the base cabinet, which is up against the far wall across from the spiral staircase and there are also two half full jugs of apple juice and grape juice in the refrigerator that is post there use by date. Krista takes the jugs of juices out and set them in the sink by the milk, then shut the refrigerator door and walks over to the breakfast island. Krista leans up against the island and then looks at her sister.

"We have a choice of frozen cheese and tomato pizza, a box of powder cheese and noddle, a large can of tomato soup and a large can of vegetable soup that I can make dinner. The choice of drinks I have is water, herbal tea or alcohol. What do you feel like eating tonight Kara if it something I do not have we could order take out?"

"Coughing, I am not hunger Krista you do not have to make anything for me or order Ah-choo any take out for me!"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Sniffling no!"

"Then you need to eat something tonight, so what do you want to eat?"

"Fine how about you make the large can of vegetable soup, I am going to take a shower as you are making the soup. Can I go get a pair of pajama pant and nightshirt from your bedroom to wear tonight?"

"Yes."

Kara stands up from the couch and walks into the master bedroom and Krista puts the frozen pizza, can of tomato soup and the box of powder cheese and noddle away. Then Krista pours out the bottle of milk and the two jugs of juice down the kitchen sink drain and then throws the empty bottle and jugs into the trash can that is in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. At the same time Kara walk out of the master bedroom and walks across the living room and up to the breakfast island and to the center island stool, there is a total of three stools. Then Kara pulls out the black high back kitchen breakfast bar stool and sits down on the stool.

"Does the main/guest bathroom have towels, bar soap, shampoo and conditioner or Ah-choo do I need to get them from the master bathroom?"

"There are always towels, bar soap, shampoo and conditioner in the main/guest bathroom, the clean towels are on the towel rail that is on the wall between the shower and soaking tub. The bar soap, shampoo and conditioner are in the shower and there is a large basket of lavender and vanilla shower gels, body lotions, bubble baths, bath salts, scented sprays, bath soap and soap confetti on the floor between the shower and tub and in the medicine cabinet that in the center between the two mirrors, which are above the double sinks are four brand new and unused toothbrushes and two tubes of toothpaste."

"Ahem thanks and I always thought it was nice that you keep a large basket of shower gels, body lotions, bubble baths, bath salts, scented sprays, bath soap and soap confetti in the main/guest bath for your guest to use, so that do not have to aks to borrow some from the master bath, coughing."

When Kara stop coughing, she stands up and walks into the bathroom, Kara walks past the double sinks on the left-hand side and soaking tub on the right-hand side if your back is to the door and then walks over to the toilet that is next to the double sinks and across from the shower. Kara put the toilet seat lid down and then set the nightshirt and pajama pant onto top of the toilet seat lid. At the same time Krista is pouring the can of vegetable soup into a soup pan that is on the front right-hand burner if standing in front of the stove. As Krista is waiting for the soup to come to a boil, she starts to go through her mail. The first piece of mail Krista picks up is for Kara from Prometia high school, which is where both Krista and Kara went to high school at, Krista shakes her head thinking why is Kara still use my address for the Prometia high school alumni association. Krista set the envelope back on the breakfast island in front of the center island stool, then pick up the second piece of mail that is for her and from Prometia high school. Krista open up the envelope and take out the letter and see that it is about the all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game that is in two weeks and the school is asking if she wants to play on the all-stars team. Krista sees the school needs an answer back so she grabs a pen and marks no, because she will not be able to get time off to play in the game this year, which is the first time she is going to miss playing in the all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game. She then put the letter into the address envelope that has a stamp on it that the school enclosed to send the reply back in. Krista then walks over to the stove to stir the soup, at the same time she starts thinking back to the day of the first all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game she played in on the all-star team, which was during the school year of 14BCH through 13BCH and on the second Wednesday of January, it was also Kara's ninth garde year of school. Krista starts to have a flashback, it is ten o'clock in the morning and the start of second hour at Prometia high school but the student body and teacher are sitting in the stands of the high school pyramid stadium and the varsity team and coach is on the court, along with a group of former varsity team players that make up the all-stars team. Krista who turned seventeen two weeks ago and is a first year student at the Colonial Fleet Academy is standing in the left corner of the high school pyramid court with her hair in pigtail braids, with the other four members of the all-star team that are starting players in the game and there are five more players that are sittings on the bench outside the court. All of the all-stars players are wearing gray pants and red shirts that say Prometia high all-stars. Kara and the other four members of the varsity team that are starting players in the game are in the right corner of the pyramid court, wearing gray pants and red shirt that say Prometia high varsity pyramid team and there are five other players sitting on a bench outside the court for the varsity team and the team coach is standing beside the bench. Krista looks at her little sister who hair is just above the shoulder in length and pulled into a half ponytail and gives her a smile and Kara give Krista a smile because it is the first time the two of them see each other since Krista got kick out of they moms' apartment and moved into her own apartment on May 1, 14BCH, after announce that she was retiring from playing professional pyramid for the Caprica City Buccaneers, so she could go to the Colonial Fleet Academy in the autumn to become a viper pilot. The all-star team starts off with the ball and Krista has the ball as the two teams' starts to move around the court. After three paces Krista shoots the ball at the goal and the ball makes it into the goal scoring the first point for the all-star's team. Kara gets the ball next and Krista tackled her little sister and Kara passes the ball to her teammate and the teammate sore a goal. Kara and Krista get up from the ground and Krista notices that Kara is a little pale then normal and looks tired too. The two sisters go back to playing the game and the all-star's team gets the ball next. Krista has the ball but cannot get a clear shot because Kara keep blocking her, Krista passes the ball to a teammate who scores the next goal. It is a tough long game and a tie game up to the last seconds of the game, when Krista makes one last goal, which wins the game for the all-stars team. The two teams shake each other hand and then walk off the pyramid court. A few minutes later Kara who is eating an apple walk over to her older sister who is putting her gloves and knee pads into her gym bag, Krista looks up at her little sister and at the same time zip her gym bag close. Krista notices that Kara has her right arm wrapped around her stomach and has starts to look flush. Krista also notices that Kara has just taken the last bite of an apple.

"Krista will you give me a ride home?"

"You still have three hours of school left Kara."

"I know that Krista, but I am not feeling well and I wake up this morning with a stomachache."

"Did you let mom knew that you were not feeling well this morning?"

"Yes when I sat down at the breakfast island, I told mom that I had a stomachache and mom say I was nervous about my first all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game and that why I had a stomachache and she says that I was not sick because I haven't got sick for three years. Then mom set a bowl of oatmeal in front of me, I did not want to eat because I was not hunger but I do not want mom to start a fight so I start to eat breakfast but could only eat half the oatmeal. When I told mom I could not eat any more she told me to get ready for school, so I went in my bedroom and get dress and then went into the bathroom to finishes getting ready. Once i was ready for school I get the glass thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and put the thermometer into my mouth. Then I went into the living room and sat down on the couch until it was time to take the thermometer out of my mouth."

"That must have made mom mad?"

"It made her a little mad, but at the same time a little worried about me because I haven't got sick for three years now and here I was on a day that I was really looking forward to and I was sitting on the couch and resting my head on the back of the couch with my eyes shut, as I take my temperature. After a few minutes' mom took the thermometer out of my mouth and told me that I was running a lower grade fever of 99.1 degrees Fahrenheit, but I had to go to school because she felt the fever was too lower to keep me home from school and that I would regret miss school today if I stay home and I thought that mom might be right about that, so I come to school. But five minutes into the first class of the day I was wishing that I had stay home because my stomachache had getting worse and it felt like my fever had gone up too, I would have left school after first-hour because by then mom is at work, but I do not want to miss playing in my first all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game today, so I stay in school and tough it out until after the game end. But I do not think that I can make it through the rest of the school day because my stomachache is really bad now and I have started to get nauseous after eat that apple."

"If the school nurse gives you a pass to leave school then I will give you a ride home."

"Thank you."

Krista takes Kara's gym bag and then the two sisters walk out of the high school pyramid stadium and Kara throws the apple core into the trash can that is outside the stadium. Kara and Krista walk to the brick high school building that is paint a cream color and building has started to look run down and has seen better days. Once inside the school the Thrace sisters walk down the front hallway of the school, they walk past the front office that is on the left-hand side of the hallway. Kara walks into the nurse office that is the first door after the front office and Krista Thrace stand in the doorway as Kara walk up to the nurse desk that is on the right side of the door. The high school nurse who is wearing a white nurse uniform and in her late fifty with long gray hair and brown eyes, looks at Kara Thrace.

"How can I help you Kara Thrace?"

"I'm not feeling well, I had a stomachache all morning and a lower grade fever and now my stomach is upset. Can I go home and since my mom is at work, will you let my sister give me a ride home Nurse Stark?"

"Take a seat on the exam table and I will check to see if you have fever if you do then you can go home."

"Ok."

Kara walks over to the exam table that is in the center of the room and sits down on the exam table. A few moments later the nurse puts the glass thermometer into Kara's mouth. At the same time Krista walk into the nurse office and stand by the nurse desk. A few minutes later the nurse takes the thermometer out of Kara's mouths.

"I will write you a pass to leave school, because you are running a fever of 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit and it looks like you are feeling under the weather this afternoon."

The nurse walks over to her desk and start writing the pass, at the same time Kara hop off the exam table and runs over to the trash can by the nurse desk. Kara then starts throwing up into the trash can. Three minutes later when Kara has stop throwing up the nurse hand Kara the pass and Kara sees the nurse pass say Kara Thrace is leaving school at the start of fifth-hour because she has a stomachache, fever of 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit and has been throwing up. At the same time Krista signs her sister out of school, then Kara and Krista walk out of the nurse office and two of them walks to the main doors of the high school, two and half minutes later the two sisters are walking out to Krista's three-year-old red truck that is parked in front of the school. When Krista and Kara reach the truck Krista unlocks the doors and then the Thrace sisters get into the truck. Krista set the gym bags on the center of the bench seat and ten minutes later Krista pulls her truck up in front of her moms' apartment building, then puts the trunk into the parked position. Krista then looks over at Kara who is rest her head against the window and has her eyes shut.

"Kara I am at our moms' apartment building!"

"Krista I do not want to be alone, will you come inside with me and stay until mom gets home?"

"Mom and I have not got along since I retired from playing professional pyramid or do you not remember mom telling me I was throwing my life away by retired from playing professional pyramid and then disowning me in May and kick me out of the apartment. So it might not be a good idea for me to come in and stay with you until mom gets home."

"Please I feel awful and do not think I should be gagging alone."

"Fine I will come in and stay until mom gets home."

Kara grabs her gym bag off the seat and at the same time Krista turns her truck off and then the two sisters get out of Krista truck. Kara start walking toward the outside staircase that leads to the second floor that is on the right-hand side of the building, as Krista grabs her backpack from behind the bench seat and then Krista locks her truck. Krista then walks over to the staircase, which Kara is standing beside and then the two sisters walk up the stairs and to apartment 2A. Kara unlocks the door of the apartment and runs through the door, then Krista walks into the living room of the apartment shutting the door behind her. Krista locks the door and at the same time Kara runs through the bathroom door, slams the door close behind her. The bathroom door is the center door, which is on the far right-hand wall if your back is to the apartment door, the two bedroom doors are on each side of the bathroom door and the kitchen is on the far left-hand side of the apartment, with a breakfast island with light gray concrete counter top and the island divides the living room from the kitchen. The stove and oven range is up against the far left wall if your back is to the apartment door and on the left-hand side if standing at the island, then the light base counter starts and the counter have the light gray concrete counter top. The kitchen sink is in the center of the counter top and at the end of the counter top is the freezer and refrigerator unit on the right-hand side if standing at the island and there are light upper cabinets on the wall above the base counter. Krista looks around the very familiar apartment, which has white walls and the only thing hanging on the living room wall is by the apartment door and is the Medal of Valor that Socrata Thrace was awarded during the Cylon War, from the Colonial Marine. There are also three pictures of the three of them in the living room, one on the coffee table and one on each of the side tables at each end of the couch. Krista walks over to the tan couch that is across from the apartment door and up against the wall and set her backpack on the floor between the couch and the coffee table and then walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on the door.

"Are you all right?"

"I am fine, I thought that I was going to throw up again but it was a false alarm."

At the same time Kara opens up the bathroom door and walks into the living room. Then Kara walks past her older sister and to the door on the left-hand side of the bathroom door, if standing in front of the doors looking at the doors. Kara open up her bedroom door and walks into the bedroom that she used to share with Krista and Krista follows Kara into the bedroom, at the same time Kara lay down on the twin bed that is across from the bedroom door. Krista sees that her twin bed is still in the room on the left-hand side of the room and the poster off the three pyramid teams she play on are still hanging on the wall behind the bed. In addition there are two nightstands between the two beds, Krista walks over to her old bed and sits down on the bed, so her back is to the wall and facing Kara. Krista then sees that Kara still has posters of her favorite pyramid teams on the wall above her bed too.

"The bedroom has not change at all, I thought for sure that mom would throw out the posters that I left here and throw out my bed after kicking me out of the apartment."

"I would not let her Krista, you will always be a part of the family even if mom does not want you around."

"Thank you and do you need anything?"

"No I just want to sleep gagging."

Kara puts her hands over her mouth and then jumps out of bed. Kara then runs out of the bedroom and into the bathroom close the door behind her. A few moments later Krista hears Kara throwing up in the bathroom. Krista walks out of the bedroom and sits down on center cushions of the couch. Krista then open up her backpack and pulls out an introductory manual to vipers mark two, three and seven, Introductory manual to stealthstar and raptor Introductory manual. Krista open up introductory manual to vipers mark two, three and seven and start to read chapter one. A half hour late Kara walks out of the bathroom with her arms wrap around her stomach, Krista looks up for the manual she is reading and then looks at her little sister.

"You were in the bathroom a long time is everything all right?"

"Not really beside having a stomachache and upset stomach, I now have diarrhea too. I am going to change into my pajama and then I am going to try to lie down."

"That is fine."

Kara walks into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, Krista goes back to reading. Ten minutes later Kara runs out of her bedroom wearing a black nightshirt and black pajama pant and runs into the bathroom slam the door close behind her. By three o'clock in the afternoon Kara has run to the bathroom six time and is still in the bathroom from the last time she run into the bathroom, Krista is just about to stand up to go knock on the bathroom door when Kara walks out of the bathroom. Kara starts to walk to her bedroom, but stop walking and turns around. Kara then runs back into the bathroom and runs past the sink on the left-hand side and the bathtub/shower combination on the right-hand side and to the toilet, which is after the sink and back is up against the left-hand wall and there is a trash can between the sink and toilet. Kara drops to her knees in front of the toilet and then start dry heaven into the toilet. Ten minutes later Kara walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, leaving the door open. Kara walks over to her bed and lays down on the bed. Two minutes later Kara is sound asleep and a half hour later Socrata Thrace walks into the apartment and sees her oldest daughter sitting on the couch reading introductory manual to vipers mark two, three and seven. Krista looks up from the manual, then she shut the manual and set the book onto the coffee table.

"(Yelling) what are you doing here?"

"Keep it down Kara sleep!"

Socrata Thrace walks over to the coffee table and puts her hands on her hips and then gives Krista a stern look. Krista put her arms across her chest and gives her mom a stern look back. Then Krista and Socrata Thrace both take a deep breath to try calm themselves.

"Why is Kara sleep at this time of day and then tell me why you are here?"

"Kara was sent home from school after the pyramid game during fifth-hour because of having a stomachache, a fever of 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit and throwing up. Kara asks me to give her a ride home and I driver her home from school. I am here because Kara asks me to stay with her until you get home, because she was not feeling well enough to be left alone. In addition Kara has been run in and out of the bathroom since she got home because of having diarrhea and throwing up and she only been asleep for thirty minutes."

"Thank you for giving Kara a ride home and stay with her and take care of her until I get home. You can go home now seeing that I am home."

Krista stands up from the couch and picks up her introductory manual to vipers mark two, three and seven, Introductory manual to stealthstar and raptor Introductory manual and tosses the manuals into her backpack. Krista then walks to the door of the apartment and open up the door. Krista walks out of the apartment shutting the apartment door behind her. At this point Krista gets brought back to the present day when Kara open up the main/guest bathroom door and walks into the living room wearing an oversize black T-shirt that has the Caprica Buccaneers logo on the front and a pair of black pajama pants. Krista stop stir the soup and open up the second to last cabinet before the stove and oven range and get two bowls out of the cabinet. Krista then fills each bowl with vegetable soup and at the same time Kara walks over to the breakfast island and sits down on the end stool on the left-hand side if stand at the island. Kara sees the mail with her name on it set on the island. She picks up the envelope and open it up. Kara grabs the pen on the island and then mark no to playing on the all-stars vs. varsity pyramid game at Prometia high school and then put the letter into the envelope include for replies. At the same time Krista set a bowl of soup and a spoon in front of Kara. Krista then set the second bowl and spoon at the end stool on the right-hand side. Krista sits down on the stool and then Kara and Krista starts to eat their bowls of soup.

"(Hoarse) you look lost in though when I come out of the bathroom, what was you thinking about Krista, coughing?"

"I was thinking about the day that we both play against each other for the first time in the all-stars vs. Varsity team Pyramid game, me on the all-stars team and you on the varsity team and about after the game when I take you home because you were sick."

"The game was a lot of fun despite playing sick and getting to spent time with you that afternoon was nice and it was cool of mom to let me go to your house the following day when I was still too sick to go to school and she could not get off work, so I do not have to be alone."

"You were in no shape to be alone the day after the Pyramid game, because you were very weak from being up all night dry heaven and running a fever that became a high grade fever an hour after getting to my house and then you start to have stabbing pain in your lower right abdomen."

"Ahem and you had to rush me to the emergency room and we found out that I had appendicitis and was rush into emergency surgery, coughing."

"You should have seen mom when she ran into the surgery waiting room, I have never seen her look so worried in my life and she was crying and was thankful that I agree to stay home from my classes to take care of you that day and that I get you to the emergency room before your appendix bust."

"Sniffling but the happy little family did not last long once I was well mom was back to not let me see you and scream at you if you call the house to see if you could talk to me."

"But we still find way to see each other behind her back and we talk on the phone when she was not home."

"Yeah we did Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Krista and Kara stop talking and then Kara and Krista start eaten their soups again and when they finish dinner Kara head to the guests' bedroom and lay down, at the same time Krista wash the soup pan, spoons and bowls. When the dishes are clean, Krista's get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then takes her antibiotics and a pain pill. Then Krista goes into her bedroom and change into a light blue nightshirt and then calls it a early night.


	3. Chapter Three: Pilots down

Chapter Three: Pilots down  
It is 0520 hours on Saturday morning when Krista walks into the officer bunk after flying in last night combat air patrol group, Krista looks around the room and sees that Sharon and Lt. Anders (Jolly) are asleep. Krista opens up her locker and puts her helmet into the locker and at the same time CAG Major Jackson Spencer (Dipper) walks into the officer bunk and over to Krista with a worry look on his face.

"Yawning what is on your mind Dipper, I was in a cockpit all night and I am tired?"

"Your sister went to sickbay after asking you to take her shift last night and has been in sickbay all night."

"Thanks for letting me know."

At the same time Krista takes the pilot belt off, then set the pilot belt on the top shelf of the locker. Krista sits down on her bunk and the CAG sits down on top of the table and he is watching the older Thrace sister. At the same time Krista's take the two bottles of antibiotics and the pain pill bottle off the shelf of her bunk bed and a get both of her antibiotics out of the bottles and two pain pills out the bottle. After putting the lids on the medicine bottles Krista grabs the water bottle off the shelf, then put the pills into her mouth and take a drink of water. Krista then takes her flight suit boot off and stands up form the bunk. Krista takes her flight suit off, then hangs the flight suit in her locker and set the boot on the floor of the locker, then notices that Major Jackson Spencer is watching her.

"Is there something else that you need to tell me Dipper?"

"Doctor Cottle has taken your sister off flight duty for the next ten days because of double middle ear infections and walking pneumonia. I have to look at the flight schedule and find someone to fill in for your sister, are there any days that you do not want to be added onto the schedule?"

"Tomorrow, because it is my birthday."

"That right and you turn 30 years old tomorrow, I can give you tomorrow off. Will you be all right taken an extra shift today?"

"If you need me to I will, but can I get some sleep first?"

"Sure, but I have a question for you, Krista is this round of antibiotics working because I notice you take two pain pills with the antibiotics?"

"I think the antibiotics are starts to working,"

"Good and I will go redoing the flight schedule now in the flight ready room."

Major Jackson Spencer walks out off the officer bunk and shut the hatch door behind him. At the same time Krista grabs her old fade gray oversized nightshirt that say Colonial Fleet Academy out of her locker and then changes into the nightshirt. Krista lay down on her bunk then shut her eyes and is thinking why did I lie to the CAG and tell him that I think this round of antibiotics is working when I do not think that there are working. At the same time Krista grabs her lower right abdomen and slowly drifts off to sleep. Krista's does not wake up until someone shakes her left shoulder. Krista open up her eyes to see the CAG standing beside her bed, Krista sits up in her bunk and rubs her eyes.

"Krista it is 1100 hours and time for you to get up and change into your green battle dress uniform and flight suit and head to the forward port side hanger deck for the pre flight check on your viper mark seven number 3021 for the combat air patrol group that start it rounds at 1200 hours because you are replacing Starbuck in the combat air patrol group this afternoon."

"I am up. You are flying in that group too right?"

"Yes."

"I will see you in the hanger deck then."

Major Jackson Spencer walks out of the officer bunks and shut the hatch door behind him. Krista takes her afternoon antibiotics and two more pain pills and then slowly gets out of bed holding her right side. Krista then gets her green battle dress uniform, helmet, pilot belt, flight suit and flight suit boots and set them on her bunk. Three minutes later Krista is walking to the forward port side hanger deck, wishing that she was still in bed. Once at the hanger deck Krista walk over to her viper that in the second space on the right side of the forward hanger deck and set her helmet down and then start the external inspection, but when she goes to look at the undercarriage she gets a stabbing pain in her right side. Krista gives the undercarriage a quick look and then moves on and does not notice the leak in the Hydraulic lines. At 1209 hours Krista is sitting in her viper with her helmet on and is in the launch tube and Krista has just assume launch position. The chief of the deck gives the ok for Phoenix viper to be launch into space and the viper launch out of the launch tube into space at 1210 hours.

"This is Phoenix to Dipper and the chief of the deck and I have joined the CAP (combat air patrol group)."

"Phoenix this is Dipper you are ten minutes later."

"I do not know I was flying the afternoon patrol until 1100 hours Sir!"

Dipper looks over at Krista through the window of his viper and gives her a look that say be on time from now on. Krista looks at the CAG and at the same time the CAG start to talk again.

"Phoenix I want you to fly over to the starboard side of the ship and patrol that area with Jolly."

"Yes sir!"

Phoenix flies past Dipper and then flies by Sheppard and flies over to the starboard side of the ship. When she reaches the starboard side of Galactica Jolly looks out the left side of his viper cockpit and then he gives Phoenix a smile and hit his communication button to talk to Phoenix.

"I thought Starbuck was my wing man this afternoon?"

"No you get me because doctor Cottle has taken Starbuck off flight duty for the next ten days because of double middle ear infections and walking pneumonia."

"Look like you will get to spend more time with me the next ten days."

"Just what I wanting Jolly!"

The two pilots stop talking and Phoenix let Jolly take the lead and follow him. Five minutes later Phoenix notices warning light flashing. Phoenix takes a close look at the warning lights and sees that there is a Hydraulic leak. Phoenix pulls up the hydraulic status on the computer screen and sees the viper is running very low on Hydraulic fluid. Phoenix takes a deep breath and gather her thought really fast and then hits the communication button.

"Jolly, Dipper, rest of the CAP and chief of the deck this is Phoenix and I need to make an emergency landing, I have a Hydraulic leak and I am running very low on Hydraulic fluid."

"This is the chief of the deck and the port side landing bay is clear for you to make an emergency landing Phoenix."

"I'm on my way right now chief over and out."

Phoenix flip the viper around and start flying toward the port side landing bay. Meanwhile in the control room the chief of the deck is watching the monitors and keeping an eye on viper mark seven number 3021, which is Phoenix viper and sees that she is coming toward the landing bay to fast, he hits the communication button to talk to Phoenix.

"This is Chief of the deck to Phoenix you are coming in too fast you need to slow down."

"I am trying."

Phoenix slower down some and at the same time near the door of the landing bay, she hit the control to lower the skid (landing gear) and a few moments later fly into the landing bay, but her skids do not come down. Krista's viper sidles the whole lengths of the land bay and then the right side of the viper hits the wall of the hanger deck. Phoenix knees hit the dash of the viper and then her lower right leg slams into the wall of the cockpit and stabbing pain shoot through her fibula (lower leg bone) and the talus (ankle bone). Meanwhile the chief of the deck runs out of the control room and runs toward the viper and so does the other deck crew. Commander Adama and Kara who wearing a dark ivory sickbay gown come running down the stairs and over to Phoenix viper and at the same time in the cockpit Phoenix open up the canopy then pulls her helmet off. Cally take the helmet from Krista and then Krista stands up, but fall backwards onto the seat of the cockpit. Krista stands up again and this time Kara grabs a hold of her older sister before she falls and then Kara help Krista out of the cockpit, when Krista feet hit the floor of the landing bay she lifts the right ankle off the floor. Kara looks at her older sister and at the same time Krista pull away from her little sister and tries to walk, but between the pain in her right side and the pain in her right lower leg Krista is in too much pain to walk. Krista starts to fall forward and Kara grabs her older sister and start to put her left arm around Krista.

"Ahem Commander Adama I think that we should get my sister to the sickbay and have doctor Cottle take a look at her lower right leg."

"Kara I am fine!"

"You can't walk!"

"Yes I can."

Krista pulls away from her younger sister and start to walk toward the stairs, but after a few steps the room begins to spin and Krista blocks out and start to fall forwards. Commander Adama runs over to Krista and catch Krista before she hits the floor. commander Adama carrying Krista starts walking out of the hanger deck and Kara's is following close behind commander Adama, hold the back of her hospital gown close with her left hand. Adama and Kara take the fastest way to sickbay and doctor Cottle is waiting for Krista, Adama and Kara at the door of the sickbay.

"Take her to the imaging scanner and lay her so her legs go in first, then get her flight suit, pilot belt and boots off."

Commander Adama takes Krista into the room that the image scanner in and then he lays Krista's down on the patient table. Adama then takes off Krista's pilot belt, the boots and then removes her flight suit. Then commander Adama walks out of the room and walk up to the glass window next to Kara and at the same time Doctor Cottle hit the button that moves the patient table into the scanner. Doctor Cottle then starts to do a full body scan, Kara and commander Adama watch through the glass window as doctor Cottle does the scan. Kara can see out of the corner of her eyes that doctor Cottle is seeing images of fracture that Krista got as a child and teenage. An hour later the image scan is done and Kara, commander Adama and doctor Cottle walks into the room that the Image scanner in and doctor Cottle puts the scans up on the light board.

"Krista fracture her right fibula and talus in the viper crush and has patellar contusion on both knees (bruised kneecaps) when her knees hit the viper dash, but did not fracture her kneecaps or tear anything in her knees. She will have to wear some knee sleeves on both knees for a few weeks and a fracture walking boot on the lower right leg for six weeks. But I am more worried that the antibiotics that I have her on are not keep the appendicitis under control and she needs to have the appendix remove right away."

Kara and commander Adama watch doctor Cottle walks out of the room and then Kara and commander Adama watches as the doctor and nurses set up the clear plastic drapes around middle area that is in the center section of the sickbay and ten minutes later a nurse wheel Krista into the area on a stretcher. Kara walks over to the bed that she has been using, which is across from where Krista is having surgery and lays down on the bed. Commander Adama walks over to Kara bedside, as Kara pulls the blanket up. Commander Adama looks down at Kara and can tell that she is worried about her sister, but can also tell that the last dose of the cough suppressant, antibiotics, pain pills for the ear pain have starts to work and that the cough suppressant is making her tired.

"Kara your sister will be fine. She is in great hand with doctor Cottle."

"Sniffling keep an eye on her, while I try to get some rest."

"Sure Kara."

Kara lays down and shut her eyes, at the same time commander Adama walks up to the clear plastic drapes and watching doctor Cottle perform the appendectomy, which takes thirty-five minutes, once the appendectomy is done a nurse put a sickbay gown onto Krista, then puts white knee sleeves on each of Krista knees and then puts an air shield walking boot onto Krista's lower right leg in a standard full lower leg and then pumps the walking boot full of air. A few minutes later two nurse move Krista's to the bed next to Kara and one of the nurse put Krista right leg up on two pillows and the other nurse starts an IV. Then both of the nurses walk away from Krista to check on other patients in the sickbay. Twenty minutes later Krista wakes up and the first thing she sees is the two white knee sleeves and then the light gray air shield walking boot on her lower right leg and sees that the walker boot has a hard tough plastic sides and foot, with remove plastic front and back to get the right fit. There is also comfortable soft gray foam on the insides of the walking boot and five straps closer four on the leg and one across the center of the foot. Krista then notices an IV in her right hand, then looks to her left and sees her little sister laying on the bed next to her. Kara smiles at her older sister and at the same time Krista starts to sit up in the bed, but feel some pulling on the lower right side of her abdomen.

"Kara how did I get to the sickbay, the last thing I remember is walking toward the stairs in the hanger bay?"

"Ahem you pass out and commander Adama brought you to the sickbay. You have a fracture right fibula and talus and patellar contusion on both your knees from the viper hit the hanger wall and doctor Cottle performed an appendectomy to remove your appendix."

At the same time the chief of the deck and commander Adama walks into the sickbay and walks up to doctor Cottle and doctor Cottle start talking to Adama and Galen Toyl. Krista's raise the head of the hospital bed so that she is sitting up and a few minutes later doctor Cottle, Adama and Galen Toyl walk over to the beds that Kara and Krista are laying on, with the heads of the beds rise so they are sitting up. Doctor Cottle lifts the clipboard off the end of Krista's bed and looks at her paperwork that is clipped to the clipboard.

"How are you feeling and are you in any pain Krista?"

"I feel fine and my right lower leg and knees hurt a little, but the pain is manageable."

"That is because I have you on an IV drip of Morpha. I also have you on IV antibiotic for another four days. I will reduce the Morpha over the next three days and on the fourth day you will go back to using Morpha in pill form when you need it. Once you are off the IV antibiotic you can go back to the officer bunk. In addition to get to the head the next four days you will be using a wheelchair and once the IV is out you will have to use crutches for five weeks and three days maybe longer it depends on how fast your leg heals at four weeks I will redo the image scan of your right lower leg to see how the leg is healing and how much longer you will need to use the crutches. I going to go and let the chief of the deck Galen Toyl talk to you now."

Doctor Cottle puts the clipboard back on the end of the bed, then he walks away from Commander Adama, Toyl, Kara and Krista and heads to his desk. Galen Toyl walks in between the two beds and leans against the walk. He then crosses his arm across his chest. At the same time Commander Adama takes a seat on the end of Kara's bed so he is looking at Krista. Dr. Cottle put the chart on the end of the bed and then he walks away from Krista's bed.

"What do you need to talk to me about Chief?"

"When you did the external inspection of the undercarriage of your viper did you notice the hydraulic lines leaking?"

"No, but I should have taken more time doing the external inspection of the undercarriage, I just did a quick look, which I will never do again. Is my viper totally or can it be fixes?"

"It has some damage to the right side, but the viper can be fixes if the two of us work together on fixes it."

"Good and I will not be flying for awhile, so I will have lots of time to work on the viper. "

"I need to get back to the hanger deck Krista."

The chief of the deck walks out of the sickbay and then commander Adama stand up from Kara bed and looks at his two best pilots and can tell that both of them are exhaust, Adama then looks at his watch.

"I need to get back to the CIC Starbuck and Phoenix and I want both of you to rest and get back on your feet."

"(Kara and Krista)Yes sir."

Commander Adama walks over to doctor Cottle's desk and talks with him for a few minutes and then walks out of the sickbay and heads to the CIC to check in with his Executive Officer Saul Tigh.


	4. Chapter Four: new assignments for after

Chapter Four: new assignments for after galactica decommission  
It has been ten days since Krista's viper crush into the wall of the hanger deck and it is Starbuck first day back flying in the CAP. Krista is laying on the hanger deck floor and is under the undercarriage of her viper mark seven number 3021 and is working on fixing the damaged done to her undercarriage doing the emergency landing. Krista is listening to the pilots in the CAP talking on the broadband radio, as working on her viper. Krista can hear her sister talking about how it is good to be back in the cockpit of her viper. A few hours later the chief of the deck kneels beside Krista's viper.

"What do you need?"

"Commander Adama wants to see you in his quarter."

"Ok."

Krista sidles out from under the viper and the chief of the deck help Krista to her feet. Then the chief of the deck hand Krista her crutches, which are aluminum with gray foam underarm pad, gray foam hand grips and gray tips. Krista's then put the crutches under her underarms and walk out of the hanger deck, without putting weight on her lower right leg. Krista heads toward commander Adama quarter wonder what commander Adama needs to see her about. When she reaches the hatch door to the commander quarter she sees that the hatch is open and sees Adama sitting at his desk, as she walks up to the hatch.

"Come on in Phoenix."

Krista walks through the hatch and into commander quarter and up to the Adama's desk, Commander Adama stands up and then he picks up an envelope from the desk. Krista looks at the pile of envelopes and at the same time Adama walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch.

"Come sit down on the couch Phoenix."

Krista walks over to the couch and set her crutches on the floor, then sits down on the couch right in front of the chest. Krista then put her right leg up on the chest and Adama tuns so he is looking at Krista Thrace. Krista looks at the envelope that is in the commander right hand and then Adama hand Krista the envelope.

"What is this?"

"You new assignments for after galactica decommission."

Krista open up the envelope and pull out the form that says at the top Personnel reassigning followed by a note that say Krista Thrace after the decommission of Galactica you will be reassigning to Battlestar Pegasus under the command of rear admiral Cain and once Galactic has been deck at the shipyard of Caprica you are to catch a flight on the Pegasus Raptor that will take you and the other pilots or crew members that have been transfer to the Pegasus, which will be deck at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards undergoing upgrades. Once on the Pegasus you are to meet with rear admiral Cain and CAG Captain Cole Taylor and be assigning a new viper to use until Pegasus can make the trip to Caprica shipyard to get your viper off of Galactica and then the CAG will show you around the ship. Krista stops reading and folds the form in half and then looks at Commander Adama.

"What is on your mind Phoenix?"

"Can I have a form to request a transfer?"

"Sure Phoenix."

Commander Adama stands up and walks over to his desk and gets the form for request a transfer out and then he walks back over to Krista who still sitting on the couch. Commander Adama hands Krista the form. Krista takes the form and then stands up from the couch. Krista grabs her crutches and a few minutes later Krista is sitting on her bunk filling out the form for a transfer or is trying to, but is having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. At 1230 hours Kara walks into the officer's bunk, Krista looks up from the form that she has just finish filling out and sees that Kara has got her new assignments for after galactica decommission.

"What ship did you get assigned to Kara?"

"Pegasus, I guess that the head of the fleet thinks I need to be watch over by the rear admiral. What ship did you get assigned Krista?"

"Pegasus, but I fill out a transfer form to transfer to a flight instructor for colonial fleet military ships on Caprica."

"I do not see that one coming Krista seeing that since you were assigned to Galactica three years and four months ago you have not talk about going back to being a flight instructor."

"When I was assigned to Galactica it was a nice change to be back on a battlestar, but I am ready to get off the ship and spend more time on Caprica again and to teach the new generation of viper and raptor pilots to fly. I am going to turn the transfer form into Commander Adama and then go work on my viper some more."

Krista puts the form into the envelope address to the colonial fleet transfer department, which is located on Caprica. A few minutes later Krista walks into Adama quarter and sees that the colonial fleet personnel that picks up the mail is there. Krista leans onto her crutches and then pulls the envelope out of the right pant pocket of her green battle dress uniform. Krista hands the envelope to the mail personnel, then walks out off the commander quarter and goes to the back port side hanger bay deck. Krista starts to work on her viper and is thinking about a mission with the Valkyrie, which was under Bill Adama command when he was the commander of Battlestar Valkyrie and when she was a flight instructor. During year six BCH she was asked to take time off teaching viper and raptor student pilots and do a stealth mission. The mission was to send a stealthstar over the Armistice Line to test the Cylon and gather information. Lieutenant Daniel Novacek (Bulldog) flies the stealtstar across the Armistice line and Krista's flying a viper that stay on their side of the line and when Cylon raiders sew Bulldog ship and then fire at the stealthstar Adama order Krista to shoot down Bulldog's stealthstar and then get her ship back on the Valkyrie. She followed Adama order and shoot down Bulldog ship and once she was back on the Valkyrie the ship jump away from the Armistice line leave Bulldog behind. She then went back to teaching pilots, but in June she was reassigned to Galactica under Adama command, which is where she has been for three years and seven months and nine days now. Krista hears someone walking toward her viper and stop thinking about the past, the person walks past her viper and at the same time Krista hears Cally tell the chief of the deck she will be on Atlantia after galactica decommissions and the chief of the deck tells Cally that his time in the fleet is up after galactica is decommissioning. Krista then hears chief Galen Toyl and Sharon head into the storage room and hears the hatch door shut behind them. At the same time Krista hears Major Jackson Spencer tell Cally that he is going to be the new GAG on Triton. Meanwhile in the officer bunk Kara is laying on her bunk and she is thinking about what living on the Pegasus under the command of rear admiral Cain who is know to be hard on the pilots and crew under her command. Kara stop thinking about the near future and head to the back port side hanger bay deck to help her sister working on viper mark seven number 3021.


	5. Chapter Five: Leland Joseph Adama

Chapter Five: Leland Joseph Adama  
There are only six weeks and one and half days left until Galactica is decommissioning and it is 1200 hours in the afternoon. The pilots of Galactica that are on duty are busy doing their everyday jobs along with the senior officers and the deck crew on duty, but there are also reporters and fleet personnel aboard the ship, the reporters are doing daily reports on the progress of the museum and the fleet personnel is busy turning the upper landing bay on the starboard side of the ship into a Battlestar Galactica museum and turning the hanger deck and the lunch tubes into a gift shop. Kara, Sharon and Karl who have the evening CAP duty are running through the halls of Galactica getting a workout in. When they reach the door to the gym Sharon and Karl run into the gym, but Kara keep running down the hallways and when Kara turns the corner on the right she sees commander William Adama, he smiles at Kara when she reaches him.

"Starbuck what do you hear?"

"Nothing but the rain."

"Grab your guns and bring in the CAP."

"Boom, Boom, Boom!"

Kara runs past Adama and then runs past a group of deck crew talking outside the pilots, crew members and officers break room. The group of deck crew waves at Kara and Kara waves back to them as she runs past them and down the hall. Meanwhile on Caprica Krista, who is still on crutches, but has start putting weight on the right leg is walking up to the door her apartment building and is having a flashback to the meeting that she just came from at the colonial fleet officer. Captain Krista Thrace is in Admiral Peter R. Corman's office, which has white office walls and on the wall behind his desk there is a base cabinet that has two book shelve, one on each side and on the wall between the book shelves his awards are hanging on the wall. Krista is standing in front of the Admiral desk and he is sitting at his desk.

"I ask you here today to talk about your transfer request to be transfer to a flight instructor for student's viper and raptor pilots at the Fleet Academy branch that is locate on Caprica."

"That what I thought this meeting was about. What is your decision Admiral Corman?"

"Your pilot skills are too valuable for a battlestar to loss and you are still being transfer to Pegasus after Galactica decommissioning."

At this point of the flashback ends because she sees Lee Adama sitting on the fourth to last steps of the spiral staircase of her apartment and he is wearing a yellow dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Krista tap Lee back with the tip of her right crutch and he turn around and see Krista Thrace standing behind him. He stands up and walks down the last three steps of the stairs and into the living room, Krista follows him into the living room. Krista tosses her key ring that has her apartment and truck keys on it and a black handbag onto the coffee table. Krista then set the crutches up against the wall between the master bedroom door and couch. Krista then sits down on the couch and puts her legs up on the coffee table. Lee stands beside the coffee table with his arms behind his back looking at Krista Thrace.

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"I still have the extra copy of your apartment key from when we were dating."

"I thought that I ask you to give me that key back before I report back to Galactica after your brothers' funeral?"

"You did, but you left before I could give the key back to you."

"Why are you here Lee because the last time I saw you the two of us was at your brothers' funeral and we only talk on the phone a few times since the day of the funeral?"

"I need a place to think and stay for the night where my ex fiancee Gianne could not find me. In addition I need someone to talk to and I know you were going to be here tonight because of talk at the colonial fleet office."

"Fine you can stay here tonight, but only if you make dinner."

"That is fine, I stop at the store before coming here and pick up food because I know you will need some to make dinner tonight."

"You make an early dinner and I am going to take a bath."

Krista stands up and limps out of the living room and into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She then limps over to the door that is on the center of the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door and heads into the master bathroom. Krista's limp passes the double sinks on the right-hand side of the bathroom door and toilet on the left-hand side of the master door and up to the shower and soaker bathtub on the wall across from the bathroom door. She sits down on the edge of the soaker bathtub and take the walking boot off of her right lower leg and the combat boot off her left foot, Krista then stands up and start to get undress. At the same time Lee is in the kitchen and he has boiling water and then put noddle for spaghetti into a large pan on the right front burner of the stove if standing in front of the stove. The spaghetti sauce is cooking in a sauce pan that is on the front left burner and now he is making a garden salad. Twenty minutes later Krista limps out of the master bathroom and into the master bedroom, wrap in a bath towel and her hair is up in a hair towel, Krista already put the walking boot back on and is limping toward her bed, the iron headboard is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Krista walks past the bed and up to the wardrobe that is near the headboard of the bed and the dresser is near the footboard of the bed and backs of the wardrobe and dresser are up against the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. At the same time Lee takes the bottle of wine and Ambrosia off of the shelf there are sitting on. A few minutes later Krista walks into the living room wearing a dark-blue jean skirt, a purple long sleeve shirt with a v-neckline and the light gray air shield walking boot on her right lower leg. At the same time Lee set wine glasses on the breakfast island next to bottle of wine and Ambrosia. Krista pulls the end stool out and sits down on the stool. Lee puts some spaghetti and salad onto each of the plates and then sit down on the center stool next to Krista. Lee then pours each of them a glass of wine. Then the two of them start to eat and Lee keeps looking over at Krista, but can't bring himself to say anything.

"What is on your mind Lee?"

"What did you do to your right leg?"

"I try landing my viper with no hydraulic fluid about six weeks ago and the landing gear did not come down. The right side of my viper hit the hanger deck wall and I fracture my fibula and talus."

"Are you still suppose to be using the crutches?"

"Yes until tomorrow morning."

"When will you get the walking boot off?"

"I have to wear the walking boot for one more week and then I have to wear a stirrup leg brace for a few weeks and then wear an ankle calf compression sleeves until I get the full strength back. Why do you not want to see your ex fiancee Gianne I thought the two of you were in love and you wanting to marry her Lee?"

"I did love her and Gianne did love me and we were planning on getting married. But she told me that she wanting to give me a child and I told Gianne that I was not ready for that and then she told me that she was already carrying my child and wanting to move the wedding date up. I told her that I'm not ready to be someone dad and that our relationship is over."

Lee stop talking and pick up his wine glass and finish the glass of wine and he can tell what Krista is thinking just by the look that is on her face before she says anything out loud. Lee pours himself a glass of Ambrosia and at the same time Krista pours herself another glass of wine.

"You did it again. You ask someone to marry you and when the date of the wedding get near you break off the engagement. Just like you do when the two of us were engage!"

"I thought that I was ready this time Krista, but when Gianne told me that she was carrying my child I panic and could not go through with it."

Lee and Krista go back to eaten their meal. Meanwhile on the Battlestar Galactica Kara is in the gym and is using the leg press machines. An hour and twenty-five minutes before having to fly in the CAP Kara, Sharon and Karl are in a pre flight meeting in pilot ready room one and Kara is sitting on the third seat from the hatch door in the first row, Sharon is on Kara right and Karl is on Kara left. The CAG Jackson Spencer is standing behind the podium at the front of the ready room and he has already gone through most of the pre flight speech.

"Boomer make the landing today because the floor of the landing bay does not need any more dents."

"Yes Sir."

"Starbuck you are in lead of the CAP this evening and that all I have to say, so go do your pre flight check on your ships."

All the viper pilots and the raptor pilots and raptor ECO stands up from the seats they are sitting on and walk out of the ready room, then walks to the hanger deck. At the same time at Krista's apartment Lee and Krista have finished two bottles of wine and Lee has just pour the last of the second bottle of Ambrosia into his and Krista glasses. Krista stands up and grabs her wine glass that is full of Ambrosia. She takes a drink and then limps over to the shelves that the Ambrosia, plexus, Leonis Estates sparkling wine and other wines on, Krista drinks the rest of her glass of Ambrosia and then puts the glasses into the kitchen sink. Then Krista grabs a bottle of Plexus off the shelf. Krista then walks over to the other shelves and grabs two shot glasses off of the shelf that the shot glasses are on. When Krista turns around she sees Lee putting the dirty plates, forks and his empty wine glass into the kitchen sink. Lee then grabs the two empty bottles of wine and the two empty bottles of Ambrosia and throws the empty bottles away, he then starts to talk.

"Want to watch the pyramid preseason game between Gemenon Twins and Delphi Legion?"

"Sure and each time the team you are rooting for miss making a goal you have to take a shot."

"I will go for that Krista and I am rooting for Gemenon Twins."

"I am rooting for both teams."

"You are going to have a hang over tomorrow when you go back to Galactica!"

"I know but I do not care."

Lee takes the bottle of Plexus and shoot glasses and then Lee and Krista walk out of the kitchen. Lee walks over to the couch and set the bottle of Plexus and shot glasses onto the coffee table and at the same time Krista limps over to the tv and then turns the tv on. Lee picks up the tv controller and then flips to the station that the pyramid preseason game is on. At the same time Krista sits down on the couch and then pours Plexus into each of the shot glasses. The pyramid game begins a few moments later and the Gemenon Twins has the ball first, the player with the ball throws the ball at the goal but the ball does not go into the goal. Lee and Krista drink a shot and then Krista refills the shot glasses. The captain of the Delphi Legion gets the bell next and moves three paces and then throws the ball at the goal and the ball goes into the goal. Meanwhile on Galactica Kara has finished the Pre flight check and has also finished the start check and the launch tub check and now her viper is launching out of launch tube one. Kara moves the joystick forward to move forward, at the same time Jolly launch out of a launch tube. He moves his vipers forward and to the left and flight to the port side of the ship. The third viper heads toward the starboard side of the ship and the fourth head to the back of the ship seeing that Starbuck is patrolling the front of the ship, Boomer and Karl stay near Starbuck viper. The fifth viper pilot flying their viper above Galactica and the sixth viper pilot is flying his viper below Galactica. Starbuck hits the communication button, then start talking.

"This is Starbuck to the CAP keep your eyes open for dradis contacts that are not colonial, but I do not think we will see any enemy cylon ships tonight seeing it has been almost forty years since the cylon has been seen. You should also see no raptor beside for Boomer because the next raptor due to land on Galactica is not due until 1330 hours tomorrow afternoon, over and out."

Starbuck check her dradis and sees no contacts beside the other vipers and Boomer raptor. Starbuck then looks out her cockpit window into spaces, which is black with tiny stars, at the same time Starbuck is flying her viper in a straight line. Meanwhile back on Caprica and at Krista Thrace's apartment the pyramid game Lee and Krista are watching is almost over and the Delphi Legion is in the lead by fifteen points. The Gemenon Twins player has just throw the bell at the goal, but the bell does not go in. Lee and Krista both drink a shot of Plexus and then Krista fills the two shot glasses with the last two shoots that is left in the second bottle of Plexus. A Delphi Legion player gets the ball and throw the ball into the goal to end the preseason game. Lee turns the tv off and then Krista and Lee drink their shoots. Lee then stands up from the couch and takes a hold of both Krista hands and pulls Krista to her feet.

"What time do you have to be at the spaceport in the morning?"

"At 0700 hours, but the raptor does not take off until 0800 hours. The alarm on my watch is already set."

"I do not see your watch."

"The watch is set on the nightstand on the left side of my bed if your back is to the master bedroom door."

Lee leads Krista into the master bedroom and once in the master bedroom Lee lays down on the bed and then pulls Krista onto the bed on top of him. Krista rolls off of Lee and onto her back. Krista then rolls over onto her left side and looks at Lee, then rolls onto her stomach. Lee lifts the back off Krista's shirt up and runs his hands over the tattoo on Krista's lower back of the pyramid court and pyramid ball on the floor of the court and the names of the teams she played on above and below the pyramid court.

"Do you ever think about leaving the Colonial Fleet when you term of service is up and unretire from playing pro pyramid and play again?"

"No, I love flying vipers and I do not think about going back to playing pro pyramid. I still love to play for fun, but my days of playing pro pyramid are over. I do not want to have to deal with all the injures that come with playing pro pyramid and I do not think my body could take the everyday abuse that comes with being a pro pyramid player! Do you think about leaving the Colonial Fleet Lee?"

"Some time yes."

Krista rolls onto her back and then sit up, Krista looks at Lee. Then Lee leans in and kisses Krista on the lips and she kisses him back. Lee then takes off Krista's long sleeve purple shirt to reveal a purple bra with a lace overlay, Lee then sees the black dragon tattoo that is between the deltoid and triceps of her left arm.

"When did you get that tattoo, because that last time I sew you that tattoo was not there?"

"The last time you sew me I was wearing the gray dress uniform at your brothers' funeral so the tattoo was cover up, but I get the tattoo a few days after you break off our engagement Lee."

"I should have never break off our engagement Krista that was a mistake!"

"Maybe it was a mistake Lee and maybe it wasn't a mistake, but it does not matter now!"

Lee looks at the top of Krista's left foot where the tattoo of a red with hits of orange Phoenix is at. That Krista had done right after joined the Colonial Fleet Academy and getting the call sign Phoenix, because she went for being a pro pyramid playing to fulfill her dreaming of becoming a viper pilot. Krista pulls Lee toward her and then the two of them start kisses again, a few minutes later Lee is unbuttoning Krista's skirt. At the same time Krista is unbuttoning Lee pants. Meanwhile back at Galactica commander Adama is in his quarter and he is sitting at his desk working on paperwork. Starbuck, Boomer, Helo and the rest of the CAP are still patrolling space and making sure no one attack Galactica. At 0600 hours in the morning Starbuck, Boomer, Helo and the rest of the evening CAP are clear to land their ships because the morning CAP has taken over. Starbuck is the first to land her viper in the landing bay. At the same time in the master bedroom of Krista's apartment, the alarm on Krista watch starts going off. Krista reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the watch. She then turns the alarm off and set the watch back on the nightstand. Krista then lays her head back on the pillows and rub her forehead with her right hand, at the same time Lee sits up in the bed and looks at Krista.

"I told you last night that you would have a hang over in the morning."

"How much did we drink last night?"

"We drink two bottles of wine, two bottle Ambrosia and two bottles Plexus."

Krista sits up in the bed, then looks around her bedroom and sees a used condom and the tore condom wrapper laying on the floor next to her bed. Krista grabs her bra and underwear off the floor and then puts them on. She stands up from the bed and then limps over to her wardrobe and gets her dress blue uniform out that she hang up in the wardrobe last night. Krista then gets dress, Lee watching Krista gets dress and then watching her walk into the master bathroom shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later Krista limps out of the master bathroom. Krista limps over to the nightstand and puts on her watch, then limps out of the master bedroom. Krista limps through the living room and to the kitchen. She open up the last cabinet by the stove and get a breakfast bar out of the cabinet. Krista open up the breakfast bar and start to eat the breakfast bar as she limps into the living room. Krista sits down on the couch and puts her legs up on the coffee table, as she continues to eat. When she finishes eaten the breakfast bar, she stands up from the couch and then grabs her keys and handbag off the coffee table. Krista walks over to the master bedroom door and looks into the bedroom.

"I am leaving now Lee, before you leave set my apartment key on the coffee table and do not forget to lock the door on your way out."

"If that is what you want."

"That what I want Lee."

Krista grabs the crutches from beside the couch to take back to doctor Cottle, since there are from the sickbay supply and then limps over to the spiral staircase. Krista start limping up the stairs thinking to herself, I can't believe that I get so drunk last night that I had intercourse with Lee Adama. Meanwhile, on Galactica Kara has taken a shower and finish changes into her green battle dress uniform a few minutes ago. Kara is now walking out of the officer head drying her wet hair in a towel and start walking toward the officer bunk. Once in the officer bunk Kara lays down on her bed and close the curtains, a few minutes later Kara falls to sleep. Back on Caprica at 0750 hours Krista is sitting on the fold down seat that is behind the pilot seat of raptor 861 with her eyes shut. The pilot of the raptor Cole Taylor (Stinger) walks into the raptor and Krista opens up her eyes and sees the pilot is wearing his flight suit and carrying his hamlet and has stops in front of her.

"How about you seat in the copilot seat, because I need this seat for other passenger and I do not have a copilot for this flight, so the seat is free."

"Sure and you are the CAG on Pegasus right?"

"Yes I am and after I drop you all off on Galactica and refuel I am head back to the Pegasus."

Krista stands up and grabs her handbag and then follows Cole Taylor up to the cockpit area. Cole sits down on the pilot seat on the left if walking into the cockpit area and Krista sits down on the seat on the right-hand side. At the same time the rest of the passengers walk into the raptor, once everyone is in Cole shut the raptor hatch. Cole Taylor puts on his helmet, then he turns the speaker on so everyone in the raptor can hear him speak.

"Welcome to raptor 861 I am your pilot Cole Taylor and my call sign is Stinger, I will be flying you all to Galactica. I hope that you will enjoy the five and half hour flight from Caprica to Galactica."

The raptor takes off right at 0800 hours and Krista looks out the cockpit window of the raptor as the ship leave Caprica atmosphere and head into space. During the flight Krista listens to the other passengers talk but does not take part in the conversation the passengers are having. Five and half hours later Cole Taylor lands the raptor on Galactica port side landing bay. When Krista walks out of the raptor, the chief of the deck hands a pair crutches to Krista, which she has to take back to the sickbay. Krista limps out of the hanger deck and to the sickbay. Eight minutes later Krista walks into the officer bunk and up to her locker. She is opening up her locker when Kara sits up in her bunk and then stand up and walks over to her sister who is now putting her handbag into her locker.

"Do you stop at the store and pick up a box of tampons like I ask you too?"

"Yes, I stop off on my way to the spaceport this morning and pick them up."

Krista takes the box of tampons out of her handbag and hands the box to her sister. Krista then shut her locker door and sits down on her bunk. Then Krista unties and takes the left combat boot off. At the same time Kara walks over to her locker and a few moments later opens up the locker. Kara puts the box of tampons onto the top shelf and then shut the locker door. Kara sits down on her bunk and looks over at her older sister who has laid down on her bunk and her eyes are shut.

"Krista What did Admiral Peter R. Corman have to tell you?"

"That I am still being transfer to Pegasus after Galactica decommissions and that my skills in a viper are too great for a battlestar to loss."

"Krista it looks like you had a rough night is everything all right?"

"Lee Adama was at my apartment when I get home yesterday and he broke up with his fiancee Gianne and need someone to talk too. So I let him stay at my place. He made spaghetti and garden salad for dinner and we had two bottles of wine and two bottles of Ambrosia with dinner and talked. After dinner we watch the pyramid preseason game between Gemenon Twins and Delphi Legion and every time the team we were rooting for missed the goal we had to drink a shot of Plexus and we drink two bottles of plexus, I am a little hang over still and you know what happens when I and Lee are together and we drink."

"Yes I do the two of you ended up having intercourse and sleep together!"

The hatch to the officer bunk open up and Kara and Krista stop talking to each other, then Krista pulls the bed curtains shut and rolls over onto her right side. Kara leaves the officer bunk and goes to get some lunch.


	6. Chapter six: This can't be happening

Chapter six: This can't be happening  
It has been two and half weeks since Krista and Lee see each other at Krista's apartment on Caprica. It is 0700 hours in the morning, Krista is in the third toilet stall in the officer head and she is leaning up against the stall door and staring at two digital early home pregnancy tests, which she picks up at the store when she brought Kara tampons, so she had the pregnancy tests in case she needed them. As she is staring at the two digital early home pregnancy tests one in each hand and the words pregnant appear on both tests digital displays. Krista kneels down beside her gym bag and open up the front pocket of the gym bag and takes out the empty box that comes with two tests. Krista then puts the two tests back into the box and put the box into the front pocket and zips up the pocket. A few moments later she walks out of the stall with the gym bag hanging from her right shoulder and walks over to the center sink, Krista turns on the water and washes her hands. As Krista walks out of the officer head Kara walks up to her older sister wearing her flight suit and carrying Krista flight suit and her flight suit boots.

"We have been assigned to a mail run to Caprica, I am flying raptor 27 and you are my copilot/ECO."

Krista unties her combat boots and then takes the boots off. Then Krista takes her flight suit from Kara and put the flight suit on. Four minutes later Kara and Krista are walking to the port side forward hanger deck. When they walk into the forward hanger deck, the two sisters see the chief of the deck loading one medium size mail bag onto the raptor and he set the mail bag on the floor of the raptor in front of the fold down seat that is on the right-hand wall of the raptor if standing in the hatch of the raptor. Kara reaches the raptor first and goes into the raptor, she walks into the cockpit area and sits on the left-hand seat, at the same time Krista walks into the raptor.

"Kara's we need to do the pre flight inspection."

"No, we do not. I did the pre flight inspection before coming to get you. We just have to do the start check and then launch check."

Krista set her gym bag down on the floor in front of the fold down seat behind the pilot seat and then sits down on the seat in front of the ECO controls that are in the back of the raptor. Kara hits the button to shut the hatch door and the door start close. Then Kara makes sure the area is clear, which the area is clear and Kara starts up the raptor. Krista check to make sure communication and navigation systems are up and there are. At the same time Kara arms the canopy lock and escape pods. Then Kara check to see that the engine is spool up and has two green lights. Then Kara set the sensors too active, at the same time Krista walk into the cockpit area and sits down on the copilot seat. A few minutes later the raptor is in the landing bay/raptor launch area and once the launch check is finish and Kara has the ok to launch from the chief of the deck she flies the raptor out of the landing bay. The first thirty minutes of the flight Kara and Krista do not talk to each other, but then Kara looks over at her sister and knows that something is bothering her older sister.

"Krista what is on your mind?"

Krista looks to make sure the communication button that connects them to Galactica is not push in and see that the button is up, so Galactica and no one else can hear what is being say in the raptor.

"I take two digital early home pregnancy tests when I was in the officer head and the pregnancy tests say I am pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"I do not know, I have to tell Lee and then I will make a choice."

"There is a couple hours wait for the incoming mail, so go talk to Lee and I will turn in the out going mail and wait for the incoming mail. On your way back to the Colonial fleet main spaceport in Caprica City grab us something to eat for lunch before head back to Galactica. Where is your truck park at?"

"Ok and my truck is parked in the parking lot between the civil spaceport and the Colonial fleet spaceport."

"Do you have you truck keys?"

"Yes there are in the front pocket of my gym bag."

Kara and Krista stop talking and the rest of the flight to Caprica the sisters do not talk, but Krista thinks about what she is going to say to Lee when she sees him. At 1330 hours (one o'clock in the afternoon) Kara Thrace lands raptor 27 in the colonial fleet main spaceport in Caprica City. Kara and Krista do the post flight shut down check, then Kara hit the button to open up the hatch and the Thrace sisters stand up from the seats that the two of them are sitting on. Kara and Krista then walk to the back of the raptor, Kara grabs the mail bag and Krista grabs her gym bag. Krista unzips the front pocket and grabs her key and then zip up the front pocket of the gym bag. Kara and Krista walk out of the raptor, Kara walks to the mail building of the colonial fleet office and Krista walk toward the parking lot that her truck is parked in. Once Krista reaches her truck, Krista unlocks the truck and then open up the passengers' door of the truck. She set the gym bag onto the passenger bucket seat of the truck and set the helmet on the floor of the truck in front of the passenger seat. Krista gets her combat boots out of her gym bag, then take off the flight suit boots. Krista takes her flight suit off to reveal her green battle dress uniform, then Krista throws the flight suit onto the back seat of her truck and toss the boot onto the back seat too. Krista then put on her combat boots and at the same time Kara walks through the door of the mail building of the colonial fleet office. Then walks up to the counter with the mail bag from Galactica.

"I have Battlestar Galactica out going mail and I am here to pick up the incoming mail when it is ready. "

Kara Thrace hands the medium size mail bag to the person behind the counter and then walks over to the seat by the door. Kara sits down on the seat by the door to wait from the incoming mail to be ready. Meanwhile five streets away from the colonial fleet office Krista pulls her truck up beside the sidewalk in front of Lee Adama's townhouse, Krista puts the truck into the parked positions and then turns the truck off. Krista takes the keys out of the truck ignition and then takes a deep breath. Krista open up the drive side door of the truck and then get out off the truck. She then grabs the gym bag off the passenger seat and shut the truck door. Krista walks up to the sidewalk and as she is walking up the sidewalk to the front door of Lee's townhouse, Krista is hope that Lee is not home so she can just leave him a note. When Krista reaches the door of the townhouse, she knocks on the wooden frame of the glass door. At the same time inside the house Lee sits up in his bed and then puts his legs over the side of the bed. He then stands up from the bed and walk over to the armchair that is across from his bed, the armchair is up against the far left-hand wall and the headboard of the bed is up against the center of the right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. Lee puts the dark blue robe on over his white boxer shorts and after he has tied the robe shut he walks over to the bedroom door. He open up the door and walks out of the bedroom, which door is the first wooden door on the left-side as you come through the front door. At the same time there is another knock on the front door of the townhouse. Lee open up the blind that is on the door and sees Krista Thrace standing at his front door. Lee opens up the door and at the same time rub his forehead with his left hand and he start sniffling.

"You should be on Galactica?"

"Kara and I have been assigned to the mail run today. I needed to talk to you, so Kara is wanting for the incoming mail and she let me come here. Why are you still in your robe at this time of the day?"

"Ah-choo I have a head cold and was asleep."

"I am sorry that I wake you up, but can I come in Lee?"

"Sure."

Lee steps back and let Krista into his house and shut the door once Krista is inside. Lee then walks past the kitchen on the right-hand side if your back to the door and into the living room. Lee then sits down on the couch and Krista looks at the yellow walls off the townhouse as she walks into the living room. Once in the living room Krista set her gym bag on the coffee table and then open up the front pocket of the gym bag. She starts to take out the box the two digital early home pregnancy tests are in, Lee is watching Krista but start coughing, so Lee turns his head away from Krista and cough into his left elbow. Krista takes the two tests out of the box and look down at them to see the word pregnant on both of them. She walks up to the couch and sits down on the couch next to the left arm of the couch if standing in front of the couch or the right arm if sitting on the couch and Krista is sitting next to Lee. Krista then hands Lee the two digital home pregnancy tests, Lee looks at the two pregnancy tests and then looks at Krista. Then Lee set the two pregnancy tests onto the coffee table because he feels like he has to sneeze.

"Ah-choo what is this about?"

Krista stands up and walks to the other side of the coffee table. Krista then looks down at her stomach for a few second and then looks at Lee again. Lee look at the two digital early home pregnancy tests sticks that are on the coffee table and see that both the tests have the word pregnant on the digital display.

"Lee my monthly was late so I take two home pregnancy tests and both the tests say that I am pregnant."

"Sniffling what make you think that I am the father?"

"Because you are the only one that I slept with since the last monthly I had and the monthly that is late Lee!"

"Sniffling, if you are pregnant then it's your problem and not mine Krista!"

"No it both of our problem Lee, because I am a higher rank officer in the fleet then you are in the colonial fleet. I am a captain, if the Admiral finds out what do you think is going to happen?"

"I will not get promotion to captain and you will be demoted. We cannot let that happen Krista because I am being promotion to captain this weekend. Get a hold of my father on Galactica and ask for a couple days off and go have an abortion Krista."

"And what is the reason that I am going to give your father for need time off and then what I'm I going to tell him when I get back to the ship and can't work for a few days?"

"I do not know, but you have to take care of this before being transfer to battlestar Pegasus that is under rear admiral Cain because if you arrive Ah-choo on the Pegasus pregnant you will have a major problem on your hands."

"Lee maybe this is destiny happening and maybe the gods are trying to tell you that you are mention to be a father seeing that I am the second lady to tell you she is having your child in two and half weeks. Let just take the pregnancy day by day and see what happens it is early in the pregnancy, I am only two and half weeks along, maybe I will miscarriages once I start flying CAP again and if I do not miscarriages then I will lie and say I do not know who the father is, which would not be a total lie because I am known for frak most of the males in the fleet and lot of males that are not in the fleet. I am fine with being demote and it is safe to fly in non-combat exercise until thirty-five weeks and then I will be put on maternal leave until six weeks after the baby is born!"

"It is your choice Krista Ah-choo because it is your body and you are the one that is carrying the baby, coughing. Let me know what you decided to do and if you want me to help out in anyway."

"I will Lee. I need to get back to the Colonial fleet main spaceport now. Go back to bed and get some rest. And I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too, coughing."

Lee turns his head away from Krista and coughs into his left elbow. At the same time Krista picks up the two pregnancy tests off of the coffee table and then throws the empty box and the two tests into the kitchen trash can. Krista then grabs her gym bag off the coffee table, Krista walks over to the front door and open up the door, then turn the locker so the door will be lock when she close it. At the same time Lee walks into his bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind him. Meanwhile, outside Krista is getting into her truck. A few minutes later Krista is driving down the street and is heading toward Pasta lover take out that is a few blocks from Lee place, to get Kara and herself lunch. At the same time Kara is walking up to the counter to get Galactica incoming mail. When Kara has the mail bag, she walks out of the building and head to raptor 27. Once at the raptor Kara puts the mail bag in the raptor and then sits down on the seat in front of the ECO controls that are in the back of the raptor to wait for her sister to get there with lunch. Nine minutes later Krista walks into the raptor with a large brown paper take out bag from pasta lover.

"What do you get me for lunch Krista?"

"Your favorite spicy parmesan shrimps pasta."

"Great, I have been wanting that dish for a few weeks now. What did you get to eat?"

"I get the baked penne with roasted vegetables."

Krista set her gym bag on the floor next to the mail bag and then sits down on the fold down seat behind the pilot seat. Krista then gives Kara the clear plastic take out container that has the spicy parmesan shrimp pasta in it and a plastic fork. Kara open up the take out container and start to eat right away. At the same time Krista open up the take out container that her dish is in and is thinking about Lee response to find out she was pregnant. Krista begins to eat her meal slower as she is thinking. At 1520 hours (three twenty) Kara is flying the raptor out of Caprica atmosphere and into space. When out in space Kara looks over at Krista and can tell she is thinking about something.

"What did Lee say when you told him about being pregnant?"

"Lee freak out at first and want me to get an abortion, but after we talk it out he says it was my choice and to let him know when I made up my mind."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do about the pregnancy?"

"No and I need time to think about it."

"I will let you think, but I will be there to support you whatever you choice is Krista."

"Thanks."

Kara and Krista stop talking and Krista spent the five and half hour flight back to Galactica thinking about being pregnant and what she wants to do. Once back on Galactica Kara and Krista go through the mail and then deliver the mail to the people it belongs too.

Author note: this will be the last chapter for a while, because I need to go back to working on the fan fictions that I have going on other fan fiction forum and switch writing style to the one allow on this website, so I can post them on fan .


	7. Chapter Seven: Orders to get in shape

Author note: in chapter six I said it will be the last chapter for a while because I had to go back to working on the fan fictions that I have on other fan fiction forum and switch the writing style over to the style that is allow on this website, so I can post them on this website. I have been very busy working on my fan fiction called Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one the college years, but need a break from writing the rest of the chapters for that fan fiction and decided to reread the first six chapters of this fan fiction and edit them where needed and now I am going to write two new chapters for this fan fiction. Then I will go back to working on Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one the college years, followed by the other fan fictions that I need to switch over to the style allowed on this website.

Chapter Seven: Orders to get in shape  
At 0600 hours Phoenix who wearing her green battle dress uniforms and Starbuck who wearing her flight suit over her green battle dress uniforms are walking down the hallway to the pilot ready room, because Phoenix has to talk to a group of rook viper and raptor pilots that are aboard Galactica to work on they hand on approach landing, so they know what to do if the automated approach system is not working on the battlestars the pilots are being assign to. Starbuck is coming because she is going out with the pilots, seeing that Phoenix has not been clear by doctor Cottle to fly vipers yet and is only clear be an ECO on a raptor. A minute later the two sisters walk through the door that is on the left-hand side of the room if standing at the podium in front of the four rows of red leather seats, the first two rows have six seat and the last two rows have four seats. Phoenix walks up to the podium and Starbuck walk up behind her older sister and stand behind her older sister with her hands behind her back. Phoenix looks at the group of young viper and raptor pilots wearing they flight suits and that are sitting in the first two rows of seats. The viper pilots are sitting in the second row and the raptor pilots are sitting in the first row. The young pilots are talking to each other and do not notices that two higher-ranking officers have walks into the room. The Thrace sisters notice the female pilots have red, blonde, black and brown hair that is pulled into ponytails and the male pilots have red, blonde, black and brown hair that are buzzes cut. Phoenix looks at Starbuck, then looks back at the young pilots and start to yell at the young pilots.

"Attention on deck."

The young pilots stop talking and look to the front of the room to see Captain Thrace standing behind the podium and Lieutenant Thrace standing behind her older sister with her hands behind her back. All the young pilots stand up and salute the captain and Lieutenant. Captain Thrace waits for the pilots to sit down and then she starts to talk.

"For now on when a higher rank officer enters the room you show them respect. The last two and half weeks I have gone easy on all of you because you have been finishing your training, but as of tomorrow you will be leaving to head to the battlestar ships that you have been assign to. Starbuck will be going out in her viper with all of you today and will tell each one of you when you can fly your raptor or viper into the port side launch/landing bay to do your hands on approach landing, which is use for raptor to take off and raptor and vipers both use the launch/landing bay for landing. I will be in the control room watching and once you have landed on the lift that will take you to the port hanger deck I will let you know if you need to relaunch out of the launch tube or ports side launch/landing bay for the raptor and try the hands on approach landing again. If you are not doing the landing right, you will be working on it until you get the landing right because you will need to know this skill if the automated approach system is down on the Battlestar you are on. Pilots head to the port hangar deck and do the pre flight checks on your viper or raptor."

The young pilots stand up from the seats they are sitting on and follow Starbuck out of the ready room. Phoenix follows her sister and the young pilots out of the ready room and they all walk to the port hangar deck. Once at the port hangar deck Starbuck and the young pilots head to the viper or raptor that the thirteen of them fly and at the same time Phoenix start walking toward the control room. The chief of the deck Galen Toyl is just walking out of the control room when she gets near the control room.

"Whom do you want to launch first Phoenix?"

"Have Starbuck go out first and then launch the raptor and launch the vipers last. I have them land their hands on approach landing in this sequence a raptor then viper and so on."

"Sounds like a plan, I will join you in the control room once all the pre flight checks are finished."

Galen Toyl walks away from Phoenix and goes to check on the young pilots and Starbuck, at the same time Phoenix heads into the control room. Once in the control room Aaron Kelly the landing signal officer, leave the control room to take his break and Krista puts a headset on and start watching the computer screens that have the radars and the details of CAP vipers and raptors that are flying around Galactica keeping a watch out for enemy ships. She then looks at the screens that have the details on incoming ships or out going ships on the launch/landing bay, but seeing no ships fly in or out of the launch/landing bay, which means there is no information up on the screens. Krista sits down on the seat on the left side of the door to the control room and in front of the launch controls and place her right hand on her stomach. At the same time she is thinking I am four and half weeks into this pregnancy with Lee Adama's child. Can I really be some one mother, when my own mother was not a good role model of what a mother should be like? Maybe I should have done what Lee first said when he found out that I was pregnant that I should have got a hold of his father on Galactica and ask for a couple days off and had an abortion, but it is too late for that now as soon as Galactica reaches the spaceport at Caprica I have to get on a raptor that will take me to the Battlestar Pegasus, how long will I be able to keep the pregnancy a secret from rear admiral Cain or from the other pilots or crew members and how long should I wait to tell Commander Adama that he is going to be a grandfather. Then she starts thinking about who the unborn baby we stay with once the baby is born, will Lee let the baby stay with him seeing that he is a colonial fleet reserve and not currently assigned to any battlestar or will the baby have to stay with grandpa Adama when I am aboard the Pegasus. Krista takes her hand off of her stomach because there are feet steps coming toward the door of the control room. A few moments later the door of the control room open up and the Chief of the deck comes through the door and shut the door behind him.

"The six vipers are being put into the lunch tubes and the raptors are being taken to the launch/landing bay. "

The Chief of the deck put a headset on and sit down on the seat next to Krista. Galen Toyl and Krista notice that Kara is sitting in her viper cockpit and she is giving them the thump up display to say she is ready, the chief of the deck hit the button to communication with the pilot.

"Starbuck is you start check complete?"

'Yes."

"Then start your launch tube check"

"I will start that now Chief."

Krista open up the blast door and at the same time Kara check to see that the Tac/Nav is set too active, then set her flaps to fifteen degrees downward angles. Then looks to see if the engines are at 85% and the engines are. Starbuck then assumes the launch position. The lunch signal is giving and then Starbuck set her master caution cold shot warning to set and at the same time the chief of the deck start to talk.

"Viper number 2200NC Are you clear forward?"

"Yes."

"Is your nav-con green?"

"Yes"

"Interval check?"

"Clear"

"Is your viper thrust positive and steady?"

"Yes."

"And is your Mag-cat engaged?"

"Yes, I am ready to launch."

"You are clear to Launch."

The chief of the deck hit launch and then Starbuck viper launches out of the launch tube. Krista gets lost in her thoughts as the chief of the deck launch each of the six raptors one at a time and once all six vipers are launch Starbuck voice comes over the radio.

"How are we doing this?"

The chief of the deck looks at Krista and she looks at him and then Krista hit the button to talk to her sister. At the same time the chief of the deck learns back in his seat and Krista start to talk.

"I want them to land the hands on approach landing in this sequence a raptor then viper and so on."

"Which Raptor do you want to go first and which viper do you want to go first?"

"Starbuck pick whom you want to go first, second and so on and you are clear to start right away."

"I am cool with that. Raptor 124 you are the first one to do your hands on approach landing into the port side launch/landing bay."

"Yes Sir."

The young blonde female pilot that has blue eyes looks out the windows at the seven vipers and the fiver other raptors that are facing the port side launch/landing bay. She then starts flying toward the port side launch/landing bay. Her flight toward the port side launch/landing bay goes perfect, once inside the port side launch/landing bay the young female pilot flies toward the lift and when she over the lift, the pilot lower her skids (landing gear) and then lands the raptor on the lift. Right away the young pilot knows that she did something wrong. She then hears the chief of the deck and Captain Thrace voice talking to each other about her landing over the radio and then just Captain Thrace voice.

"You forget to turn around so you are looking into outer space from the direction you come from when you land on the lift. Relaunch you have to redo the landing."

"Yes Sir."

The young pilot takes back off and turns the raptor around and flies out of the port side launch/landing bay. At the same time Captain Thrace gets Starbuck on the radio.

"Starbuck after Raptor 124 fly out of the port side launch/landing bay and has cleared the port side launch/landing bay, have the first viper go."

"Yes Sir."

The Thrace sisters stop talking to each other and then Starbuck start looking at Raptor 124 that is flying toward her. Once the raptor gets near Starbuck's viper, the young female pilot turns the raptor around and back up beside Starbuck's viper. At the same time Starbuck voice come over the radio.

"Viper 3022 you are clear to do your hands on approach landing into the port side launch/landing bay."

"Yes Sir."

The young male pilot with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair start fly toward the port side launch/landing bay to do his hands on approach landing and the flight goes perfectly, once inside the port side launch/landing bay he flies toward the lift, when he near the lift he turns his ship around, so the nose of the ship is facing outer space in the direction that he came from. The pilot then lower his skids and land on the lift perfectly, like he did every time before this landing. Captain Thrace voice comes over the radio right away.

"You did well, once your viper is in the port hanger deck, I want you to do the post flight check and after you given the signed post flight check list to a deck hand to give to the chief of the deck, you are free to go pack you bags and have some down time until your flight to leave takes off tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir."

The pilots in they vipers and raptors in outer space, the chief of the deck and Captain Thrace waits for the crew of the hanger deck to tell them the port side launch/landing bay is clear. Then the second raptor is clear to do they hands on approach landing, which goes perfectly, the second viper pilot also has a prefect landing, but when the third raptor pilot start flying toward the port side launch/landing bay Starbuck sees he is flying to fast. At the same time Captain Thrace and the chief of the deck see the pilot flying to fast on the computer screen too, Captain Thrace hit the button to talk to the raptor pilot.

"Raptor 307 you are coming in way to fast and you need to slow down."

"Yes Sir."

The young male pilot that has black hair, eye shape is almond and brown color eyes. In addition he has a small nose, wide cheek bones and olive color skin. He tries to slow down the raptor, but when he reaches the port side launch/landing bay the young male pilot is still going too fast. Once inside the port side launch/landing bay he flies toward the lift and turn the ship around as he lowers his skids. The pilot lands the raptor onto the left and there is a loud bang, then Captain Thrace voice comes over the radio.

"You need to slow down on your approach and do not land so hard on the lift. Relaunch and once everyone does they first turns and the female raptor pilot that need to redo her hands on approach landing goes a second time you will do your hands on approach landing again."

"Yes Sir."

The young male pilot takes off and then fly out of the port side launch/landing bay. A few minutes later the next viper is flying toward the port side launch/landing bay to do her hands on approach landing. The young female pilot with long red hair and round shape hazel eyes has a prefect flight and a prefect landing, as does the rest of the viper and raptor pilots. The two raptor pilots that have to work on they landing again spend the next hour take turn practice they hands on approach landing. Once the two young raptor pilots and Kara are aboard Galactic Aaron Kelly comes into the control room to take over for the chief of the deck and Captain Thrace. Then Krista and the chief of the deck stand up from the seat the two of them were sitting on and then the two of them walk out of the control and into the port side hangar deck. The Chief of the deck walks over to one of the young raptor pilots and at the same time the CAG Major Jackson Spencer walks up to Captain Krista Thrace and stop in front of her.

"Captain Krista Thrace has all the young vipers and raptor pilots finish training hands on approach landing?"

"Yes Sir."

"What are you planing on during for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to finishing repairing my viper."

"You can do that other day, I want you to hit the gym and run on the treadmill, use the leg press and lift some weights, because you have gained weight during you're recover from a fracture right fibula and talus and you cannot report to the Battlestar Pegasus like that because rear admiral Cain will not be happy if a pilot report for duty is out of shape and not about to fly a viper, raptor or a stealthstar."

"Yes Sir I will go to the officer bunk and change into a pair of work out short, wide strap tank top and put a pair of tennis shoes on and then I will head to the gym to workout."

Major Jackson Spencer walks away from Krista Thrace and then Krista Thrace leaves the port side hangar deck and head to the office bunk. Once in the office bunk Krista shut the hatch door and then walks over to her locker and open up the locker door. She grabs a pair of light gray cotton shorts and a light gray wide strap tank top that say Colonial Fleet on the front of the tank top. She then looks into the mirror that is attach to the insides of the locker door and notice that she has put a little weight on. Krista also notices that her breasts have increased in size too and the ring on her middle finger of right hand that is white gold and has two rows of inset diamonds, which goes around the ring band and the ring is not as loose as it used to be, which she got when retire from playing pro pyramid. Krista grabs her pair of white tennis shoes off the floor of her locker, then shut the locker door and walk over to her bunk. Krista set the shoes on the floor by her bed and set the short and tank top on her bed. Then start to get undress and a few minutes later Krista walks into the gym and Sharon who lifting weights look over at Krista, then notice the tan ankle and calf compression sleeve on Krista right leg. Krista stretches first and at the same time Sharon starts to talk.

"How long do you have to wear the ankle and calf compression sleeve for?"

"Until I get full strength back."

When Krista is done stretch, she walks over to the treadmill and then steps up onto the treadmill. She set the treadmill on low and then start to run on the treadmill. After a half hour of slowly running on the treadmill Krista stop running on the treadmill and then step off the treadmill, she walks over to the leg press machine that is in the center of the gym in front of the hatch door. She puts the amount of weight that equals six G forces onto the leg press machine and then sit down on the seat of the leg press machine with both feet touching the gym floor in front of the seat. She takes a hold of the hand bars on the side of the seat and then puts her left feet on the leg press and start doing leg press with her left leg. After doing twenty minutes she switches to her right leg and right away Krista can tell that her right leg is a little weaker then the left, because her ankle is shaking as doing the leg press. After ten minutes of during legs press on her right leg Krista stop doing leg press and set her foot on the floor. After sitting for a minute Krista stand up and then walks out of the gym because she is really hunger, at 1100 hour Krista walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. Meanwhile Starbuck is in the break room sitting at the first table on the right-hand side of the hatch door and the seat is next to the door. Kara is eating a hamburger and onion rings, a few minutes later Krista walks into the break room carrying a try with a plate that has a cheeseburger and onion rings on it and a bottle of water. Krista set the try down on the table across from Kara and then Krista sit down on the chair across from her sister. Kara set her hamburger on her plate and then looks up at her sister, at the same time Krista take a bite of her cheeseburger.

"That the first time I saw you eat a cheeseburger and onion rings in a long time, when was the last time you eat a cheeseburger and onion rings?"

"End of my fifth grade year of school."

"So why did you get a cheeseburger and onion rings today?"

"When I get into the kitchen to got lunch and see the cheeseburger and onion rings, there just look so good and the last few days I have been wanted a cheeseburger."

Kara and Krista stop talking and Kara picks up the hamburger she is eating and take a bite and at the same time Krista eat an onion ring. An hour later Krista and Kara are in the port side hangar deck and each of them are wearing a pair of orange coveralls and are working on Krista's viper, which is parked in the last space on the left-hand side if look at the vipers and is across from the stairs to the second level. Kara is working on replacing the fire linked laser cannon on the right-hand side of the viper and Krista is putting a new heat dispersion grid on the underside of the viper, which was damaged as was the fire linked laser cannon when Krista crashed the viper.

"Thank you for helping fixes mine viper Kara."

"You are welcome, beside you would not get the viper fix in time without some help."

The chief of the deck is also working on Krista's viper and he is working on replacing the Anti-burn baffles, which are the last three items that need to be repaired before reload the computer programs into the viper computer system, since everything else has been fixed. Later that evening Kara and Krista are walking out the officer head and walking to the office bunk when Karl and Sharon and Karl starts to talk.

"The off duty pilots and ECO have a card tournament of triad in the break room do you want to join Kara and Krista?"

Kara and Krista look over at Sharon and Karl, at the same time Krista start yawing into her right hand, since Krista busy yawning Kara starts to talk.

"I'm in playing Triad sound like a lot of fun Karl."

"What about you Krista are you going to come play triad?"

"No I think that I am going to call it an early night, because I am really tired."

Sharon looks at Krista, at the same time Krista start yawning again and by now they have reached the officer bunk. Krista walks into the officer bunk and over to her bunk. Karl, Sharon and Kara walk into the officer bunk and at the same time Krista sits down on her bed. Krista starts to untie her combat boots and notice that Karl and Sharon are giving her worry looks, but Kara is just smiling at her. At the same time Sharon kneels down in front of Krista and start to talk.  
"You been sleeping a lot the last few weeks and have been keep to yourself, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, I am just tired is all."

"Maybe you should go see Doctor Cottle and get check out to make sure you are not coming down with something."

"I am fine Sharon. You, Karl and Kara go play cards in the break room. I will see the three of you in the morning."

"(Kara, Karl and Sharon) ok, see you in the morning."

Sharon stands up and then Karl, Kara and Sharon walk out of the officer bunk and Kara shut the hatch door behind her seeing that she is the last one out. Then Sharon, Kara and Karl start walking toward the break room, a few minutes later Karl, Kara and Sharon have starts down at a table in the break room and have starts to play cards. Meanwhile in the officer bunk Krista has already take her boots off and changes into a clear pair of light gray workout pant and a old fade gray oversized nightshirt that say Colonial Fleet Academy. She is now laying down on her bed and is pull the curtain shut.


	8. Chapter eight: Morning Sickness

Chapter eight: Morning Sickness  
There is only one full week left until Galactica is decommissioning and its morning time aboard Galactica, at 0700 hours. Kara and Krista Thrace are in the break room sitting at a table that is on the right-hand side of the room, if your back is to the hatch door and are three tables away from the door. The two sisters both have bowls of apple and cinnamon oatmeal and a cup of apple juice in front of them. Kara is busy eating her apple and cinnamon oatmeal, Krista has her right elbow on the table and is resting her head on her right hand. At the same time Krista is moving the spoon around the bowl, because just looking at the oatmeal is making her nauseous and has no plan to eat breakfast. Krista sees Commander Adama carrying a tray and he is walking toward them, Krista takes her head off of her right hand and then take her elbow off of the table. Krista starts to eat the oatmeal and at the same time hoping that she will be able to keep down what she is eating. Then Krista starts to think I have felt nauseous since eaten dinner last night, great I think that I have starts to get morning sickness. A few moments later Commander Adama walks up to the table Kara and Krista are sitting at, Kara is sitting with your back to the hatch door and Krista is sitting in the chair looking at the hatch door. Krista put her spoon down in the bowl and pick up the cup of apple juice and take a drink, then set the cup down on the table. Krista goes back to eating her oatmeal and at the same time Commander Adama start to talk.

"Kara and Krista can I join the two of you for breakfast?"

"(Kara and Krista) Yes."

"Did the two of you have a good night sleep?"

"(Kara and Krista) yes and did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes I sleep great last night, I am going to miss this ship when I am retire. It will not be the same sleeping at home and not aboard the ship."

At the same time Commander Adama set his tray on the table and then sits down on the chair that is between the Thrace sister and facing the far right-hand wall, if standing in the hatch door. Krista and Kara see that Commander Adama has got six slices of bacon, scrambled egg, two slices of toasts and a cup of coffee for breakfast. At the same time Commander Adama notices that Krista has her blonde shoulder length hair down and not in a ponytail like normal when wearing her dress blue uniform, which is what Krista, Kara and he are wearing. Adama picks up his fork and start to eat his eggs, after a few bites of egg Adama look at Krista.

"Krista you might be doing ECO duty for Karl Agathon this afternoon because he is not feeling well and is currently being seen by doctor Cottle. The CAG or Sharon will let you know later this morning, if you have to take his place."

"Yes Sir."

The commander and Krista go back to eating they breakfast and at the same time Kara looks over at her older sister and can tell by just looking at her that Krista stomach is upset and she only eating the oatmeal because commander Adama is sitting at the table with them. Krista looks at her sister and Kara gives her a little smile and Krista smile back at Kara. Commander Adama, Kara and Krista eat breakfast without talk to each other, Commander Adama finishes eating first and he stands up from his seat. Commander Adama then picks up his tray and looks at Kara and Krista.

"Have a good day Kara and Krista, I have to take my tray back to the kitchen and then head to the CIC."

"(Kara and Krista) Have a good day too."

Commander Adama walks away from the table and to the hatch door. Once commander Adama is out of sight Krista set her spoon in the bowl and lean against the back of the chair. Then Krista picks up the cup of apple juice and finish drinking the juice. Krista set the cup back on the tray, then cross her arm over her chest. Kara stop eating and looks at her older sister with a worry look on her face and start to talk.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes and I am not hunger is all, when you finish eaten will you take my tray back to the kitchen, I am going to head back to the officer bunk and rest."

"Sure."

Krista stands up and picks up the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal. She then walks over to the trash can, which is at the back of the break room on the right-hand side if standing in the hatch door and pours the rest of the oatmeal into the trash can. Krista then walks over to the table that she and Kara are sitting at and set the bowl on the tray. Krista then walks to the door of the hatch, Kara turns in the seat and watches until Krista is out of sight and then goes back to eating breakfast. Ten minutes later Kara walks into the officer bunk and see that she and Krista are the only two people in the room. Kara shut the hatch door and then walk over to her sister bed, which is the second bottom buck on the right-hand side, if standing with your back to the hatch. Kara sees that Krista is laying on the bed on her right side with her back to the table that is in the center of the room. When Kara reaches her sister bed, Kara kneels down beside her older sister bunk and tap Krista on her left shoulder. Krista flips onto her left side and looks at Kara, at the same time wraps her arms around her stomach. Kara learns toward her sister and then whisper into Krista's ear so no one walking by the hatch will over hear.

"You do not seem yourself this morning, is something wrong with the baby or do you have morning sickness?"

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, I think that I have morning sickness. I have not vomit, but I am very nauseous."

Krista stop talking and jumps out of bed, then runs over to the hatch door. Krista open up the hatch door and then run into the hallway and toward the officer head and is not wearing her combat boots, so everyone in the hallway is looking at her white socks. At the same time Kara stand up, then runs out of the officer bunk and after her older sister. A minute later Kara runs through the hatch door of the officer head and over to the toilet stalls on the left-hand side of the hatch door, if standing in the hatch and sees Krista in the first stall and she is kneeling in front of the silver metal toilet throwing up. Kara walks into the stall shutting the door behind her, but does not lock the door. Then Kara pulls Krista hair away from her face. A few minute later Krista stops throwing up, Kara let go of her sisters' hair and then Krista sits down on the floor. Krista then leans against the stall wall on the right-hand side of the stall if your back is to the stall door. Krista wraps her arms around her stomach and then shut her eyes. At the same time Kara open up the stall door and check to make sure no one else is in the head, when Kara sees the room is empty beside for her and Krista, Kara shut the stall door and then kneels down beside her older sister. Kara start whispers into Krista's left ear, so if someone walks into the head they will not hear what she is saying.

"Krista how long do you plan on hiding the pregnancy from Commander Adama, the pilots, the crew members and higher rank officers in the fleet?"

Krista open up her eyes and look at her younger sister and see that Kara is staring at her, Krista then starts to whispers into Kara's right ear.

"As long as I can Kara and when I do tell rear admiral Cain and the Pegasus CAG Captain Cole Taylor, I am not telling them who the baby father is. I do not care if I get demotion to a Lieutenant, but I do not want Lee to get demotion to a lower rank too."

Krista stop talking and lean over the toilet and start throwing up again. Kara pulls her sisters' hair out of her face and Kara is thinking I hope that Karl is able to do his ECO duty this afternoon and my sister does not have to take his place. A few minutes later Kara and Krista hear the hatch door open up, then hear two sets of feet step coming through the hatch door into the head. Krista tries to stop throwing up but is not able to, a few second later there is a knock on the first stall door, which open up seeing that it was not locked. Kara turns her head to see the CAG and Sharon standing outside the stall door. Major Jackson Spencer looks at Kara who is holding Krista hair out of her face and then looks at Krista who is throwing up. Sharon looks at Major Jackson Spencer and then he looks at her. At the same time Krista stops throwing up and flushes the toilet, then Kara lets go of her sisters' hair. Krista leans against the stall wall on the right-hand side, if standing in the stall door and Major Jackson Spencer looks at Krista who has bring her knees up to her chest then wrap her arms around her knee. The CAG also notice that Krista has laid her head on her knees and her eyes are shut. The CAG puts his hands on his waist and also has a worry look on his face.

"Captain Thrace I come in here to find you and let you know that you need to take Karl Agathon place as ECO today because he has a cold and doctor Cottle has taken him off flight duty for the week. But it seems that you are not feeling well either, do you think that by 1100 hours you will feel up to doing a pre fligh check and then take off at 1200 hours?"

"No Sir, maybe I will feel well enough in a few days but not today."

"That is fine, just rest and feel better Krista."

"I will."

"Sharon I think we should find someone else to cover for Karl."

"I agree with you."

"Let head to the ready room Sharon and see who else is available to cover Karl's shift."

"Yes Sir."

Major Jackson Spencer and Sharon walk to the hatch door of the officer head and after the hatch door is closed, Krista stands up and then Kara stands up. Kara walks out of the stall first and then Krista walk out of the stall and walks over to the end sink on the left-hand side of the four sinks counter that is a double counter that has four sinks on the side that the toilet stalls are on and four sinks on the side the lockers are on. Krista turns the water on and then rinse out her mouth with water, a few minutes later Krista turns the water off and sits down on the bench that is in front of the sinks. After sitting for a few minutes' Krista stands up and walks over to the hatch door. Krista open up the hatch door and then walks out of the officer head, Kara follows her sister out of the officer head and back to the officer bunk. Once in the officer bunk Krista lays down on her bunk and roll onto her right side. At the same time Kara sits down on her bunk and grab the copy of Dark Day, a novel by Edward Prima off of the top shelf of the two bunk shelves. Kara looks over at her sister and then open up the book to chapter one and starts to read the book. Ten minutes later Kara looks up from reading Dark Day and see that Krista has went to sleep. Kara set the book down on her bed and stand up from her bed, then Kara walks across the room to her sister bunk. Kara shut the curtains of Krista bed, then walks over to her own bed and sits down on the bed with her back against the wall of the bunk. Kara picks up Dark Day and start to read the book again, but has only been reading a few minutes when the hatch door open up. Kara looks up to see doctor Cottle carry his doctor bag and Commander Adama walking into the officer bunk. Kara grabs the book mark off of the bottom shelf and then puts the book mark into the book. Kara then set the book down on her bed and looks up at doctor Cottle and Commander Adama who have stops at the end of the table by the hatch door.

"How can I help the two of you?"

Doctor Cottle looks at Commander Adama and Commander Adama looks at Doctor Cottle. Then Commander Adama walks up in front of Kara and looks at her, Kara looks up at Commander Adama and at the same time he starts to talk.

"Doctor Cottle and I are looking for your sister because Major Jackson Spencer told Doctor Cottle that Krista has a stomach bug and was throwing up in the officer head. Doctor Cottle called me when Krista did not come to the sickbay to see him."

"She is asleep in her bunk and that is the reason the curtains are shut. She did not go to see Doctor Cottle because the bowl of beef stews that she ate last night and the other meat meals that she has been eating the last four days is what has upset set her stomach and not a stomach bug. Krista just needs to go back to her vegetarian diet that her body is use too and will be fine."

"Still I will feel better if doctor Cottle looks at your sister to make sure."

"But she is sleeping Commander Adama."

Doctor Cottle walks up beside Commander Adama and looks at Kara with an understanding look on his face. Then doctor Cottle walks up to Kara bed and sits down on the bed next to Kara Thrace, he then looks at Kara and she looks at him.

"Kara I will not wake her up, I will put a forehead thermometer strip onto her forehead and see if Krista has a fever. In addition I will listen to her heart and lungs with my stethoscope and do an external exam to check the liver, spleen, kidneys, pancreas, bladder and gallbladder."

"Yes Sir."

Doctor Cottle stands up from the bed and walks across the room to Krista Thrace bed. He set his doctor bag on the floor by the bed and then pulls a chair out from the table and over to the bed. Doctor Cottle pulls the curtains open to see Krista laying on her right side. He open up the doctor bag, then pull a forehead thermometer strip out of the bag. Doctor Cottle puts the forehead thermometer strip onto Krista's forehead and then gets his stethoscope out of his doctor bag. He then sits down on the chair, as he put the eartips of his stethoscope into his ears. Doctor Cottle put the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Krista back over her left lung and after listens to the left lung the doctor listens to the right lung, he hears no fluids in either lung and Krista breathing is normal. Doctor Cottle then checks the forehead thermometer strip.

"Commander Adama and Kara, she is not running a fever."

"(Adama and Kara) that is good to know Dr. Cottle."

"Yes it is and her lungs sound fine too."

At the same time Doctor Cottle place the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Krista's chest over her heart and listen to her heart, which is fine. He takes the eartips of the stethoscope out of his ears and then puts the stethoscope into the doctor bag. Doctor Cottle then starts pressing on Krista's belly to check her liver, spleen, kidneys, pancreas, bladder and gallbladder, which all feel to be the correct size and health to him. Then he takes the reusable forehead thermometer strip off of Krista's forehead and put the thermometer strip into the doctor bag. Doctor Cottle then looks over at Commander Adama and Kara.

"I cannot find anything wrong with her and have to agree with Kara that Krista just needs to go back to eating the vegetarian diet that her body is use too because after so many years of being a vegetarian her body is not use to eating the amount of meat that she been eating the last four days."

Doctor Cottle stands up and picks up his doctor bag from the floor. Then he pushes the chair back under the table and shut the curtains on Krista's bed. Doctor Cottle walks out of the officer bunk and at the same time Commander Adama looks at Kara.

"You have the day off right Kara?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Relax and read Dark Day."

"Enjoy reading the book, it is a great novel and you will love it. When Krista wakes up let her know to take it easy the rest of this week."

"I will and have a nice day."

"You too Kara."

Commander Adama walks out of the officer bunk and then he walks to the CIC, at the same time Kara picks up the book from her bed and then Kara open up the book to where the book mark is it at. Kara then starts to read from where she left off. Meanwhile in the pilot ready room Major Jackson Spencer and Sharon are going through the list of ECO that have the day off and pilots that have the day off and that is trained to fly and preform an ECO duty on a raptor. In the sickbay Karl Agathon who is wearing a pair of light gray sweatpant, a light gray sweatshirt and has a forehead thermometer strip on his forehead and he is laying on the bed that is in front of the light boxes for X-rays and body scan images. The bed is on the right-hand side of the room if standing with your back to Doctor Cottle's desk. Karl pulls the dark blue blanket up because he is cold and then raise the head of the bed, which make it a little easy to breathe and at the same time Doctor Cottle walks into the sick bay and over to Karl. Doctor Cottle then looks at the forehead thermometer strip that is Karl's forehead.

"Your fever has gone up from 99.0 degree Fahrenheit to a 102 degree Fahrenheit, are you feeling any better or worse then when I check you early?"

"Sniffling my nose is more congested then at ten minutes to 0700 hours and my throat is more sore Ah-choo."

"Bless you, have you been able to get any sleep?"

"No."

"I am going to talk to a nurse and have her get some morpha to reduce the fever and a sleep pill to help you sleep. She will be over soon to give you the morhpa and the sleep pill."

"Thank you."

Doctor Cottle walks away from Karl Agathon and over to Nurse Sashon, then the two of them start talking to each other. Karl lays his head onto the pillow and at the same time start coughing into his left hand. A few minute later Nurse Sashon walks over to Karl and hand him the Morhpa and the sleep pills and then hand him a glass of water. Karl puts the pills into his mouth and then he takes a drink. He then hands the glass of water back to the nurse and she set the water on the bed side table that is on the left-hand side if standing at the end of the bed.

"Try and get some rest now, if you need anything at all just let me know."

Karl nods his head and then the nurse walks away from him. Meanwhile on the starboard launch/landing bay that is now a museum, the deck hands Marcie Brasko, Dealino, Prosna and Jammer are wearing pressure suit and helmet and they are welding the metal around glass windows that have been add onto each end of the launch/landing bay because they are leaking, which is causing all the oxygen to go into space. Meanwhile on the port side hangar deck the chief of the deck is busy restoring viper mark two 7242c to get it running again so it can be use in the air show before the decommissioning ceremony and this is the viper that Commander Adama flew during the first Cylon war.  
At 1300 hours (one p.m.) Krista wakes up and sits up in her bunk. Krista then pulls open the curtains and looks around the officer bunk, which is empty beside for her and Kara and the hatch door is shut. Krista then stands up and walk over to her locker, which is between the two bottom bunks on the right side if standing in front of the hatch. Krista open up her locker door and gets a pair of light gray sweatpant with a drawstring waist and a gray short sleeve shirt that say colonial fleet in black across the front of the shirt out of the locker. Krista shut the locker door and then set the clothing onto the bed. Then start to unbutton the dress jacket of her blue dress uniform, at the same time Kara looks up from the book she is reading.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better then this morning, but I am still a little nausea and tired. In addition I have a craving for meat the last four days and still have the meat craving today, which is odd seeing that I stop ate meat the summer before I start six grade and now I have an aversion to coffee, eggs, cheese and tomato pizza, tomato soup and vegetable soup, also I have a heightened sense of smell too."

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?"

"After I get change, I am going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and two slices of toast with butter on them, then I am going to bring the toasts back to the officer bunk to eat. Then I am just going to rest for the rest of the day."

"Sound good, doctor Cottle and commander Adama come by earlier today and commander Adama had doctor Cottle look you over, he could not find anything wrong and think you need to go back to your vegetarian diet and Commander Adama say for you to take it easy the rest of this week."

At the same time Kara stop talking, Krista takes off her blue dress uniform pant and is now standing in her black sport bra and black underwear. Krista grabs the light gray sweatpant off the bed and puts the pants on. Krista then puts the light gray short sleeve shirt on, then picks up the blue dress uniform off of the bed and walks over to her locker. Krista open up the locker door and then hang the uniform up in the locker. Then grab her white tennis off the floor of the locker. Krista shut the locker door, then walks over to her bed and sits down on the bed. Krista puts on her tennis shoes and a minute and half later walks over to the hatch door. Kara watching Krista leaves the officer bunk, then goes back to reading Dark Day. Krista walks back into the officer bunk five minutes later and she and Kara are still the only two people in the officer bunk. Krista walks over to the end seat at the table that is on the side her bunk is on and in front of her bunk. Krista then set the plate with the two slices of toasts on it and the bottle of water down on the table. Then pulls the end seat out from under the table, but before sitting down Krista looks down at her stomach.

"Kara does it look like I have gain weight?"

Kara puts the book mark into the book, she is reading and then set the book onto the bed. Kara then takes a long look at her older sister and notices that her stomach looks a little rounder then normal and that her breasts are large then normal too.

"Your breasts are larger then normal and your stomach does like a little rounder then normal too."

"That what I thought too."

Krista sits down on the seat that she pulled out and then start to eat the toasts. Kara stands up from her bed and walks over to the end of the table that is front of the lower bunk that is across from the hatch door. Kara then looks at her older sister, at the same time Krista looks up from eating her toast. Krista looks at her sister and can tell that Kara is thinking about something and that what she is think about is bothering her.

"Krista I know that you are not ready to tell people you are pregnant, but how long do you plan on put off seeing a doctor about the pregnancy?"

"As long as I am able too, Kara."

"Krista for your health and the unborn baby health you should go see doctor Cottle and have him give you a prenatal care check up and start take prenatal vitamin."

"Kara I will go see the doctor on the Pegasus after we meet with rear admiral Cain and CAG Captain Cole Taylor and then the secret will be out, because he will tell the Cain and the CAG, is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, I guess I will have to live with that seeing that it is you that are pregnant and not me, but how long do I have to keep your secret from everyone Krista?"

"Until I am ready for everyone to know."

"Fine."

Kara walks away from her older sister and then walks over to the hatch door. Kara open up the hatch door and then walks out of the officer bunk and into the hallway. At the same time Krista goes back to eating her toasts. Meanwhile, as Kara is walking down the hallways of Galactica she is thinking over the conversations that she and Krista had in the officer head and the officer bunk. Then Kara start thinking that she should tell doctor Cottle and commander Adama that Krista is pregnant, but at the same time Krista is the only family she has left. Since her and Krista mother is dead and they fathers' has not been part of her or Krista life since the two of them were little and does not want to make Krista so mad the two of them stop talking to each other, because then Krista will be dealing with the pregnancy on her only. Kara is so busy thinking that she does not realizes that she just walks through the open hatch of sickbay. Karl who is still laying on the bed in front of the light boxes notices Kara, who has stop walking and is now looking around the sickbay with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in the sickbay, Kara?"

"No Idea Karl I was just walking around the hallways lost in thought and end up here. How are you feeling?"

"Ah-choo tried, achy, feverish. I also have nasal congestion, a sore throat and a cough."

Karl stop talking and turn his head to the right side and away from Kara, then he starts coughing into his right hand. When he stops coughing, he notices that Kara is sitting on the left end of his sickbay bed and she is looking at him.

"Are you trying to get sick by visiting me?"

"No, but that would give me a reason to be late in reporting to rear admiral Cain on the Pegasus next week."

"You would still have to report on time coughing rear admiral Cain would have you go to the sickbay after meeting with you in the CIC or change the meeting with you, Krista and the GAG to the sickbay."

"Not she would be more likely to put me to work in one of the hangar decks to work on upgrading the vipers and raptors computer system seeing that the ship is under going a three-month systems overhaul at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards."

At the same time Doctor Cottle walks up behind Kara Thrace and puts his hands onto Kara shoulders, Kara turns her head when feeling the hands on her shoulders. In addition Karl looks at doctor Cottle, who has a smile on his face.

"Do you need something from me, Lieutenant Thrace?"

"No doctor Cottle, just come to see how my friend was feeling."

"Ok, but do not stay too long he needs to rest."

"I won't stay too long."

"How is Captain Thrace feeling this afternoon?"

"She is feeling a little better then this morning and when I left the officer bunk she was eating toasts and drinking a bottle of water."

"That is good to hear."

Doctor Cottle walks away from Kara and Karl and over to his desk. Doctor Cottle sits down on his desk chair and start to fill out paperwork, at the same time Karl looks at Kara with a worry look on his face.

"Why was Doctor Cottle asking how your sister was feeling, coughing (into right hand)?"

"Krista was nausea since eating dinner last night and was not able to keep her breakfast down this morning."

"I told her not to eat the beef stews last night, it makes almost everyone that eats it sick to they stomach."

"I told Krista that too, but she did not listen to either of us."

Kara and Karl start laughing, which cause Karl to start coughing really hard, he turns his head to the right away from Kara and cover his mouth with his right hand. At the same time Nurse Sashon walks over to the right side of bed carry a medicine dose cup full of red liquid and she waits for Karl to stop coughing.

"I brought you a dose of cough suppressants to take."

Karl takes the medicine dose cup from the nurse and takes the cough suppressant, he then hands the medicine dose cup to the nurse and then Kara hand Karl the cup of water from the table that is beside his bed. Karl takes a drink of water to wash down the cough suppressant and then set the cup of water back on the bed side table, at the same time Kara stand up from the end of the bed, then looks at Karl.

"I am going to leave and let you rest. Feel better soon."

"Thanks for sitting with me and talking to me for a while, it was getting lonely in here."

"It does get lonely here, but at lest Doctor Cottle does not have you wearing a hospital gown, like he had me wearing when I was in here at the end of December. I will see you around bye."

"Bye Kara."

Kara walks over to the hatch day and then walks out of the sickbay. Kara starts walking toward Galactica Kitchen to get some lunch, as she turns into the hallway the kitchen and break room are in Jolly (Lieutenant Anders) walks over to Kara.

"Starbuck where have you been all day, I have not seen you since breakfast?"

"I was in the officer bunk reading Dark Day and I visit Karl for a short time in the sickbay."

"Where are you going now?"

"I am going to the kitchen to get some lunch Jolly."

Kara walks away from Lieutenant Anders and walks into the kitchen. Kara picks up a tray and then start to look at the choice for lunch, which are four cheese sauces on noddles, grill chicken breast sandwich or vegetable soup. Kara set a plate with a grill chicken breast sandwich onto the tray and then puts a bowl of vegetable soup onto the tray. She then grabs a spoon, napkin and a bottle of water. A few minutes later Kara is sitting at the second table on the left-hand side of the hatch door if standing with your back to the hatch and Kara is sitting in the chair with her back to the hatch. She eats a bite of the grill chicken breast sandwich, then eat a spoonful of soup and as she eats Kara is thinking about Zak Adama, who was her fiancé before he was killed when the viper that he was flying crashes two years. Kara is drawn into a flashback of the day the two of them were sitting on the couch in her apartment in Delphi. She was wearing a pair of dark jean and light blue short sleeve shirt with a v-neckline and he was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and light blue jean. The two of them were looking into each other eyes and both had huge smiles on they face because they just get engaged.

"Kara we never talk about this before, but do you want to have children?"  
"Before today I would have said no because I never could see myself as a mom. But I could see myself having children with you and being a mom now."

Zak pulls Kara into a hug and at this point Kara pulls herself out of the flashback. Then start to think that is never going to happen now because the only person I ever thought about having a child or children with is dead. I do not plan on ever fall in love with another man or get engaged to a man again or having children because I would make awful mom after the way I was rises and the style of life I live. A half hour later Kara walks back into the officer bunk and sees that Krista is asleep on her bed. Kara walks over to her sister bed and shuts the curtains. Kara then walks over to her bed and sits down on the bed. She then takes off the black combat boots. A few minutes later Kara is laying on her bed reading Dark Day.


	9. Chapter nine: Call to arms part one

Author note: Chapter nine and ten takes place during the miniseries, it focuses on events that takes place on Galactica, the parts of the miniseries that happens off of Galactica are not cover in the chapter but are the same as in the miniseries, so I chose not to write these part into the chapter.

Chapter nine: Call to arms part one  
At 0500 hours Krista Thrace is in the officer head getting ready to start the day. Krista has already brushed her tooth and is sitting on the bench that is in front of the sinks and Krista is France braiding her hair, when the hatch door open up. Kara Thrace and Major Jackson Spencer walks into the officer head and as Jackson and Kara walk up to the sinks to brushes they teeth's Kara and Jackson notice that Krista is already wearing her dress gray uniform pant and the gray sleeveless shirt with the brown tank top over the sleeveless shirt, which is wear under the dress gray jacket of the uniform that Krista is not wearing yet. Major Jackson Spencer looks at Lieutenant Thrace and Captain Thrace with a sad look on his face.

"It is a little sad that today is the last day that we will all be together on Galactica, by this time tomorrow we all will be at our new assignments or the ones that are retire from the fleet will be home."

"Krista I think the CAG is going to miss giving us orders every day, I know that I am going to miss not following all his orders."

"Kara you will miss Major Spencer and being aboard Galactica, when you are on the Battlestar Pegasus and are taking orders for Cole Taylor, who is the CAG on Pegasus."

"Kara I would not mess around on Pegasus because rear admiral Cain will not put up with you not following orders or hitting officer of higher rank like Commander Adama does!"

"I will try to be on my best behavior once I get to Pegasus CAG."

Kara rolls her eyes at the CAG and then Major Jackson Spencer and Kara start brushing they teeth and Krista finish braiding her hair and then put the hair tie on the end of the braid. A few minutes later Jackson walks out of the head and once the hatch door is closed Kara turn around and looks at her older sister that is still sitting on the bench and now has her elbows on her knees and resting her head on her hands. Kara set her toothbrush down on the counter of the sinks and then walks over to the bench. Kara sits down on bench on Krista right side, then Kara looks at her sister who has shut her eyes and looks pale.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Nauseous like I have been for a week now and I did not sleep well last night. I keep thinking about Lee and how he going to be aboard Galactica today, how will I be able to hide Lee and my secret with him aboard the ship?"

"I do not know Krista, but I will help you keep the secret until you are ready for everyone to know it."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and you do not have to be dressed in your dress gray this early Krista, the guests for the decommissioning do not get here until 1600 hours (four o'clock) and the decommissioning ceremony does not start until 1800 hours (six o'clock)."

"The time is going to go by fast today because there is a lot to get done before everyone gets here for the ceremony tonight."

"What are you going to do this morning Krista?"

"Not sure yet."

"I am going to take a run around the ship. After the run I am going to take a shower and then grabs some breakfast and head to the break room to eat and play a couple hands of triad."

"Sounds like you have your morning all plan out."

"I do and I am going enjoy my last morning aboard Galactica."

The two sisters stand up from the bench and Kara grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and Krista grabs her hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, then Kara and Krista walk out of the officer head. The Thrace sister's walks to the officer bunk and a minute and half later Kara and Krista are putting they toothbrushes and toothpastes into they lockers, in addition Krista is also putting her hair brush into her lockers. Kara close her locker door and a few moments later runs out of the officer bunk, at the same time Krista gets her gray dress uniform jacket and sash out of her locker along with her pins. She set the jacket, sash and the pins onto her bunk and then close her locker door.  
A few moments later Krista sits down on her bunk and take off her combat boots and then start putting the captain Insignia pin onto the collars of the long sleeve dress jacket and the colonial fleet emblem pin on the right breast flap of the long sleeve dress jacket. Krista then makes sure that the colonial warrior pin, senior pilot pin, a star-shaped insignia pin, a gold octagon pin that middle is cut out of the pin, is all on the sash and that all the other pins that she has earned are on the uniform and the sash. Once Krista is sure that all the pins are on the jacket and sash, she set the sash and jacket on the bunk and then lean against the back of the bunk. Krista brings her leg up to her chest and set her feet on the bunk, then close the curtains of the bunk. Krista then starts thinking about a happier time four and half years ago, which was before Zak Adama death. Lee is still attending the fleet academy and he has two years left and Krista was Lee and Kara's flight instructor at the fleet academy, Kara still has three years left at the academy. It is the year 7BCH and it is summer time, it is mid morning and Lee and Krista is at a beautiful park beside the lake on Caprica. Krista is wearing a black jean skirt and red short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline and she is sitting on a blanket beside the lake, Lee is wearing khaki pant and a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt, which is tuck into his pant. In addition Lee is standing beside the lake and has turns around so he is looking at Krista. Lee then walks over to her and kneels down on one knee in front of Krista. Lee then pulls a red ring box out of his right pant pocket and holds the ring box, so when he open up the lid of the ring box Krista will see the ring. A few moments later Lee open up the ring box and Krista see a white gold engagement ring that has a high set pong setting with a seven-point four karat round diamond and a woven band.

"Krista Thrace I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that are relationships still needs to stay a secret for now seeing that you are my flight instructor and it can't be known that an officer is dating their student, but will you marry me once I finish school and I am an officer too?"

"Yes."

Lee takes the ring out of the ring box and then puts the engagement ring onto Krista's ring finger on her left hand. Lee sits down on the blanket next to Krista who is looking at the engagement ring and has a huge smile on her face, he knows that Krista loves the ring by the look on her face.

"Lee's what do you want me to say to my co-workers when they ask me about the engagement ring?"

"Told your co-workers that you have got engaging to the guy that you have been seeing, because your co-workers know that you have been dating someone, but have not induction the guy to them or show them a picture of the person you are dating."

"And want should I say if my co-workers ask to see a picture of my fiancé?"

"That your personal life is not they business."

Krista stands up from the blanket and walk past her black dress sandals and Lee black dress shoes that are set on the sand of the beach just off the blanket and then Krista walks over to the lake. Krista puts her feet into the water and at the same time Lee rolls his pant legs up and then he stands up from the blanket. A few moments later Lee is standing in the water next to Krista and takes her left hand. Then the two of them start walking around the edge of the lake with they feet in the water. Thirty minutes later Lee and Krista have a picnic lunch of fruit salad, vegetable sandwiches and sugar cookies beside the lake. An hour after eating lunch, Lee and Krista goes to the restrooms and Lee changes into a pair of light-blue swim truck and Krista change into a light blue bikini. Then Lee and Krista run down to the lake and jumps into the water. The two of them spent the afternoon and early evening swimming in the lake.  
Krista is brought back to the present time when she hears the hatch door of the officer bunk open up, she looks at the watch on her right waist and sees that it is 0700 hours (seven o'clock). Krista pulls the curtain open and sees Major Jackson Spencer walking into the room and he looks mad. The CAG walks over to Krista's bunk and sits down on top of the table in front of the bunk and then he crosses his arms over his chest.

"What did Kara do now?"

"It started as a friendly game of card with your sister, me, Boomer, Helo, Tigh and one other pilot in the break room, as the six of us were playing Tigh say this to your sister "Starbuck that's a good call sign. Starbuck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck. Where did you get that nickname, anyway? Was that before you were thrown in the brink for drunk and disorderly as a cadet, or after?" And she said "yes" then Kara asks Tigh "how the wife?" and he says "wife just fine" and Kara say "talk to her lately." Then there was some small talk between the rest of us as we play our turns. Then Kara say "great thirty to me and it looks like I'm going to bring this lovely little game to a close, cause full colors. Aha as she set the cards on the table!" Kara stands up laughing and does a little victory dance, Tigh who has already been drinking alcohol from his flask, stands up from his chair and then he pushes over the table and that makes the winning go flying. Then Kara punches Tigh in the face and Boomer pull Starbuck away from Tight as she says "I am fine, I am fine." Then Tigh told Kara "she gone too far and she is done and Lieutenant considers yourself under arrest, pending charges. Report to the brig." I think that he meant it this time because after Kara left the break room marine's take Kara to the brig and I hear him tell the marines that he was going to have Kara court martial, which is not good seeing that she due to report to the Pegasus tomorrow."

"I will go find Tight and see if I can talk him out of court martial Kara."

Krista puts on her black combat boots on and then ties the boots. Krista stands up from the bunk and puts on her jacket and buttons up the jacket. Then puts on the sash and a minute later Krista walk over to the hatch door. Krista walks out of the officer bunk and the CAG follows Krista out, then Jackson and Krista start walking toward the Bridge/CIC. When the two of them walks into the Bridge/CIC they see that William Adama and Saul Tigh are not there.

"Krista I have to head to the pilot ready room to talking to the pilots that are just coming off of CAP duty, try Adama quarter and see if Adama and Tigh are there."

"I will. Sir."

Jackson and Krista walk out of the Bridge/CIC and Jackson walks over to the staircase that leads to the lower levels of the battlestar. At the same time Krista walks to commander Adama's quarter, a short time later Krista walks up to the closed hatch door of the commander quarter and knocks on the hatch door.

"Who is there?"

"It is Captain Thrace."

"You can come in."

Krista turns the circle locker to unlock the hatch door until the door is unlocked, then grab the handle and pulls open up the heavy hatch door. Krista walks through the hatch and into the front half of the quarter and sees that commander Adama and Tigh are in the back section of the quarter. Krista close the hatch door and then walks past the chest and brown leather sectional couch on the left-hand side of the room and bookcase and a table and chairs on the right-hand side of the room, if your back is to the hatch door. Then walk past the service cart on the left-hand side if your back is to the hatch door and into the back sections of the quarter, as she walks through the entranceway she looks over at the right-hand wall and sees Adama sitting on the armchair that is on the left side and Tigh is sitting on the armchair that is on the right side if looking at the armchairs and a side table that is between the two brown leather armchairs, Adama's closet is behind the armchairs and table. There is a door to the bathroom on the left-hand wall if your back is to the hatch door, after the bathroom door is a chair, then Adama's desk, which left end of the desk is up against the wall and then a desk chair, if standing in front of the desk. Behind the desk is a bookcase on the left-hand side of the room, then filling cabinets, a table and a short bookcase and there is a small side table at the end of the desk and the back of the table is to the end of the desk. His bed is in the right corner of the back section after the armchairs and side table. William Adama looks up at Krista Thrace who is standing in front of him and Executive Officer Tigh with her hands behind her back.

"Phoenix turn the chair that is in front of my desk around so that the chair is facing Tigh and me then take a seat and tell us why you are here?"

Krista grabs the back of the metal chair that is on wheels and that has a black leather seat and back cushions. Then Krista moves the chair closer to the armchairs that Adama and Tigh are sitting on and then turns the chair, so the chair is facing the armchairs that Adama and Tigh are sitting on. Krista sits down on the chair and rest her elbows on the arms of the chair and her hands on her stomach, Krista then looks at Tigh.

"Commander Adama, I come to talk with your Executive Officer."

"You want to talk to him about your sister right Phoenix?"

"Yes Sir."

"He and I were talking about Kara when you knock on my hatch door."

"And as I was telling commander Adama, Captain Thrace I am planning on court martial Kara Thrace it is time that Kara pays for disobeying the rules and for hitting a higher rank officer."

"Colonel Tigh, Kara time aboard Galactica is almost over and then she will be reported to Pegasus and will be out of your hair, how about you let Kara cool her heels in the brig until we reach Caprica and not court martial her."

"And let her get away with what she did, I will not Kara is going to be court martial."

"Saul's I agree with Phoenix, seeing that you were drinking and knock the table with the winning across the break room and Kara was just reacting to what you did."

"I knock the table across the break room?"

"Yes Saul."

"Fine Bill and Captain Thrace, Kara can cool her heels in the brig until we get to Caprica, Captain Thrace go let your sister knows what is happening."

"Yes Sir."

Krista Thrace stands up from the chair and moves the chair over to the desk, Commander Adama is watching Krista Thrace and he is worried about her because Krista looks tired and pale. Commander Adama also notices when Krista was talking to them that Krista was resting her hands on her stomach and kept looking out of the coroner of her eyes at the bathroom door. A few moments later Krista Thrace walks away from commander Adama and executive officer Tigh and start walking toward the door of the hatch. Commander Adama stands up from the armchair he is sitting on and then walks over to Krista who has stop walking and is standing beside the end of the table with her hands resting on her stomach. Commander Adama puts his hands onto Krista's shoulders and looks at Captain Thrace.

"Krista is everything all right, because you have been resting your hands on your stomach the whole time that you been here and I notice that you keep eyeing the bathroom?"

"Everything is fine, gagging I gagging..."

Krista puts her right hand over her mouth and then pull away from commander Adama and runs to the back section of the quarter and then runs through the bathroom door that is on the left wall. Krista runs past the towel rail and shelf above the towel rail, then runs post the counter with the bathroom sink in the center and then run up to the toilet that is after the counter, which is on the wall across from the bathroom door. Krista drops to her knees in front of the toilet and at the same time take her hand away from her mouth and then start vomiting into the toilet. To the left of the toilet if sitting on the toilet is the toilet paper holder, above the toilet is another towel rail with towels on it and then the shower is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. Commander Adama walks up to the bathroom door and sees captain Thrace getting sick to her stomach. A minute later Krista stop throwing up and stand up from the floor. She flush the toilet then walks up to the sink and turns on the water. Krista washes her hands and Adama walk into the bathroom with a glass cup and set the glass cup onto the sink counter. Krista picks up the cup up and puts the cup under the faucet, then fill the cup with some water. Krista then turns the water off and rinses her mouth with the water from the cup. A few moments later Krista set the glass cup down on the sink counter and then turns around and start to walk toward the bathroom door, but stop walking when she sees William Adama standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"You do not need to worry about me commander Adama I am fine, I just drink some bad milk this morning."

"Krista you have been sick to your stomach on and off all week, I think that you should go see doctor Cottle."

"I do not need to see doctor Cottle. I am fine now."

"I want you to go see doctor Cottle."

"There is nothing he can do, it was bad milk that made me get sick and I feel fine now."

"Fine, but I am going to keep an eye on you today and if you are still sick when we get to Caprica then you will see doctor Cottle before getting on the raptor that will take you to the Pegasus."

"Yes Sir, can I go now?"

"Yes and take it easy today."

"Yes sir."

Commander Adama turns around and walks out the bathroom door and then walks over to his desk and sits down on his desk chair. At the same time Krista walks out of the bathroom and then walks past Tigh and head to the hatch door, Adama and Tigh watch Krista walk out of the room and close the hatch door behind her.  
Meanwhile, in the brig Kara is in the second cell that is on the right-hand side, if standing in front of the two cells looking into the cells. Kara is laying on her left side on the bed that is in the cell, which is up against the wall on the right if standing outside the cells, the toilet is in the left corner of the cell. Kara is thinking about hitting Tigh and how much trouble she might be in. Kara rolls onto her back and then rolls onto her right side, at the same time Krista is walking down the hallway toward the brig. Krista looks around the hallway and sees she is the only one in the hall and place her hands on her stomach, thinking I can't believe I lie to William Adama face and say that it was bad milk that made me sick to my stomach, how much longer will I be able to hide the truth from him? A minute later Krista walks through the hatch doorway of the brig and then walks over to the bars of the second cell. Krista clears her throat and Kara open her eyes and rolls onto her back. Kara then looks up at her older sister for a few seconds. Kara then sits up on the bed and take a good look at her older sister as she starts to talk.

"You are looking a little green, are you feeling all right?"

"No, I throw up into the toilet in Adama's head before coming here, I told him the milk I had this morning was bad."

"Did he believe it and did the CAG tell you that I was in the brig?"

"Yes and yes the CAG did and then I went and found Tigh. Commander Adama and I were able to talk Tigh out of court martial you. But you will have to cool your heels in the brig until we get to Caprica. You need to start following the rules' Kara, because I will not be able to get you out of trouble like this on the Pegasus, Adama has a soft spot when it comes to you and will break rules to keep you from getting into trouble, but rear admiral Cain will not think twice before court martial you for breaking the rules."

"Thank you, for talking Tigh out of court martial me."

"You are welcome, I will see you later because I need to use the head."

"See you later."

Krista walks out of the brig and walks down the hallway and to the nearest officers head, fighting the urge to throw up that keeps getting stronger as she is walking to the officer head. Krista spent from 0720 hours until 1034 hours in the first stall of the officer head getting sick to her stomach, Krista walks out of the offices head at 1036 hours and Karl Agathon walks up to her and notice that she looks pale and tired.

"You been in the office head a long time and it look like you are having a rough morning are you still having stomach troubles?"

"Yes, what do you want because I want to go lay down on my bunk?"

"Lee Adama is down in the port side hanger deck and asks me to come tell you to come down to the port side hanger deck because he wants to talk to you."

"Will you go tell Lee Adama if he wants to talk to me, he can come see me in the officer bunk, because I am not feeling well and I am not up to coming to the port side hanger deck?"

"Sure Krista and maybe you should go see doctor Cottle sometime today, because you have been sick to your stomach all last week and again today."

"I will think about going to see doctor Cottle and I will see you later Karl."

Krista walks away from Karl and she starts walking toward the officer bunk, Karl stands in the hallway and watch Krista for a few moments, then he starts walking over to the port side stair that leads to the lower levels of the ship, so he can head to the port side hanger deck. A short time later Karl Agathon walks up to Lee Adama who standing beside his viper in the mid port hanger deck and Lee is finish up his post flight check list. Lee looks up from filling out the post flight check list when he hears feet steps coming toward him and sees Karl Agathon walking over to him.

"I was not expecting to see you again, where is Krista Thrace?"

"Krista is in the officer bunk and is laying down on her bunk because of not feeling well. Krista told me to let you know if you want to talk with her to come up to the officer bunk."

"Thank you for letting me know, can I ask you one question."

"Sure."

"Do you know where I can find Kara Thrace?"

"In the brig."

Karl walks away from Lee and Lee goes back to finish his post flight check list. Five minutes to 1100 hours Lee Adama has all ready visit Kara in the brig and gone to the officer head to change into his gray dress uniform and sash. Lee is on the second level of the ship walking down the hallway in deck E, which is on the starboard side of Galactica. Lee is heading to the officer bunk and has his left hand closed around a red ring box. When Lee reaches the hatch door of the officer bunk, he sees that the door is open. Lee walks up to the open hatch and he knocks on the frame of the hatch and a few seconds later Lee hears Krista voice.

"Who there?"

"Lee Adama."

"You can come in."

Lee walks into the officer bunk and walks post the first bunks on the right and left side and then walks up to the second lower bunk on the right-hand side if your back is to the hatch door, which is the bunk that Krista Thrace is laying on. Krista gives Lee a small smile as he walks up beside the bed.

"I saw your sister in the brig, she does not seem to care that she hit a higher rank officer, I think going to Pegasus will do her good and I think Kara needs to stop misbehaving or she will end up getting court martial."

"I agree with you, Lee."

The two of them stop talking and Lee looks down at Krista who is yawing into her right hand and Lee notices that Krista look tired and her face is flushed. The battlestar starts to rock a little and the movement make Krista gags, but Krista does not get sick to her stomach. Krista's put her hand onto her stomach and then roll her eyes at Lee. Lee stands there and watching Krista, but does not say anything until Krista stop gagging and rolling her eyes at him.

"Krista we need to talk and I do not want anyone to walk in on us when we are talking."

"Then grab my boots and set them outside the hatch door and then shut the hatch door, no one will come in with the boots outside the door."

Lee grabs the boots with his right hand and then walk over to the hatch door. Lee place both of Krista's boot outside the door in the hallway and then close the hatch door. Lee walks over to Krista's bunk and then sit down on the edge of the bunk, at the same time Krista sits up in the bunk. Krista notices that Lee has his captain Insignia pins on both side of his collar of his gray unfirm jacket, along with the colonial fleet emblem pin on the right breast flap of the gray dress uniform jacket and the colonial warrior pin, a senior pilot pin, a star-shaped insignia pin, a gold octagon pin that middle is cut out, which is toward the base of sash and other pins on his sash, just like she does.

"What do you want to talk about Lee?"

"Have you made any decide about the pregnancy?"

"I going to have the baby, if you want to be part of the baby life, it is your choice Lee."

"I want to be part of the baby life and who know that you are pregnant beside me?"

"So far the only people that know I am pregnant are you and Kara, I think your father knows more then he is letting on seeing that I have been sick to my stomach all last week and this morning I end up throwing up into the toilet in your father personal head in his quarter."

"So you have not told my father, the CAG or the ship doctor yet?"

"No."

"You need to go sees the ship doctor and let him or her know and tell the CAG."

"I will go sees the ship doctor after I am on the Pegasus and then I will let rear admiral Cain and the CAG know about me being pregnant. Lee's why is your left hand in a fist?"

Lee unclenches his left hand and Krista sees a red ring box in his hand. Lee open up the ring box and then Krista see a white gold ring that has a seven millimeter karat princess cut diamond with a low pong setting in the center of the ring and around the whole ring band are round four point one millimeter karat diamonds inset into the ring band. Krista stares down at the ring in the ring box and is thinking that Lee must really want to go through with getting marry this time because he has gone all out on the ring and he brought the matching wedding band that is white gold and around the whole band are round five point one millimeter karat diamonds inset into the band of the ring, at the same time Lee start to talk.

"Krista I know that I ask you this once already and you say yes and then I break your heart when I called off the wedding at the last minute, but the last six weeks I have been doing a lot of thinking and I realize that when I was with Gianne that I want her to be you and when Gianne said that she want to give me a child and I found out she was already carrying my child, I run away from Gianne because I know that she could never be the person that I was truly in love with and that is you, Krista. I should have never asked Gianne to marry me, when I know in my heart that she was not the one for me. Krista Thrace you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, will you marry me?"

"Lee's we did this dance once already and it did not work out, I always loved you and I think that you are my soul mate too, but how do I know that you will not break off the engagement when the wedding gets near again?"

"Because I have change a lot since the last time I asked you to marry me and I am ready to settle down and spent the rest of my life with you. In addition I want to raise the baby you are having with you and when you are aboard Pegasus I want to be able to take care of him or her and seeing that I am in the colonial fleet reserve and not assigned to any Battlestar right now I can and I am going to start going to test pilot school, which mean I will not be assigned to any Battlestar any time soon, will you marry me and do not say no because you could earn a higher rank before me, I checked and found out that if you are the same rank you can get marry and that you will both earn the next highest rank at the same time and the two of as become captain closes together?"

Krista looks at the ring and then looks at Lee face and knows by the look on his face that Lee means everything that he just said and that he is truly in love with her. Krista puts her hands onto her stomach and then looks down at her stomach, then Krista looks at Lee and he notices tears running down Krista face. Lee takes his right hand and wipe the tear off the right side of Krista face and then he wipes the tears off the left side of Krista face.

"Yes Lee's I will marry you."

Lee takes the ring out of the ring box and then he lifts Krista left hand off of her stomach. Lee puts the ring onto the ring finger of Krista left hand and then the two of them look at the engagement ring on Krista's finger. The two of them look down at Krista growing stomach and then Lee looks at Krista chest and notice that her breasts are longer then the last time that he saw her and her uniform jacket is really tight in the chest.

"Lee stop staring at my breasts!"

"Sorry Krista, but you are large breasted then the last time I saw you."

"It is part of being pregnant."

"Krista I need to go see my father come with me and we will tell him that we are getting marrying."

"Sure Lee."

"Can I put the ring box, which has the wedding band in it into your locker for safe keeping for now?"

"Yes."

Lee stands up from the bunk and then Krista stand up from the bunk. Krista open up her locker for Lee and then she walks over to the hatch door. Kara open up the hatch door and grab her boots, at the same time Lee is set the ring box onto the top shelf off the locker.  
Lee and Krista walk into the wardroom at 1129 hours to see commander Adama standing on the inside of the tables that are set up in a u shape and he is standing in front of the end table that is on the right-hand side of the room getting a drink of water and he is looking at the hatch door at the right end of the room. There are two hatch doors for the wardroom one on the right end of the room and one in the center of the room that is right in front of the center tables of the u shape tables set up and across from the podium. Lee clears his throat to get his father attention and commander Adama turn around and see his oldest son and Krista Thrace standing in the room and that Lee is holding Krista right hand. William Adama walks to the other side of the tables and then he walks over to Lee and Krista. When commander Adama is near Lee and Krista, he sees a beautiful engagement ring on Krista's left ring finger.

"That is a beautiful ring on your left ring finger Krista."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome Krista and Lee is there something you want to tell me?"

"I ask Krista to marry me and she say yes."

At the same time Krista start unbutton her uniform jacket because she is hot and then start walking up to the blue chair that has arms and is right in front of the hatch door. Once at the chair Krista pulls the chair out and then sits down on the chair. Krista leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. Lee and William Adama look over at Krista who now has her right hand on her stomach and is fanning herself with her left hand. Lee and commander Adama notices those Krista looks hot and is resting her right hand on her stomach. Commander Adama walks over to the left side of the chair and Lee walks over to the right side of the chair and then Lee and commander Adama kneels down beside the chair and looks at Krista with worry looks on they face, but since her eyes are closed Krista does not see them. Krista's open up her eyes, when she feels commander Adama's left-hand on her forehead.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever Krista, but it looks like you are hot. I know that you were sick to your stomach this morning, have you been able to keep down anything that you eat or drunk?"

"I am hot and I have not keep down anything. Don't tell me to go see doctor Cottle."

"Krista I won't make you go see doctor Cottle, but I want you to go back to the officer bunk and change into a pair of sweatpant and a nightshirt, then I want you to lie down and rest this afternoon and evening and I am letting you out of coming to the decommissioning ceremony."

"Father's I think that Krista should go see doctor Cottle."

"Lee's it is Krista choice if she wants to see the doctor or not see the doctor."

"Thank you, commander Adama. I will just take it easy the rest of the day and go to bed early."

Krista stands up from the chair and then start to walks toward the hatch door. Krista stop walking at the door and take her sash off and then take the uniform jacket off, so she is now only wearing the gray sleeveless shirt and brown tank top, which make her feel a littler cooler.

"Lee's come see me before you leave the ship tonight and I will see you later commander Adama."

"I will Krista."

Krista then walks out of the wardroom carry her sash and jacket, commander Adama and Lee watch Krista until she is out of sight. Then Lee looks at his father and knows the two of them only have a few minutes before the reporters and photographers come into the wardroom, Lee does not know what to say so he just stands there looking at his father, after a minute William Adama starts to talk.

"Lee's do not break Krista heart again, she has been through so much since you called off the first wedding, it taken her a very long time to get over you breaking her heart and has just started put all the pieces of her life back together."

"I will not break her heart again, she is my soul mate and I want to be with Krista the rest of my life."

Lee and his father stop talking because the two off them hear both of the hatch doors opening and a few moments later the reporters and photographers start coming into the wardroom.  
Meanwhile in the officer bunk Krista has changes into a pair of gray sweatpant and an old fade gray oversized nightshirt that say Colonial Fleet Academy on the front. She is now hanging up her dress gray uniform and sash in her locker, at the same time Sharon Valerii walks into the officer bunk. Sharon looks at Krista Thrace as she walks by Krista and notice that she looks unwell.

"Are you still fighting that stomach bug Krista?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should go see doctor Cottle."

"I am just going lay down and rest, I do not feel bad enough to go see doctor Cottle."

"Krista's you have been sick to your stomach for over a week now and now you are flushed you need to see a doctor."

"If I am still sick in a few days, I will go see the doctor."

At the same time Krista sits down on her bunk, then Krista unties her combat boots and takes the boots off. Krista puts her legs up on the bunk and lay her head onto her two pillows. Krista then start rests her hands on her stomach with her right hand over the left hand, at the same time Sharon Valerii walks up to Krista's bunk and sits down on the edge of the bunk. Sharon puts her left hand onto Krista's forehead, which does not feel warm to the touch but is clammy to the touch. Sharon takes her hand off her co-workers' forehead and she starts to talk.

"You do not seem to be running a fever, but your forehead is clammy."

"I know that I am not running a fever and my forehead is clammy because I am hot."

"Does commander Adama know that you are still sick?"

"Yes and he told me to rest today and that I did not have to go to the decommissioning ceremony."

Sharon stands up from the bunk and then walks over to her locker. Krista shuts the curtains on her bunk. A short time later Sharon walks out of the room and Krista fall to sleep.  
Meanwhile Lee is still in the wardroom and he is standing beside his father and photographers are taking pictures of the two of them, after all the pictures are taken the photographers and reporters leave the wardroom Lee and his father has a short talk, which end with the two of them fighting about Zak. Once Lee leaves the wardroom, he starts walking around Galactica to get to know the ship, so he can learn where the pilot ready rooms are and to find the CAG to talk to him. Lee finds Major Jackson Spencer in pilot ready room one. Lee walks into the ready room and over to Major Jackson Spencer.

"You must be Lee Adama."

"Yes that is I, can I talk to you for a few minutes sir?"

"Yes."

"First I want to let you know that captain Thrace has been excuse from going to the decommissioning ceremony by commander Adama because she is unwell."

"Thank you for letting me know."

Lee and the CAG have a long talk and then Lee spent the afternoon getting to know the pilots and crew of Galactica and he goes to the preflight talk for the pilots that are take part in the air show, CAP and vipers and raptor pilot that are part of the fighter squadron that is flying ahead of Eversun starliner, which is a colonial heavy number 798 and Lee is flying along side starliner as they head back to Caprica.  
Before head to the hanger deck to get into his fathers' old viper, Lee heads to the officer bunk to see Krista one last time and he is taking Krista some dinner and a bottle of water. When he walks into the officer bunk, Lee shut the hatch door with his left foot and then see that Krista curtains on her bunk are shut. In addition Lee notice that no one else is in the officer bunk beside him and Krista. Lee walks over to the bunk and pulls the curtains open and then he sits down on the edge of the bunk and set the plate of food on his lap. Lee light tap Krista on her left shoulder, after a few taps on the shoulder Krista wakes up and she looks at Lee and see he is wearing his flight suit. Krista also notices that Lee has a plate that has Zucchini Casserole on it.

"I brought you some dinner and do not fight me about eating it, because you need to eat for your health and the unborn baby health."

"Fine I will eat the Zucchini Casserole, but I will just end up throwing up the Zucchini Casserole."

"Maybe you will keep it down."

Krista sits up and then Lee hand her the plate and a fork. She starts to eat the Zucchini Casserole and Lee set the bottle of water on the bottom shelf of Krista's bunk. The two of them set in quiet for a few moments and then Lee starts to talk.

"Is your Zucchini Casserole good?"

"Yes, did you eat already and are you leave already?"

"Yes I eat dinner with the CAG and I am not leaving yet, but I will not be coming back onto the ship after the air show, I will be flying CAP around Galactica until it is time to fly back to Caprica with the Eversun starliner colonial heavy number 798, so I come to see you before heading down to the hanger deck."

"(Whispering) I am sorry that I did not get to spend the day with you Lee, I did not sleep well last night and my stomach has been bothering me a lot because of morning sickness."

"You do not have to whisper because we are the only one in the officer bunk and I shut the hatch door."

"I can see that, but I am not ready for the whole ship to know that I am pregnant Lee."

"There is a lot that I need to talk to you about Krista, but do not have a lot of time."

"What do you need to talk about Lee?"

"What date you want to get married on, do you want a large or small wedding and everything else that come with getting married. Do you want to wait until after the baby is born or get married before the baby is born?"

"I do not know Lee, I will have to talk to rear admiral Cain once aboard the Pegasus and let her know about being pregnant and I will ask her when I can have sometime off to get married, but I do not think Cain will give me anytime off until the baby is born, I will let you know what Cain say once I know."

"That is fine, I need to get going. Can I get the ring box out of your locker?"

"Yes."

Lee stands up from the bunk and walks up to Krista's locker. He open up the locker door and then take the ring box off the top shelf. Lee puts the ring box into the pocket on the left arm of the fight suit, he then snap the flap of the pocket closed. Lee close the locker door and then he looks over at Krista who is eating her Zucchini Casserole slowly.

"Krista's stay off you feet as much as you can and do not let rear admiral Cain work you too hard."

"I will try to stay off my feet and I won't let rear admiral Cain work me too hard."

"I love you, Krista."

"I love you too."

Lee walks out of the officer bunk and head to the port side hanger deck. Meanwhile, in the officer bunk Krista force herself to eat all the Zucchini Casserole, once she is finish eating Krista gets out of bed and set the plate and fork on the table in the center of the room. Krista then sits down on her bunk and grabs the broadband radio off of the top shelf of the bunk and turn it on and turns the dial until she reaches the frequencies that the decommissioning Ceremony is being broadcast on. A few moments later Krista hears priest Elosha say a prayer to the Lords of Kobol. Krista set the broadband radio on the top shelf and then lies down on her bunk resting her hands on her stomach and is hope that she will keep her dinner down. As she listing to the decommissioning ceremony on the radio Krista is thinking about marrying Lee and what the wedding will be like and at the same time in the brig Kara is listing to decommissioning ceremony on a broadband radio too.  
Later that evening Krista is asleep on her bunk in the officer bunk, when the hatch door opens up. Commander Adama runs into the officer bunk and then he walks over to Krista's bunk. He sees that captain Thrace is asleep, so he starts shake Krista Thrace and after a few shakes Krista open her eyes and sees commander Adama staring at her.

"Krista's get up and put on a pair of shoes and follow me to the CIC because the Cylon forces are attacking the twelve colonies."

Krista sits up in bed and then puts her feet over the side of the bunk. Krista then puts on her black combat boots and then Krista stand up from her bunk. A few minutes later Krista and commander Adama walks into the CIC and over to the table in the center of the room, which is where Tigh is standing.

"What have we got, is it a shipping accident?"

Commander Adama hand Tigh the piece of paper that tells about the attack on the twelve colonies and Tigh starts to read and at the same time Gaeta hangs up the phone then he starts to talk to commander Adama.

"Condition one is set and all decks reported that they are ready for action, sir."

"Very well."

By now Tigh has finish reading the printout about the attacks and he is looking at Adama and captain Thrace with a smile on his face. Tigh set the paper on the table and then he starts talking to Adama.

"This is a joke, the fleet's playing a joke on you. It's a retirement prank, come on."

"I don't think so."

Commander Adama looks around the CIC and then he picks up the intercom and start to talk to everyone on the ship.

"This is the commander, moments ago this ship received word of a Cylon attack against our home worlds is underway. We do not know the size, the disposition or the strength of the enemy forces. But all indications point to a massive assault against colonial defenses. Admiral Negala has taken personal command of the fleet aboard the Battlestar Atlantea following complete destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters in the first wave of the attacks. How, why doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that as of this moment, we are at war. You have trained for this and you are ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and we will all get through this. Further updates as we get them. Thank you."

Adama hangs the intercom up and takes a deep breath, at the same time in the port side hanger deck the crew members have all start talking to each other and have forgot about what they were working on. The chief of the deck step into the center of the deck and start yelling at his workers.

"All right people, this is what we do. We are the best. So let's get the old girl ready to roll and kick some Cylon ass! Come on! Let's go! Move!"

The deck crew and the chief get to work right away and at the same time in the CIC Adama is standing in front of Gaeta and the two of them are looking each other in the eyes.

"Tactical."

"Sir."

"Begin a plot of all military units in the solar system, friendly or otherwise."

"Yes sir."

"XO."

"Sir."

"We're in a shooting war. We need something to shoot."

"I will start checking munitions depots."

"Dee sends a signal to our fighter squadron. I want positions and tactical status immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"And get Kara Thrace out of the brig and bring her to the CIC."

Dee gets to work sending the signal to the fighter squadron that is two hours from Caprica. At the same time commander Adama walk over to captain Thrace who is lean against the table in the center of the CIC and Krista has her elbows on the table with her head resting in here hands and her eyes close.

"Captain Thrace I need pilots and fighters!"

"There are twenty pilots in the break room, Kara in the brig and I make twenty-two pilots, but vipers not so much there is mine, Lee and Kara vipers mark seven left on the ship and my stealtstar."

"I think I seem to remember an entire squadron of fighters down on the starboard hangar deck."

"Yes sir."

"You do not have to go yet. I want you here when I fill your sisters' in."

"Yes sir."

"And I want you in the cockpit of one of the mark two viper."

"Doctor Cottle has not cleared me to fly a viper yet."

"I do not care you are going to be leading the fight."

"Yes sir."

Gaeta walks over to Tigh, Adama and captain Thrace who are standing around the table and he set maps of orbits on the table, he then points to the orbit that Galactica is at.

"Looks like the main fight is shaping up over here near Virgon's orbit. But even at top speed, they're still over an hour away commander Adama."

"Plot a course along this axis. If we can keep Virgon between us and the battle, we might be able to get very close before the Cylons are even aware."

"Yes sir."

Gaeta gets to work on plotting the course and at the same time Kara Thrace walks into the CIC and over to Gaeta, Krista, Tigh and Adama and walk up beside her sister that is to Adama left, Kara looks at Tigh, then points to Tigh eyes. Kara then turns and looks at commander Adama and salutes him.

"Commander I am ready for duty, sir."

"Good."

"Where the hell did the Cylons come from?"

"All we know for sure is that they achieved complete surprise and we're taking heavy losses. We lost thirty Battlestars in the opening attack."

"That's a quarter of the fleet."

"Starbuck I want you to head to the break room and tell the pilots to get into they flight suits and once ready head to ready room one, where Captain Thrace will fill them in on what is going on, once the pilots are getting they flight suits on, head to the starboard hanger deck."

"Yes Sir."

"Phoenix head to the port side hanger deck and get the Chief of the deck and the rest of the deck crew and then go to the starboard hanger to move the vipers over to the port side hanger."

"Yes sir."

Kara and Krista walks away from commander Adama, Tigh and Gaeta and then the two sisters walk out of the CIC. Gaeta is busy plotting a course using the aids of the maps in front of him. Tigh is looking for munitions depots in the area and Adama has starts to walk around the CIC.  
Meanwhile, Kara and Krista are walking down the hallway outside of the CIC, when Kara notices the ring on Krista's left ring finger. Kara stop walking and step in front of her older sister. Then Kara grabs a hold of Krista left hand and look at the ring.

"Who got you that beautiful ring?"

"Lee asks me to marry him and I say yes and now is not the time to talk about the ring or I tell Lee yes because we have our orders to carry out."

Krista's step to Kara's right and then walks away from her younger sister. Kara watches her sister walking toward the stair on the port side of the ship for a few moments. Krista start walking down the stairs as Kara turns the corner and head toward the break room. Four and half minutes later in the starboard hanger the chief of the deck, Krista and Kara are knocking over the museum railings that are in front of the mark two vipers. At the same time the deck crew members start walking up to the vipers and Kara stop in front of one of the viper mark two. Kara then looks at the viper and a few moments later looks at her sister and the chief of the deck who are walks up to her, Krista stands on Kara right and the chief of the deck stands on Kara's left side. Kara looks away from the viper and then looks at the chief.

"You're sure there will fly?"

"Well the reactor's are still hot, so all we have to do is pull the rad buffers from the engine and refuel the viper, load the ordinance and you're ready to go. The biggest problem is getting the vipers over to the port launch."

"Why can't we use the starboard launch?"

"It's a gift shop now."

"Frak me."

The chief of the deck walk away from Kara and Krista and stop a few feet from the sisters, then he starts yelling at his workers.

"All right, let's go! Everybody pick a bird, we are going to the port launch."

At the same time Krista lean forward and start resting her hands on her knees. Kara looks at her sister and sees that Krista eyes are close. Kara walks in front of her sister and puts her hand onto Krista shoulders.

"Krista are you all right?"

"Yes, go to the officer bunk and get your and my flight suits, boots et cetera and bring them to ready room one."

"Yes sir."

Kara takes her hands off of her sister shoulders and then start walks away from Krista, but stop walking and looks back at her sister that is now gagging. Krista put her right hand over her mouth and then start running toward the nearest head, because it feels like she going to be sick to her stomach at any moment. Kara watches her sister until she is out of sight and then Kara start walking out of the hanger to head to the officer bunk to get Krista and her flight suits, boots et cetera out of they lockers.


	10. chapter ten call to arms part two

Chapter ten: Call to arms part two

At four minutes to 2100 hours, which is nine o'clock in nonmilitary time, Krista Thrace who is now wearing her green battle dress uniform walks into pilot ready room one, Kara is the first to stand up and she starts to yell at the rest of the pilots.

"Attention on deck."

The rest of the pilots stand up and then all the pilots salute the captain, as Krista Thrace walks up to the podium at the front of the ready room. Krista set a handful of printouts that she got from commander Adama onto the podium and then looks up at the pilots and sees that all the pilots sitting on the seats in front of the podium have worried looks on they face, Krista looks over at Kara who is sitting on the seat that is up against the right-hand wall, if you are standing behind the podium and sees that Kara looks a little worried too. Krista Thrace clear her throat and all the pilots look at her.

"At ease!"

Kara and the rest of the pilots take they seat and Krista looks down at the top printout and then she read through the printouts to see what the printouts say, so she can let all the pilots know what is going on. A minute later Krista looks up from the printouts and all the pilots know by the look on Krista's face that she does not like what she has read and that what she is going to say is not good. All by one of the pilot stop talking, but Flat top who is still talking to the female pilot sitting next to him.

"Flat top stop talking!"

"Yes Sir."

Flat top stop talking right away and gives his full attention to captain Thrace that is giving all of the pilots a stern look. All the pilots notice that captain Thrace has spread the printout across the podium so she can look down at them if needed.

"We are at war with the Cylons and all of our training will be put to the test in an hour. We have all seen pictures of the Cylon base ships, raiders and heavy raiders used during the first Cylon war, but seeing that the Cylon has not been seen since the first war ended we can only guess that the Cylon ships have not changes in looks, but I am sure that some of the ships will look different and that the Cylon has created new ships since the first war ended. I know that all of you are scary of what is to come, but I need you to stay calm and remember your training when combat starts. Commander Adama has asked me to tell you about the reports that are coming into us and the reports are not good, the new Battlestars have lost power when coming into contact with the enemy, it is like someone flipped a switch and turn off the ships. There have also been reports of the viper mark seven power going off and the ships lose communication too. In addition the reports say that once the vipers lose power all the vipers start crush into each other and then the Cylons start attacking the vipers, Battlestars and other new or upgrade ships, which explode when the missiles hit them. It seems that the Cylons have done something to the ships computer systems and that the Cylons are using electronic jamming to keep pilots for talking to the other vipers, raptor and report into the Battlestars, but there is some good news coming in with the reports it seems like the older Battlestars, Raptor, vipers and other ships along with the ships that are in need of updates do not seem to be effort by what is affecting the new or update ships."

Krista takes a deep breath and looks down at the printouts to see what else she needs to tell the pilots, at the same time everyone on Galactica hears commander Adama voice on the intercom system.

"The preliminary reports that have reached me indicate a thermonuclear device of fifty megaton ranges was detonated over Caprica City thirty minutes ago. In addition there have been reports of nuclear detonations on the planet's of Aerlon, Picon, Saggitarion and Gemenon. As of right now there are no reports on casualties, but the casualties will be high and there is no time to mourn the dead right now. We can mourn the dead later and the best thing we can do is to get our ship into the fight."

The pilots in the ready room let out a long sigh because some of them have family or friends living on Caprica City, Aerlon, Picon, Saggitarion and Gemenon, when Adama finish talking and then all the pilots look at Krista Thrace who is still standing behind the podium. Krista takes a deep breath fighting back the feeling that she is going to get sick to her stomach. At the same time Kara puts her right hand into the air and look at her older sister.

"What do you want Kara?"

"Has there been any word on our fighter squadron or Boomer Raptor?"

"No, commander Adama thinks that our fighter squadron was affect like the other squadron flying mark seven vipers or update ships and the new battlestars, but he has not heard from Boomer or major Spencer and he has not been able to get in contact with Boomer or major Spencer, so he does not know for sure. The commander will give us an update on our fighter squadron and Boomer when he has one, for now I have been made the CAG of Galactica and for these of you that are wonder how many people are in Caprica City there are seven million in the city. But as commander Adama said the best thing we can do is to get this ship into the fight and make the Cylon pay for the life they have took and for attack our home worlds, so head to the port side hanger deck and pick a mark two viper and start doing a preflight check on the viper, so you are ready to launch when the commander gives the order."

"Yes Sir."

All the pilots stand up from the seats they sitting on. Then almost all the pilots beside Kara and Krista walk out of the pilot ready room, then the pilots who walked out of the ready room start walking to the port side hanger deck. The pilots are talking to each other as they walk to the hanger deck.

At the same time Krista walks over to her younger sister and then Krista sits down on the seat that Kara stands up from a short while ago. Krista starts to untie her black combat boots and Kara watches Krista untie her boots, then Kara watch Krista's take her boots off. Once Krista boots are off, she stands up and then take off the green battle uniform jacket that has suede shoulder patches. She set the jacket on the seat and Kara hand Krista her flight suit. Krista puts on the flight suit over the green pant, a green web belt that has a two-tone gold and black plastic snap buckle and a gray sleeveless shirt with the brown tank over it. Then Krista zips up the flight suit and Kara hand Krista her utility belt that holds two extra magazines, Colonial Blaster (sidearm) on the left side since she is left hand. There is also a small first aid kit that has anti radiation medications and other supplies, a multi tool and a small flash light on the right side of the utility belt. Krista puts the utility belt on, then Krista puts on the boots that go with the flight suit and connect the boots to the fligh suit.

"I made sure that your suit oxygen was filled, which it was but I put a few extras refills into the large pocket on the left leg of your flight suit."

"Thank you, Kara."

"You are welcome."

Kara sees that Krista is ready, so she hands Krista her helmet and flight gloves. Krista grabs her combat boots and green uniform jacket, which is more of a button up long sleeve shirt then a jacket off of the seat and then set the boot by the podium and the shirt on top of the podium. Kara looks at both doors of the ready room and sees there is no one walking past the ready room and hears not one in the hallway. Kara sees that Krista has starts to walk toward the side hatch door, so Kara steps in front of her older sister and cross her arm over her chest. Krista who is not happy about Kara stopping her puts her hands on her hips, as Kara looks at Krista stomach and the reality of her older sister being pregnant and about to take part in flying a viper into battle hits Kara. And now it does not seem right to let her older sister leave the pilot ready room.

"Krista you can't be thinking about getting into a viper and take part in combat, its one thing for you to take part in non combat exercise, but to take part in combat is not safe for you."

"Take part in combat is not safe for anyone Kara and I was giving an order by commander Adama and I am going to follow the order."

"(Whisper) but would commander Adama give you that order if he know that you are pregnant with his grandchild?"

"I have no idea what he would say if he knew that I was pregnant Kara, but we are at war and I have been giving an order and I am not going to fight with you about the order that the commander gave me."

Krista walks away from her younger sister with her hands still on her hips and walks out of the pilot ready room. Kara runs out of the ready room and into the hallway. Kara then runs after her sister and catch up to her in the hallway. The two sisters walk to the port side hanger deck together, but do not talk on the way to the hanger deck.

Once in the hanger deck Kara walks over to the last mark two viper number 8547 on the left-hand side of the mid hanger deck and Krista walks over to the last mark two viper number 6757NC that is on the right-hand side of the mid hanger deck and then the Thrace sisters get to work doing a preflight check on the vipers they will be flying. As Krista is checking the thrust turbos on the back of the viper, she is wondering if Lee Adama is alive and safe or did the Cylons shot down the mark two viper that used to be commander Adama's viper during the first Cylon war. Kara looks up from doing her preflight check and look across the room at her sister and can tell that Krista is worried about Lee Adama, by the look on Krista face.

At 2200 hours all the vipers are in the launch tube wanting for the order to be lunches into outer space. In addition all of the pilots have worried looks on they face. A few moments later Tigh voice comes over the intercom.

"Attention there is inbound DRADIS contact and it highly probable that they are enemy fighters. All hands stand by for battle maneuvers and launch vipers."

"Phoenix this is Shooter and I have control. Viper 6757NC is clear forward. Navcon is green, interval check (Phoenix gives Shooter a thumb up) and Navcap is ready. The tube door is ready, thrust is positive and good hunting."

Shooter push the button and Phoenix viper is launch into outer space, a few moments later Phoenix is the only viper in outer space and is looking for DRADIS contact on her monitor, hoping that her right ankle can stand the G forces that are use in combat and hope that she will not need to throw up, seeing that she can't take her helmet off during combat and throwing up in your helmet is uncomfortable in every way and makes it hard to see out of the helmet. Krista sees a Cylon raider coming at her and the first thing she notices is a red light going back and forth, like the raider is scanning the viper. Then notice that the raiders that the Cylons are flying now have wings off of each side and the wings come around the front of the rider with pointed ends, unlike the round wingless raiders used during the first Cylon war.

Krista flip the switch to turn off the weapon safety and then presses the center button on her joystick and start fire at the raider. Once the raider is destroyed, Phoenix gets on the intercom.

"Galactica actual and vipers the Cylon raiders now have a red light going back and forth, like the raider is scanning the viper, but it did not have any affect on the mark two vipers and the raiders now have wings off of each side and the wings come around the front of the rider with pointed ends."

Phoenix gets off the intercom and sees another raider and start shooting at the raider and at the same time Shooter is talking to Joker on the intercom.

"Viper 1104 you are clear forward. The navcon is green. Interval check (Joker gives a thumb up) and the navcap is ready. The tube door is ready and thrust is positive, good hunting."

Shoot hit the button and Joker's viper is launched into outer space, Joker join Phoenix in looking for the DRADIS contact and a few seconds later he is fire at Cylon raiders too. At the same time Starbuck is listening to Shooter over the intercom.

"Interval check (Starbuck give Shooter a thumb up) Starbuck stands by. Your viper thrusters are fluctuating. You need to abort the take off."

"Galactica viper 8547 copy that. Throttle down and tube is safe."

"Roger that viper."

"Frak, Chief get me out of here and fix the issues with my thrusters!"

The chief of the deck along with Cally and Prosna runs into the launch tube and pull Starbuck's viper out of the tube and back into the hanger deck. Once the viper is in the hanger deck and is parked in the first space that is near the launch tube, Starbuck open up the canopy of the viper. Then takes her helmet off and at the same time the chief of the deck start to talk.

"Let's go Cally and Prosna. We need to figure out what is going on with Starbuck viper."

The chief of the deck push a ladder up to the viper and then climb up the ladder, so he can see Starbuck and talk to her. When Starbuck sees the chief, she starts yelling at him.

"Three frakkin' aborts. This should not be happening, Chief?"

"We are on it, sir. It has to be the pressure reg. valve again."

"We should pull the reg. valve."

"Cally we cannot pull the valve because we do not have a spare."

"I do not care Cally and Prosna, let's go!"

"(Cally and Prosna) I am on it Chief."

Kara start running her hands through her hair, as Cally turns her head and looks at the chief, who looks away from Starbuck and looks at Cally. Cally take a deep breathe and then Cally starts to talk to the chief of the deck.

"We should just pull the valve and bypass the whole system."

Prosna stops what he is doing and looks over at Cally with a look that say he does not like what she just said and he begins to talk.

"We cannot do that because the relay will blow up."

"No the relay will hold Prosna."

Starbuck, Prosna and Cally start yelling at each other and the chief of the deck gives each of them a mean look, then start yelling over them.

"Just pull the valve!"

Cally begin to pull the valve and at the same time in the CIC, Adama is looking over at the person that is flying the ship and he is yelling at the male that is flying the ship.

"Bow up half and forward left one-quarter, then stern right and full."

Gaeta sees Inbound enemy contacts on the DRADIS and the contacts look to be coming toward Galactica. Gaeta picks up the intercom and starts to talk to everyone on the ship and the vipers in outer space.

"Bearing is two hundred and forty-seven with a range of one hundred and fifteen and closing."

Meanwhile in the port side hanger deck, Kara is become impatience with the chief of the deck, Cally and Prosna who are taking a long time to fix her viper, because she wants to be in the fight and is worried about her sister. At the same time Joker voice comes over the intercom.

"Firing at a raider, I missed the raider and the raider turn. Then the raider dropped below me in a blink of an eye, I cannot believe how fast these raiders are."

"Joker's this is Phoenix you need to watch it, you almost fly into your wingman when going after that last raider."

"Yes Sir, I will be more careful for now on. I have a lock on another raider."

Kara hears the cannons of Joker's viper through the intercom as he shoots the raider and at the same time Kara runs her hands through her hair, wishing that she was out there with them. Meanwhile, in CIC Adama starts to yell at the male flying the ship and Adama facial expressions is serious.

"Engines all ahead and full speed."

Adama looks over at Tigh and the two of them is lock in eyes connect for a few minutes. Back in the hanger deck Kara is listening to a pilot voice on the intercom and the pilot Jolly sound worried and scary at the same time, which make Kara more impatience with the chief of the deck, Cally and Prosna.

"I cannot get a lock on the Cylon raider, Karen's got the raider. No, Karen does not have the raider! I will go after the raider, seeing that I am the nearest to the raider."

"This is Phoenix to all viper pilots, you need to stay in formation and remember your training, now is not the time to lose your head or forgot how to fly or forget how to fire your weapons!"

"Jolly I got the raider."

Kara listens impatiently to Joker who was the one yelling I got the raider. At the same time Cally has finish pull the valve and she looks over at the chief of the deck.

"The viper is ready Chief."

"Okay, clear the tube, let's go! Get Starbuck into the tube, move!"

Kara puts her helmet on and then close the canopy of the viper. A few moments later the deck crew is pushing Kara's viper into the launch tube. A minute later Kara's viper is launched into outer space.

"Starbuck, this is Phoenix and it is nice of you to finally join us."

"Nice to be in the fight, had issues with the pressure reg. valve in the viper and the valve had to be pulled before I could join the fight."

At the same time a Cylon raider appears in front of Kara's viper and a red light start moving back and forth, Kara watches the raider that is waiting for the viper to do something and is thinking I wonder if the raider is waiting for my viper to lose power like the mark seven vipers did, but Kara does not hold back as soon as the raider stop scanning the viper, Kara start firing her weapons at the raider and destroy the raider. At the same time Jolly's viper get shoots down by a raider and Phoenix voice comes over the intercom of Galactica and the vipers.

"Viper pilots you need to hold it together, this is war and pilots will be killed, but did not let losing Jolly get to you, we can mourn the falling pilots when the fighting is over."

A second later fire shoots by Starbuck's viper and grazes the tail of her viper and then the tail section of Starbuck viper gets hit by missile, which shock Kara but that does not stop her from firing at a raider coming at her and at the same time Starbuck voice comes over the intercom.

"Everyone I am all right and I am still in this fight."

Phoenix looks out of her cockpit and sees that Kara viper is still flying, but the viper appears to be missing a chunk of the tail section. At the same time Phoenix notices that a Cylon raider has launches a nuke at Galactica. Phoenix hit the intercom switch and start to talk to the vipers and Galactica.

"Galactica, this is Phoenix and you have an inbound nuke coming your way. All vipers break away from Galactica right now!"

At the same time Inside the CIC Tigh and Adama looks at each other, then Adama starts to yell at everyone in the CIC, but he is looking at his XO that is standing across from him.

"Brace for contact, my friends."

"I have not hard that one in a long time William."

"I have not had to say brace for contact in a long time."

Everyone in the CIC brace for contact and In outer space all the vipers break away from Galactica and gets out of the way right before the nuke hits Galactica. A few moments later a voice comes through the intercom to all the vipers and to CIC of Galactica.

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck, the forward section of the port flight pod has sustained heavy damage and you have violent decompression all along the port flight pod. Galactica do you hear me?"

Kara does not get an answer from Galactic, so Kara keeps fly her viper around the port flight pod and shot down any raiders that come near the battlestar. At the same time inside the CIC everyone is standing up the equipment that has falling down and several people are breaking out first aid kits. Adama starts to check the reading to make sure everything is normal and then he starts talking to Tigh.

"Radiation levels within the norm. The hull plating kept out most of the hard radiation."

Gaeta turns in his seat and looks over at Adama and Tigh and Adama nods at Gaeta to let him know he can talk.

"Sir, the port stern thrusters are locked open and all bow thrusters are non responsive. We are in an uncontrolled lateral counterclockwise spin. I just talk to Phoenix and she told me that all the vipers are keeping the Cylon raiders from firing on Galactica, so we can get the ship running again."

"Send a DC party up to ox control and have them cut all the fuel lines to the stern thruster. Then get hold of Phoenix and let her know that it could be a while before we are up and going and make sure to keep the vipers up to date on Galactica status as it changes."

"Yes Sir."

Gaeta turns back around and picks up the phone and makes a call, at the same time Adam and Tigh looks at each other and Tigh start to talk.

"We have buckle supports all along the port flight pod and chain reaction decompressions that are occurring everywhere forward of frame two through two hundred and fifty sir."

"That is a problem, Saul's take personal command of the DC units."

"Me?"

But before Adam can say anything to Tigh, he hears Gaeta clear his throat and Adama turn his head, so he is looking at Gaeta, who is talking to him and into the intercom with Phoenix.

"Sirs the stern thrusters are still locked open and we need your help Colonel Tigh."

Commander looks at his best friend who standing across from him and is taking in all the damage in the CIC and hearing the alarms going off in the background. The commander yells over the alarms so that Tigh can hear him.

"You're either the XO or you're not."

"I am the XO and I will do as you told me sir."

At the same time Adama pick up the intercom, Tigh looks at Adama, then he walks over to damage control, which is where the chief of the deck is at and at the same time Adama start to talk into the intercom.

"Attention on all decks, you need to switch emergency power relay to positive flow, switches to emergency power to positive flow."

Meanwhile in the port flight pod, it is chaos with smoke everywhere and people coughing, as they run around the flight pod. Prosna is on the phone with the chief of the deck and Tigh, who are in the CIC and Tigh is looking at the chief because he is not sure of what to do.

"Chief, we're losing pressure and the port pod is buckling, we need help."

The chief and Tigh look at each other again and then Tigh starts to yell at the chief of the deck.

"Report."

Chief point up at the board where there are red light, which means fires and start to talk to the XO.

"We have got structural buckling all along this line and we have to put out those fires!"

"Chief the Fire suppressors are down and the water main is down too, I am trying to fight the fires with only hand hold gear."

"Prosna there is another decompression heading toward the port pod."

"What are your orders, sir?"

Tigh says noting to the chief of the deck or Prosna, but he looks over at Adama, so the Chief starts to talk.

"All right listens to me Prosna. I need you to get the rest of your DC teams down from the landing bay and give them a..."

But the chief of the deck get interrupter by Tigh who start to yell at the chief and Prosna on the other end of the phone.

"No time. Prosna's seal off everything forward of frame thirty and start an emergency vent of all compartments."

"Wait, I have more than a hundred people trapped up behind frame thirty-four, I just need a minute to get them out."

"Seal it off now or we are going to lose a lot more than a hundred men. Seal it off, now Chief."

"They just need a minute!"

"We don't have a minute Chief! If the fires reach the hangar pods, it will ignite the fuel lines and we'll lose the ship. Do it!"

The chief of the deck gives the XO a mean look and then he picks up the intercom and start to talk into the intercom.

"All hands seal off the bulkheads from twenty-five through forty that is an order."

The crew members in the affected area are running through the smoke coughing, as crew members outside the affected area start to seal off the bulkheads, once all the bulkheads are sealed off and the chief has given the XO a thumb up to let him know the venting can start Tigh turns a key, which vent the bulkheads that are in the affected areas of the ship and a few bodies fly out of the ship and into outer space as the fire gets extinguishes. The vipers in outer space pull up or down to avoid hitting the bodies that have flew out of Galactica. A few moments later in the CIC the Chief is looking at Tigh and he starts to talk.

"Venting complete and the fires are out."

"If the deck crew remembered the training, they had suits on and were braced for possible vent action."

"There are a lot of rooks in there."

"No one is a rook now."

The chief of the deck is now standing in the CIC looking lost and in the port side of the ship the deck crew has starts pulling the bodies out of the burned sections. The chief leaves the CIC and heads to the port pod to help. Once in the port pod he sees that Cally is holding Prosna's burned body and crying onto the body. The Chief walks over to Cally and helps her move Prosna body.

At the same time the vipers pilots are shot down the raiders that are still attacking Galactica, it takes the viper pilots a half hour to shoot down all the raiders. After Phoenix shoots down the last raider, she takes a deep breath and lets the pressure off the thruster pedal, which is on the right side of the viper and she slow the viper down and is thinking I can't believe that my right ankle held up when I was pulling seven G's. Phoenix's switch the intercom on and start to talk into the intercom of her viper.

"Galactica this is Phoenix all of the raiders are destroyed."

"Phoenix this is Adama, I want you to bring your viper pilots in and have the deck crew start fixes the damaged vipers right away."

"Yes sir."

Phoenix and the rest of the vipers start flying into the land bay in sets of four and at the same time in the CIC Tigh has just hangs up the phone from talking to someone in the port side pod and he has a large book in front of him, Adama looks over at Tigh and start to talk to his XO.

"What are the final counts?"

"Twenty-six members of the deck crew walked out of the pod after the venting and eighty-five did not walk out."

The commander and the XO look at each other with sad looks on they face, as the rest of the crew in the CIC is during they jobs. After Adama and Tight have looked at each other for a few minutes Tigh starts to talk to the commander again.

"There is a munitions depot at Ragnar Anchorage, I think we should go there for supplies because we are running low on warheads, missiles and small arms."

"Yes we should, but it is a bitch to anchor a ship there."

"Well the book says that there are fifty pallets of Class-D warheads' storage there and we should be able to find all the missiles and small-arms we will need. There will also be equipment there that we could use too."

"I want you to verify that."

"Yes, sir."

At the same time the chief of the deck walks into the CIC and walks over to Adama and the chief of the deck gives the commander a look that says he is very angry. The chief of the deck then gives Tigh an angry look, then he looks at the commander again.

"Do you know how many members of the deck crew that I lost?"

"Yes and I want you to set up a temporary morgue in hangar B."

"Forty seconds, sir all I needed was forty seconds. Eighty-five of my people dead and I told him."

Adama walks closer to the chief of the deck and start staring down the chief of the deck with a look that say I am in charges of the ship, not you and the chief of the deck stare back at the commander.

"He is the XO of this ship, do not forget that. He made a tough decision, If it had been I, I would have made the same decision."

"I just need forty seconds, sir."

"Resume your post, Chief."

The chief of the deck walks away from commander Adama and leaves the CIC. Saul Tigh is verifying what supplies are at the munitions depot at Ragnar Anchorage. Commander Adama starts to walk around the CIC. As he is walking around the CIC the commander is making sure everyone is the CIC is doing they jobs.

Meanwhile, the second to last groups of four vipers are being brought into the hanger deck. The last group of vipers pilots are waiting to be allowed to fly into the lading bay, as the chief of the deck is head down to the port side hanger deck to help the deck crew with the vipers. In the CIC Tigh looks over at commander Adama, who has just stop walking around the CIC and then Tigh starts to talk.

"Commander Adama the munitions depot is confirmed, but we have two problems. One is that the Ragnar station is at least three days away from us at our best speed and two the entire Cylon fleet is between here and there."

Commander Adama looks away from his XO and over to one of the specialist that is sitting at the FTL station.

"Specialist."

"Sir."

"Bring me our position."

"Yes sir."

"William Adama, you do not want to do this."

"Saul Tigh, I know that I do not want to do this."

"Because any sane man would not want to do this, It has been twenty or twenty-two years since the last FTL jump?"

"Twenty-two years, but we trained for this."

"Training is one thing, but if we are off in our calculations by even a few degrees we could end up in the middle of the sun."

"We have no choice. Colonel Tigh please plot a hyperlight jump from our position to the orbit of Ragnar."

"Yes Sir."

At the same time Dualla who is in tears looks up at the commander and Adama looks at Dualla and can tell something bad has happened by the look on her face. Commander Adama gives her a moment to wipe away the tears and take a few breathe before talking, once she has calm down Dualla starts to talk.

"A priority message has come through sir."

Before Adama can say any thing to Dualla, Tigh starts to talk to one of the specialists at the FTL desk. Adam walks over to Dualla and take the printout of the priority message from her and then walks over to the control table in the center of the CIC. Adama reads the message, as Tigh is yelling at Gaeta.

"Spin up the FTL drives one and two. Lieutenant Gaeta I want you to break up the FTL tables and warm up the computers because are making a jump."

Adama set the printout on the control table and then looks at Tigh with a sad look on his face and Tigh look back at Adama with a worried look on his face, then commander picks up the intercom and starts to talk into the intercom.

"Admiral Negala is dead. Battlestar Atlantea has been destroyed. Triton, Solaria, Columbia et cetera has all been destroyed!"

Everyone on the ship and in vipers let out a long sigh, as Adama hangs up the intercom and the commander look down at his feet, at the same time Tigh start talking to the commander.

"Who is the senior officer and who is in command of the fleet now?"

"Dualla sends a message to all colonial military units using priority channel one, the message begins I am taking command of the fleet."

Dualla start type the message right away and once the message is type she sent the message to the all military unity. A few minutes later Dualla clear her throat and commander Adama and Tigh looks over at Dualla who is walking over to them. Dualla hand the commander a printout and the commander start to read the printout, then he looks up at Dualla.

"Is this a joke, is the ship within voice range?"

"Yes, sir."

Dualla runs over to her desk and pick up the phone and then dial colonial one. Adama walks over to Dualla desk and start watching Dualla. Dualla picks up the headset and then she hands the headset to the commander. Adama puts the headset so he is ready when the call goes through.

"Colonial One this is Galactica and Galactica actual wishes to speak with Apollo."

"This is Apollo. Go ahead actual."

"Are you, I mean is your ship all right?"

"We are both fine and thank you for asking."

"Is your ship FTL functioning?"

"Yes the FTL is functioning."

"Then you are ordered to bring yourself and all of your passengers to the rendezvous point. Do you acknowledge?"

"I acknowledge sir."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I heard you."

"You will have to do a lot better than that, Captain Adama!"

"We are engaged in rescue operations."

"You are to abort your mission immediately and proceed to Ragnar."

"The President has given me a direct order."

"Captain Adama you are talking about the Secretary of Education, we are in the middle of a war and you are taking orders from a school teacher?"

Commander Adam hears alarm going off on Lee end and can hear his son talking to the pilot of Colonial One. Commander Adam begins to worry as he waits for his son to come back on the line and a few moments later Lee start talking to his father again.

"Stand by Galactica, Colonial one has warning alarms going off."

Adama pulls the headset off and tosses the headset at Dualla, then Adama walks over to the table in the center of the CIC. Adama looks at Tigh and a few minutes later Gaeta turns his chair around and looks at commander Adama with a worried look on his face, then Gaeta starts to talk.

"Sir, we have remote sensor telemetry on Captain Adama's location and there are two enemy fighters closing in on his coordinates."

Adama picks up the phone from the side of the table, which is still connect to Colonial one and he starts yelling into the phone that is in his right hand and Tigh is giving Adama a worried look.

"Colonial One this is Galactica, Apollo you have inbound enemy fighters coming toward you and need to get out of there! Apollo? Apollo? Lee, get out of there Lee!"

At the same time there is a big flash of light and all the radars get frizzy, Gaeta looks at the commander with a sad look on his face and commander Adama has a very bad feeling when he sees the look on Gaeta face and knows that he just lost his oldest son.

"A fifty-kiloton thermonuclear detonation has gone off and the Cylons are moving off, sir."

Saul Tigh walks over to the other side of the control table and puts his hands onto Adama shoulders and the two of them gives each other a sad look. Adama then takes a deep breath and start to talk.

"Resume the jump prep."

Everyone goes back to work and Tigh takes his hands off Adama shoulders and then he picks up the intercom.

"Attention all hands, the jump prep is underway and condition two need to be set throughout the ship, set condition two throughout the ship."

Tigh put the intercom down and looks over at commander Adama and puts his hands back on Adama shoulders, then Tigh starts to talk to the commander.

"Leave the CIC and take sometime to yourself."

"I do not need to leave the CIC, I am fine and do not need any time to myself."

Adama pulls away from Tigh and start walking around the CIC to make sure everyone is working. Tigh walks over to the other side of the table to the area he was standing at before. Tigh then he picks up the phone to get a hold of the chief of the deck and let him know about Lee Adama. As Tigh is talking to the chief of the deck, he is watching his best friend walk around the CIC.

Meanwhile in the port side hanger deck, Krista Thrace is opening up the canopy of her viper, as Cally pushes a ladder over to the viper. Once the ladder is up against the viper Cally climbs the ladder and when at the top of the ladder Krista push her helmet into Cally hands and then Krista pull the harness off. Krista then unzips her flight suit, because she is burning up and she is also fighting the urge to vomit. Cally looks at Krista Thrace and see that Krista's face is very red and that Krista is resting her hands on her stomach and that the pilot looks unwell.

"Are you feeling all right captain?"

"I am not sure give me a moment."

"Yes Sir."

Krista close her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, a few moments later Krista starts to stand up, but sit down again when she realizes that Cally is still standing at the top of the ladder and block her from getting out of the viper.

"Cally get down so I can get out of the viper."

"We still need to go over the first part of your post flight check list."

"Everything is turned off, now let me out."

"I have to see the check list to make sure you check everything off of the list for the first part of the post flight check list."

"Just take my word this once."

"I cannot Sir."

Krista start gagging and lean to the right side of the viper and then start vomiting over the side of the viper and gets vomit on the side of the viper and also get vomit on the hanger deck floor. Cally looks into the viper and see that Krista has not get any vomit insides of the viper, so far. A few minutes later Krista lean back in the seat of the viper and close her eyes, at the same time Kara viper is push into the space on the left side of Krista's viper. Kara looks out of her cockpit and sees that Krista look flushed, tired, eyes are closed and she is resting her hands on her stomach. The chief of the deck walks over to the right side of Krista's viper and looks at the side of the viper and then he looks down at the hanger deck floor.

"She is the fifth pilot to throw up post combat, Cally did she get any vomit inside of the viper?"

"No chief."

"Good I hate clean vomit out of viper cockpits and there are all ready four viper cockpits with vomit in them. I will do the rest of Krista's post flight check list, go help Kara out of her viper."

Cally walks down the ladder and then set Krista helmet on the floor beside the ladder. Cally then grab another ladder and push the ladder over to Kara's viper. A minute later Kara's steps off the ladder and the chief of the deck walk up to Kara's viper and is shock at what he sees, which is that there is a missing chunk of the tail section. The chief looks over at Kara and sees that she is standing by the end of the viper with her hand on her hips and looking at the missing chunk of the tail section, with a worried look on her face.

"Lieutenant what did you do to the viper?"

"I wondered why the engine gave out on me."

"We will have to pull the whole mounting to fix this, Cally go get the high lift. I do not know how you managed to fly this thing, much less land the viper Lieutenant?"

"That is not something I want to think about right now Chief and where is Prosna at? He's has to get the frakking gimble off or I will have his ass."

"He is dead, sir. He died in the fire."

"Chief, how many of the deck crew were killed?"

"Eighty-five sir."

At the same time Krista walks up beside Kara and looks at the chief of the deck and then looks at her sister and the three of them all have sad looks on they face. Kara and Krista start to walks away from the chief with they hands on they hips, but stop when they hear the chief clear his throat. The two pilots turn around and look at the chief of the deck, with worried looks on they face.

"Captain and Lieutenant, I don't know if the two of you heard about Apollo, but..."

The chief looks down at the floor to avoid seeing Kara and Krista face and at the same time the Thrace sisters start to talk.

"Heard what?"

"He did not make it."

"(Krista and Kara) Right, has there been any word on Sharon or our fighter squadron?"

"No, Sirs."

Cally walks up to the chief of the deck and put her left hand onto his shoulder. The chief turns his head and looks at Cally with a sad look on his face.

"Are you all right Chief?"

"Yes, get back to work and pilots turn in your post flight check lists and head to pilot ready room one for your post flight debriefing."

At the same time Krista and Kara walks away from the chief and Cally and Kara can see that Krista is favoring her right ankle a little bit, as the two of them walk to ready room one. But since there are pilots walking in front of them and behind then Kara does not ask her sister how her ankle is doing or how she is feeling. At the same time the flight pods starts retracting into the ship. Once in the pilot ready room one Krista walks up to the podium and the rest of the pilots sit down on seats that are in front of the podium. The pilots all look up at the acting CAG of Galactica with sad looks on they face and Krista gives them a sad look back.

"We lost Eighty-five of Galactica deck crew today and Jolly, we possibly lost the seventeen pilots from Galactica that was flying in the fighter squander to Caprica and maybe Helo and Boomer too. Then there are the lost of the pilots and crew members of the other Battlestars, but we will not stop fighting for our home worlds and for all the people that was lost in the attacks. In addition we learned that the viper mark two is not affect by what the Cylons are using to turn the power off in the viper mark seven, new battlestars or update ships, which is good to know. I have nothing else to say beside go take sometime to get clean up and rest and if you need to talk to someone about what has happen come talk to me, I am a good listener, you are all dismissed."

All the pilots that were sitting stands up and then start walking toward the door of the ready room. Krista grabs her boots and long sleeve shirt and then walks out of the pilot ready room. At the same time in the CIC, Tigh is checking to see if all the sections of the ship are ready for the jump. A few moments later Tigh looks at commander Adam and start to talk.

"The board is green and all of the reports say that the ship is ready to jump, sir."

"Take us to Ragnar, Colonel."

"Lieutenant Gaeta."

"Yes sir."

"Execute the jump."

Gaeta turns his seat around so his back is to Tigh and Adama and then he picks up the intercom. Gaeta takes a deep breath and then he starts talking into the intercom.

"All decks prepare for immediate FTL jump.

Gaeta stops talking and then puts a blue crystal device in the consoles, then turns the device. Gaeta then starts talking into the intercom again.

"Clock is running ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

And the ship jumps, which makes the crew members, senior officers and pilots that are aboard Galactica feels like the walls are closing in on them during the jump that only takes a minute. When the jump is over Adama looks at Gaeta and who is checking his computer screens.

"Report Lieutenant Gaeta."

"We appear to be in geosynchronous orbit directly above the Ragnar Anchorage, sir."

"Colonel Tigh?"

"What do you want me to do, Sir?"

"I want you to update your chart for a course that take us right down into the eye of the storm."

"Yes sir."

Tigh gets to work updating the chart with a course that will take them into the eye of the storm. Commander Adama start walking around the CIC and at the same time in hangar deck B it has been set up as a temporary morgue. The bodies of the dead have been laid out and a crew member is collected they dog tags.

Meanwhile in the officer bunk that Kara and Krista bunks are in and that is for Lieutenant, captain and majors because the jr. Lieutenant and lower ranks are in a different bunk. Kara and Krista are standing in front of they open lockers, Kara is looking at a picture of her, Zak, Lee and Krista and Lee is holding a Pyramid ball. In the picture Zak has his arm around Kara waist and Krista is standing behind Lee with her arm around his waist. The picture is tape to the mirror that is on the insides of Kara's locker door. Krista is looking at a picture of her, Lee, Zak and Kara sitting on the couch in the living room of Kara's apartment and in the picture Kara is sitting on Zak lap and Krista is sitting on Lee's lap. The picture is tape to the insides of the locker door and at the same time Kara and Krista start saying a prayer to the lord of Kobol out loud.

"(Thrace sisters) Lords of Kobol hear my prayer, I want you to take the souls of your sons and daughters that were lost this day especially that of Lee Adama into your hands."

Once Krista and Kara finish the prayer the two sisters take off the flight suits and then hang up the flight suits in they lockers. Kara close her locker door and then looks over at Krista and see that her sister has sat down on her bunk and is crying into her hands. Kara walks over to Krista and sits down on the bunk on Krista right side and put her arm around her sister shoulder and Krista lay her head on Kara shoulder, but before Kara can say anything Adama voice comes over the intercom.

"We have crossed into the ionosphere of Ragnar Anchorage, all hands be ready to head into the munitions depot once we have a hard seal."

Once Adama stop talking, Krista lifts her head off of Kara shoulder and looks at her sister with tears running down her face and then looks at the ring on her left ring finger and start crying harder.

"Krista it will be all right, you just need sometime to take in what has happened."

"Lee can't be dead, Kara. He just can't be dead because I need Lee's too much right now for him to be dead, please tell me it is not true."

"I wish I could, but I can't tell you that it is not true Krista. It will be fine, I am here for you and once you let Adama know about Lee and your secret he will be there for you too. You will get through this, I promise you, I lose my soul mate too and it gets easier with time."

Krista puts her hands on her stomach and start cry harder then before. Kara pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues that is sitting on the bunk top shelf and hand the tissue to her sister, Krista takes the tissues from her sister, but just set the tissue on her lap. Kara gives her older sister a hug and then stand up from the bunk and looks at her sister for a moment.

"How about I give you sometime alone, so you can calm down before the next Cylon attack happens, I am going to head down to the port side hanger deck and work on my viper mark two, seeing that the deck crew is going to be busy restocking the ship weapon supplies."

Krista does not say anything to Kara, so Kara walks over to her bunk. She looks at her sister one last time then sits down on the bunk. Kara puts on her black combat boots and a minute later Kara start to tie the boots. A few moments later Kara stands up from her bunk and see that Krista is laying down on her bunk. Kara also sees that Krista is laying on her right side. Kara walks over to Krista's bunk and pulls the curtains closed. Then Kara walks out of the officer bunk and start walking to the port side hanger deck.

At the same time In the munition depot the deck crew has stops dead in they track because a guy has a machine gun point at them. The chief of the deck starts to talk to the guy holding the gun on them.

"Everyone do not make any fast movement or try anything that will get us killed."

"I do not want any trouble."

"Then let talk."

"I will not go to jail!"

"Why would I take you to jail?"

"Do you understand me? I am NOT going to jail."

"We are not the police and are not here to arrest you. Now, put your gun down."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"We are from the colonial fleet and we just came to get some equipment and weapons for the battlestar and viper from this station, so we can get back in the fight."

"What fight?"

"We are at war with the Cylon, now give me your weapon."

"You think that I am stupid and you expected me to believe that? I want passage out of here on a safe transport ship that has untraceable jump system?"

"Look I don't have time to argue with you. Here is the deal, we have got more than 2,000 people on that ship. You think you can shoot every single one of us, fine, but if not get the hell out of my way!"

"Okay, okay."

Leoben lowers the gun and the chief grabs the gun out of Leoben hand. Then the chief of the deck hands the machine gun to one of his worker.

"If he move shoot him, I am going to get commander Adama."

The chief of the deck walk out of the munition depot and start walking toward Galactica. Most of the deck crew starts to work on getting the supplies together. But two of them keep an eye on Leoben. By now the chief of the deck is walking down the halls of Galactica looking for Commander Adama.

Meanwhile, Kara has reached the port side hanger deck and is now working on the underside of her viper mark two, as a few of the deck crew fixes the tail section. At the same time in the officer bunk Krista has opened up the curtains. Krista is sitting on her bunk looking at a picture of Lee and her sitting on the beach around one of the lake on Caprica. The picture that Krista looking at was took the day Lee asked her to marry him the first time.

A few minutes later at the munitions depot all of the deck crew is hurry around gathering up what is need and Adama is talking to the men that had his crew at gun point a few minutes ago and has learned his name is Leoben. Adama has also learned that Leoben is an arms dealer and that his ship is decked on the other side. Adama and Leoben have just walk into the passageway that lead toward Leoben's ship when a stack of explosives falls over and one of the explosives rolls off and starts beeping. The deck crew jumps out of the way and a few moments later the bomb explodes and traps Adama and Leoben into the passageway. Commander Adama starts to yell, so the chief of the deck can hear him over the deck crew that is talking loudly.

"Chief is anyone hurt out there."

"No."

"That is great, I want you to get all the warheads, bullets and equipment into the ship. Don't waste anybody on anything else. Leoben Is there another way out of here?"

"Yes."

"Then lead the way and get me out of here."

"Are you sure you do not want me to get you out Commander Adama."

"Just get the warheads, bullets and equipment onto the ship Chief."

"Yes sir."

The chief of the deck and the deck crew go back to work and at the same time Leoben start leading Adama down the passageway and Adama notices that Leoben is flushed, sweating and he has blood shot eyes. In addition Adama notice that Leoben keep rubbing his eyes and look unwell.

"You do not look well."

"It is just allergies. I am fine."

The two of then stop talking and Adama starts to watch Leoben very closely, thinking that there is something off about him and he should not be trusted. At the same time Leoben is thinking my head is killing me and it is hard to see out of my eyes because of how red and irritate my eyes are, what could be cause this? Ten minutes later in the CIC Tigh is looking at Gaeta who just got off the phone with the chief of the deck.

"The chief says it will be three hours minimum before we have all the warheads in our magazines, all the weapons, equipment and bullets are stored on our ship."

Gaeta turns away from Tight and goes back to during his job and at the same time an alarm start going off in the CIC. Tigh looks to see what alarm is going off and it is the one that says incoming DRADIS contacts. Tigh grabs the intercom and then he starts yelling into the intercom.

"Action stations, action stations!"

A few second later Gaeta starts yelling to everyone in the CIC and Tigh looks over at Gaeta.

"We have multiple contacts coming down through the storm toward the anchorage, it looks like more than fifty ships are coming toward us."

Tigh grabs the intercom start yelling to everyone in the CIC, who have stop working and to everyone on the ship.

"Cut us loose from the station. Launch the alert fighters! Set condition one throughout the ship. Prepare to launch vipers."

Dualla clear her throat and looks over at Tigh to get his attention, Tigh looks at her with a look that say what now.

"Wait. I am getting Colonial signals now."

"Confirm that. Do not just accept friendly ID."

"Sir it is confirmed the Incoming ships are friendly."

Tigh start yelling into the intercom once again and Dualla is staring at the XO.

"Action stations stand down."

Tigh puts the intercom down and at the same time Dualla wave at Tight to let him know she has another message. Tigh nods at Dualla to let her know to go ahead.

"The lead ship is requesting permission to come alongside, sir. The ship pilot says they have the president of the colonies aboard."

"Grant the request."

"Yes Sir."

Dualla lets the lead ship know that permission is grant and Tigh start walking around the CIC. Several minutes later Roslin is in the CIC standing beside Tigh and Lee is standing a few feet for Roslin and Tigh.

"I want ships and crew to help rescues the fifty thousand people that are in ships that do not have FTL and could not make the jump with us."

"I do not care that you are the president or that you want ships or crew. We are in the middle of repairing and rearming this ship. We cannot afford to lose a single man or woman off the line to start looking and caring for refugees."

"Some of them are hurt and our priority has to be caring for refugees."

"My priority is preparing this ship for combat because if you have not heard yet, there is a war on."

"Colonel we lost the war."

"We will see about that."

"Oh yes, we will. In the meantime as the President of the Colonies I am giving you a direct order Colonel Tight to provide pilots and ships to help the refugees."

"You do not give orders on this ship. Commander Adama gives the orders on this ship and no one else!"

Lee Adama walks up beside Tigh and clear his throat. Tigh stop looking at Roslin and looks at Lee Adama and Tigh is relieved that the commander son is alive and is standing beside him, but at the same time Tigh has a feeling that he not going to like what Lee is about to say.

"Hold on Colonel, at least give us a couple of disaster pods to help the refugees that did make the jump with us?"

"Because you're the old man son and because he is going be so damn happy you are alive, I will give you two pods, but no personnel. You get them yourselves and you distribute them yourselves and you are all off this ship before we jump back. And Lee Adama's report to Captain Thrace to get your order because she is the CAG of Galactica until we know what happened to the major that was leading the fighter squadron."

"Yes Sir and Boomer told me to let you know that none of Galactica fighter squadron survived the Cylon attack."

"I will let your father know, now leave the CIC Lee and report to the captain Thrace who is now the full time CAG of Galactica."

"Yes sir."

Lee walks away from Tigh and head to the door, Roslin looks around the CIC and is thinking where is my aid at? Tight gets on the phone and calls the officer bunk to let captain Thrace know she is now the full time CAG. At the same time Roslin aid Billy and Gaius Baltar are wandering through the corridors trying to find Roslin and the CIC and the two of them are lost. Baltar is thinking there should be map seeing that this place was going to be a museum. Dualla walks out of the head to see Billy and Baltar and she walks up to them.

"Are you lost again Billy?"

"Yes, we need to get to the CIC."

"Follow me, I will take you to the CIC."

Dualla starts walking and Billy and Baltar follow Dualla to the CIC. In addition the deck crew has starts to bring the equipment onto the ship. Boomer who is walking down the hallway sees the chief of the deck and the chief see Boomer, the two of them run up to each other and Boomer jumps into his arm. Then the two of them start kisses each other, a young boy walks up to them and the chief set Boomer on her feet and she smiles at the chief of the deck.

"There is someone I want you to meet. This is Boxey and he is a new crew member and is going to need quarter."

"I think that I can handle that."

Boomer, Boxey and the chief go and find the boy a place to sleep. Lee Adama is walking down the hallway of Galactic head to the port side hanger bay. A few levels up Billy and Baltar follows Dualla into the CIC. Once in the CIC Billy and Baltar walks over to Roslin and Tigh and Dualla goes back to her station.

Meanwhile, Lee Adama is walking through the port side hanger bay and toward Kara Thrace who is under a viper and working on the under side of the viper. When Lee reaches the viper, he kneels down beside Kara's leg.

"Hello Kara."

"Lee's I thought that you were dead."

"No I am alive and I thought you were in hack?"

"Get out because of the Cylon attack."

Kara slides out from under the viper and Lee stand up. He then grabs Kara's hands and pulls Kara to her feet. The two of them look at each other from a few moments and then Kara starts to talk.

"It is good to be wrong."

"You should be used to being wrong by now."

"Everyone has a skill. Lee have you seen Krista yet, she was so upset after the chief told us that you did not make it?"

"No, where is your sister?"

"She in the officer bunk."

"I will head there soon, so I hear that your sister the new CAG."

"Yes and it is a good thing that you the next in line for the CAG, because it is the last thing I want, I am not a big enough dipsticks for that job."

"How the repair going?"

"Should be done in an hour and does your father know you are still alive?"

"Not yet, but I will let him know and I will see you around Kara."

"Bye."

Lee walks away from Kara and then sit back down on the deck floor. Kara then lays down on the floor and slide under the viper. Lee is walking up the stairs to the catwalk of the hanger bay, as Kara gets back to work on her viper. As she works on the viper, Kara is happy for her older sister that Lee is still alive and Lee is thinking about what he is going to say to Krista.

Meanwhile commander Adama and Leoben have walks through a doorway and into a room. Adama looks over at Leoben and sees that he is very pale and sweaty. Leoben turns around and looks at Commander Adama and the commander notice that Leoben eyes are almost swell shut and he is rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"What is this place doing to me?"

Leoben leans against a wall and then start coughing into his right hand and he is still rubbing her forehead. Commander Adama watching Leoben and is studying him, like he has been the whole time the two of them have been together.

"I thought it was your allergy."

"I do not have allergies."

"I think it is the silica pathway to your brain or whatever you call the things you are pretending to think with and it is decomposing as we speak because of the radiation of the storm."

"You discovered that the storm has an effect on Cylon technology and this is a refuge. This is a last ditch effort to hide from the Cylon attack. Well that is not enough, I have been here for hours and once they find you, it won't take them long to destroy you. They will be in and out before they even get a headache."

"But you, you will never find out, because you will be dead in a few minutes. How does that make you feel, if you can feel anything at all?"

"I can feel more than you could ever conceive of Adama, but I will not die. When this body dies my consciousness will be transferred to another body and when that happens, I think I will tell the others exactly where you are and I think that they will come and kill all of you. In addition I will be here watching it happen to all of you."

Leoben collapses to the ground with a groan and Adama kneels down and starts laughing at him. Leoben lifts up his head, but the room has started to spin. Leoben lay his head back down and try to focus on Adama face, but the commander face is becoming a blur.

"Do you know what I think? I think if you could have transferred out of here, you would have transfer long before now. I think the storm radiation has clogged up your connection and you are not going anywhere and are stuck in that body."

"Sooner or later the day will come when you cannot hide from the things you have done and then everyone will know what you done."

Adama pull Leoben to his feet and pins him against the wall, then Adama start punch him and Leoben start fighting back, despite the room spinning and hardly be able to see where he is punch. The two of them fight for twenty minutes and then William Adama hits Leoben over the head with the flashlight in his left hand until Leoben dies and fall to the floor.

Meanwhile, in the CIC most of the crew members are working at the standing and Tigh is walking around the CIC. Baltar is sitting at one of the unused station in the first row and Gaeta is standing in front of the station. In addition Baltar and Gaeta are talking to each other.

"I have been looking at the ships updated navigation programs and I discover that the Cylons found a way to use your navigation program to disable the ships, by using the CMP to infect the ships with some kind of computer virus, which makes them susceptible to Cylon commands?"

"You are saying the Cylons are able to disable the new and update ships?"

'Yes Gaeta that is what I am saying, do you have CMP on this ship?"

"Yes but our computers are not networked, so it has never been loaded into primary memory, we never even did a test run on it."

"To be on the safe side you should remove it from Galactica and remove the CMP from vipers and other fleet ships too."

"I will let the chief of the deck know to remove the CMP from the vipers and other ships under his control and I will remove it from Galactica right away."

Gaeta walks away from Baltar and the blonde hair woman he was seeing before the attack and who is a Cylon appears next to Baltar, but only he can see her and at the same time Gaeta turns around and looks at Baltar.

"It has to be hard that the Cylon is using a program that you created against us?"

"No."

Gaeta walks over to his station and the female Cylon start laughing at Baltar, he turns his hand to look at her and she starts to talk.

"I remember you telling me once that guilt was something small people feel when they run out of excuses for they behavior and that you never feel guiltily about anything and that is the reason I fell in love with you because your clarity of spirit is not burdened by conscience or guilt or regret."

She sits down on his lap and the two of them start kisses each other and he does not think about how weirdly this has to look to everyone else in the CIC. A few minutes later the female Cylon points over to a strange device that is on the bottom of the monitors, which are overhead of the control table in the center of the CIC, which Tigh is now standing at.

"Is that a Cylon device?"

"Yes, but how are you going to let them know without tell them you help the Cylon."

"I will find a way."

The two of them go back to kisses each other, but the two of them are interrupted by Doral who hands Baltar a printout. Baltar does not look at the printout, he just looks at Doral and is thinking he could tell Tigh or commander Adama that he sews Doral put the device onto the CIC DRADIS console.

"What is this?"

"The report on how many of the civilian ships has your CMP program."

"Thank you for bringing the report to me, but I am busy so leave me alone."

Doral walks away from Baltar and walk over to Tigh to see if there is anything else he can do. Baltar and the female Cylon watch Doral talking to Tight for a short time, then Baltar and the female Cylon start to make out again. Tigh hands Doral some paperwork to take to the chief of the deck. Doral walks out of the CIC and goes to find the chief of the deck.

Meanwhile, Lee Adama walks into the officer bunk and then Lee walks over to Krista's bunk. He sees that Krista is laying on her back on the bunk and staring at a picture of him and her sitting on a beach and tears are running down Krista cheeks. Lee clears his throat and Krista put the picture down and turn her head to see Lee standing beside her bunk.

"The rumor of my death has been exaggerated, but there was a moment aboard Colonial One when the Cylon found us that I though I was dead. But then I went down to the cargo bay of the ship where the hyperdrive from Galactica was being stored to take back to Caprica and I used the hyperdrive to manipulate the energy coils and that put out a big pulse of electroma-magnetic energy that disabled the warheads, which made it look like a nuclear explosion just like we practice in war college and it worked the Cylon left and it gave as enough time to get the hell out of there."

"Lee's never do that to me again, I thought that you left me forever!"

"I won't Krista, but we are at war that might not be a promise I will be able to keep."

"I know that, I just need you to be here for me and your support right now Lee."

"I know and I want to be here for you."

Krista jumps out of her bunk and runs up to Lee, then she gives Lee a big bear hug and he hugs her back. Krista lay her head onto Lee left shoulder and continue to cry, despite being happy that he is still alive and standing in front of her. Lee lead Krista over to her bunk and Lee help Krista sits down on the bed. Once sitting on her bunk Krista slide back, so her back is against the wall of the bunk, then bring her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around her legs. Krista then lay her head onto her knee and start crying harder, at the same time Lee pick up Krista boots and then walks over to the hatch door. Lee set the boots outside the door and then close the hatch door to give him and Krista some private and time alone to talk. Then Lee walks over to Krista's bunk and sits down on the bunk, on Krista's left side. Lee grabs few tissues out of the box of tissues that is on the top shelf of the bunk and then he starts to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Calm down Krista, you are feeling emotional because your emotions are run over time because of the pregnancy. Now is not the time for your pregnancy to be discovered by anyone on Galactica or on the civil ships. We need to get through the next few days and take out the enemies' Cylon and then maybe we can let my father know about the pregnancy. This might cheer you up a little, I walk by a group of rook pilots in the hall and heard them saying to they friends that they were embarrassed from vomit all over the cockpit of they vipers post combat until they sew the CAG tosses her dinner over the side of her viper and onto the hanger deck floor."

"My greatest achievement so fair as the CAG was to make the rook feel better about throwing up post combat."

The two of them start laughing and at the same time Gaeta voice come over the intercom and make Lee and Krista stop laughing and the two of them are thinking please do not let it be a Cylon attack.

"Captain Thrace you need to meet the XO and the commander of the ship at the morgue lab on important ship business."

Lee stands up from Krista's bunk and he heads over to the hatch door. He open up the door and he pick up Krista's boots. Lee then takes the boots over to Krista, she takes the boot from him and then puts the boots onto her feet. A few minutes later Lee and Krista are walking toward the ship morgue. When Krista and Lee walk into the morgue lab commander Adama runs over to his son and gives him a bear hug and start crying onto Lee right shoulder.

"I am so happy that you are alive, go to my quarter and Krista and I will meet you there when we are done here."

"Yes Sir."

Commander Adama let go of his son and then Lee walks away from Krista, the XO and his father and then walks out of the morgue lab. Lee then starts to walking through the halls and toward his father quarter. At the same time Tigh, commander Adama and Krista head into the morgue.

Once in the morgue Commander Adama leads Tigh and Krista to Dr. Cottle that is standing beside an autopsy table that the body of Leoben is laying on and the doctor has just finish preforming the autopsy on. Krista starts to gag and she takes several steps back from the dead body. Dr. Cottle, commander Adama and Saul Tigh looks over at the new CAG and can tell the smell of the morgue is getting to her. Dr. Cottle grabs a chair and pushes the chair that is on wheels over to captain Thrace. Captain Thrace sits down on the chair, then lean back in the chair close her eyes and resting her hand on her stomach that feel like it is in her throat.

"Thank you, Dr. Cottle."

"You are welcome, Krista's are you still getting sick to your stomach and how are you holding up?"

"All right, I just can't shake the stomach bug I have. But I am fine, my health does not matter right now we are at war and fighting for our home worlds are what matters."

"If you start to feel really bad come see me in the sickbay."

"I will keep that in mind Dr. Cottle, but I am fine right now."

Dr. Cottle turns around and walks away from Krista and then he walks past Tigh and Commander Adama and the doctor is thinking that Krista is not fine and that she is hiding something for him and commander Adama. The doctor then walks by the table that the dead body is on and stops on the other side of the table and look over at Tight and commander Adama that is on the other side of the table with they backs to the door of the morgue and then looks at Krista that sitting a few feet from the table the body is on. At the same time commander Adama clear his throat and then start to talk.

"Krista's the Cylons now look like us and as of right now Tigh, Dr. Cottle, you and I are the only one that knows and that how it will stay, at some point we might have to tell the president of the civilian ships stay with us, but I think the best choice would be to leave the civilian ships here."

"William's this is not good that the Cylon looks like us, they could be anywhere and will would not know it."

"Yes that is a problem Saul, how are we on warheads?"

"Magazine two is secure, three and four will be secure within the hour."

"Good, Krista I need you to pick a pilot to fly to the edge of the storm and put the nose of the viper out of the storm, then look around. In addition I want the pilot to listening for wireless traffic, because before Leoben dead he said that when he dies he would reload into a new body and he would tell the Cylon our location. I want to know if there is anyone outside the storm or if there is wireless traffic, so I can figure out if we can leave the civilians ships here or if we need to bring the civilians ships with us."

"Yes sir."

At the same time the doors to the morgue open up and Gaius Baltar walks into the morgue and he walks by Krista Thrace, who has starts to gag again. Tigh looks around the morgue and sees a trash bin behind the doctor. Tigh walks over to the trash bin and then moves the trash bin beside Krista Thrace, as Gaius Baltar walks over to Dr. Cottle and commander Adama who are standing beside the dead body of Leoben. Krista looks at Tigh and gives him a small smile and he smiles back.

"I thought you might need that."

"Thank you, I hope that I will not have to use it."

"You are welcome."

Tigh walks over to Dr. Cottle, commander Adama and Gaius Baltar and Adama walks over to the other side of the table and stand on Dr. Cottle left side, so he can look at Tigh, Baltar and Krista.

"Commander Adama I was told that you want to see me."

"Yes I do, but what I am about to tell you is top secret and cannot leave this room do you understand this Gaius Baltar?"

"Yes sir."

"Cylon looks like us now and the body you are standing in front of is a Cylon name Leoben."

Gaius Baltar who has a look of shock on his face looks at the body on the metal table and at the same time the smell of the morgue has finally got to Krista Thrace and she leans over the trash bin and vomit into the trash bin. Commander Adama watch captain Thrace helpless, wishes he could make Krista's feel better, but know there is nothing he can do for her. Commander Adama waits for Krista to stop vomiting, because he wants her to hear everything that is say. A minute later Krista's stop vomiting and lean back in the chair she is sitting on. Krista closes her eyes and set her hand on her stomach and at the same time commander Adama clears his throat.

"Dr. Cottle what can you tell us about Leoben?"

"Leoben's internal organs and lymphatic system appear human and the tissue samples that I take from him yielded unique chemical compounds that reveal the nature of the sample to be synthetic."

"Commander Adama I do not understand how I can be of help here?"

"Gaius Baltar you are a scientist and we need a way to screen people and tell who is human and who is Cylon and that is where you come in."

"I think I can do that if Dr. Cottle gives me the samples he take for reference samples and I will need a lab commander Adama."

"You can use the morgue lab, which is the room that lead into the morgue, the only people that every walk through the lab is with me or Dr. Cottle, you will not be interrupted too often and when the door is close I or Dr. Cottle will knock and wait for you to open up the door."

"Yes Sir."

"But remember what you are working on is top secret right now and you cannot tell anyone what you are working on."

"Yes sir and there is something that I think you should know, I saw the public relations executive Aaron Doral playing with a round white device under the DRADIS console screens above the control table in the CIC and it seems like the device was sending a signal."

"Thank you for letting me know, Tigh go find the marines and have them find Aaron Doral and have the marine put him into the brig, then go to the CIC and have Gaeta find this device and remove it right away. In addition have Gaeta bring the device to Baltar in his new lab. Baltar I want you to find out what this device is use for."

"Yes Sir, I will go get my lab set up."

Tigh does not say anything to the commander, he just leaves the morgue and at the same time Dr. Cottle grabs the tissue samples and then he hands the samples to Baltar. Gaius Baltar walks out of the morgue and walk into the morgue lab and start setting up the new lab, so he can get to work. At the same time Dr. Cottle walks up to Krista and stop in front of her.

"Krista I am not letting you leave until you tell me what symptoms you have and I give you a small check up?"

"Fine, I am not able to keep anything down and I am hot, but otherwise I feel fine."

Dr. Cottle puts his left hand onto Krista's forehead, which feels clammy but it does not feel like she is running a fever. The doctor takes his hand off Krista's forehead and lift up her right wrist and he places two fingers over the artery of the wrist and then start count the beats for a count of thirty and then does the math in his head to figure out the beats per minute.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever and your pulse is normal, but I do not like the fact that you have not been able to keep anything down for a whole week. If you are still sick in a few days you are to report to sickbay and I am going to do some blood work and run tests to see what is making you sick."

"Fine."

Commander Adama walks over to Dr. Cottle and Krista, then William Adama takes Krista hand and pulls Krista to her feet. Then Dr. Cottle, Krista and commander Adama walk out of the morgue and into the morgue lab. Gaius Baltar who was looking at a sample through a microscope that is a metal table in the center of the lab, looks up from the microscope and sees Dr. Cottle, Krista and commander Adama.

"You seem to be under the weather captain Thrace, was it just the smell of the morgue that made you sick or do you have a stomach bug or are you hang over?"

"I been fighting a stomach bug, but I do not think I am contagious because no one has caught what I have yet."

"That is good to know that no one caught what you have and I hope you feel better soon."

Krista, doctor Cottle and commander Adama walks to the hatch door, as Baltar goes back to looking at the sample in the microscope. Baltar is finding the sample so interesting that her does not her the hatch door open up. Baltar also does not hear Commander Adama, Krista and Dr. Cottle walk out of the morgue lab. Baltar is thinking I should draw some of my own blood to compare the Cylon blood to human blood.

At the same time in the hallway Dr. Cottle is head to the sickbay and Krista and commander Adama head to the commander quarter. As the hatch door of his father quarter open up, Lee stands up from the sectional couch. Krista and William Adama walks over to the sectional couch and the commander sits down on the couch by the arm of the couch that is near the hatch door.

"Lee and Krista take a seat. I want to talk to the two of you for a few minutes."

"(Lee and Krista) Yes sir."

Lee and Krista sit down on the couch, Krista is sitting on the commander left-hand side and Lee is sitting on Krista's left side. Commander Adama looks over at Lee and Krista and sees that Lee is hold Krista hand.

"I am not going to stop the two of you from getting married and I think that the two of you should get married before we leave the storm if we leave the civilians ships here, if we take the civilians ships with us, then the two of you can take a little more time and choice if you want to marry aboard Galactica or on cloud nine."

"(Lee and Krista) Yes sir."

"That is what the two of you want to get marry and spent the rest of your life together right?"

"(Lee and Krista) Yes."

"Then I look forward to the day you become my daughter-in-law Krista. But I also think that the two of you seem to be hiding something for me, but I will not push the two of you to tell me right now, if it is something I need to know then you will tell me when you feel the time is right. Krista you need to go back to work and do your CAG duties, Lee's go with Krista and give her some help, she been feeling under the weather for eight days now."

"Has it been eight days now?"

"As of a short time after arrive here, so yes Krista it has been eight days."

Lee and Krista stand up from the couch and salute the commander, then the two captains leaves commander Adama's quarter. Once in the hallway and the hatch door to commander quarters is closed, Lee takes a hold of Krista hands and looks into her eyes and Krista look into his eyes, then he starts to whisper into her right ear.

"I think the two of us will have to tell my father sooner then later that you are pregnant because he knows we are hiding something from him."

"I think you are right Lee, but let just get through today and take it one day at a time for right now."

"That is fine Krista, what CAG duties to you have to do?"

"I have to pick a pilot to put they nose out of the storm to look around and listen to the wireless to see if there is any talk on the wireless."

"Whom are you going to pick to do the reconnaissance job?"

"Kara, she has the most experience beside you and me and I am not feeling up to do the job and you look exhausted and I need someone that not going to fall asleep in the cockpit."

Krista stop talking and Lee start yawning, then the two of them start to laugh. When they stop laughing, the two of them let go of each other hands. Then Lee warps his right arm around Krista's waist. Krista and Lee start walking down the hallway and are keeping an eye out for Kara.

Twenty nine minutes later in the port side hanger deck, Kara is sitting in her mark two viper finish the preflight check list that need to be done before being moved over to the launch tube and Lee and Krista is standing beside the viper look up at Kara, Lee is listening to Krista who is talking to her sister.

"Do you understand the mission?"

"I put my head outside of the storm and have a look around then listen for wireless traffic and come home when I finish the mission sir."

"I do not want to see any heroics. This is strictly reconnaissance Kara. Look, listen and return."

"I understand Krista and you do not have to worry about me. My taste for heroics vanished about the time I engaged that first Cylon raider."

"Krista I think your sister changed and might become a pilot that behavior and follows orders."

"I would not go that far Lee, I do not want to die right now is all. Lee there is something else that I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me Kara?"

"Zak failed basic flight or at least he should have, but he did not fail because I passed him. His technique was sloppy and he had no feeling for flying, but I passed him because he and I were in a relationship and I let it get in the way of doing my job and I could not fail him."

"Kara's why are you telling me this and why now?"

"It's the end of the world Lee and I thought I should confess my sins. I am ready to be move over to the launch tube."

Kara puts her helmet onto her head and then closes the canopy of the cockpit. Members of the deck crew come over and start to move the viper Kara is in over to the first launch tube. Krista and Lee watch the viper being push into the launch tube. Inside the cockpit Kara is going over the mission in her head.

At the same time in the brig, Tigh and Baltar are standing outside the first cell, which is the cell that Aaron Doral is in. Aaron Doral still has the handcuff on his wrist and Aaron Doral is grabbing the bars of the cell. He is also staring at Tigh and Baltar and yelling.

"I am not a Cylon."

"Baltar if he is a Cylon why is he not sick from the storm radiation?"

"I can only theorize that it takes a while for the storm's effects to become readily apparent on Cylon physiology. By the time you encountered Leoben, he was here for several hours. I feel that we have not been here long enough for the storm to have an effect on Aaron Doral."

"I do not suppose it matters to the two of you that I am not a Cylon."

Baltar looks at Aaron Doral and then looks at Tigh, who is not paying attention to the person in the cell.

"Are you sure that he is a Cylon?"

"One can never be a hundred percent sure sir, but the evidence seems conclusive. I expanded on your doctor's analysis of Leoben's corpse and went around the CIC discreetly taking random hair samples of people who have been working there. Then I subjected the hair samples to a special form of spectrum analysis and wrote a clinical computer subroutine to screen for synthetic chemical combinations and his samples were the only samples to register as synthetic."

"I will take you word for it and I want everyone on this ship screened and that is an order."

"Yes sir."

Tigh walks out of the brig and the female Cylon that Baltar was seen before the attack appears beside him, with a huge smile on her face and then step in front of him block Baltar view of Doral. Baltar forgot all about Doral when he sees the female standing in front of him wearing a red tight dress that has a very low neck low and thin straps.

"Just like that, Dr. Baltar invents the amazing Cylon detector."

At the same time Doral start yelling and he is hoping that it will get Tigh to come back into the brig, seeing that he is still standing outside the brig talking to the guards.

"I do not know about anybody else on this ship, but I can tell you that I am human. I am from Oasis, you know where Oasis is and that it is only a couple stops from Caprica City. I grew up on the south side and went to school at Kobol Colleges on Geminon, I studied public relations!"

Tigh sticks his head back into the brig and look at Baltar and then Tigh clear his throat, which make Baltar jump, he turns around to see who is there and see Tigh looking at him.

"Baltar get to your lab and figure out what that device is that was removed for the bottom of the DRADIS console."

"Yes Sir."

Baltar waits for Tigh to walk away from the brig. Baltar then walks out of brig and start walking to his lab. The female Cylon is walking beside Baltar and she is running her hand through his hair. Baltar looks over at her and the two of them smiles at each other. A few minutes later Baltar and the Cylon walk into the lab.

At the same time Kara is flying her viper through the storm. In addition Starbuck is looking around the storm to make sure there are only Galactica and the fleet ships in the storm and no Cylon ship hiding with the fleet as she flies toward the edge of the storm. Starbuck knows she has to be near the edge of the storm because there are no more ships in sight, when a voice comes over the intercom.

"Starbuck this is Galactica and you should be approach turn eight."

"Copy that Galactica and I am starting to lose wireless contact, Galactica. I am making the final turn now. I am through the threshold. Galactica do you read me? Galactica, do you read me?"

Starbuck losing wireless contact and at the same time check the viper DRADIS console and cannot believe what she is seeing and is thinking that this cannot be right. She then looks out the cockpit and sees Cylon base ships, which now look like star and not round like the base ship from the first Cylon war. In addition Starbuck sees fighter squadrons and recon drones too. Starbuck put the viper into reverse and after a few moments flips her viper around and then start head back toward Galactica.

Meanwhile, onboard of Galactica Krista Thrace, Lee Adama and commander Adama walks up to the hatch door of the wardroom and there are two guards standing on each side of the wardroom door. One of the guards open up the hatch door, then Commander Adama walks through the hatch door, Krista walks through the hatch next and she is followed by Lee into the wardroom and the three of them stands in front of the door because they do not want to interrupt Billy who is talking to President.

"The medical supplies are running low again and three ships have reported engine trouble. The ships want to know when they will be receiving engineering assistance from Galactica?"

"That's a good question. Hello, Commander, captain Thrace and captain Adama, have a seat. I will be with you in a moment. You can keep going, Billy."

Lee, Krista and commander Adama do not walk over to the tables and chair, but stay standing by the door and at the same time Billy starts to talk.

"The captain of the Astral Queen wants you to know that he has got nearly five hundred convicted criminals under heavy guard in his cargo hold. The convicted were being transported to a penal station when the attack happened."

"Great."

"The captain wants to know what to do with the prisoners?"

"What to do with them?"

"With the food and medical supplies being what they are, I think he is considering just airlock the convicted criminals."

"No, we are not going to start that, they are still human beings. Tell the captain I expect daily reports on the well being of his prisoners and if there are any mysterious deaths, the Astral Queen may find they do not have the protection of Galactica."

"Yes, Madame President."

"That is all for now Billy."

Billy leaves the wardroom and Laura Roslin notices that the commander, Lee and Krista are still standing and have they arm behind they backs. Laura Roslin takes off her glasses and set the glasses onto the table and then looks at the three people standing in front of her with they hand behind they backs.

"Are you planning on stage a military coup commander?"

Lee and Krista look at the commander, who looks at them and then the commander looks at Laura Roslin with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you plan to declare martial law and take over the government?"

"No."

"Then you acknowledge my position as president as constituted under the articles of colonization?"

"Miss Roslin, my primary objective at the present time is to repair Galactica and continue to fight the Cylon."

"I do not see any Cylon at the moment commander, but there are fifty thousand civilian refugees out there who do not stand a chance without your ship to protect them from the Cylon."

"We are aware of the tactical situation and I am sure that you will all be safe here on Ragnar after we leave."

"After you leave, where are you going?"

"To find the enemy, we are at war and that is my mission and the mission of this ship."

"I honestly do not know why I have to keep telling you this, but the war is over."

"The war has not begun yet."

"That is insane!"

"You would rather have us run?"

"Yes, absolutely. That is the only sane thing to do here, exactly that run. We leave this solar system and we don't look back."

"And you want us to go where?"

"I do not know another star system, another planet, somewhere where the Cylons will not find us."

"You can run if you like, but this ship will stand and fight."

"I am going be straight with you commander Adama. The human race is about to be wiped out. We have fifty thousand people left and that is it. Now if we are even going to survive as a species, then we need to get the hell out of here and we need to start having babies."

(Lee, Krista and commander Adama) Excuse me, but if you count the people aboard Galactic there are more then fifty-two thousand people."

"I say we need to start having babies."

Lee, Krista and commander Adama turns they back on Laura Roslin. Laura Roslin stands up and clears her throat. But Lee, Krista and commander Adama's do not turn back around to see what Laura Roslin wants. Commander Adama, Lee and Krista walk out of the wardroom.

Once in the hallway Lee, Krista and commander Adama walk to the CIC. Lee, Krista and commander Adama have just reached the table in the center of the CIC, when Kara's voice comes over the CIC intercom.

"Galactica this is Starbuck, when I was outside the storm, I saw what like two base stars with ten fighter squadrons and two reconnaissance drone attachments patrolling the area."

Tigh looks at the commander of the ship and sees that the commander, Lee and Krista have looks of shock on they face and he knows he also has a look of shock on his face. Tigh picks up the intercom and start to talk to Starbuck.

"Were you followed into the storm?"

"Negative. There are no signs of pursuit, but by the way the Cylon ships are deployed it makes me think the Cylon is waiting for us."

"Starbuck continue your present course and return to visual contact, then stand by for instruction."

"Yes sir."

Tigh put the intercom down then look over at Krista, Lee and the commander and at the same time Gaeta walk up beside Tigh and look over at Lee, Krista and the commander and starts to talk.

"How did the Cylon find us commander?"

"No idea."

"Why aren't they coming in after us, sir?"

"(Krista and Tigh) Why should they Gaeta, when they can just sit out there and wait us out? What difference does it make to them, they are machines and we are the ones that need food, medicine and fuel?"

"Tigh and Krista I am not going play the Cylon game, I am not going to go out there and try to fight them. Can we plot a jump from inside the storm Tigh?"

"With all this EM interference mucking up the FTL fixes that would be a no, we have cleared the storm threshold first."

Krista clears her throat and Lee, Gaeta, commander Adama and Tigh look over at Krista, who is leaning against the control table with her elbows on top of the table and her head resting on her hands.

"Once we are outside the storm we have to jump fast because they will launch everything they have at us the moment they see us coming through the storm."

Commander Adama hit his hands against the table and Lee, Gaeta and Tigh jumps and then looks at the commander Adama, but Krista does not jump and still has her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands, at the same time at the commander start talking.

"We need to start having babies."

"William's you are telling us to have babies and is this an order?"

"Maybe before too long, we are going to take the civilians with us and we are going to leave this solar system and are not coming back."

"We are running William?"

"Yes."

"(Tigh, Krista and Lee) where are we going?"

"The Prolamar Sector."

"That is way past the red line sir."

"I know that Tigh. Gaeta can you plot that jump."

"I have never plotted a jump that far, sir."

"No one has."

Yes, sir."

"Do it by yourself. We are in a bad tactical position, we will pull Galactica out five clicks and the civilians ships will come out behind us one at a time and once the ships cross the threshold the ship will make the jump. While we hold off the Cylons long enough for all the civilians ships to make the jump, once the civilians have made the jump, every fighter is to make an immediate combat landing and then we will jump out of here, Krista's go let you pilots know."

"Yes sir."

"And I want all my pilots to return. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Krista lifts her head off of her hands and then takes her elbows off of the control table. She starts to walks away from the commander, but stop walking and grabs onto the table for support, because she starts to feel light head. Lee puts his right arm around Krista's waist and then Lee, commander Adama and Tight looks at Krista with a worried look on they face.

"I am fine, just weak from not eating or drink enough the last eight days."

"Lee help Krista to the officer bunk to get her flight suit, then go get her a bottle of water and something to eat from the kitchen and bring it to Krista in pilot ready room one."

"I will Father and Tigh get on the intercom and let all the pilots know to meet in ready room one."

Lee and Krista walk out of the CIC and Lee shut the hatch door behind him. Lee and Krista stop walking and Lee takes his arm off of Krista and then take both her hand, looking over his fiancée and Lee sees that she looks exhausted and hot.

"Lee's I am fine."

Lee put his right arm around Krista's waist and then the two of them start walking down the hallway. At the same time in the CIC Tigh is looking at the commander who staring at the door his son and Krista walk out off a minute ago and Tight start to talk to the commander.

"Do I have to take your son order commander and what should we do about our prisoner?"

"Yes and we are leaving our prisoner at the anchorage. The two of us will get him from the brig and take him there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Tigh picks up the intercom and he pushes the button on the side, then start talking into the intercom to let the pilots know to head to pilot ready room one. Commander Adama has starts to pace the CIC, as Tigh talks into the intercom. A minute later Tigh hangs up the intercom and start to pace the CIC too. After a few moments Tigh has caught up to his best friend and the two of them pace the CIC together making sure everyone is doing they jobs.

Two minutes later Krista is standing in front of her locker and is getting her flight suit out of the locker and is resting her right hand on her stomach, wishing that she could just lay down on her bunk and get some sleep. She tosses the flight suit and utility belt onto her bunk and then get the boots and helmet from the floor of the locker. Krista then walks over to her bunk and sits down on the bunk. Krista takes off her combat boot and then stand up from the bunk. Krista slow puts on her flight suit and a minute and half later Krista is standing in front of her open locker again and grabs a plastic bottle full of pink liquid off of the top shelf of the locker that has the name pick me up for tummy trouble on the front, which is for nausea, upset stomach, heartburn, indigestion and diarrhea. Krista takes the cap off of the bottle then drinks some of the liquid out of the bottle, hoping that it will help her keep down what she eats and the bottle of water. After putting the cap on the bottle of pick me up for tummy trouble, Krista set the bottle on the top shelf on the right-hand side in front of bottles of other medicines. A minute later Krista's walk out of the officer bunk and start walking down the hallway. A short time later Lee walks up beside Krista. Lee hands Krista a large bagel with cream cheese on the bagel and Krista hand Lee her helmet. Krista eats the bagel as the two of them walk to the hallway that the pilot ready rooms are in.

When they reach the door of pilot ready room one Lee hand Krista the bottle of water and then the two of them walk into the ready room. Lee sits down in the only empty seat that is the last seat on the left in the back row, as Krista walks up to the podium drinking from the bottle of water, at the same time all the pilots stop talking and look up at Krista Thrace. Krista put the cap on the bottle of water and then set the bottle of water onto the podium and looks at the pilots. Krista sees Kara standing at the back of the ready room behind the last row of seats. Krista takes a few deep breaths and blocks at the nauseous and the light head feeling that is affecting her and start to talk.

"I know that we are all tired and are ready for some rack time, but that is not going to happen for a while and I'm not sure of the next time we will get some rack time. This is what I know outside of the storm are two base stars, fighter squadrons and reconnaissance drones. For us to jump away from here we have to leave the storm systems, but because of the Cylon being here, we cannot leave the civilians ships behind. Galactica is going to go out first because we are in a bad tactical position. Galactica will pull out of the storm, so that we are five clicks out and then the civilian ships will cross the threshold one at a time to make the jump, as the viper pilots and Galactica hold off the Cylons long enough for all the civilian ships to make the jump. Once all the civilian ships have made the jump, all the vipers are to make an immediate combat landing and then Galactica will jump out of here. Head to your vipers because skids up will be soon."

The pilots that are sitting, stands up from the seats and then all but three of the pilots walk to the side door of the ready room and leave the ready room. At the same time Lee and Kara walk up to Krista who is still standing at the podium, once at the podium Lee set Krista's helmet onto the podium and then he and Kara look at Krista, Lee sees that Kara is worry about her sister and he starts to talk.

"Are you ready to go Kara and Krista?"

"I am ready Lee, or you ready Krista?"

Krista does not say anything, she just picks up the bottle of water and takes the top off the bottle. Krista then takes a drink of water, from the bottle. Kara grabs her sisters' helmet off of the podium. Then Lee, Kara and Krista walk out of the ready room and into the hallway. Krista drinks the rest of the water as they walk to the port side hanger deck. A few minutes later Lee is sitting in the cockpit of mark two viper number 3266, because the mark two viper number 7242 that he flew in the air show and along side colonial one is still being repaired. Kara is sitting in viper mark two number 8547 and Krista is sitting in viper mark two number 6757NC, all the pilots have they helmets on and the canopy of they vipers are down and locked. The deck crew is slowly moving the vipers into the launch tubes because Galactica is moving out of the storm and is being followed by the civilian ships. As Galactica reaches the edge of the storm all of the vipers are in the launch tubes and are ready to be launches and the viper pilots know that Galactica has stopped at the edge of the storm to wait for all the ships to reach them, when a voice comes over the intercom.

"Action stations, action stations. Set condition one throughout the ship. Action stations, action stations set condition one throughout the ship."

The deck crew takes deep breathe and so do all the viper pilots that are waiting to be launches into outer space any time now. In the CIC Tigh is standing on the left side of the control table, if standing with your back to the side hatch door and Adama is standing on the right side of the control table if you are standing with your back to the side hatch door. Commander Adama looks over at his XO and Tigh looks over at commander Adama and Tigh starts to talk.

"The fleet is ready to jump, sir."

"Thank you XO, Lieutenant Gaeta."

"Yes Sir."

"Disperse to all fleet our final coordinates."

"Yes sir."

"Tigh stand by to execute the battle plan."

"Yes sir."

At the same time Galactica start moving out of the storm and into the view of the Cylon, once five clicks out the worker in the CIC hear Tigh start yelling at them.

"Weapons grid to full power, stand by for enemy suppression barrage."

The person control Galactica weapons raise the guns and the Cylon base stars launches more raiders from they two base stars. In the CIC Gaeta has grabbed the intercom and is yelling into the intercom.

"There are seventy-two Incoming Cylon fighters and the fighters are closing in at one two zero mark four eight."

Adama takes a deep breath and look at Tigh, then start to yell over the nosie of the CIC, so Tigh can hear him.

"Enemy suppression fire, all batteries execute now."

"Yes sir, all batteries commence firing."

Galactica start firing the ships weapons and the weapons takes out some of the raiders that are coming toward the ship. In the CIC Gaeta is looking at the commander of the ship.

"The perimeter established sir."

"Dualla tell the deck crew to launch the vipers."

"Yes sir."

Commander Adama starts to pace the CIC to make sure everyone is doing they jobs. Tigh watching the commander pace and know that his best friend is worried about the out come. At the same time Dualla pick up the intercom and start to talk into the intercom to let the deck crew know they can launch the viper. When Dualla hangs up the intercom, she goes back to doing her other job.

A few moments later the vipers are launches into outer space and then the viper start flying in formation in front of the Cylon riders. Phoenix voice comes through all the vipers and Galactica intercoms.

"A broken formation and razzle dazzle, don't let the raiders use they targeting computers and for frak's sake make sure that you stay out of Galactica firing solution vipers, that included you, Starbuck."

"Yes sir."

The vipers break out of the normal formation and then all of the vipers do razzle dazzle and get into position again and then Phoenix switches the intercom on, to talk to Galactica.

"Galactica this is Phoenix all viper are in position and are ready to fight."

"Vipers engage raiders only, leave the base stars to us."

At the same time the vipers and raiders start firing at each other and Galactica start firing at the base stars and in the CIC Tigh is shouting into the intercom at the civilian ships.

"Galactica to all civilian ships commence jumping in sequence giving to you."

The first civilian ship pulls out of the storm and jumps. A few second later the second ship comes out of the storm and jump away from the fleet. At the same time Phoenix is shooting at a heavy raider that is flying toward her viper. The third civilian ship comes out of the storm. A few second later the third civilian ship jumps away from Galactica, vipers, Cylons and the rest of the fleet.

Meanwhile, in the CIC Gaeta is yelling at everyone in the CIC and into the intercom.

"Incoming ordnance."

A few second later Galactica is hit by two missiles and the fighting between the vipers and the raiders continue. Apollo's ship gets hit by a missile and one of the engines gives out. Starbuck who is flying Apollo's wing gets onto the intercom and start talking.

"Apollo, do you read me?"

Apollo is busy trying to get his engine restart and at the same time Starbuck sees another missile heading for Apollo vipers. Starbuck hit the button and fire the cannons of her viper and shoots the missile down, at the same time she yelling into the intercom.

"Whoooo! Come on, bad guys. Apollo it looks like you broke your ship."

"I have had worse Starbuck, but thank you for the help."

Lee, Starbuck and Phoenix see Galactica take a few more hits that were fired from the base stars. Phoenix flip her viper around to check on the civilian ships and see that most of the ships have jumped away because the ship that just came out of the storm was the third to last ships in the line of civilian ships behind Galactic. Phoenix sees a heavy raider going for the civilian ship and goes after the raider, as she gets onto the intercom to Galactica.

"Galactica this is Phoenix and there are three civilian ships left to jump away."

Phoenix start shooting at the heavy raider and after several hits Phoenix takes out the heavy raider. At the same time people are running around to station to check on what alarms are going off and Tigh is yelling to be heard over all the noise in the CIC.

"Function check on the damage control panel. "

The ship starts to rock as it is hit by another missile and Tigh and Adama grabs onto the control table and the XO and commander looks at each other.

"The base stars are targeting the landing bays. We got to get the vipers back on board and retract the pods or we won't be able to jump."

"Fleet status Lieutenant. Gaeta?"

"Two ship left to jump sir."

"We have to hold out for a little longer XO."

"Yes Sir."

Tigh keep looking at monitors to make sure the landing bay are not getting heavy damaged by the missiles. At the same time Starbuck, Phoenix and the rest of the vipers are firing they cannons at raiders and heavy raiders that are fly toward the last two civilian ships, the one that is jumping and the one that is about to come out of the storm any second. The second to last civilian ships jumps away. At the same time the last ship comes out of the storm, Phoenix hit the intercom switch on her viper and start to talk into the intercom.

"Galactica the last civilian ship is about to jump away."

"Phoenix this is Galactica actual, once the last ship is away bring your vipers home."

"Yes sir."

Phoenix sees a heavy raider about to fire on the civilian ship and hits the cannon button and shots the heavy raider down, right as the civilian ship jumps away and Dualla voices come over the vipers intercoms.

"Galactica to all vipers break off from the fight and come on home."

The vipers break away from fighting the raiders and heavy raiders and start flying toward the port side landing bay. At the same time in the CIC Gaeta is yelling and the ship gets hit with another missile.

"FTL are a go. Sublight is a go and the board is green. Ship reports ready for jump as soon as landing bays are secure, sir."

"Dualla how many ship are still out?"

"Three viper sir, Starbuck, Lee and Phoenix."

"Commander we cannot stand toe-to-toe with those base stars."

Commander Adama looks at Tigh, who picks up the intercom and start yell into the intercom to the deck crew.

"Retract the pods."

The pods start to retract and commander Adama looks up at the monitors that are over his head and start to talk.

"I can't leave them here. Patch me through to Starbuck Dualla."

"Yes sir."

Dualla patches the commander through to Starbuck viper right away. At the same time Lee has warring light blinking in his viper and the second engine is starting to give out. Starbuck who has been listening to debris hit the canopy of her viper is shock to hear the commander voice over the intercom of her viper.

"This is Galactica actual to Starbuck. What do you hear?"

"What?"

"Good morning, Starbuck, what do you hear?"

"Nothing but the rain."

"Grab your gun and bring the cat in."

"Yes sir, coming home now and Phoenix is right behind me."

A second later commander Adama, Starbuck and Phoenix hear Apollo voice over the intercom and Lee is trying to start calm, but commander Adama, Starbuck and Phoenix and hear a hit of nervousness in his voices.

"I am losing power and I am not going to make it back to Galactica. Starbuck and Phoenix it is over just leave me and that is an order."

Starbuck takes a deep breath as she starts flying a little fast and Phoenix knows what Kara is thinking before her sister start talking into the intercom to Lee.

"Apollo, shut up and hold still."

Kara swings her viper around and aims the viper right at Apollo. Apollo eyes get really big as he sees Starbuck viper speeding toward him and that Phoenix is flying her viper backwards at a fast speed and Phoenix is shooting down raiders that are flying toward them, at the same time Lee start yelling into the intercom.

"Oh no, Starbuck what are you thinking?"

At the same time Starbuck start yelling and the two vipers hit each other and then the ships lock together. Starbuck start pushing Apollo viper toward the landing bay and she has a huge smile on her face, but Apollo has a shock look on his face.

"You are beyond insane Starbuck."

"I know that Apollo. I am kicking it into burn and the three of us are on our way home."

"Come on Lee, Kara and Krista."

"We are coming in a little hot, don't you think Starbuck and Phoenix?"

"(Thrace sisters) No? Not really?"

A few second later Lee and Kara fly into the landing bay and right behind them is Krista's viper and the doors shut right as Krista landing gear hits the landing bay. Then the landing bay starts to react into the ship. At the same time Starbuck and Apollo slide across the bay and smack into the opposite door and Phoenix viper slide to a stop right behind Starbuck and Apollo vipers. Meanwhile, in the CIC, Tight is shouting into the intercom.

"Stand by for jump."

"Lieutenant Gaeta is the landing bay secure?"

"Yes commander the landing bay is secure."

"Jump."

Gaeta puts the jump key into the key hole and then turn the key. In the land bay Krista is sitting in her viper waiting to be move into the hanger deck, when the ship jumps Krista stomach start doing somersaults and at the same time the feeling that the walls are closing in starts. By the time that the jump is over members of the deck crew are trying to pull Lee and Kara vipers apart. A few members of the deck crew are pulling Krista's viper away from Kara's viper, because the vipers stop within inches of each other.

Four minutes later Krista's viper is parked in the third space in the port side mid hanger deck. Krista open up the canopy of the viper and then take her helmet off of her head. Krista then hands her helmet and the clipboard, which has the check list over the left side of the viper and Cally take the clipboard and helmet from Krista. Krista stands up and unzips the flight suit. Krista pulls her arms out of the flight suit and then pulls the top half of the flight suit down. Krista then stands up and step out onto the ladder. Krista slowly walks down the ladder and when she gets to the fourth to last steps of the ladder Krista has to stop walking because the hanger deck as start to spin. Krista sits down on the fourth to last steps of the ladder and then lean back against the ladder close her eyes. Cally walk over to Krista and set the helmet on the deck floor by Krista left foot. Cally know by just look at captain Thrace that the CAG is in rough shape, at the same time Krista put her hands onto her stomach and start gagging. Cally run over to the nearest trash bin and push the trash bin over beside Krista. At the same time Krista open up her eyes and see the trash bin on her right side. Krista Thrace lean toward the trash bin and start vomiting into the trash bin right away. Cally grab the hair that fall out of Krista braid out of the captain face and holds the loose hairs for five hold minutes, because that is how long Krista is vomiting into the trash bin, when the captain stop vomit Cally let go of the loose hairs and Krista lean back against the ladder and close her eye.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome sir, can I get you anything?"

"No, I am just going to sit here for a few minutes."

"If you need me for anything just let me know sir."

"I will, but I should be fine now."

Cally walks away from Krista Thrace and walks toward Starbuck's viper that has just been parked a few spaces away from Krista Thrace's viper, when Cally reach Starbuck's viper, the chief of the deck walks up beside Cally.

"Cally do I need to get Dr. Cottle for captain Thrace?"

"No, I think she is fine now, but she does not look well."

"Because she has been unwell for eight days now, captain Thrace should not have been flying a viper at all yesterday or today."

At the same time Kara open up the canopy of her viper and then take off her helmet. A few moments later Kara walks down the ladder and once at the bottom of the ladder hand the chief of the deck her post flight check list.

"Chief do a full work up on the viper because I think the viper take some damaged when Lee's viper and my viper landing on the land bay and Lee viper hit the bay door."

"Yes sir."

Kara walks away from Cally and the chief and walks over to her sisters' viper and sees that Krista is sitting on the ladder and leaning forward with her head between her knee. Kara kneels down in front of her sister and puts her hands on Krista shoulders.

"Krista all you all right?"

"I feel awful, I need to lie down and get some rest. I am going to head to the officer bunk and lay down, tell Lee to cover the post flight briefing for me."

"Sure Krista, just go get some rest."

Kara takes her hands off her sister shoulders and then Krista stand up from the ladder, despite the room spinning and her leg feeling like lead. Krista starts to fall backwards and Kara catches her sister and help Krista sit back down on the ladder. Krista close her eyes hoping that the feeling that the hanger deck is spinning will go away, but it does not go away and Krista is fighting to keep herself from crying in front of the deck crew and the viper pilots.

"Krista, I am going to go talk to Lee and then I will come back and help you to the office bunk."

"Ok."

Kara walks away from her older sister and then walks over to the last viper on Kara's left-hand side, which is Lee's viper and the viper is in rough shape. Lee is standing beside the viper and the chief of the deck is standing on Lee right side, the pilot and the chief of the deck are talking, but stop talking to each other when Kara walks up to them, with a worried look on her face.

"Kara what is wrong?"

"Krista feels awful and asked me to ask you to cover the post flight briefing Lee, she need to go lie down and get some rest. I am going to help my sister to the officer bunk and then I will head to the pilot ready room."

"Stay with your sister Kara, she the only family that you know is still alive and Krista needs your help right now."

"Ok Lee, but do not take forever Krista need your help too."

"Just take care of Krista for me right now. I might be awhile, because I have to give my father an update after the post flight briefing."

"All right."

Kara turns away from the chief and Lee and then walks over to her sister, who is still sitting on the ladder and has her back leaning against the ladder now. Kara notices that Krista eyes are close and she is resting her hands on her stomach. Krista's open up her eyes when she hears Kara walking up. Kara takes a hold of her sister hands and pulls Krista up. Kara then walks up to Krista left side and wrap her arm around Krista's waist. Krista lay her head onto to Kara shoulder, as the two of them walk over to the staircase. Once at the staircase the two of them start to walk up the stairs, but walk slowly because Kara is supporting all her sister weight, seeing that her sister legs are not support Krista at all.

Ten minutes later Krista and Kara have reached the hallway the officer bunk is in and the two sisters see commander Adama walking toward them. Kara and Krista stop walking and the commander walks the rest of the way to the sisters and stop in front of them. Commander Adama sees that Krista head is on Kara shoulder and it looks like Kara is supporting her sister.

"The two of you should be in a post flight briefing and Krista should be giving the briefing to the pilots."

"I am helping my sister to the officer bunk, she feels awful and is not up to doing the post flight briefing, Lee is doing it for Krista and she is going to get some rest."

Krista eyes close and she starts to gag, after a few moments' Krista stop gagging but keeps her eyes close. Commander Adama sees that Kara is having a hard time support all of Krista's weight, so commander Adama walks up to Krista right side and put his arm around Krista's waist. Then the three of them start walking and the commander help Kara gets her sister to the officer bunk. Once in the officer bunk Kara and commander Adama help Krista over to her bunk and then help Krista's sit down on her bunk. Commander Adama unhooks the flight suit for the boots and then he unzips the right boot and a few moment later he takes the boot off Krista's foot, as Kara takes the utility belt off of her sisters' waist. Kara put the utility belt on the top shelf of Krista's locker, as commander Adama takes Krista's left boot off.

"I can take it from her commander Adama and thank you for help me bringing my sister to the officer bunk and to her bed."

"You are welcome Kara and Krista get some rest. Kara and Krista there going to be a funeral for the dead in about an hour, dress gray for the service but if you are not up to going Krista you can stay in the officer bunk and rest seeing that you have been sick for eight days now."

The commander walks away from the Thrace sisters before either of them can say anything to him and he walks out of the officer bunk, close the hatch door behind him. At the same time Kara pull Krista's flight suit off and then hang the flight suit in Krista's locker. Kara puts the flight suit boot onto the floor of the locker and then closes the locker door. At the same time Krista put her leg up onto her bunk and then lay down. Kara walks up beside her sister bunk and kneels down beside the bunk by her sister head, which is at the end of the bed by her locker.

"Can I get you anything Krista?"

"Can you go to the kitchen and get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure I will be back shortly."

Kara stands up and then walks over to the hatch door, at the same time Krista realizes that the room is not spinning anymore. Krista sits up in bed and then put her two pillows up against the wall of the bunk that are under the shelf and then Krista leans back against the pillows, as Kara walks out of the officer bunk. Krista pulls a stack of pictures off the top shelf of her bunk and start to look through the pictures of her and Kara playing against each other in the high school all-star Pyramid games during Kara's four years in high school. Krista is on the all-star team and Kara is on the varsity pyramid team. Looking at the picture is making Krista feel a little better and taking her mind of how nausea she was.

A few minutes later Kara walks into the officer bunk with two bottles of water. Kara walks over to Krista's bunk and Krista set the stack of pictures on her lap. Then Kara hand Krista a bottle of water, Krista takes the bottle of water from her sister and then Kara sits down on the edge of the bunk. Krista open up her bottle of water as Kara looks at the top picture on the stack of pictures and sees it from her first all-star pyramid game against the all-star team that Krista was on. Kara sees how tired and pale she looks in the picture and how happy Krista looks playing pyramid for fun and not being pay to playing.

"We look so young in the picture, I still can believe that my coach did not make me sit out of that game because of being pale and how tired I was acting during warm up and that he did not take me out of the game when I start to slow down and start to look flush."

"We all look flush from play the game and you were the youngest and the best player on the varsity team coach Patterson was not going to make you sit out the game or take you out of the game with it being a tie game up to the last second of the game, I think the coach would have left you in the game even if you get hurt."

"I also can't believe I made it through the game, my stomachache was really bad by the middle of the game and I though about asked the coach to take me out, but I thought that would make me look weak, so I push myself through the game and by the end of the game I was so weak and hunger despite the stomachache that I made myself ate that apple. After the first bite of the apple, I know that ate the apple was a mistake because I because nausea right away, but made myself finish the apple."

"I know you were not feeling well when I first show you that morning because you look pale then you normally did and looked tired, but I tell myself that you were fine and would not be in school if you were sick. But when you walk up to me ate the apple after the game, I had a feeling you were going to ask me to take you home and I know the nurse was sent you home before she take the thermometer out of your mouth, because was started to look green and your stomach was making funny sound as the nurse take your temperature. But then you start throwing up into the nurse trash can right as the nurse was written you a pass to go home sick. By the time I get you home from school, I was started to get a little scary because I never saw you look so sick or see you so weak before. Then you were home for only a few minutes when you ran into the bathroom and was in there for a half hour because you were throwing up and using the bathroom because of having diarrhea. I have always thought mom was scary when she walked into the apartment that afternoon and seen me sitting on the couch."

"Mom was scary when she saw you Krista, she told me when I wake up about an hour after you left, that seeing you sitting on the couch in the living room and seen your backpack and my gym bag meant that I was not at pyramid practice and that I was sick and it was not nervous about my first all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game that made me have a stomachache that morning. Mom did not go to bed that night and sit on your old bed in my bedroom to kept an eye on me and hand me the trash can when I had to dry heaven and help me to the bathroom when I need to use the bathroom. She also kept putting cooler washcloth on my forehead, when my fever would go up."

"I thought she stays up with you all night, because of how tired she looked when drop you off at my place."

Krista and Kara stop talking and start looking at the pictures together, as they drink they water. A few minutes later Lee carrying a gym bag and three helmets walks into the officer bunk with Sharon Veleril. Lee set two of the helmets down by Kara feet and then set his gym bag on the first bottom bunk, as Sharon walks over to her locker. Lee then walks over to Krista's bunk and sees that Kara and Krista are looking at pictures of them play each other in the all-stars vs. varsity team pyramid game, Kara on the varsity team and Krista on the all-star team.

"The two of you look so younger in the pictures."

"(Krista and Kara) we were young then."

Krista start yawning and cover her mouth with her left hand, Lee sees the picture that Krista set down and that the younger Krista is help Kara off of the ground and he notices that Kara face is bright red, when everyone else facing is only a little red in the picture and that Kara looks tired. Lee picks up the picture and see that in the next picture Kara is throwing the bell toward the goal and has her left arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Kara were you playing in the game sick?"

"Yes, I had appendicitis, but did not know it at the time, I just thought that I had a stomachache and a low grade fever. After the game I went to see the school nurse to get a pass to go home because I was feeling really badly and had an upset stomach and it take a few minutes at the nurse station because the nurse check to see if I had a fever, which I did and then I throw up into the nurse trash can. Once I had a pass to leave school sick Krista give me a ride home and stay with me to our mom got home because I did not want to be home alone because I could not keep anything down, I get sicker once I was home and by sicker I mean that I keep throwing up and also had diarrhea."

"That not good, did you go see the doctor that evening?"

"No, mom kept an eye on me all night and the next day she had to go to work, so mom dropped me off at Krista's apartment because I was too sick to go to school and too weak and sick to be home alone."

"I was so worried when I sew Kara standing outside my apartment door being support by our mom because she was too weak to stand on her own and she was so pale. My mom end up carry Kara into the apartment and lay her down in the guest room, because her legs went out when that start walking through the apartment door. Kara was only at my apartment and resting in the guest room for an hour when she started running a high grade fever and start having stabbing pain in your lower right abdomen. I rush Kara to the emergency room and a nurse took her into an exam room and ten minutes later Kara was being rush into emergency surgery."

"Sound like Kara was very sick that day."

"I was Lee. I am just happy that Krista got me to the hospital before my appendix bust."

"You were very luck that day Kara."

Krista takes the pictures and puts the pictures back on the top shelf of the bunk and then lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. Lee looks at Kara who still sitting on the edge of Krista's bunk and then looks at Krista who is resting her hands on her stomach.

"Krista and Kara, the two of you need to get up and change into your dress gray uniform for the funeral."

Kara stands up from the bunk and then walks over to her locker thinking I have starts to get a headache. This cannot be a good sign. Kara open up her locker door, then grab her gray dress uniform out of her locker and tosses the uniform onto her bunk and at the same time Krista start to talk.

"I am not going to the funeral Lee, your father said if I am not up to going to the funeral that I can stay in the officer bunk and rest seeing that I have been sick for eight days now."

"That fine Krista, you have pushed yourself all evening yesterday and into the early hours of this morning fighting Cylons, just get some rest and make sure to drink lots of water through the day."

"I will Lee."

Lee walks over to the first lower bunk and open up his gym bag and gets out his gray dress uniform. At the same time Kara has grabbed a bottle of over the counter pain pills off the top shelf of her locker. Kara open up the bottle and then pour out two pills into her right hand. Kara puts the pills into her mouth and then Kara takes a drink of water for the bottle of water in her left hand. Kara set the bottle of water on the top shelf of her locker and then put the lid onto the bottle of over the counter pain killers. A few moments later Kara, Lee and Sharon are changing into the dress gray uniforms. By the time that Kara, Lee and Sharon have finish getting changes Krista is sound asleep, Lee walks over to Krista bunk and pull the curtains shut. Then Lee looks over at Kara who is sitting on her bunk and rubbing her forehead.

"Kara's are you feeling are right?"

"I feel all right Lee, I just have a little headache is all and the over the counter pain killer should kick in soon and I will be fine."

Kara stands up from her bunk and then Kara, Lee and Sharon walk over to the hatch door and a few moments later Lee, Kara and Sharon are walking to where the funeral is at, which is in hanger deck b that is on the starboard side of the ship, the deck crew has clear out one of the airlock to use too sent the bodies into outer space after the funeral. Once in the hanger deck Kara, Lee and Sharon join the front line and a few minute's later Elosha start to talk.

"It is with heavy hearts that we lift up they bodies to you oh Lords of Kobol in the knowledge that you will take from them they burden and give them life eternal. We also pray that you look down upon us now with mercy and with love just as you did upon our forefathers many years ago. Just as you led us from Kobol and found the twelve worlds, so now we hope and pray that you will lead us to a new home where we may begin life anew. So say we all."

"(Crowd) so say we all."

Commander Adama is walking back and forth in front of the pilots and crew of Galactica and cannot hear want the crowd is saying, so he starts to yell at the crowd.

" So say we all!"

"(Crowd a little less quietly) So say we all!"

"So say we all!"

"(Crowd louder) So say we all!"

"So say we all!"

(Crowd) So say we all!"

Adama stop walking when he reaches the center of the front row and stop right in front of Kara Thrace, who headache has get worse for shouting so say we all at the commander, but does not let onto the commander that she has a headache, the commander start yelling to the pilots and deck crew.

"Are they the lucky ones? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? We are a long way from home. We have jumped way beyond the red line and into unchartered space. Limited supplies and limited fuel. No allies and now no hope? Maybe it would have been better for us to have died quickly back on the Colonies with our families and friends instead of dying out here slowly in the emptiness of dark space. Where shall we go? What shall we do? Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the sacred scrolls and they were told to us by the Lords of Kobol, many countless centuries ago. And they made it perfectly clear that we are not alone in this universe. Elosha, there is a thirteenth colony of humankind, is there not?"

"Yes. The scrolls tell us a thirteenth tribe that left Kobol in the early days. They traveled far and made their home upon a planet called Earth, which circled a distant and unknown star."

"It is not an unknown star and I know where it is at. Earth, which is the most guarded secret we have and the location was only known by the senior commanders of the fleet and we dare not share it with the public. Not while there was a Cylon threat upon us. For now we have a refuge to go to. A refuge the Cylons know nothing about. It will not be an easy journey and it will be long and arduous journey to get to earth. But I promise you one thing on the memory of those lying here before you, we will find earth and earth will become our new home. So say we all!

The crowd and Adama yell so say we all eight more time and when the crowd says the last so say we all and commander Adama knows that everyone is dead on they feet, so he looks at them and then yell really loud.

"Dismissed."

The crowd claps and cheers for a few minutes and then everyone slowly walks out of the hanger deck and to they bunks. Tigh catches up to Kara Thrace in the hallway just above the hanger deck and stop in front of Kara, who is rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

"Lieutenant Thrace. Kara what you did out there today with Lee Adama. It was a hell of a piece of flying. The Commander has always said that you and your sister were the best pilots he ever saw fly vipers. Well today you proved it. Now about yesterday during the game well maybe I was out of line too and I wanted to say sorry. Do you have anything to say?"

"Permission to speak off the record, sir?"

"Granted."

"You are a bastard."

"You do not know when to keep your mouth shut, do you? I am offering you a clean slate."

"I am not interested in a clean slate with you. You are dangerous and do you know why?

"This will be good."

"Because you are weak and because you are a drunk."

"Are you done Kara Thrace?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are returned to flight status and let see how long that lasts."

"I say forever seeing that my sister is the CAG."

Kara walks away for the XO and head to the officer bunk, still rubbing her forehead with her left hand. Once in the officer bunk Kara goes over to her locker and opens the door of the locker. She looks into the mirror on the insides of her locker door and sees that she looks tired and has black and blue bags under her eyes. Kara gets out her battle green dress uniform and then changes out of her dress gray uniform and puts on the battle green dress uniform. Kara hangs her dress gray uniform up in her locker then close the locker door and walk over to her bunk. Kara lays down on her bunk to rest because her head in pounding.

A half hour later commander Adama is eating pasta in his quarter when Roslin walks into the quarter and over to Adama, then the two of them start to talk. At the same time Boomer and Boxey are sitting at a table in the break room and Boomer hand Boxey a plate with cookies on it and Boxey take a cookie off of the plate. Boomer set the plate back on the table and Boomer goes back to filling out paperwork and Cally and chief of the deck is working on the viper Lee was flying in the last battle with the Cylons. Meanwhile, at Ragnar Anchorage station Doral is shaking and sweating. He is also rubbing his forehead because of a headache. The door to the station blasts open and metallic Centurion enters and is followed by the humanoid ones, which are a few copies of Six, Leoben, and a couple of Doral too and a copy of Boomer. The sick Doral starts to talk.

"We have to get out of this storm because the radiation affects our silica relays."

"Where did they go?"

"I do not know Leoben."

"We can not let them go."

"I agree with you Leoben."

"Six I feel the human will return one day and take revenge."

"It is in their nature to take revenge Leoben."

Boomer walks in front of the six, Leoben and the healthy Doral and her back is to the sick Doral.

"We will find then, I have already sent groups of raiders out to look for them. When the raiders find them one will jump back to the base star and give as a report, as the other raiders fight the vipers and Galactica."

The Centurion and the human Cylons walk out of Ragnar Anchorage station and to they base star. Meanwhile back on Galactica Krista is still asleep and Lee and Kara has also gone to sleep, but have only been asleep for a half hour when Tigh voice comes over the intercom.

"Incoming raiders take action station, I say take action station. Viper pilots to your vipers, fleet is making an emergency jump, the viper will be fighting the raiders until every ship is gone, then the viper will make a combat landing and Galactica will jump out."

At the same time Lee, Kara and Krista jump up and look around the room. The three pilots walk up to the locker. Lee is the first locker right after the hatch door on the left-hand side, if standing in the hatch door. Lee looks over at Krista who holding onto her locker door and Lee notices that Krista leg are shaking.

"Krista's lay back down, we can do this round without you."

"Lee's I'm only a little light head and I am the CAG, gagging I need to be out there."

"Krista you are in no shape to fly a viper right now, your legs are shaking and you are pale as a ghost. You are going to make yourself really sick if you do not get some rest, so I am step in as the CAG for a while and you are off flight duty until have rested for eight hours."

"Ok, I guess you are right."

Krista close her locker door and then walks over to her bunk, as Lee put on his flight suit. Krista lay back down on her bed and see that Kara has her flight suit up but has not zip up the flight suit, but is put on the utility belt. Once the belt is hook Kara rub the nasal bridge with the fingers on her right hand.

"Kara are you feeling all right?"

"I just have a headache and my sinus are aching a little, but I am fine Krista do not worry about me, just get some rest."

At the same time Kara sits down on her bunk and start to put her flight suit boots on. A minute later Lee and Kara are running out of the officer bunk and down to the port side hanger bay. A few minutes later Lee is leading the vipers in fighting the Cylon raiders. Kara is Lee wingwoman. Lee start firing at a heavy raider and Kara see a raider coming up behind Apollo. Kara push the button down that fires the cannons and shoots down the raider come up behind Apollo. The sound of missiles being fire and empty bullet cartridges hit the top of the canopy cockpit is making Kara's headache worse. Once all the civilian ships have jumped away the vipers fly into the landing bay and all the vipers do combat landing and then Galactica jumps away. Kara heads to the head a few minutes after finish the post flight check list and take a warm shower to see if the warm water will give her some relief from the headache, but it does not help. Thirty-three minutes later the Cylon raiders appear again. Almost all of the viper pilots are fighting the raider again as the fleet jumps away, but Krista who is sound asleep, because Kara nor Lee had the heart to wake her up and let her know what is happening.


	11. Chapter eleven: Two days and counting pa

Chapter eleven: Two days and counting part one  
It has been forty-eight hours since the Cylon attacked started on the twelve colonial worlds. Galactica and the fleet of civilian ships are between FTL jumps, which are happening every thirty-three minutes since Galactica and the fleet of civilian ships jump away from Ragnar Anchorage because every thirty-three minutes the Cylon basestar that launches raiders keeps showing up. Viper pilot Starbuck and Joker along with raptor pilot Boomer and her ECO Crush Down are flying combat air patrol (CAP) around the fleet, until the rest of the viper pilots join them to help Galactica fight the Cylon raiders as the fleet jumps to the next coordinates and Galactica fires the ship guns at the basestar. Almost all the rest of the pilots are either down in the port side hanger deck help the deck crew repair vipers or in the heads beside for Krista and Lee who are in pilot ready room one. Lee is standing in front of the podium and he is also leaning against the podium. Krista is sitting on the center chair in the first row of seats and right in front of the podium, there is a pile of paperwork setting on top of Krista's clipboard that is on the chair to her right and on top of the paperwork and clipboard is a box of antinauseous tablets that Dr. Cottle gave her, so Krista could continue her duties as the CAG of Galactica. Krista's gym bag is set on the floor on the left side of the podium if standing behind the podium.  
Lee is looking at Krista who blonde hair is down and Krista is slouching in the chair she is sitting on. Lee sees that Krista look just as tired as the rest of the pilots, ECO, Galactica high ranking officers and crew members. On the other hand Lee notice that Krista has color back in her cheeks and looks well again. Lee wishes that Krista had taken the eight hours off like he told her too, but she only took two and half hours off and then went too see Dr. Cottle to get something to stop the nauseous. Lee starts to look at the box of antinauseous tablets and he is running his hands through his hair, thinking is the antinauseous tablet safe for Krista to be taking and is she putting the health of the baby and her safety in danger by getting into the cockpit of a viper and fighting the Cylons.

"Krista's do you think it is safe for you to take the antinauseous tablets?"

"It is safe Lee, picks up the box and read what it says and do not start with me about doing my job, it is stressful enough without you being on my back."

Lee walks over to the seat and pick up the box of antinauseous tablets and start to read the box, which say it is safe for pregnant women to take, studies have shown that this drug does not increases the risk of abnormalities when administered during pregnancy to the fetus during early or in late pregnancy. Lee set the box down on the pile of paperwork. He then sits down on the seat on Krista's left side. Then the two of them start to look at the list of viper pilots and raptor pilots and the ECO on the roster board that is on the right side of the podium if standing behind the podium.

"Lee after the next jump you are on CAP with Hiccup and raptor pilot Karma for the next five hours."

"It's my turn already?"

"Yes."

The two viper pilots look down at they flight suits that are unzip and the top half is down and the gray sleeveless shirts with the brown tank tops over the gray shirt, which seems to be what they have being wearing since the attacked on the twelve colonial worlds happened. Then the two senior viper pilots sniff each other and give each other a look that say you smell and start laughing at the looks that are on each other faces.

"You smell really bad Lee and need to take a shower."

"You do not smell too good either, Krista."

Krista and Lee start laughing harder, two minutes later Lee and Krista are slouching in the seats that the two of them are sitting on and both of they faces are red from laughing so hard. The two captains take a few moments to catches they breath and then Krista looks over at Lee. Krista smiles at Lee and then she starts to talk.

"I will take a quick shower after the next jump and you go take a very fast shower right now."

"Sounds good to me I will see you at the preflight briefing before the next fleet jump."

Lee standing up from the seat, he is sitting on and then start walking to the hatch door of the ready room. A few moments later he is walking out of the ready room and at the same time Krista pulls the pile of paperwork, clipboard and pen that attached to the clipboard out from under the box of antinauseous tablets and then start to work on the paperwork. She starts to read the first piece of paperwork, which are several forms and see that it is forms to update the status of the pilots and raptor ECO. She starts to fill out the forms and is thinking I hate this part of being a CAG. A few minutes later in the officer bunk Lee is grabbing his bar of soap, shampoo, towel, a clean green battle dress uniform, a pair of clean underwear and socks out of his locker.  
Meanwhile, in outer space Boomer is flying her raptor around Battlestar Galactica showing no signs of being tried, but Crush Down is sitting on the ECO seat in the back of the raptor yawing into his left hand, as he watching the radar. Joker is flying his viper by Could Nine and he is keeping an eye out for Cylon but knows that the chancing of seeing any raiders before the thirty-three minutes have gone by are slim to none. Kara has positioned her viper mark seven in the center of the fleet civilian ships. Kara blinks her eyes a few times and starts sniffling wishing that she could take the helmet off because she needs to blow her nose, but Kara knows that will not happen until after the fleet and Galactica has jumped away from this spot. Kara keep sniffling and close her eyelids because she has an awful headache. A few moments later Joker voice comes over Kara's viper intercom.

"Starbuck stop sniffling because it is driving me crazy or at lest stop holding down the button that broadcast your voice over the intercom so I can't hear you."

At the same time Kara and Joker hears Crush Down laughing, Joker start laughing with Boomer and Crush Down and Kara sniffling some more and at the same time starts to talk.

"Sorry Joker did not realize I was hold down the button that broadcast my voice over the intercom."

"Wake up Starbuck."

"I am awake sniffling."

"I just ask you to stop that!"

"I will try, but it is the only thing keep me for sneeze Joker, sniffling."

"Stop that Starbuck."

"Joker do not start with me because I have a pounding headache, cannot breathe through my nose and I feel unwell and is anyone else cold?"

"(Joker, Crash Down and Boomer) No Starbuck nice and warm in my sweated fly suit."

"Ah-choo."

"Bless you Starbuck, was that sneeze a wet one that got the view area of your helmet all cover in nasal mucus or a dry one?"

"A dry one sniffling Joker."

Boomer and Starbuck hear Joker and Crash Down laughing. Kara sniffs harder and Joker and Crash Down laughs harder at Starbuck, who has laid her head again the headrest of the cockpit seat. At the same time Boomer voice comes over the intercom of Kara and Joker vipers.

"Joker and Crash Down stop laughing at Starbuck, I think she caught the head cold that my last ECO Helo had last week."

"Oh come on Boomer what Joker say about Starbuck sneezing while wearing her helmet is funny."

"You would not think it was funny if it was you, Crash Down or Joker."

"I am not wear a helmet and neither are you Boomer."

"But Joker is and if the Cylon jump in the two of us would be putting our helmet on."

"Ahem Boomer thank you for try to get Crash Down and Joker to stop laughing sniffling at me, but they are not going to stop and the fighting is just making my headache worse."

"I will stop talking Starbuck."

"Thank you, Boomer."

Kara takes her finger off of the button that is broadcast her voice over the intercom and then start to move around the fleet ships. At the same time Kara start coughing and she is thinking this is not good, I can't afford to get sick right now. Kara then starts to think if Helo ever gets back to the fleet and Galactica I will have to remember to thank him for passes his cold germs onto me, no I will have to remember to hit him for getting me sick. When Kara stop coughing she starts sneezing again and does not stop sneezing for four minutes. After flying around for five minutes Kara position her viper facing south and start to watch that area of outer space for any sign of the enemy wishing that she could take something for the congestion nose, headache, the cough and the sore throat that she has.  
With thirteen and half minutes to go before the next FTL jump the pilots walk into pilot ready room one, all beside Starbuck, Joker, Boomer and Crush Down because they are still flying CAP around Galactica and the fleet civilian ships. Krista stands up from the seat she is sitting on and picks up her paperwork, clipboard, pen and the box of antinauseous tablets and walks over to the podium. Krista then walks behind the podium and set her things down on the podium, then looks at her pilots as the pilots are sitting down on seats. Lee walks into the ready room and hands Krista a bottle of water. Krista takes the bottle of water from him and smile at Lee. Lee walks over to the first row of seats and sits down on the center seat of the first row, Flat top is sitting on Lee left and Fireball is sitting on Lee right side. As Krista waits for all the pilots to sit down, she pulls the hair tie off of her right wrist and then pulls her hair into a low ponytail. A few moments later Krista open up the bottle of water and take a drink of water. She then open up the box of antinauseous tablets because it is time for another dose. Krista takes two of the tablets that are oval with one half of the tablet pink and the other half of the tablet purple. Krista puts the tablets into her mouth and takes a drinking of water to wash down the tablets, at the same time the last few pilots sit down on the seats. Krista puts the lid back onto the bottle of water and start to talk to the pilots.

"We are getting ready for the fifty-fifth jumps since the Cylon attacked the twelve colonial worlds. I know that everyone is tired and are ready for some rack time, but I cannot tell you when we will get any rack time, yawing."

At the same time Flat Top raise his right arm into the air and start to wave the arm in the air to get the CAG attention, Krista points at Flat Top to let him know he can speak, as she continues to yawning into her left hand.

"What if a pilot asks for leave to get some rack time?"

"No leave is being give at this time."

"(Almost all pilots, but not Lee or Krista) that not fair, how long does Commander Adama expect us to go without sleeping?"

"As long as we have too, if it goes on for too long the use of stims might be authorized by Commander Adama, but for right now all of you will just have to make do with a tiny cat nap when you can get one because that is all the sleep you will get. The only way you will get off of flight duty would be that you are so sick you cannot get out of bed and have to be taking to the sickbay on a stretcher to receive medical treatment. In addition doctor Cottle would have to say you are unfit to fly a viper or raptor. Pilots remember after all the civilian ships have jumped away from Galactica all of us are to make a combat landing onto the port side landing bay. Remember to check your viper undercarriage when preforming your post flight check on the vipers. After the jump to the next location Lee, Hiccup and raptor pilot Karma are on CAP for the next five hours, do a fast check on your viper Lee and Hiccup and then get your vipers back into the launch tube or if you have damage to your viper that makes it unflyable pick out a different viper and get on patrol on soon as you can. Karma have your raptor ready to launch as soon as we get to the next jump point. That all for now good hunting, dismissed."

All of the pilots who are sitting, stands up from the ready room seats and start walking toward the ready room hatch doors. Krista picks up her clipboard, pen, paperwork, the bottle of water and the box of antinauseous tablets and then puts them into her gym bag. Then Krista pulls the top of her flight suit up and grabs her gym bag off of the floor. Krista put the shoulder strap on her right shoulder and zips up the flight suit. At the same time follow the pilots out of the ready room. Krista listens to the pilots talk to each other on the walk to the port side hanger deck and Lee walks over to Krista. Lee takes a hold of Krista left hand and then the two of them hold hands as they walk toward the port side hanger deck and the two of them are talking to each other too.

"Krista's have you thought about when you want to get married and if you want to get married on Cloud Nine?"

"Lee's I have been so busy figuring out what pilots to fly CAP and for how long to fly them that I have not had time to think about getting married. Let put that on hold until the Cylon stop attack us every thirty-three minutes."

"That is fine with me."

The two of them stop walking and look at each other. Lee then pulls Krista into a hug and then the two of them start kisses each other. The rest of the pilots in the hallway stop walking and smile at the sight of Lee and Krista kisses. When Krista and Lee stop kisses they give the pilots watching them a look that says start walking and the lower ranging pilots start walking to the hanger deck. Lee and Krista just look at each other for a few moments and then at the ring on Krista's left ring finger. Lee takes a hold of Krista left hand again and the two of them start walking down the hallway.  
Once in the hanger deck Lee and Krista let go of each other hands. Krista walks over to her viper mark seven number 3021 that in the first space in the right side of the front section of the hang bay and set her gym bag down by the staircase to the catwalk. At the same time Lee walks up to his viper mark seven 2276 that is across from Krista's viper, which both of the vipers had Baltar CMP removed from them and Kara viper mark seven, Krista's stealthstar, along with the rest of the ships being used by the fleet military and nonmilitary. Lee looks over at Krista that is going through a fast pre flight check on her viper and Lee is thinking how much longer will Krista be able to hide her pregnancy from Commander Adama and Dr. Cottle. Then he starts thinking how long will it be before Kara decided she cannot keep her sisters' pregnancy a secret any longer from Commander Adama or Dr. Cottle or how long should I wait before I tell her that we have to tell my dad that she is having his grandchild.  
Krista turns so she is standing sideway to Lee and Lee notice that Krista has started to get a small round baby bump and Lee start count the weeks in his head and comes up with six full weeks and two days into the pregnancy and then he starts to think should the baby bump be noticeable yet? Lee shakes his head a start thinking I am probably one of two people that are notice that Krista has a baby bump because I know that Krista is pregnant. I am sure that the pilots, crew and high officers that do not know about the pregnancy do not notice any change in Krista's body like me and Kara does. Lee is so lost in thought that he does not hear feet steps coming toward him or notice Krista when she stops in front of him. Krista puts her hands on her hips and start to yell.

"What are you doing Captain Lee Adama?"

"Nothing Sir."

"And what are you supposed to be doing?"

"A quick preflight check of my viper and then getting into my viper, so the viper can be move to the launch tube and then move into the launch tube so it can be launched into outer space."

"Then way are you not doing the preflight check?"

"Get lost in thought Sir will not happen again."

"Get to work."

"Yes Sir."

Krista walks away from Lee and walks back over to her viper mark seven. Krista then walks up the ladder and once at the top pick up her helmet off of the cockpit seat. Krista then gets into the viper and sits down on the seat. At the same time specialist second class Marcie Brasko come up the ladder and looks at Krista.

"Are you ready to be move into launch tube one?"

"Yes."

"Put on your helmet and then slide your canopy down and locked the canopy after I move the ladder."

Specialist second class Marcie Brasko goes down the ladder and then she moves the ladder away from the viper mark seven. At the same time Krista puts her helmet on and then slide the viper canopy forward. A few moments later Krista lock the canopy, a short time later the chief of the deck and Cally are moving Krista's viper into the first launch tube. At the same time Lee is being move into the second launch tube. A minute and half before the Cylon basestar is to appear the vipers mark two and seven are launches into outer space, Krista holds down the button that is on the side of the joystick and is on the right and starts to talk into the intercom.

"This is Phoenix to Boomer head into the port landing bay, so you are clear off it when we have to make our combat landing aboard Galactica landing bay."

"Are you sure, I have weapons and can help the vipers fight the raiders?"

"Commander Adama orders are to save the raptor weapons for later use in reconnaissance missions, which could be for map terrain, finding plants with supplies, observing particular areas that we think the enemy might be after the Cylon stop attack the fleet every thirty-three minutes."

"Yes Sir, I will see you shortly."

Boomer starts to fly her raptor toward the port landing bay and at the same time Phoenix looking around outer space for any signs of the Cylon, but so far only see the fleet. The civilian ships have started jumping away from Galactica. Krista holds down the button that broadcast your voice over the intercom and starts to talk to the viper pilots.

"Phoenix to all viper pilots you know that your job is to shoot at the Cylon raiders and keep the raiders from attacking the civilian ships until all the civilian ships are away. Remember Galactica will take care of the Cylon basestar and to stay out of Galactica firing rang. Weapons free and get ready to hunt, good hunting."

At the same time the clock hit thirty-three minutes and a Cylon basestar jumps into orbit. Cylon raider start launching out of the basestar right away, Galactic start firing at the basestar and the viper pilot's take the weapon safety off and start to go after the Cylon raiders. Krista sees a raider up ahead of her and starts flying toward the raider and when in weapon range, Krista hit the fire button that is on the top of the joystick and on the left side of the joystick on the mark seven or in the center of the mark two viper joystick. The cannon starts firing and on the second hit the raider exploded. Krista then notices a raider come up behind Kara and hit the reverse thrust button, which is on right on the mark seven viper joystick and turns her viper around. Krista start flying toward the raider that is behind Kara's viper and when in weapon range Krista hit the fire button on the joystick and hit the raider in the engine, which cause the raider too exploded and Kara voice comes over the intercom.

"Thank you for the save Phoenix."

"You are welcome Starbuck."

At the same time Kara start firing her cannons at a Cylon raider and also start coughing. Krista start looking around for another Cylon raider and see a few more civilian ships jump away. Lee shoots down a Cylon raider that was coming up behind Krista and Krista turns a little to her right and then shoots down a Cylon raider that is flying toward Lee's viper. Hiccup flies by Krista, Kara and Lee vipers after a Cylon raider that he is chasing and the whole time Hiccup is firing his cannons at the raider. Krista holds down the button that broadcast your voice over the intercom and starts to talk.

"Hiccup do not fire at the raider until the raider is in your weapon range, you are wasting ammunition!"

At the same time Hiccup viper two cannons rounds final hit the Cylon raider and the ship combusts. Hiccup flips his viper around and start flying after another Cylon raider. But this time he does not fire at the raider until the raider is in his viper weapon range. Two minutes later the last civilian ship has jumped away from Galactica and all the viper pilots are flying to the port landing bay to make a combat landing. Once Kara's viper is in, which is the last viper to come through the front door of the landing bay, the doors close and the flight pod starts to retract into the ship, as Kara lands her viper.  
Once the flight pads are inside of Galactica, the battlestar jumps away to the next coordinates. At the same time the deck crew starts to move vipers into the hanger deck. Apollo and Hiccup vipers are the first to be move into the hanger deck. The deck crew moves fast and a minute and half later the landing bay is clear of vipers and the flight pads have been withdrawn from Galactica again. Karma's raptor is flying out of the launch and landing bay and Lee Adama and Hiccup vipers are being launches out of launch tubes one and two from the port side of the ship.  
Meanwhile in the port side hanger deck Kara is handing her post flight check list to the chief of the deck, as coughing into her left elbow seeing the check list is in her right hand and helmet is in her left hand. The chief of the deck takes the check list from Kara, who then turns her back to the chief of the deck and start walking to the staircase that leads to the catwalk. Krista grabs her gym bag and then hand her post flight check list to the chief of the deck. Krista then runs to catch up to her younger sister and catch up to Kara as she walks through the hatch way to the middle sections of the second floor of the ship. Then the two sisters start walking to deck E and to the officers' duty locker that is also call the officer bunks or barrack. As the two of them are walking to the duty locker Krista looks over at Kara and can tell by looking at her that Kara is not feeling well because she is flushed and keeps coughing, sneezing and sniffling. Once in the duty locker Kara and Krista see Sharon laying on her bunk and a few other pilot laying on they bunks too. Krista walks over to her bunk and set her gym bag onto her bunk. Krista then open up her locker and grab her hairbrush, a clean sport bra, underwear, socks and green battle dress uniform out of her locker. After close her locker door Krista walk over to her bunk and take the helmet, clipboard and paperwork out of her gym bag and puts the clean clothing and hair brush into her gym bag. Krista picks up her gym bag and then looks over at Kara who is sitting on her bunk and has her blanket wrapped around her shoulders over her flight suit.

"Kara I want you to take a stream hot shower to see if that help breaks up your nasal congestion."

"Sniffling ok, I need a shower anyway and the shower might warm me up?"

Kara stands up from her bunk and walks over to her locker. Once the locker is open, she grabs a clean sport bra, underwear, socks and green battle dress uniform out of her locker. A few minutes later Kara and Krista are walking to the officer head to take showers. At the same time Dr. Cottle and Commander Adama are walking into Commander Adama quarter to have a private talk.  
Once in Commander Adama quarter, William Adama points toward the couch and Dr. Cottle walks over to the couch. Dr. Cottle set the brown paper bag that is his left hand onto the top of the chest/coffee table and then he sits down on the center of the couch, which take up the whole roundish left-hand wall if standing in the hatch door to the quarter. Commander Adama pulls a chair out from the table across from the couch and turn the chair so he is facing Dr. Cottle. William Adama then sits down on the chair and cross his legs.

"Why did you want to talk to me in private for Dr. Cottle?"

"As you know captain Thrace come to see me for antinauseous tablets, so she could continue to do her jobs as a CAG and I agree to give Krista a box if she let me draw some blood and gave a urine sample, so I could run some tests to check for infections that could be making her sick to her stomach. After Krista's left sickbay I ran the tests and I did not find any infections. Then I ran pregnancy tests on her blood and urine because I had a feeling that she might be pregnant and the pregnancy tests were positive. I though you should know that your CAG is going to be a mother."

"Thank you for letting me know, does Krista know that you ran pregnancy tests or that you are telling me the results of the tests? And should I take her off of flight duty until the baby is born?"

"Krista does not know that I ran pregnancy tests, but I think that she knew about being pregnant because she really did not want me ran blood work or tests on her urine. I do not see any need to take her off of flight duty, Krista is in great health and should be fine flying a viper, as far as the risk goes Krista is in just as much danger of be killed on flight duty as she is off of flight duty, because we are at war and on the run from the Cylon and everyone on Galactica or in the civilian ships in the fleet have the same risk of they ships been shot down and dying."

"Good I can't afford to lose Krista as a pilot. Thank you for letting me know."

"Here is a bag with bottles of prenatal vitamins that you should give to Krista and you need to tell her to take one every morning and when she gets a chance too that she needs to come see me, so I can do a prenatal checkup."

"I will."

Dr. Cottle hands the commander the brown paper bag with the prenatal vitamins and then Dr. Cottle stands up and walks over to the hatch door. Dr. Cottle looks at Commander Adama for a few moments when he reaches the hatch door. Dr. Cottle turns the wheel to unlock the door and then he opens up the door. Once the hatch door closed behind Dr. Cottle, Commander Adama stands up from the chair and then set the chair back at the table. Commander Adama walks to the back half of his quarter and over to his desk, he set the bag with the prenatal vitamins onto his desk. He then grabs the handset of the phone off of the phone base that is attached to the right-hand wall if standing behind the desk or the left-hand wall if standing in front of the desk. Commander Adama dials the connection number for Junior Lieutenant Gaeta in the CIC and as the phone rings Commander Adama sits down on the desk chair and waits for Gaeta to pick up the phone. A few moments later Junior Lieutenant answers the phone.

"You reach the CIC Junior Lieutenant Gaeta speaking how can I help you, Commander Adama?"

"I need you to let Flat Top know he needs to get into a viper and join the CAP for a short time and to pull Lee Adama off CAP duty and have him come to my quarter. Then I need you to go find captain Thrace and tell her to come to my quarter."

"Yes sir, I will get on that right now."

Commander Adama hangs up his end of the phone and then he looks down at his desk. William Adama is trying to keep from smiling at the thought of Krista Thrace being pregnant and there is a high change that Lee is the father of the baby, seeing that he and Krista are together again. William Adama then starts to think about what his granddaughter or grandson will look like if the baby is Lee's child. At the same time Flat Top is running to the port side hanger deck to get into a viper to take Lee Adama place in CAP. A few minutes later Flat Top is launched out off launch tube one and Lee Adama starts to fly his viper to the port side landing bay.  
Four minutes later Junior Lieutenant Gaeta walks through the hatch door of the officer head and he sees Krista Thrace standing with her back to the hatch door and Krista is just wearing her gray underwear and sport bra and her wet hair is wrapped in a towel. Krista is bent over her gym bag that is on the bench that is in front of the lockers and Krista is grabbing her green uniform pants. Gaeta takes in the tattoo that is on Krista lower back, which is a pyramid court that has green grass on the floor of the court with a black and a red pyramid ball on the floor of the court. The base of the ball is black with three red lines one that horizontal and two that vertical around the ball. The goals that the ball is threw into are tattooed in three colors. The base color is yellow, then red in the center of the top half of the goals and red in the center of the bottom half of the goals. On the top of goals and in the red section are circles that not red or the base color of yellow, but gray netting has been tattooed into the middle of the circle and that is the net the ball goes into. In addition there is blue line on the side of the top of the goals and blue line on the sides of the bottom half of the goals that connect to a blue line at the base of all of the goals. Under the court, ball goals and the ball are the names of the pro teams that she played on, which are Gemenon Twins tattooed in green, Delphi Legion that is tattooed in two colors every other letter is yellow or red and these two teams are tattooed above the court and then Caprica City Buccaneers is tattooed in blue under the court. Gaeta then looks at the tattoo of a black dragon that is between the deltoid and triceps of Krista's left arm.  
Krista hears Kara's clear her throat, who has just walk out of the second shower that is nearest the hatch door and Kara has a towel wrap around her body. Kara is giving Gaeta a mean look, as he looks at Krista. Krista turns around to see Gaeta standing in the head with his mouth open and he is watching her. At the same time Gaeta notices the tattoo of a phoenix that is red with hints of orange on the top of Krista's left foot. Krista pulls her pants on and then zips up her pants that just very zip up. Krista then grabs the gray sleeveless shirt and pulls the shirt on, as Kara start sneezing. Gaeta unbuttons the pocket on the chest of his duty blue uniform jacket and pull out a white handkerchief. Gaeta then hands the handkerchief to Kara, but his mouth is still open. Kara takes the handkerchief from him and covers her nose and mouth with the handkerchief because she is still sneezing and at the same time Krista start to talk.

"Junior Lieutenant Gaeta close your mouth and tell me what you are doing in the officer head when you are support to be in the CIC?"

"Captain Thrace's have you gained weight because your uniform has starts to get too tight and your breasts are large too?"

"Yes, but only because I was unable to workout because of fractures to my right fibula and talus until several weeks ago. Now why are you in the officers' head?"

"Right captain Thrace you need to finishes getting dress and then head to Commander Adama quarter because Commander Adama wants to talk with you and Lee Adama. Just to let you know Krista Thrace I think that you are more beautiful now that you gained some weight."

"That is enough Junior lieutenant, now leave the officers' head and close the hatch door behind you."

"Yes sir and Kara you can keep the handkerchief because you seem to need it more then I do."

"Thank you coughing."

Junior Lieutenant Gaeta turns the wheel that locks and unlocks the door until the hatch door unlocks and then he pulls the hatch door open. Gaeta then walks out of the officer head, closes the hatch door behind him. Krista grabs the brown tank top and pulls it over the gray sleeveless shirt and looks down at the shirt and notice that the shirt is starting to get tight too. Krista grabs the long sleeved button up shirt and put the shirt on and then sits down on the bench. Kara who has get dress really fast sit down on the bench next to her sister and then Krista and Kara putting on they sock. As Krista is putting the black combat boot onto her left foot, she looks over at Kara, who is blowing her nose into the handkerchief.

"Did the shower help any Kara?"

"Sniffling a little, I think that I caught Helo cold. I'm going to head back to the officers' duty locker and take coughing some cold medicine and see if that helps me feel better."

"Sound like a great idea to me, I need every pilot I get in the cockpit of they vipers when the Cylon basestar jumps into obit with us. Kara I would take your temperature when you get back to the officers' duty locker because I think that you might be running a fever."

"Ah-choo I think you are ah-choo right about me running a fever because I am freezing cold even after took a stream hot shower."

Krista reaches over and puts her right hand onto Kara's forehead, which is warm to the touch. At the same time Kara start sneezing into the handkerchief, Krista takes her hand off of her sisters' forehead.

"It feels like you are running a fever too."

"Ok, I will make sure to take my temperature when ah-choo I get back to the officers' bunk."

The two sisters finish putting on they combat boots, then Kara blows her nose into the handkerchief a few more times. Kara then looks at the handkerchief and sees that she is blowing out yellowish colored nasal mucus into the handkerchief. Kara folds the handkerchief up and puts it into her left pant pocket and then stand up from the bench. Krista's hands Kara her gym bag after taking her hair brush out of the gym bag. Then Kara walks over to the hatch door coughing into her left elbow. When she reaches the hatch door, Kara is still coughing. Kara turns the lock wheel with her right hand a few moments later Kara walks out of the officer head, at the same time Krista takes the towel out of her hair. Krista combs her hair really fast and then puts her hair brush into her locker in the officer's head. Krista looks into the mirror that is on the inside of the locker door and runs her hands through her hair thinking what does commander Adama needs to see me and Lee for? Krista set her hands on her stomach and think he must know that I am pregnant.  
A few minutes later Krista Thrace is walking down the hallway toward commander Adama quarter. When Krista reaches the hatch door to the commander quarter, she sees Lee walking through the door and follows him into the quarter. Once in commander Adama quarter Lee and Krista see commander Adama sitting at his desk. Lee and Krista walk to the back section of the quarter and over to the commanders' desk. The two captains stop in front of the desk and Lee and Krista put their hands behind their backs.

"(Lee and Krista) you want to see us Sir?"

"Yes I did, Dr. Cottle came to see me about the tests' he ran on your blood and urine Krista and there are no signs of infections, but you are pregnant."

"I already knew that Sir, I just did not know how to tell you about the pregnancy and then the Cylon attacked our home worlds and I did not think it was the right time to say anything about being pregnant to anyone."

"Krista beside, you, Lee, Dr. Cottle and I, does anyone us know about the pregnancy?"

"The only one else that know about the pregnancy is Kara, commander Adama."

"For now Krista I want you to keep the pregnancy among the five of us because I think if the rest of the pilots know that the CAG was pregnant it might cause them to want to keep raiders away from your viper and forget about keeping the raiders away from the fleet, so it is best for them not to know right now."

"Does that I am still on active flight duty Sir?"

"I cannot take you off of flight duty, because I need every one of my viper pilots in the cockpit of they vipers and fighting the Cylon. Once the baby is born, I will give you some time off to bond with the baby and recover from childbirth."

"That fine Sir. How long do you want me to hide the pregnancy for commander Adama?"

"Until you can no longer hide the pregnancy. But I do have a question, is the baby Lee?"

"Yes Sir."

"I am going to be a grandfather and the three of us and Kara has something to look forward to doing the long hours ahead of us fighting the Cylon. Lee's I want you to help Krista out with her CAG duty, which mean if you notice that Krista needs a break. I want you to cover for her by take over her shift in the CAP or cover a preflight briefing or post flight briefing."

"Yes Sir. Can I go back to fly CAP now?"

"Yes."

Lee salutes his father and then walk away from his fathers' desk and walks toward the hatch to leave the quarter and head to the port hanger deck to get back into his viper. Krista stay standing in front of commander Adama's desk with her hands behind her back and once Lee has walked out of the quarter and the hatch door has close, commander Adama starts to talk again.

"Krista's do you have any ideas why the Cylon keep showing up every thirty-three minutes, because Saul Tigh and I have run out of idea about why the Cylon basestar keep finding us?"

"Maybe there are copies of the human Cylon models on the ships and they are sending the basestars to our location or the human models have put a tracking device onto one of the nonmilitary ship. Maybe that is what the white device that was on the CIC DRADIS console is use for to let Cylon basestars know that there is a Cylon on that ship or ships and the device might be use to let the Cylon know that a colonial ship that they steal is one of they ship."

"These are great ideas, I will send a couple groups out to starting check the fleet ships for tracking devices and people hiding in cargo bays of ships after the next jump. Is there any thing that you need me to get you?"

"I could use large sized uniforms, underwear and bra because all of mine are getting too small and will not fit soon."

"I will look into getting you larger sized uniform, underwear and bra. Now hand to the duty locker and take a few moments to yourself before the next jump. In addition here is a bag with bottles of prenatal vitamins from Dr. Cottle and the doctor say for you to take one each morning and when you have time go see him for a prenatal checkup."

"Yes Sir."

Krista salute commander Adama and then take the bag that has bottles of prenatal vitamins in it from Adama. Krista then walks away from commander Adama's desk and walks to the hatch door. A few moments later Krista open up the hatch door and smiles at commander Adama who return the smile, Krista walks out of the hatch door and close the hatch door behind her, then turn the lock wheel so the door lock. Krista then starts walking down the hallway toward the officers' duty locker. At the same time in commander Adama quarter, he is still sitting at his desk and has a huge smile on his face. Commander Adama is picturing a crib set up beside his bunk that way his grandson or granddaughter can stay with him when both Krista and Lee are on CAP at the same time or during attacks by the Cylon, so that Lee and Krista do not have to worry about they son or daughter when fighting the Cylon. Commander Adama stands up and then walks over to the hatch door because he needs to get back to the CIC.  
Meanwhile, Krista Thrace has just walk into the officers' duty locker and see that she and Kara are the only two people in the officers' duty locker. Krista then walks over to her locker door and start to open up the door and the same time start to talk.

"Where is everyone Kara?"

"They all went coughing to the break room because none of them wants to catch what I have."

"I cannot blame them on that one, but I am stay here because my bunk is more comfortable then the chairs in the pilot break room."

Krista open up her locker door and set the bag with the bottles of prenatal vitamins on the top shelf. She pulls one of the bottles out of the bag and open up the bottle. Krista pours a large black capsule into her hand. Then set the open bottle and lid on the top shelf by the bag. Krista puts the black capsule into her mouth and then picks up the bottle of water that is laying on her bunk. She open up the bottle and takes a drink of water. At the same time Kara stand up from her bunk and walk over to her sisters' locker. Kara looks at the open bottle on the top shelf and pick up the open bottle of prenatal vitamins and lid and put the lid onto the open bottle of prenatal vitamins. Kara then put the bottle back into the bag and close Krista's locker door.

"Did you finally go see Dr. Cottle coughing and tell Dr. Cottle about the pregnancy?"

"No he ran pregnancy tests on my blood and urine and then told commander Adam, but for right now Commander Adam wants to keep the pregnancy between him, Dr. Cottle, Lee, you and myself and I am to remain on active flight duty and CAG duty throughout the pregnancy and will get sometime off after the baby is born to recover from having the baby."

"Krista I have an awful headache, a cough, nasal congestion, a sore throat, running a fever of a hundred and one point nine degree Fahrenheit and when I blow my nose I am blowing out thick yellowish nasal mucus. Can I get taking off of flight duty for the next coughing couple jumps to rest as the cold medicine start to work?"

"No, every pilot is on active duty in less Dr. Cottle says they are unfit to fly a viper or raptor. But having nasal congestion, a headache, a sore throat, blowing your nose, a cough, thick nasal mucus and running a fever will not get you off flight duty Kara."

Kara start coughing and cover her mouth with her left elbow and walks over to her bunk. A few moments later Kara lays down on the bunk and then gives her older sister a mean look. Krista sits down on her bunk and put her elbows onto her knees and then lays her head on her hands. Kara pulls a handful of tissues out of the box on the top shelf of her bunk and then cover her nose and start sneezing into a few of the tissues.

"Kara there is nothing that I can do every pilot is to remain on flight duty, because we need everyone fighting the Cylon raiders during each of the jump cycle, yawing."

Kara pulls the curtains on her buck shut and then rolls onto her left side. Krista tosses everything that is on her bunk into her gym bag and then set the gym bag onto the floor by her bunk. Krista then lay down on her bunk and rest until fifteen minute before the jump. Krista stands up from her bunk and walks over to her locker and gets her flight suit, boots and helmet out of the locker. A minute later after putting on her flight suit, duty belt and boots Krista walks over Kara's bunk and pulls the curtains open and taps Kara's on the right shoulder. Krista stop tapping her sister shoulder and then place her left hand onto Kara's forehead, which feels hot and has now started to feel clammy to the touch too. Krista takes her hand off of Kara's forehead and then taps Kara right shoulder again.

"Kara we need to head to a preflight briefing."

"I will meet you coughing in ready room one."

"That is fine."

Krista walks away from her sister bunk and head over to the hatch door. Once at the hatch door Krista turns the lock wheel to unlock the hatch door and then she open up the hatch door and walks into the hallway. At the same time Kara lies on her bunk until alone in the officers' duty locker and Krista closes the hatch door. Kara then sits up on her bunk and runs her hand through her hair. Kara put her feet over the side of the bunk and slowly stands up, then walks over to her locker to get her flight suit, duty belt, boots and helmet out. Once her locker is open, Kara looks at the top shelf of the locker and at the boxes and bottle of medicine wishing that she had taken the Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine, which is for headache, fever, cough, sore throat, nasal congestion, sinus pressure, sneezing, runny nose, watery eyes and achy and pain and not the Caprica feel better cold and sinus that only for nasal and sinus congestion, sinus pressure, cough, fever, headache and pain because the only thing that the Caprica feel better cold and sinus have done is relieve the sinus headache and sinus pressure and is coughing less. Kara pulls her flight suit out of the locker and pulls the flight suit on hope that it will warm her up because she is still freeze cold, which means that her fever has not gone down since taken the Caprica feel better cold and sinus and that is not good. In addition she is now achy and the sore throat has started to get worse too.  
Meanwhile in pilot ready room one Krista is standing behind the podium, waiting for Kara to get to the ready room, so she can start the preflight briefing. Krista looks at the watch on her right wrist, then looks at the pilots sitting in the seats who all have they eyes closed and some of the pilots are yawing into they hands. A minute later Kara walks through the hatch door blowing her nose into a handful of tissues and walks over to the end seat in the first row of seat by the hatch door and drop down onto the seat and at the same time continues to blow her nose, as Krista Thrace clear her throat to get the pilots attention and all the pilots beside Kara looks up at the CAG.

"The fifth-sixth jump is about to take place, remember to stay out of Galactica firing range and to only shot at the Cylon raiders and not at the basestar, leave the basestar for Galactica. In addition remember to only fire at the raider when the raider is in weapon range, so not to waste ammunition. The chief of the deck Galen Toyl has asked me to remind everyone that we have limit supply of vipers' parts, so try not to get your viper hit by too many Cylon rounds or mess up your viper on combat landing. Fireball do not damage the viper you are fly this round, your last two vipers are still down for the count and the chief of the deck does not know when the two birds will be able to fly again. Good hunting and dismissed."

The pilots all stand up and follow Krista out of the pilot ready room. Kara is the last pilot to walk out of the ready room and stay back from everyone as she walks to the hanger deck on the port side of the ship. Krista looks back at her sister and wish that she could take Kara off of flight duty, but if she does that the rest of the pilot will think she is playing favor, because Kara is her sister. Krista fall back and start walking beside her sister.

"Ahem you should not be walking with me Krista I am sick and you do not need to catch what I have."

"I will take my chance, how are you holding up?"

"I am hold up all right and I know you can't take me off flight duty without giving every other coughing pilot that wants time off a break and then you would be short pilots. So I will just push through and hope that the Cylon stop attack coughing us every thirty-three minutes."

Kara stops talking and starts to blow her nose into a tissue, Krista put her right arm around her sisters' waist and Kara lay her head onto Krista shoulder, as they walk to the hanger deck. When Krista and Kara get to the hanger deck Krista walks Kara over to her viper and once at the viper, Kara pulls away from her older sister. Then Kara gives Krista a weak smile as she set the helmet that is in her left hand onto the ladder that is up against her mark seven viper. Krista gives Kara a smile and then walk over to her viper mark seven. All of the pilots all get to work doing a preflight check on they vipers.  
Meanwhile, in the CIC Saul Tigh is walking over to the control table in the center of the CIC. Tigh walks over to left side of the table if your back is to the dry erase strategy board, which is a clear board that has green circles in the center and empty lines on the sides where the names of the pilots and ECO are listed on. Saul Tigh Looks at William Adama that is standing across from him and see that the commander has a huge smile on his face. Commander Adama walks around the table and start to whisper into Saul Tigh's right ear, so no one else can hear what he is tell the XO.

"Krista Thrace is pregnant with Lee's baby and I am going to be a grandfather, but so far the only ones that know that Krista is pregnant beside you and I are Dr. Cottle, Kara and Lee and for now that how it needs to stay."

Saul Tigh gives the commander a huge smile and then he pulls William Adama into a big bear hug. Then Saul Tigh lean toward the commander right ear and start to whisper into the ear so know one else hears.

"Congratulation you will make an awesome grandfather and Lee will make a great father. I am sure that Krista will make a great mom too, but I am not so sure that Kara will be a good aunt though."

"Give Kara time and see will make a great aunt."

The XO and the commander stop hugging each other and William Adama's walk over to the other side of the table, Commander Adama then starts to watch the clock and Tigh start to pace around the CIC. The crew members that are at they stations working and some of them are yawning. Tigh stops pace and looks at the clock and start to think about what Krista and Lee unborn son or daughter could look like when he or she is born.  
At the same time the vipers start to launch out of the battlestar launch tubes and the raptor start to fly to the port side landing bay, as the civilian ships start to jump away from Galactica. Krista Thrace presses down the button that broadcast her voice over the intercom and starts to talk into the intercom.

"This is Phoenix to all viper pilots the fifth-sixth jump has started, when the Cylon basestar jumps into our orbit remember to stay out of Galactica firing range and to only shot at the Cylon raiders. In addition remember to only fire at the raider when the raider is in weapon range of your viper, so not to waste ammunition. The chief of the deck Galen Toyl has asked me to remind everyone that we have a limit supply of vipers' parts, so try not to get your viper hit by too many Cylon rounds or mess up your viper on the combat landing. Weapons free and good hunting everyone."

The viper pilots fly out of Galactica firing range and at the same time all of the pilots take the weapon safety off of they vipers. Like the fifty-five previous jumps the Cylon basestar jumps into orbit right at thirty-three minutes and start launching raiders. The viper pilots start going after the Cylon raiders and within a minute of fighting two vipers gets shoot down by missiles and Krista presses down the button that broadcast her voice over the intercom.

"This is Phoenix to all viper pilots and Galactica. Sheppar and Branuella vipers were just shoots down by missiles launched from the Cylon basestar. I repent that we just lost two viper pilots and two birds. Pilots do not cry for Sheppar and Branuella right, but keep fighting the raiders, there will be time to cry for Sheppar and Branuella later."

Krista takes her finger off the button and starts to fly after a raider that is heading straight at the starboard side of Kara's viper, but Kara is too busy shooting at a Cylon raider in front of her and does not notice the raider come toward her. Once in range of the raider Krista start firing her cannons at the Cylon raider, when the raider burst into flame Kara points her viper down and fly away from the raider and at the same time drop below the raider and out of reaches of the Cylon ship as the explosion happens. Krista sees that all but one ship has jumped away, but Colonial one has not jumped away from Galactica yet. Krista presses down the button that broadcast her voice over the intercom again and starts talking into the intercom.

"Colonial one this the Galactica CAG Phoenix, why have you not jump away yet?"

"This is the pilot of Colonial one, will are having issues with our FTL and will make the jump when we get the FTL up and running again."

"The viper have your back until then."

"Thank you Phoenix."

"Galactica actual this is Phoenix did you hear that Colonial one is having FTL issues?"

"This is Galactica actual and we will keep firing at the Cylon basestar until Colonial one has jumped away and all the vipers are safely abroad Galactica."

Krista takes her finger off the button that you hold down to talk into the intercom and then she goes back to fighting the Cylon raiders. Every once in a while Krista check on the other viper pilots and looks to see if Colonial one has jumped away from the Galactica yet, but the ship is still there. Ten minutes later Colonial one FTL is working and Colonial one is jumping away from Galactica, the vipers, Cylon basestar and raiders. Once Colonial one is away, the vipers break off from fighting the raiders and flies toward the port side landing bay of Galactica. The vipers all land at the same time and the doors start close on the landing bays. A minute later Galactica jumps away from the Cylon basestar and rejoins the fleet.  
Two minute later Lee and Hiccup vipers are launched into to space, as Karma flies his raptor out of the port side launched and landing bay to join Lee and Hiccup in combat air patrol around the fleet. At the same time there are two raptors with groups of Marine and a few members of the deck crew aboard to check for anyone hiding from the known passengers and pilots aboard the ship and for a tracking device on the ship. One of the raptor is heading to Colonial one and the other raptor is heading to Kimb Huta. In the port side hanger deck the rest of the viper pilots are doing a post flight check on the viper they were flying to make sure there is no major damage to the bird. Krista is the first pilot to finish her post flight check and hand the check list to the chief of the deck. Krista grabs her helmet with her right hand and walks into the center of the hanger deck, then start to yell to the viper pilots.

"I want each of my viper pilots to come to pilot ready room one when you have finished your post flight check on your vipers and you have given the check list to the chief of the deck."

Krista start walking away from the members of the deck crew and the pilots and start walks toward the hallway that the pilot ready rooms are in and is trying to keep from crying in front of everyone in the hanger deck. Krista just makes it into the empty hallway leading to the ready rooms, which is on deck G when tears start pour out of her eyes and down her face. In addition there are heads for officers and enlisted members of the ship and duty lockers for enlisted crew members too and there are all at the fore front of the Galactica. Krista unlocks the hatch door and then open the hatch door to the officer head and walks into the officer head, which is across from the pilot ready rooms.  
Once in the head she walks over to the sinks, which are in the center of the room and are double sided like the officer head on deck E, but this head does not have any showers there are only stalls with toilet that go around the walls on each side of the two hatch doors. Krista walks over to the end sink on her right-hand side and set her helmet onto the floor, then turn on the water. Krista leans over the sink and start to splash water onto her face. A few minutes later Krista hears the hatch door behind her open up and someone walks into the head, but Krista does not look up or turn around to see who it is. A few moments later the person that walk into the head close the hatch door and is coughing. Krista knows that it is Kara, because she is currently the only one on Galactica that is sick. Once the hatch door is close Kara walks over to her sister.

"Krista the pilots are waiting for you in the ready room."

"I will be there in a minute. I just need to collect my thought before coming to the ready room."

"Ok see you in the ah-choo ready room."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Kara walks over to the hatch door, blowing her nose into the handkerchief that she got from Gaeta, as Krista turns off the water on the sink that she is using. A minute later Kara open up the hatch door and Krista looks into the mirror above the sink. Krista pulls the dark blue towel off the towel rail under the sink and dry off her face and then tosses the towel onto the sink counter. Krista then picks up her helmet and walks over to the hatch door that Kara left open. She walks out of the officer head and then walk across the hall and into ready room one to see all the pilots slouched in seats with they eyes closed. Krista set her helmet on top of the podium and then clears her throat. All the pilots open up they eyes and look at the front of the room and at the CAG.

"You all did great fighting the Cylon raiders on that last jump and so did Sheppar and Branuella, it was not they fault that basestar launched missiles at them, both Sheppar and Branuella try every move and every one of the countermeasures that they were taught in pilot school to get away from the missiles, but the two of them could not shake the missile once the missile gets a lock on the vipers. I do not know if any one of us could have shaken the missiles, but if you have a missile coming at you that was launched by a basestar or a raider get the missile into your sight and then press your thruster pedal down and pull as many g's as you can. I want you to flip, turn and do every skill and countermeasures you know and for you to try and get away from the missile. If the missile was launched from a raider by the time you reach seven or more g force you should be able too outwit the Cylon missile system, but if launched for a basestar you might not be able to shake it, but buy enough time for another viper to shoot the missile down or get the viper position so when the missile hit the bird, the viper is only damage. In addition if you cannot shake the missile and you know it going to hit the viper and you have enough time ejected from the viper and we will send a raptor to come get you. Now go take the free time that is left to get some rest, eat some food, shower, brush your teeth or whatever you want to do until it is time to go to the port side hanger deck for the preflight check on the viper and there will not be a preflight briefing before the next jump, dismissed."

Krista grabs her helmet off of the podium and at the same time almost all of the pilots beside Kara stand up from the seats and head to the hatch doors. Kara stay sitting on the center seat that is in front of the podium and in the first row and closes her eyelids. Krista walks over to her sister and stop in front of her, but does not say anything until both the hatch doors are closed and the foot steps have faded away.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am just going to sit here, I do not have the energy to get up and go anywhere."

"Then you are coming with me."

"I just say I do not coughing have the energy to do anything."

"You will not have to do anything beside walking to the sickbay with me and be with me as Dr. Cottle does a prenatal checkup because I do not want to be alone when he does it and Lee flying CAP."

"Yawning fine."

Krista grabs her younger sisters left hand and then pulls Kara to her feet. Kara grabs her helmet off of the floor. Then the two sisters walk over to the hatch door and Kara is coughing into her right elbow. Krista turns the wheel to unlock the door and then open up the hatch door. Then Krista walks out of the ready room first and Kara follows slowly behind her older sisters and shut the hatch door behind her.  
A few minutes later Krista and Kara walk into the sickbay to see that Dr. Cottle is the only one in the sickbay and he is sitting at his desk, which is in the center of the sickbay. Krista hand her helmet to Kara and then walk over to the desk unzipping her flight suit. Doctor Cottle looks up from his computer as Krista pull the top half of her flight suit down.

"How can I help you, Krista?"

"Can you do a prenatal checkup really fast?"

"Sure, have a seat on the bed across from my desk."

Krista walks over to the bed and sits down on the bed with her back to a hatch door. At the same time Kara set the two helmets on the floor beside the bed across from the bed Krista is sitting on and then Kara sits down on the end of the bed, as yawning into her hands. At the same time Dr. Cottle open up the file drawer on the bottom right side of his desk and grab Krista Thrace's medical folder. He then grabs some forms out of the back of the drawer. Doctor Cottle close the drawer and set the folder and forms onto his desk. He then grabs his pen off the desk and start to talk.

"Do you have regular menstrual cycles and how long do your cycles last for?"

"Yes and the cycles last for five days."

"When did you think that you might be pregnant and when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"When my menstrual cycle was late, I take two home pregnancy tests and the tests came back positive. From the date that I believe I conceived the baby it would put me at six weeks and two days into the pregnancy."

"Have you had any gynecological problems in your past and that includes sexually transmitted infections?"

"No."

"Any previous pregnancies?"

"No."

"Have you stop drinking alcohol drinks?"

"Yes."

"Is there any family medical history or birth defect history in your family that I need to know about?"

"No at lest not on my side and do not think there any on the father side either."

"Are there any genetic disorders that I should know about?"

"Not on my side and I do not think there is any on the father side."

"That good to know, I do not need to do a pelvic exam or a pap smear because I have the result of your last ones that was done only three months ago and both were clear and I run blood tests on you all ready late last night and the tests were all clear."

Doctor Cottle makes some notes on the top form and then he stands up and walks over to the bed Krista is sitting on, carrying Krista folder, new forms and a pen in his right hand. Doctor Cottle points at the scale that is on the left side of the hatch door that Krista's back is too.

"Krista the doctor is point at the scale behind you. I think Doctor Cottle want to check your weight."

"Great thanks for tell me."

Krista unsnaps the boots and then take the boots off of her feet. A minute later she stands up from the bed and take the duty belt off and then take off the flight suit. Krista set the flight suit and duty belt onto the bed, then walk over to the scale and Doctor Cottle is right behind her. Once at the scale Krista step up onto the scale and doctor Cottle stop to move the small poise and large poise of the beam pointer, until the beam point even out, which is at a hundred and twenty-two point twenty-five pounds. Doctor Cottle writes the new weight down on the first page of Krista's folder, under her old weight of a hundred and fourteen pounds.

"Sniffling I thought you had been putting on the pound's sister, but I did not think that you gain that much weight, for the first time in our life we weight the same weight."

"Not for long, I am only going to get heavy as each week goes by."

"Krista I want you to go lay down on the bed you were sitting on a few moments ago, I am going to grab a measure tap and the ultrasound machine and pull it over to the bed. Because on want to measure from the pubic bone to the top of the uterus to see the fundal height and then I am going to do a fast ultrasound just to have a look and see if your guess at how far along into the pregnancy you are is a right guess or if you are further along into the pregnancy then you think."

"There is no way that I more then six weeks and two days into the pregnancy."

"It just to make sure because you weight more then I would like for only being six weeks and two days into the pregnancy."

"Ok."

Krista walks back over to the bed and pick up the fight suit and duty belt and then tosses the flight suit and duty belt at Kara. Kara catches the flight suit and duty belt and set the two of them on the bed behind her. At the same time Krista lay down on the bed facing Kara. Krista looks down at her stomach that is sticking out more and is rounder then normal too. Dr. Cottle pulls the stand the ultrasound is on over to the side of the bed that is on Krista right side and turns it so Krista can see the screen of the ultrasound. Then Doctor Cottle picks up the measure tap and measure from the pubic bone to the top of the uterus and sees that the fundal height is measure at twelve weeks into the pregnancy. Doctor Cottle rolls the measure tap up and then set the measure tape on the ultrasound stand.

"You fundal height is measure at twelve weeks along."

"I cannot be that far along."

"Let do the ultrasound."

"Ok."

Krista lifts her shirts up and at the same time Dr. Cottle grabs the bottle of gel off of the stand. Doctor Cottle then squeezes some gel, which is cold onto Krista's abdomen and the cold feeling of the gel make Krista shiver. By the time the doctor set the bottle of gel on the stand Krista has stop shivering. Doctor Cottle then turns on the ultrasound and grabs the probe. He set the end of the probe onto Krista abdomen and start to move the gel around with the probe until he gets a good view of the uterus. Doctor Cottle stop moving the ultrasound probe when he sees two fetuses that are the size of six weeks old. The doctor turns the volume up on the ultrasound so he, Krista and Kara can hear the heartbeat of the babies. Dr. Cottle hits the print button on the ultrasound keyboard to print out the first ultrasound image and then he starts to move the probe again to get a different view of the fetuses.

"Krista the reason you gained some much weight so fast and have a fundal height that is measure twelve weeks is because you are having twins. Do you see the two fetuses that are the size of lentil beans?"

"Yes."

Kara stands up and walks over to the bed that her sister is laying on and Kara stops behind Dr. Cottle and looks at the ultrasound screen. Kara sees the two fetuses on the screen and at the same time puts her left hand over her mouth and start coughing, as Doctor Cottle starts to talk again.

"The heartbeats of the fetuses are between a hundred beats a minute to a hundred and sixty beat a minute, which is normal for fetuses at six weeks. Both of the fetuses nose, mouths and ears are starts to take shape and each of the fetuses both have oversized heads with dark spots where the eyes and nostrils are starting to form. The small depressions at the side of the heads are where the ears are forming and there are little buds where the babies' arms and legs are. The intestines are developing too, along with the pituitary gland, brains, muscles and bones."

Krista and Kara stare at the image on the screen of the two fetuses side by side and at the same time the last of the ultrasound images are printing. When the last image is finished printing, Doctor Cottle stops recorded the ultrasound and tear the end of the line of four Images off of the ultrasound printer and hands them to Krista. Then doctor Cottle grabs a towel off of the stand and he wipes the extra gel off of Krista's abdomen.

"Beside for having morning sickness and been tried, how are you feeling? Have you been having any cramping or spotting?"

"No and the antinauseous tablets are help with the morning sickness."

"If you need to take the antinauseous tablets go head and take them. When the nauseous let up some stop take the tablet and see what happens. Right now with getting into a cockpit of a viper every thirty-three minutes you might not be able to stop using them, but when the Cylon stops attack every thirty-three minutes you might be able to take the antinauseous tablet less."

"Ok, but I do not see the Cylon stop they attack on us any time soon."

"Krista how are you feeling emotional?"

"My emotions are all over the place one minute I am happy, then the next minute I am moody and then the next second I am crying for no reason at all. And the smell things can make me feel sad or angry at someone."

"That is normal at this stage in pregnancy and is cause by fluctuating hormones."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You need to make sure to take a prenatal vitamin every morning and eat a well balance meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner despite having morning sickness. Have you got a flu shot this flu season?"

"No."

"I am going grab a flu shot and then I am going to give you a flu shot."

"Ok. I guess it is not a good idea for me to get the flu with being pregnant."

"No, pregnant women can develop serious complications if they catch the flu."

"What complications?"

"To start with if you catch the flu when pregnant it can be a more severe case, which could lead to bronchitis, pneumonia, premature labor and delivery and you do not want that to go into premature labor and delivery the babies before they are full term."

"Ok, then I guess I am getting a flu shot this year."

Doctor Cottle walks away from Krista to get the flu shot and at the same time Krista pulls her shirts down and then sits up on the bed. Krista put her legs over the side of the bed, facing the doctors' desk and her back is to a hatch door. A minute and half later Doctor Cottle is giving the shot into Krista's upper right arm. Krista looks away from the syringe as doctor Cottle push the plunger of the syringe down. At the same time Kara is grabbing Krista's flight suit and duty belt off of the bed across from the bed Krista sitting on, because the two of them have to head straight to the port side hanger deck when Doctor Cottle is done. Kara walks over to Krista and Dr. Cottle right as Doctor Cottle finish giving the flu shot. Dr. Cottle set the used syringe on the bed and pull a bandage out of the right pocket of his lab coat. He takes the paper wrapper off the bandage and then Dr. Cottle put a bandage on the spot where the shot was given. The Doctor Cottle looks at Kara who is holding her sister flight suit and duty belt. The doctor notices that Kara Thrace look flushed and sound congestion and at the same time Kara start coughing and turns her head away from her sister and the doctor. When Kara step coughing she starts sneezing. When she stops sneezing, she starts sniffling and then Kara hand Krista her duty belt and flight suit, at the same time Doctor Cottle start to talk.

"Kara's you look feverish and you also sound congested. I think that you caught Karl Agathon cold, are you feeling well enough to fly a viper or do you feel too ill to fly and want to see me to get off flight duty?"

"I take some cold medicine and I feel well enough ah-choo to start on active flight duty."

"If you start to feel too ill and feel that you cannot safely fly a viper come and see me."

"Ok ah-choo, but I am fine."

"Then the two of you should get going."

"(Kara and Krista) yes Sir."

Doctor Cottle grabs the used syringe and then walks away from Krista and Kara. Doctor Cottle then put the syringe into the bin for used syringes, as Krista folds the images of the ultrasound after each image and then unzips the pocket above the knee on the left leg of the flight suit and puts the images into the pocket. Krista then zips up the pocket and puts the flight suit on. Krista zips up the flight suit and then put her boots, as Kara walks over to where the helmets are at. Kara grabs her and Krista helmets off of the floor and then walks up to the hatch door coughing into her right elbow. A minute later Krista takes her helmet from Kara and then Kara and Krista starts run down the hallway and toward the port side hanger deck because the two of them only have five minute until the Cylon basestar is going to jump into orbit and start launched raiders at the fleet.  
Krista reaches the hanger deck first and runs over to her viper and gets right to work on the preflight check. A minute later Kara runs into the hanger deck coughing into her left elbow. When Kara reaches her viper, Kara set her helmet on the bottom step of the ladder that is against her viper and then lean forward with her hands on her knees to catches her breath as she looks at the underside of her viper. Krista and Kara vipers are the last two vipers to be launched out of the launched tubes and by the time that Krista and Kara have joined the rest of the vipers in outer space half of the civilian ships have already jumped away from Galactica. Lee voice comes over the intercom speakers of all the vipers.

"Phoenix and Starbuck nice of the two of you to join us, Phoenix the CAG should be the first viper launched out of the launch tube. You are set a bad example for the lower rank pilots. Why were the two of you joining us at the last second?"

"(Phoenix and Starbuck) Lost track of time Apollo it won't happen again."

Phoenix and Apollo and the rest of the pilots can hear Starbuck laughing as she finishes saying won't happen again, but after laughing for only a short time Kara start coughing. At the same time Lee pull his viper up to the right side of Krista mark seven viper. Lee then looks into Krista's cockpit. Krista looks around to make sure no one else is watching her and Lee and see none of the pilots are paying attention to them. Krista's point to her stomach with her left thumb and hold up two fingers on her right hand. Lee mouth drops open and he just stares at Krista, forget that the Cylon could be jumping into orbit at any second.  
The clock hits thirty-three minutes and the Cylon basestar jumps into orbit and start launching raiders. Krista pulls her viper away for Lee viper and start flying after a raider, but Lee does not move his viper and he keep staring at where Krista's viper used to be with his mouth open wide. Kara notice Lee is not flying after any raiders or shooting at any of the Cylon ships. Kara presses down the button that allows your voice to be heard on the intercom and then start yelling into the intercom.

"Apollo what are you doing just sit there and staring into space coughing you are suppose to be shooting down Cylon raiders, not looking like you never see a Cylon basestar or raider before!"

"Huh Starbuck?"

"Apollo's get you thought together and do your job of fighting Cylon."

"Right sorry I most have dozes off for a few moments."

"Sure Apollo."

Lee presses down on the thruster pedal of his mark seven viper and start flying after a raider that is flying and shooting at the Rising star, who is having issues with the ship engine and FTL. Once Lee has the Cylon raider in his weapon sight he starts to fire at the Cylon raider, which combust right as the Rising star jump away. Lee start flying after another Cylon raider and at the same time Kara and Krista shoot down the raider they were chasing. Three and half minutes later the last of the civilian ship named Diana jumps away from the Galactica and the viper break off from fighting the Cylon raiders and all the vipers flies into the port side launch and landing bay. Once all the vipers have made they combat landing, the doors of the flight pods close and then the flight pods are retracting into the ship. As soon as the flight pods are inside of the ship, Galactica jumps away from the Cylon Basestar and raiders and rejoins the fleet. Lee looks at Krista Thrace as his viper is being move toward the first launch tube and Krista look at Lee knowing he wants to talk to her alone, but will be unable to talk to her alone for another three hours.  
The next two hours and forty-five minutes fly by fast for all the people aboard the civilian ships and for almost all of the officers and crew aboard Galactica beside for Kara who cold medicine has start wearing off and has started to feel really sick and for Lee who is fly CAP and is still in shock over Krista pointed to her stomach and hold up two fingers. All the pilots that are not flying CAP are in pilot ready room one. Krista is standing behind the podium with her hand on her hips and staring at her pilots that all look like they could use several days of sleep, but Kara looks like she could use a week and half of sleep. At the same time Kara start sneezing into a handful of tissues in her hands, after a minute of sneezing Kara start to cough as she continues to sneeze. Krista knows that it might be a while before Kara stop coughing or sneezing, so she clears her throat and then start to talk to her pilot.

"The next jump will be our sixty-fourth jump, you all know your jobs and what you need to do after the combat landing and Galactica has jumped away to the next location. The viper pilots take over CAP for the next five hours after the jump is Fireball and Freaker and the raptor pilot is Head Case and if the three of you mess around when fly CAP you will never be paired together again. Flat Top will you run to the galley (kitchen) and get Kara a bottle of water?"

"Yes Sir."

Flat Top who is sitting on the last seat on the right-hand side of the room and in the back row of seats if standing behind the podium at the front of the ready room, stand up from his seat and then runs to the hatch door that is in the center of the wall behind the back row of seats. He turns the lock wheel to unlock the hatch door and then grabs the door handle and pull open the heavy door. He runs out of the ready room leaving the hatch door open and then he runs all the way to the galley. While Flat Top is gone, Krista and the rest of the pilot rest and no one talks. A minute and half later Flat Top runs through the back hatch door of pilot ready room one and then he runs up to the front row of seats and to Kara who is sitting on the last seat in the row on the right-hand side if standing behind the podium at the front of the ready room. He hands the bottle of water to Kara and she takes the bottle of water from him and gives him a weak smile. He smiles at Kara and then walk away from her and walks to the last row of seats. Krista starts to talk again and at the same time Kara open up the bottle of water and take a drink.

"Boomer, I have been asked to tell you by commander Adama that after the next jump you will be flying a raptor with a group of marines and a few members of the deck crew to the Prometheus, so the marines and deck crew can look for a tracking device or a person hiding on the ship that does not live on or work on Prometheus. In addition the chief of the deck has asked me to tell you not to land so hard on your return trip to Galactica and that you land too hard on the landing bay last time and he is still hammering out the last large dent you made. Commander Adama also told me to let you know Boomer that you, Crush Down, the marines and members of the deck crew will get a half hour break for dinner."

"Yes Sir."

"Good hunting and dismissed."

All the pilots stand up from the seat they are sitting on and grab they helmets. The CAG walks to the hatch door close to the podium and the rest of the pilots starts walking to the hatch doors too. Head Case and Boomer, Crush Down and Head Case ECO walks to the port side hanger deck with the viper pilots, but the rest of the raptor pilots head to the break room. After walking down the hallway for a few feet Kara, who has starts coughing again, stop walking and lean up against the wall on the right-hand side of the hallway. Krista turns around and walks over to Kara and stop in front of her. Krista takes a long look at her younger sister who is coughing into her left elbow because her helmet in her left hand and the bottle of water is in the right hand and Krista sees that Kara face is turning red from coughing so hard. Krista also notices that Kara eyes are watery and that she is shivering despite sweating. Krista place her left hand onto Kara's forehead, which feels like it is on fire. Krista takes her hand of Kara's forehead and at the same time Kara stops coughing and closes her eyelids.

"Kara I want you to take this jump and the next jump off and I want you to take some more cold medicine and rest for the hour. Then you are to rejoin the rest of pilots in the ready room one for the preflight briefing for jump sixty-six."

"Thank you because there coughing is ah-choo no way I could fly a viper right now or coughing fly and shoot at a raider ah-choo right now."

"Just get a dose of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine in you and rest until the dose of medicine reduce your fever and it is time to go to ready room one."

"I will thank ah-choo you."

Kara walks away from Krista and start walking to the staircase that lead to the next level of the ship. Krista watches her sister walk over to the staircase and see that Kara stop to catch her breath when she reaches the staircase. Krista takes a deep breath and then starts walking to the hanger deck to do a quick preflight check on her viper. A minute later Krista walks into the port side hanger deck and the chief of the deck walk over to Krista Thrace with a worried look on his face.

"Is every thing all right, this is the second time you get here after all the other pilots, but one pilot is still missing? Is Kara going to get her any time soon?"

"I am fine and no Kara not coming this time or for the next jump either. She is taking an hour off to take some cold medicine and rest until the cold medicine start to work. And do not tell me that I am letting her off because Kara is my sister and I would not let any of the other pilot off if they were sick, because if they could not stop coughing or sneezing long enough to walk to the hanger deck I would let them take time off to take some cold medicine and rest."

Krista walks away from Galen Toyl before he can say anything to her and the chief of the deck just stares at Krista's back, thinking Krista has been really moody lately. At the same time Krista reaches her viper. Krista starts her preflight check on her viper, as Galen Toyl walks over to Cally who is standing beside Kara's viper to go let Cally know that Kara is not take part in this jump or the next jump.  
Meanwhile on deck E and in the officers' duty locker, Kara Thrace is standing in front of her open locker with her head rest against the edge of the top shelf of the locker. Kara start coughing again and is thinking I feel awful and have a headache, fever, cough, sore throat, nasal congestion, sinus pressure, achy all over, keep sneezing and have watery eyes too. Kara set her helmet on the floor of the locker and then take her head off the edge of the top shelf of the locker. Kara takes off her duty belt and hangs the belt in the locker. Kara then grabs the box of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine of off the top shelf of the locker, then close the locker door. Kara walks over to her bunk and sits down on the second lower bunk on the left-hand side if standing with your back to the hatch doorway. Kara set the bottle of water on her bunk and then open up the box of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine, she pop out two of the capsule that are orange and green. Kara puts the two capsules into her mouth and then she tosses the box of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine onto the bottom shelf and then pick up the bottle of water. Kara takes the cap of the bottle of water and then takes a sip of water from the bottle. A few moments later Kara puts the cup on the bottle of water and then set the bottle of water on the floor by her bunk. Kara takes her boots off and then lay down on the bunk. Kara set the alarm on her watch and then pulls the curtains of the bunk close because she forgetting to turn the over head light off and does not have enough energy to stand up and walk over to the light switch. Kara close her eyelids and she fall to sleep a few minutes later.  
At the same time the vipers are being launched into outer space and the civilian ships have started to jump away. Krista flies her viper toward Lee's viper and once all the vipers are launched Krista voices come over the viper's intercom.

"This is Phoenix to all viper pilots and Galactica we are flying one pilot short this time and the next jump cycle because I give Starbuck an hour off to take another dose of cold medicine and rest. Starbuck will rejoin us in fighting the Cylon for jump sixty-six."

"Galactica actual to Phoenix that is fine, I saw Starbuck as I was walking to the CIC and see looks to be in very rough shape and sound like she needs to take more cold medicine. And her take a break until the cold medicine start to work is the best thing for Starbuck right now. Good hunting vipers."

At the same time the Cylon basestar jumps into orbit and start launching raiders. Lee and Krista shoot down the raider flying toward them and the rest of the viper pilots start chasing Cylon raider and Galactica start firing at the Cylon basestar who is firing at Galactica. Five minutes later Galactica is jumping away from the basestar and raiders. A few minutes later in the port side hanger deck Lee Adama is walking over to Krista who is standing beside her viper filling out the post flight check list for her viper. Lee's lean toward Krista left ear and start whisper into her ear so only Krista can hear him.

"When you pointed to your stomach and hold up two finger does that mean that you went to see Doctor Cottle and he did an ultrasound and found out that you are pregnant with twins?"

Krista just shakes her head yes and Lee puts his hands on his hips. At the same time his mouth drops open again. The chief of the deck walks over to Lee and Krista and the two captains' hands the chief of the deck they post flight check lists. Then Krista grabs her helmet with her left hand and grabs Lee left-hand with her right hand, then leads him out of the port side hanger deck. Krista then leads Lee over to the staircase then goes up to the next level of the ship.  
A few minutes later Krista pulls Lee through the hatch door off the officers' duty locker. Krista lead Lee over to her bunk and sits him down on the bunk. Krista then grabs her black combat boots seeing that she, Lee and Kara are the only one in the room. Krista walks over to the open hatch door and set the boots outside the door. Krista then close the hatch door and walk over to her bunk, as she unzips the pocket on the left leg of her flight suit. She takes out the images from the ultrasound and then unfolds the images. Krista then hands the images to Lee, who takes the images and start to look at them, as Krista sits down on top of the table that in the center of the duty locker. Krista cross her legs at the ankles and then place her hands on the table behind her. Krista smiles at Lee, as she watches him look at the ultrasound images. After a minute Lee close his mouth and then he looks up Krista.

"Twins, we are having twins?"

"Yes, we are having twins' Lee."

Lee stands up from Krista's bunk and walk over to her. Lee sets the images down on Krista left side and then lean down in front of Krista and kisses her on the abdomen. A few moments later Lee looks into Krista eyes and then leans forward and kiss her on the lips and Krista kisses him back. When the two of them stop kisses, Krista set her hands onto her abdomen and Lee looks down at the white gold engagement ring, which has a seven-millimeter karat princess cut diamond in a low pong setting in the center of the ring and inset around the whole ring band are round four point one millimeter karat diamonds and he notices that the ring is not loose like on the day he put the ring onto her left ring finger, but now the ring is fitting nicely on the finger and so is the ring that is on the middle finger of Krista right hand that is white gold with two rows of diamonds inset into the ring band and the diamonds go around the whole ring band too. Krista starts to laugh when she notices Lee looking at the rings on her right and left hand and Lee looks into Krista eyes.

"What is so funny?"

"The way you are looking at the rings on my fingers, I know that it always drive you crazy that I never got my rings resized even when the rings were so loose they could easily fall off my fingers. But that is how I like my rings loose and not tight on my fingers."

"Will you be getting the ring resized if there get too tight?"

"No Lee, I will just put the rings on a chain of my dog tags until the rings fit my fingers again."

"That make sense."

"Wearing rings on the chain of my dog tags make sense to you, but wearing rings loose, so the rings are not too tight on the fingers does not make sense to you Lee?"

"No, if I was to wear a wedding band, I would want it tight enough so it would not fall of my finger."

"That is good to know for when I talk to the jewelry maker on Pyxis Luxury liner to buy your wedding band that is if the Cylon stop attack as long enough for me to make a trip to the luxury liner and for us to get married."

"I am sure that at some point the Cylon will stop attack long enough for both to happen."

"I hope so, but at this point it would be nice if the Cylon would stop attack long enough for us all to get a few hours of sleep."

"That would be lovely if the Cylon would give as few hours break from fighting each other to get a few hours of sleep, but I do not see that one happening because they are machines and do not need sleep."

"I think you are right about that one Lee. When the two of us tell your father that I am pregnant with twins and he is getting two grandchildren how do you think he is going to react and do you think he wants granddaughters or grandsons?"

"I can tell you that he has always wanting a daughter, so he most likely will says that he wants granddaughters. And when we tell him that you are having twins, I think that he is going to start jumping up and down for joy and then he will run off and tell Tigh about you being pregnant with my babies."

"If he has not told Tigh about the pregnancy already see that Tigh is his best friend and he can never keep anything a secret from him and if Tigh knows let hope that he does not tell the whole ship when he drinks too much."

"That would be bad, then again maybe it would not be so bad."

"Maybe you are right, but now that I think about it a little I do not think Tigh would say anything about the pregnancy to anyone if your father asked him not too because he respect your father too much to break a promise he made him."

"I have to take your word on that one because I do not know Tigh well enough to know what he would say when he drinks too much."

"Tigh is a mean drunk Lee, but he mostly just makes fun of the pilot call signs. Last time he was drunk he was making fun of Kara's call sign and he said Starbuck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck."

"That had to bug Kara?"

"It did that is way she ask Tigh how his wife was doing, knew that the two of them were currently not talking to each other and you know how that end."

"I do Starbuck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck ended up in the brig for hit an officer of superior rank, Starbuck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-buck."

Krista and Lee start laughing and the two of them are laughing so hard that the two of them do not hear that someone is knocking on the closed hatch door. After two minutes of knocking Kara pulls open the curtains on her bunk and put her legs over the edge of the bunk. Kara then stands up and she walks over to the hatch door giving Krista and Lee a mean look and notice that Lee and Krista are laughing so hard they are lean against the table and the two of them is hold they stomach. Kara also notices Lee and Krista are still laughing and not pay any attention to Kara or the knocking sound coming from the hatch door. Half way to the hatch door Kara start coughing and cover her mouth with her left elbow, when she gets to the hatch door she turns the lock wheel to unlock the door. Kara then grabs the handle and open up the hatch door to see commander Adama standing in the door with a pile of duty blue uniforms, dress gray uniforms, battle green dress uniforms, flight suits, gray sports bra and underwear and a few pairs of different color underwear and bra in his left arm.

"Can I come in and what I need to say needs to stay among you, Lee, Krista and me, so I will leave the boots outside the door?"

"Sure."

Kara walks away from the door and over to her bunk sneezing into her left elbow. At the same time commander Adama walk into the duty locker and close the hatch door behind him. Kara sits down on her bunk and Krista and Lee stop laughing and Lee help Krista off of the table, as commander Adama walks over to Krista's bunk and set the pile of uniforms, flight suits underwear and bra onto Krista's bunk. Commander Adama then turns to look at Lee, Krista and Kara.

"I brought large uniforms, flight suits with a few sizes in each of the uniforms and flight suit and pairs of underwear and bra in different sizes too, let me know what size fits the best and I will get you more uniforms and bra and underwear in that size and when you out grow that size because of the pregnancy let me know and I will get the next size up Krista."

"Thank you commander Adama."

"You are welcome."

At the same time William Adama sees the ultrasound images on the table and walks over to the table. The commander then picks up the ultrasound images and start to look at the images and he notices two fetuses in the images. When William Adama looks up from the ultrasound images, he has a huge smile on his face. He pulls his son and Krista into a big bear hug.

"You are having twins that is great maybe I will get a granddaughter and a grandson."

"Yes I am pregnant with twins and that would be nice to have a son and a daughter commander Adama."

"Lee how do you feel about having twins?"

"At first I was in shock, but now I love the fact that Krista is pregnant with twins."

"This could short the amount of time that we can keep the pregnancy a secret from everyone."

"Father will it change you mind about keep Krista on flight duty and as CAG?"

"No Lee, we still need all the pilots fighting the Cylon when they attack us and the civilian ships jump away."

At the same time Kara start sniffling and pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues on the top shelf of her bunk, then Kara starts to blow her nose into the tissue. Krista, Lee and commander Adama looks at Kara who is blowing her nose into the tissue still and is lean against the wall of the bunk. Commander Adama notices that Kara did not take her flight suit off before laying down. He also notices that Kara has starts to get bags under eyes and looks very feverish. A few moments later Kara throws the used tissues into the waste basket that is on the left side of the hatch door if facing the hatch door and looking at the hatch and the waste basket. Lee and Krista look at they wrist watch and then run out of the officers' duty locker because the two of them need to get to they vipers because the sixty-fifth jump will be happening soon. At the same time Kara unzips the flight suit because she has starts to get hot and then pulls the top half of the flight suit down and commander Adama starts to talk.

"Kara are you going to be up to take part in fighting the Cylon as the civilian ships jump away during the sixty-six jumps?"

"Yes Sir by then the Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine should be fully working ahem and I will feel well enough to be able to fly my viper coughing and kill a bunch of Cylon raider sir."

"That is good to know and you sound a little hoarse."

"I think coughing I am start to lose my voice."

"Avoid talking as much as you can Kara."

"Yes ah-choo sir."

"I will leave now and let your rest until you need to go to the pilot ready room for your preflight briefing."

Kara start yawing and lays her head onto her pillows, then close her eyes. Commander Adama walks over to the hatch door and once at the door he stops walking and turns off the over head lights, then he walks out of the officers' duty locker. Once outside the duty locker he picks up Krista black combat boots. He then set the boots into the officers' duty locker on the right side of the hatch door if standing in the hatch doorway. Commander Adama then closes the hatch door and a few moments later he is walking toward the CIC.  
Inside the officers' duty locker Kara is pull off her flight suit and once the suit is all the way off Kara tosses the suit onto the floor beside her bunk. Kara starts to think at lest I am not cold anymore, but I wish that I was not so hot. Kara is fanning herself off with her left hand and feels her forehead with her right hand and finds that her forehead is very clammy. A few minutes later Kara falls to sleep wishing that her fever would break and at the same time the vipers start launching out of Galactica launch tubes.  
Before Kara knows it, her waist watch alarm is beeping at her. Kara fumblers to find the button on the side of the watch to turn off the watch alarm and once the alarm is off Kara sit up in her bunk. Kara notices the over head light of the officers' duty locker are turns off, so she reaches up and pulls the string that turn the light in the bunk on. Kara then runs her hands through her hair and start sniffling. Kara grabs a tissue from the box on the top shelf of the bunk and then start blowing her nose into the tissue. At the same time Kara puts her legs over the edge of the bunk. Kara slowly stands up from the bunk still blowing her nose. A few moments later she tosses the used tissue into the waste basket. Kara bents over and grab her flight suit off of the floor and then puts the flight suit on. Kara sits back down on the bunk and then grabs her left flight suit boot off of the floor and put the boot on her foot. Kara then puts the right boot on and snaps the boots to the ankles of the flight suit. Kara stands up from her bunk and walk over to her locker. Kara open up her locker door and then pick up the oral glass thermometer off the top shelf. Kara takes the thermometer out of the case and then set the case back on the shelf. Kara then puts the thermometer into her mouths and as she is taking her temperature Kara zips up her flight suit and then puts her duty belt on.  
Two minute later she takes the thermometer out off her mouth and looks at the thermometer and Kara sees that she is still running a fever, which is now a hundred and two point nine degrees Fahrenheit. Kara then puts away the thermometer and then close her locker door. A minute later Kara walks out of the officers' duty locker and head to pilot ready room one, thinking that the rest of the day is going to go by slowly. She walks into the ready room right as Krista start to talk to the pilots. Kara stands in the hatch door and listens to her sister repeat what she said on other jumps and a few minutes later all the pilots are walking to the port side hanger deck. Kara starts the preflight check, but just goes through the motions of doing it without really notice anything. She removes the flags that need to been taking off and turns on everything that needs to be turn on, make sure the shoulder retaining pin are installed, arms everything that needs armed. Before Kara knows it she is sitting in the cockpit of her viper, which is in the launch tube and is now being launched out of the launched tube.  
Once all of the vipers are launched into outer space the fleet ships start jumping away. By the time the Cylon jumps into orbit with Galactica, vipers and fleet ship there are only four fleet ships left to jump away beside Galactica. Galactica and the viper only fights the raider and basestar for a few minutes and then the vipers are making they combat landing on the landing bay on the port side of the ship. The pilots and crew of Galactica push them shelf through the hours until it is 18o9 hours and then heads to the galley to get some dinner. Sharon who has been flying marines and deck crew to nonmilitary fleet ships is now back on Galactica for dinner and so is Crush Down. Sharon walks into the break room carrying a tray with two bowls of clam soup. Sharon walks over to the first table on the right side of the hatch door, if standing in the hatch door and sits down on the chair across for the hatch door and Kara, Lee is sitting on Sharon left and Krista is sitting on Sharon right. Starbuck looks up from moving the spoon in her tomato soup and sees that Sharon has got the clam soup.

"Sharon that not a coughing good idea the clam soup and other seafood that Galactica cooks make tends to make people sick and you been on the ship long enough now that coughing you should know that."

"I will take my chance Kara, the clam soup just looks and smell really good to me tonight."

"Whatever."

At the same time commander Adama walk into the break room carry a tray with a bowl of butter noodles with thyme and sage on them. Commander Adama walks over to the table that Lee, Kara, Krista and Sharon are sitting at and stands between Sharon and Krista. William Adama sees that Kara has got tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, and Lee and Krista has got the butter noodles with thyme and sage on them like he has, but Lee also has a hamburger on his tray. Commander Adama then notices that Sharon had two bowls of clam soup. At the same time Kara take a small bite of the grilled cheese sandwich and then set the sandwich back on the plate. Then Kara push her tray away from her and start slouching in her seat.

"Good evening Lee, Sharon, Krista and Kara."

"(Lee, Sharon, Krista and Kara) Good evening Sir."

"Lieutenant Thrace sits up in your seat and then eat your soup and grilled cheese sandwich!"

"I'm not hunger sir, coughing."

"As your commander officers I am giving you an order Lieutenant Thrace, you are to eat everything on your tray."

"Ah-choo yes sir."

"Bless you."

"Thank you commander Adama."

"You are welcome."

Kara sits up in her seat and pulls the tray with her food on it toward her. Kara then picks up her spoon and starts to eat her soup. At the same time commander Adama walks over to second table that is on the right side of the hatch door if standing in the hatch door and he sit down on the chair facing Kara. The commander starts to eat his dinner and he is watching Kara Thrace. Sharon, Lee and Krista talk as the three of them eat they dinner, but Kara eats her soup and grilled cheese sandwich without talking to her sister, Lee or Sharon and has break up her grilled cheese sandwich and put the pieces into the soup to make the sandwich soft and easy to swallow because her throat hurt too much to eat the sandwich without making it mushy. By the time that dinner end there is ten minutes until the next jump. Kara has finished all of her soup and the sandwich and is slouching in her sit with her eyes close. Sharon is also slouching in her seat with her arm wrapped around her stomach. Lee and Krista look at Kara and then looks at Sharon and at the same time Sharon start to talk.

"I think that I eat too much, because I have that feel you get after eating a very large holiday meal where your stomach hurt from eating too much and your pant feels too tight. We should be going to the port side hanger deck for preflight check the next jump is happen soon and after the jump I have to go back to take crews to fleet ships to look for tracking devices or people hiding in the cargo bays."

"(Lee and Krista) you are right Sharon. Come on Kara we all need to get going."

"I ah-choo will meet the three of you in the hanger coughing deck. I need to use the head."

Lee and Sharon stand up from they seats and start walking to the hatch door, at the same time Krista reaches over and put her right hand onto Kara's forehead, which is very warm to the touch and clammy. Krista take her hand off of her sisters' forehead and start to talk.

"Kara when you are in the head grab a washcloth out of our shared head locker and wet the washcloth down with cool water, then I want you to lie down on the bench and put the washcloth on your forehead for seven minutes to try and get your fever down some and make your forehead less clammy."

"Ahem what about my preflight check on my viper?"

"I will ask Cally to do the preflight check, because you are using the head. Just get to the port side hanger deck in time to be launched into outer space for the next jump."

"I will."

Krista and Kara stand up from the seat they are sitting on and then walk over to the hatch door. Then Lee, Sharon, Kara and Krista leave the break room together. Kara walks with Lee, Krista and Sharon until they reach the hatch door for the officers' head and then Kara walk over to the hatch door and Krista, Lee and Sharon walk over to the staircase to the lower level of the ship. Once in the head Kara walk over to the locker she shares with her sister and gets a washcloth out of the locker. Before close the locker door she looks into the mirror on the inside of the door and sees that she has started to get bags under her eyes, her sinuses are swelling and that she very looks tired and very flushed too. Kara close the door of the locker and then Kara walks over to the sinks yawing into her left hand. Kara turns the water on and when the water is cool, Kara wets down the washcloth. Kara wipes her face off with the washcloth first and then gets the washcloth wet again. A few moments later Kara is laying on the bench with the washcloth on her forehead and her eyes are closed.  
Kara makes it to the port side hanger deck just in time, Kara gets into her viper and a minute and half later Kara's viper is being launched out of the launched tube and Kara gets into outer space right before the Cylon jump into orbit. Kara only manages too shoots down one raider during the jump, but does damage eight raiders. Krista, Lee and the rest of the viper pilots lose cut of the number of raiders they shot down before making combat landing on Galactica and Galactica jumps away from the Cylon. The rest of the day goes by slow for the people living aboard nonmilitary ships, but on the other hand goes by fast for the pilots, commander, XO and crew members of Galactica. The people working on Galactica are busy working and they only take breaks that are long enough to use the head or to grab something to drink, then they go back to work. Before the Galactica pilots, Eco, XO, commander and the crew members know it the third day since the Cylon attack they home worlds is coming to an end.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Two days and counting pa

Author note: for this chapter I made up the antibiotic streptococcicllin.

Chapter Twelve: Two days and counting part two

It has been three whole days since the Cylons attack the home worlds and the fourth day has just started with the ninety-seventh jump complete about ten minutes ago. The viper pilots that are not flying CAP around the fleet are in the hanger deck doing a post flight check on they vipers. The members of the deck crew are busy fixes any vipers that were damage during the last fight with the Cylon basestar and raiders. The three viper pilots on CAP duty are Joker, Kara and Krista Thrace and Flat Top and his ECO Carouse are also on CAP duty too. In outer space Flat Top is flying his raptor below the ships and looking for any sign of enemy ships, as Carouse sits on the ECO seat in the back of the raider watching the radar. Carouse sees that Joker is flying his viper around the west end of the fleet and Krista is flying her viper around the ships at the south end of the fleet, but Kara has her viper position in front of the north end of the fleet, but is not flying around. Flat Top looks at his radar screen and sees the same thing that Carouse does. Flat Top push down the button that broadcast his voice over the intercom.

"This is Flat Top to Starbuck. You do know that you have been sitting in the same position for about five minutes now. Maybe you should start flying your viper around the ships."

"Huh what did you say Flat Top I only catches the first five words sniffling and the last word?"

"I say you do know that you have been sitting in the same position for about five minutes now. Maybe you should start flying your viper around the ships."

"You are not the CAG coughing and cannot tell me sniffling where I should be flying sniffling my viper."

"I was just let you know that you have not moved in awhile and maybe you should move around the fleet, you do not need to bite my head off Starbuck!"

"If I want to bite your head off, I coughing will Flat Top now leave me alone."

"Not a chance Starbuck I am having too much fun and beside talking to you is keeping me awake. Boomer raptor just went into the launch and landing bay of the Astral Queen. I bet you Boomer is going love having to help the group of marines and the few deck crew members searching the prison ship for a tracking device or a person hiding in the cargo bay of the ship. How much do you want to bet me that Boomer already out of her raptor and is searching the launch and landing bay for the tracking device or do you want to bet against me and say that Boomer asleep in her raptor Starbuck?"

"I am not making a bet for or against Boomer coughing, now stop talking to me because you are giving me a headache!"

"This is Boomer to Flat Top and Starbuck, the two of you do know that I can hear you right? And to let you know Flat Top the launch and landing bay is clear. I do not know about the rest of the ship but I will find out after I use the head and Starbuck you were right I shouldn't have eaten the clam soup last night, I had a stomachache since I ate dinner last night."

"Ahem why does no one ever listen to be about not eating sea food coming from coughing Galactica galley?"

"(Flat Top and Boomer) Maybe because we hope that it better then the last time the cook made it."

"I have to go Starbuck and Flat Top talk to you later."

"(Flat Top and Starbuck) Bye Boomer."

"Yawning so Starbuck what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Coughing I had a bowl of oatmeal and a bowl of applesauce, now stop talking to me like I said before Boomer joined the conversation you are giving me a headache."

"No way Starbuck if I stop talking to you, I will fall asleep and I know you will fall asleep too."

"Flat Top I am sick and feel like I have been run over by two large trucks and I need to keep my focus on looking for Cylon raiders, will you stop talking to me?"

"No, I am having too much fun and you normally love talking on the intercom when on duty."

"Ah-choo, please stop talking to me, Flat Top coughing."

"Flat Top this is Phoenix your CAG. Leave Starbuck alone and stop talking on the intercom."

"Yes Sir."

Flat Top, Starbuck and Phoenix stop presses on the buttons that allow them to talk into the intercom and it because quiet inside the raptor, vipers, port side hanger deck and the CIC and Bridge who was also listening to Flat Top and Starbuck talking. Then the vipers, port side hanger deck, CIC and Bridge were listening to Starbuck, Flat Top and Boomer, then listen to Starbuck and Flat Top and then Phoenix and Flat Top talking. Kara flies her viper forward a little and then turn the viper to the right. Then Kara flies the viper toward the Olympic Carrier.

At the same time Krista flies her viper at top speed through the fleet ships and toward Kara viper. A few moments later Krista pulls her viper up along side Kara's viper on the left side and Krista slow down to fly at the same speed as Kara. Krista then press down the button to talk into the intercom.

"Phoenix to Starbuck how are you hold up because if you need to be relieved from duty you can, seeing that Joker flying CAP too?"

"Coughing like I said to Flat Top it feels like I have been run over by two large trucks, but I do not need to be relieved from duty sir, sniffling."

"That all I need to hear."

The two pilots stop presses down the buttons to talk into the intercoms and then Krista and Kara looks at each other for a few moments. Kara gives her sister two thumbs up and then Krista flies her viper away from her sisters' viper and to the middle of the fleet. At the same time one of Galactica raptor decks to the air hatch on the back side of Celestra and another one of Galactica raptor has decks to the air hatch on the base of the Gemini Freighter. In addition a third raptor from Galactica decks to the air hatch on the Zephyr.

Meanwhile in the CIC of Galactica Saul Tigh and commander Adama is lean against the control table and both of them are yawning. When the commander and the XO stop yawning a minute later the two of them look at they watch, then look up at each other. Commander Adama then starts to fill out some paperwork and at the same time he starts to talk.

"Sauls go take a ten minute break before the next jump. You look dead on your feet."

"I am fine and I will stay in the CIC."

"Take the ten minutes Saul. I cannot have my XO getting sick or passes out from exhaust."

"I do not need ten minutes off to rest, beside I won't get sick because I have been keeping my distance for Kara Thrace to avoid catching whatever she has. But I have to hand it to Kara, because Kara has been tough it out and during her job without complain to either of us or her sister or Lee, which is being a positive role model for the lower ranking pilots and crew of Galactica. What form are you filling out Bill?"

"I am filling out a form ordering the use of stims for two or three viper pilots and one raptor pilot and ECO when there are on CAP duty."

"Do you think that is necessary Bill?"

"Yes the pilots are starts to fall to sleep on CAP and that is not safe. Dualla I want you to run the main form to Dr. Cottle and then take the carbon copy of the order down to the chief of the deck, so he can give it to Krista Thrace after the next jump."

"Yes sir."

Dualla stands up from her seat and walks over to commander Adama. Commander Adama finish writing out the form really fast and by the time Dualla reach him the form is completely filled out. Dualla takes the form and carbon copy from commander Adama. A minute later Dualla walks out of the CIC closes the hatch door behind her. Dualla starts to walk down the hallway and walks all the way to the sickbay yawning into her right elbow. Anastasia Dualla walks into the sickbay a short time later and sees a few marines laying on beds and nurses take down symptoms, which the only symptom the marines have is being tired. Anastasia Dualla walks up to the doctors' desk and hand him the form. Dr. Cottle takes the form and look at it to see that commander Adama has wrote out an order for stims to be used by the raptor and viper pilots and ECO of raptors when on CAP duty.

"I will gather up the bottles of stims and have a nurse take them down to the port side hanger deck."

"I will let the chief of the deck know."

Anastasia Dualla walks over to the hatch door of the sickbay. She turns the wheel locker to unlock the door and then pulls open the door. Then Anastasia walks out of the sickbay and walks through the hallway. A minute later she is walking down the staircase to the ground level of the ship. A few minutes later Anastasia Dualla walks into the port side hanger deck and looks around the hanger deck for the chief of the deck. A few moments later Anastasia Dualla sees Galen Toyl working on a viper mark two, which number is 289 and that is parked in the center of the hanger deck on Dualla right side. She walks over to the viper and Galen Toyl and when Anastasia Dualla walks up to the viper, the chief of the deck stop working on the one of the three thrust engines that is near the back of the viper and located near the top. The chief of the deck looks at Anastasia Dualla who is climbing up the ladder that is on the right side of the viper seeing that the chief is standing on top of the ladder on the left side of the viper.

"What bring you to the hanger deck Dualla?"

"Commander Adama asked me to bring you the carbon copy of this form to give to Krista Thrace after the next jump."

Anastasia Dualla hands the carbon copy of the form to the chief of the deck, he takes the carbon copy of a form out of Anastasia hands and then looks over the form to see it is an order for stims to be used by viper and raptor pilots and raptor ECO that is on CAP duty. The chief of the deck set the carbon copy of the form down on the top step of the ladder beside him and then he gives Anastasia Dualla a smile.

"I will give the form to Krista Thrace when I see her."

"A sickbay nurse will bring the bottles of stims to the hanger deck, make sure that each of the pilots and ECO get a bottle because Krista will not have time to pass out the bottle to everyone."

"I will."

"Then I will see you around. I have to get back to the CIC."

"Bye Dualla."

Anastasia Dualla climbs down the ladder and at the same time the chief of the deck goes back to working on the thrust engine. Anastasia Dualla walks away from the viper that the chief of the deck is working. A minute later Anastasia Dualla walks out of the hanger deck. Once in the hallway that the pilot ready rooms are in, she starts to walk toward the staircase that lead up to the level of the ship that the CIC, commander quarter, XO quarter, officers' duty locker and officers' head is on.

At the same time Lee Adama walks over to the viper that the chief of the deck is working on and he climbs up the ladder across from the Galen Toyl. Lee grabs a tool from the tool box sitting on the cockpit seat and then Lee gets to work helping the chief of the deck fix the thrust engine.

"I over hear what you and Anastasia Dualla was talking about and I will help you pass the bottle of stims out to the pilots and raptor ECO."

"Thank you."

The two of them stop talking and work on the viper in silent. The minutes fly by fast and when Lee watch starts to beep, he jumps and drops the tool he is using and the tool land on the floor of the viper cockpit. Lee looks at his watch and then let out a long sigh. The chief of the deck smile at Lee and Lee smiles at the chief f the deck.

"It is time to do a fast preflight check on my viper."

Lee climbs down the ladder that is on the right side of the viper. Then Lee walks to the other side of the hanger deck and over to his viper, which is parked four space over on the right and across from the viper the chief of the deck is working on. Lee starts the preflight check by checking the cannons of the viper. At the same time the rest of the viper pilots start doing preflight checks on the vipers they will be flying.

Meanwhile, in outer space, Flat Top has start flying toward Galactica. Krista is checking the time on her wrist watch and Kara has start blinking. Kara is thinking the next four and half hours of CAP duty is going to go by slowly. Kara lay her head against the back of the cockpit headrest and start coughing, which makes her sore throat hurt worse. Kara eyelids start to close and she just let the eyelids close because she has a pounding headache again. By the time the rest of the viper fighter squadron has joined the CAP vipers in outer space Kara has gone to sleep sitting in her viper, but jumps when her sister voice comes over the intercom.

"See you back in space after the jump Flat Top and viper pilots jump ninety-eight has just begin. Remember to stay out of Galactica firing range and keep the Cylon raiders away from the civilian ships as the ships jump away from us, good hunting."

Kara yawing a few times as looking around outer space for any sign of Cylon raiders or a basestar. At the same time a Cylon basestar jumps into orbit with Galactica and the fleet a few feet from Kara's viper. The Cylon basestar start launching raiders from the basestar launch bays and at the same time Galactica start firing at the basestar. The viper pilot's start flying they vipers toward the Cylon raiders and Kara shoots down the first Cylon raider. Kara then flips her viper around and chases after a raider that is flying after Lee's viper. The raider is firing his cannons at the viper, but so far all the shoots have missed Lee's viper. A few moments later Kara is firing her cannons at the raider, which explode a few seconds after the two cannon shells hit the raider. Kara presses down the button that allows you to talk into the intercom.

"Ahem Apollo that was a close one that Cylon raider was about to take out your viper, coughing."

"Thank you for the save, but I knew that the raider was behind me and that the reason I keep flying to the side or drop below the raider to avoid being hit by the raider artillery shells."

"Ahem yeah right Apollo."

At the same time Joker viper fly by Kara and Lee viper and rounds from one of raider cannons hits the left wing of Joker viper and the wing fly off the viper and slams into the cockpit canopy, which break the glass on the left side of the mark two viper canopy and the glass and wing slams into Joker left shoulder. After a few moments Joker knows he is hurt because he is unable to move his left arm and his shoulder hurt really badly. Joker takes a deep breath and then using his right-hand he press down the button that allows you to talk into the intercom.

"Phoenix I have a broken wing on my viper and need a tow and I can't move my left shoulder."

"Sit tight Joker."

"I will Phoenix."

"Starbuck and Apollo keep Cylon raiders away from Joker viper."

"(Starbuck and Apollo) Yes Sir."

"Phoenix to Galactica Actual, Joker has a bent bird and he needs a tow into Galactica and he needs to be taking to sickbay right away because he cannot move his left shoulder."

"Galactica Actual to Phoenix and Joker a raptor is on it way."

Joker sits in his viper and he is watching Apollo and Starbuck that are firing the cannons of the vipers at any Cylon raider that comes near them. At the same time the rest of the vipers are keeping the Cylon raiders away from the civilian ships that are jumping away and there are only six civilian ships left. A minute later a raptor that is piloted by Flat Top is pulling Joker viper toward Galactica. Joker is sitting in the viper holder his left arm and watching the civilian ships jump away as he is being tow toward the battlestar. Lee and Kara are chase raiders away from Flat Top raptor and Joker viper and at the same time Krista shoot down a heavy raider that was launched out of the basestar a few moments ago. Two minutes later the last two civilian ships jump away and Krista voice comes over the intercoms of the vipers, one raptor, CIC and the rest of Galactica.

"Vipers break away from the raiders and head home now."

All of the viper pilots stop firing at the raiders and flip they vipers around, so the vipers are facing Galactica. The viper pilots then speed off toward the battlestar and a minute later all the vipers are making they combat landing on the part side launch and landing bay behind Flat Top raptor and Joker viper that landing a few moments before. The flight pod's doors close and then the flight pods retract into the ship. Once the flight pods are in Galactica jumps away from the Cylon basestar and raiders.

A minute later inside the port side hanger deck Lee, Krista and Kara viper have just been pulled into the hanger deck and the three viper pilots are open up the canopy on they vipers. Kara is the first to get her canopy open fully and the first thing that Kara does is to take off her helmet. At the same time Cally push a ladder up against the right side of the viper if standing in front of the viper nose, once the ladder is up against the viper Kara set her helmet on the top step, then open up the pocket that is on the center of the left arm of her flight suit and pulls out a handful of tissues. Kara starts to blow her nose into one of the tissue as Cally climbs up the ladder with a small clipboard in her hand that has Kara's post flight check list on it.

"Are you weapon safety on?"

Kara shakes her head yes and continues blowing her nose. Cally put a check mark by the first question and then looks at the next question, but does not start to read the question because Kara has starts coughing. A few moments later Kara stops coughing and lay her head on the headrest and close her eyelids, at the same time Cally start to ask the next question.

"Intercom switches off?"

"Yes."

"Navigation systems turn off?"

"Yes."

"Engines turn off?"

"Yes."

"Is the escape pod unarmed?"

"Ahem yes."

"Are your fuel tanks full or are your fuel tanks low on fuel?"

"Needs refuel before coughing going out to do CAP."

"I will go get the fuel right now and you can get out and check your undercarriage and then sign the post flight check list."

Cally hook the pen onto the clipboard then hands the clipboard to Kara, who takes the clipboard with her left hand. Kara slowly stands up from the cockpit seat, as Cally climbs down the ladder. At the same time Krista Thrace walks into the center of the hanger deck and clear her throat, all the pilot and deck crew turns and look at Krista.

"Commander Adama has ordered the use of stims for the pilots and raptor ECO. I, Kara, Lee, Flat Top and Carouse are the first group to take stims. When I know what pilots and ECO is taken the next CAP, I will let them know so they can take two stims before going on CAP duty. Go see the chief of the deck to get a bottle of stims and then go back to working on your vipers or raptors."

The electronic countermeasure's officers (ECO) who is in the hanger deck and almost all of the pilots beside for two of the pilots that are Joker who is in the sickbay and Kara that checking her viper undercarriage, walk over to the chief of the deck. Krista sees that Kara is bent down looking at her viper undercarriage, so she grabs two bottles, one for herself and one for Kara. Lee looks at Krista and points to the bottles in her hands and shake his head no.

"Lee's it was an order and I have to follow the order, I am only going to take one and that will not harm me or make me too hyper."

"(Fireball and Spinner) Lee's why are you worried about the CAG taking stims?"

"The two of you must have never seen Krista when she drinks energy drinks, pop or coffee that has caffeine and how hyperactive energy drinks and caffeinated drink make her. Two stims pills would have her bounce around the cockpit of her viper and Krista would be unable to fly the viper, much less aim the weapons and hit the Cylon raider and she could end up hit her follower viper pilots or Galactica and we do not want that."

"And that is the reason way I am only take one."

With that Krista Thrace walks away from Lee, the chief of the deck, ECO and the rest of the pilots and walks over to Kara's who viper is parked in the first spot on the left-hand side if walking toward the front of the battlestar. Kara looks up from the undercarriage of her viper when Krista stops in front of her and holds out a bottle of stims toward her.

"Kara did you hear me giving the order for the use of stims that come from commander Adama?"

"Sniffing, yes I did, but I do not fly with stims because the stims blunt reflexes, reaction time and can make a parson hyper coughing."

"Kara I give you an order to take two stims and you are going to take them right now."

"Kris come on, I am sick and already took cold medicine and you know that I hate flying when I am taking a bunch of medicines, do not make me do this?"

"Kara you will do as order!"

Krista pushes the bottle of stims into Kara hands and then open up the bottle in her right hand a pour a white round tablet out of the bottle. Krista puts the stims tablet into her mouth and swallows the tablet without water. Kara watches her sister put the lid back on the bottle and Kara cross her arm across her chest. Lee walks up beside Krista and look at Kara with a look on his face that say can you give your sister a break and take your stims tablets Kara.

"Sniffling Lee's do not coughing starts with me too."

"Kara the three of us need to head out on CAP duty, so take your stims and get into your viper."

"No."

Kara starts to blow her nose into a tissue and gives her sister and Lee and sad look at the same time. Krista put the bottle of stims into the pocket on the left arm of her flight suit. Then Lee hand Krista his blue steel water bottle and she take the cap off the bottle and take a drink of water.

"Thank you and I hate the taste of stims because stims taste like chalk."

Krista put the cap back on the water bottle and then hands the bottle back to Lee. Krista then walks over to Kara and pull the bottle of stims out of Kara left hand. Krista then open up the bottle and pour two tablets into her right hand and hold the hand out toward Kara, as Kara tosses the used tissue into the trash can across from her.

"Kris I can't take any more tablets or pills and still fly."

Lee walks over to Kara and put his left arm around Kara's shoulders and gives her a smile. Kara gives Lee a weak smile and then start coughing into her right elbow. Lee then looks at Krista and then looks back at Kara.

"Kara it is safe for you to take the two stims with cold medicine and you will still be able to fly your viper and the stims will help you stay awake."

"Lee stop trying to get me to take ah-choo the stims."

Kara pulls another tissue out of the pocket on the left arm of her flight suit and blows her nose into the tissues. Lee and Krista look at each other and Krista start to talk.

"Kara It is great to hear my childhood nickname again, but stop fighting me about taken the stims and just take them or I will write you up and sent the report to commander Adama."

"Fine."

Kara takes the two tablets from her older sister and puts them into her mouth, as Krista put the bottle of stims into the pocket on the left arm of Kara flight suit. At the same time Kara starts to choke on the stims tablets and Lee and Krista gives each other a worried look and then give Kara a worried look.

"Lee give Kara your water bottle!"

"No she is sick."

"The stims tablets are stuck in her throat Lee!"

"Fine."

Lee hand the water bottle to Kara, who take it from him really fast and take the cap off of the bottle. Kara then takes several sips of water from the water bottle. After the third sip of water Kara puts the cap on the water bottle, then hands the water bottle back to Lee. At the same time Kara is thinking this is not good now I am having trouble swallowing. Kara takes a breath and then looks at Lee who still has his arm around her shoulders, then Kara gives him a weak smile.

"Ahem thank you. I was having a hard time swallowing the stims tablets dry."

"You are welcome."

Lee takes his arm off of Kara shoulder and then he walks away from Kara and Krista and over to his viper that is two spaces away from Kara's viper. Krista gives her little sister a worried look and then walk over to her viper that is parked across for Kara's viper. A minute later Lee, Kara and Krista vipers are being moved into launch tubes.

Meanwhile, in outer space Flat Top is flying his raptor around the fleet waiting for Lee, Kara and Krista to join him in space. Carouse is sitting in the ECO seat and tapping the sides of the seat as he watches the radar and is thinking the stims pills start to work fast, I am no longer tired but my eyes feel weird.

"Flat Top have you taken stims before?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Because it feels like there are ants' crawl on my eyes and I want to know if it is normal for it to feel like ants crawling on your eyes?"

"I have no idea."

At the same time Lee, Kara and Krista viper launch out of the launch tubes and into outer space. Kara starts to fly her viper north, as Lee starts to fly his viper to the south. Krista starts to fly her viper to the west and press down the button that allow you to talk into the intercom.

"This is the CAG to the viper pilots and raptor pilot and ECO. Let get through the next four hours of CAP duty and the jumps and then we will get a break between jumps. Carouse to answer your question I have heard other pilots say it feels like they have ants crawling on they eyes when on stims, but for me stims just make me hyperactive."

"Thanks for letting me know that Phoenix."

"You are welcome Carouse."

"Carouse to Starbuck what does taking stims do to you?"

"Coughing normally stims blunt my reflexes, reaction time and sometime make me hyperactive, sniffling."

"(Carouse and Flat Top) What are the stims doing for you right now Starbuck?"

"Ahem so far the only think there are doing is keep me from fall asleep coughing and making me tremble. But then again that might not be the two stims tablets because I am freezes, so it more likely that I am shaking because of being cold, sniffling."

Flat Top flies his raptor by Kara's viper and look at Kara as he flies by and sees that Kara is sweating and that Kara has dark blueish black bags under her eyes. He also notices that her right hand is shaking as she moves the joystick of her viper. At the same time Apollo voice come over the intercoms of the vipers and raptor.

"How are you really hold up Starbuck?"

"I am doing fine Apollo, but I am going to stop talking because talking coughing is only making my sore throat hurt more."

"That is fine."

Lee and Kara stop press the button used to talk into the intercom and go back to watching for any enemy ships among the fleet ships and see raptors fly into or decking at ships, so crews can check the ships for a tracking device or people hiding in the cargo bays of the ships, but so far all of the ships have been clean. Lee, Kara, Krista, Flat Top and Carouse see no Cylon raider between jumps ninety-nine through a hundred and five. But during the jumps Lee, Kara and Krista shoot down countless numbers of Cylon raiders before landing in the port side landing bay and Galactica jump away from the Cylon ships.

There are only eight minutes until the next jump, which is the hundred and sixth and Boomer is flying her raptor beside the Olympic Carrier. Kara, Lee and Krista are flying they vipers toward the Olympic Carrier because Boomer has been trying to get the pilot of the Olympic Carrier to let her deck, so a crew can search the ship, but the pilot is not letting them deck and the pilot has stop talking to Boomer, Phoenix and Galactica Actual too. In addition the Olympic Carrier is flying toward Galactica at a very fast speed.

"This is Galactica Actual to Phoenix. Dualla is sent a message to the civilian ships, but not the Olympic Carrier telling them to jump to the jump coordinate for the hundred and seventh jump."

"Phoenix to Galactica Actual, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to have a viper pilot fire a warning shot over the cockpit windows of the Olympic Carrier."

"Yes Sir. Starbuck fire a warning shot over the cockpit widow of the Olympic Carrier."

"Yes sir."

Kara who is the nearest to the front of the carrier flies the rest of the way to the carrier and when she reaches the left side of the carrier cockpit thirty second later she hit the fire button on her joystick and sent a warning short over the cockpit window. But the Olympic Carrier flies by Starbuck viper a few second later and at the same time Boomer, Apollo, Starbuck, Flat top and Galactica warning systems all pick up that the Olympic Carrier is emitting signals of radiation, which means they have nuclear weapons. At the same time Dualla voice come over Boomer and Flat top raptor and the viper's intercoms.

"The Olympic Carriers nuclear weapons have gone hot."

"Galactica Actual to Phoenix, I am giving you an order for you, Apollo and Starbuck to shoot down the Olympic Carrier."

"Yes Sir. Boomer and Flat Top head back to Galactica. Starbuck and Apollo you hear Galactica Actual, let head to the back of the carrier and shoot down the Olympic Carrier."

Boomer and Flat Top start flying they raptors toward Galactica and at the same time Krista, Lee and Kara's flies they vipers to the back of the Olympic Carrier, then line up with Krista is in the center, Lee on the left side of Krista and Kara on the right side of Krista's viper. Lee and Kara look over at Krista and the CAG see that her sister and Lee have sad looks on they face and know that the two of them are thinking how can we take the life of all the people aboard that ship and live with ourselves afterwards. Krista takes a deep breath, thinking to herself there is no one in the ship that is alive, the Cylon has killed them already and I am not taking anyone lives by shoot the carrier down. This is not like Lt. Daniel Novacek or Bulldog as all the pilots called him, at the same time Krista press down the button to talk into the intercom.

"On the count of three we will shoot down the carrier Apollo and Starbuck."

"Frak there is more than a thousand and thirty-four people on the Olympic Carrier Phoenix. We cannot shoot her down coughing."

"We were giving an order by the commander and we will follow the order Starbuck."

"But all the souls aboard the Olympic Carrier how can we take they lives, Apollo you can be thinking of shooting the carrier down?"

"The commander that happens to be my father gave me an order Starbuck and I have to follow the order, and beside we do not know if there is anyone on the ship and if there is a Cylon on the ship then the passengers and crew or likely already dead."

"Apollo right Starbuck. Now on three we will shoot down the Olympic Carrier. One, two, three!"

Krista and Lee hit the fire buttons on the joysticks right away, but Kara hesitation for a second before she hit the fire button. Lee and Krista cannon rounds hit the ship first and a second later Kara's viper cannon rounds hit the carrier and the Olympic Carrier explodes in front of Kara, Lee and Krista eyes. Lee, Kara and Krista flip they vipers around and fly away from the ship they just blow up and speed toward Galactica with pieces of the Olympic Carrier flying through outer space and the pieces are flying above and below they vipers. Boomer and Flat Top lands they raptor on the port side landing bay first and a few second's later Krista, Lee and Kara vipers land they vipers on the landing bay. The flight pods' doors close and the pods retract into the ship and few moments later Galactica jumps away.

As soon as the FTL jump is over members of the deck crew are moving the vipers into the hanger deck and the pilots that were working on vipers before the jump goes back to working on the vipers. At the same time Galactica actual voice comes over the intercom of the ship.

"We are going to condition two. Members of the deck crew make sure you have vipers ready to launch at a moment notice. Krista Thrace's pick out two viper pilots and a raptor pilot and ECO to fly CAP and hold a post flight briefing for the rest of your pilots and raptor ECO."

The intercom goes silent and in the port side hanger deck Kara, Lee and Krista are getting out of they vipers. Lee, Kara and Krista climb down ladders that are up against they vipers. Once off of the ladder Krista set her helmet on the bottom step of the ladder and then takes a deep breath. Krista then looks around the hanger deck for a few moments, thinking over who should be on CAP for the next five hours. Krista walks into the center of the hanger deck and puts her hand on her hips. Then Krista clear her throat and the pilots and ECO all turns to look at her.

"Spinner and Fireball you are fly CAP with Boomer and her ECO Crush Down, take your two stims and then get back out there and keep the fleet save. The rest of the raptor ECO and pilots meet me in pilot ready room one in thirty-six minutes."

Krista walks over to her viper that in the last space on the left if walking to the back of the hanger deck. She passes Kara on the way, who viper is parked in the third to last spaces on the left and Lee standing beside his viper that is in the second to last space on the right. Krista walks over to her viper and start to check her viper for any damage. At the same time Lieutenant Alex Quarrorto (Crush Down) walks through the hatch door of Sharon raptor and see she has the red med. kit out and is kneeling in front of the med. kit that is open and the lid of the med. kit is up against the far right wall of the raptor if standing in the hatch door. Alex walks up to Sharon back and sees that Sharon is taking her two stims tablets and four pink capsules of pick me up for tummy trouble, which is for nausea, upset stomach, heartburn, indigestion and diarrhea. Alex taps the pilot left shoulder and start to talk, thinking her stomach must really be bothering her if taking four pick me up from tummy trouble.

"Do you want me to go tell Krista that you are having stomach issues and can't fly CAP?"

"I can fly CAP Alex beside Krista will not let me off for just a little stomachache."

"Sharon you had a stomachache since last night and all you have ate today is two pieces of toast and an apple. In addition you have been in and out of the heads on all the ships that we search today and now you are taking something for nausea, upset stomach, heartburn, indigestion and diarrhea."

"I am fine Alex and I can fly CAP."

Sharon close the med. kit and put the kit away in the space under the radar counter, on the right side of the ECO seat, if sitting on the seat looking at the radar screens. Sharon then stands up and she starts to walk toward the front of the raptor, but stop right behind the pilot seats and wrap her arms around her abdomen at the same time Sharon stomach start making a rumbling sound that is very loud. Sharon turns and walks toward the hatch door of the raptor.

"Are you sure that you can fly CAP?"

"Yes, I just need to use the head and while I'm using the head go through the preflight check and get the raptor ready to launch."

"Yes Sir."

Sharon walks out of the raptor and onto the wing. She hops off of the raptor wing and then start to walk toward the back of the port side hanger deck. The chief of the deck runs over to Sharon with an unopen bottle of water in his right hand. When Galen Toyl reach Sharon he taps her on the left shoulder and Sharon stop walking, Sharon turns and looks at Galen and sees the bottle of water in his hands.

"Sharon the water is for you, because you have not been drink enough to day."

"Thank you, Galen and I will drink the water after using the head."

"Are you feeling all right Sharon because your arms are wrapped around your stomach and you hardly eaten anything today?"

"Yeah I just need to use the head really badly."

Sharon stomach start making the loud rumbling sound again and she takes the bottle of water from Galen and then start runs through the hanger deck. The chief of the deck watching Sharon running to the exit of the hanger deck and Galen has a worried look on his face. When Sharon is out of sight, the chief of the deck goes back to work and at the same time Sharon runs into the officer head.

Back in the hanger deck Kara has been looking at the undercarriage of her viper between coughing and sneezing fits and she sees notice wrong with the underside of the viper. Kara put a check mark in the no damage boxes for each part of the undercarriage, she then looks at the wings, the viper tail and the nose of the viper really fasts. Kara finishes filling out the check list then sign the check list, fighting the urge to sneeze and cough. A few moments later Kara grabs her helmet and walks over to the chief of the deck coughing into her right elbow.

"Your post flight check is complete?"

"Ahem yes ah-choo."

"Bless you, Kara. Your voice is very hoarse and it looks like you feel awful, how are you feeling?"

"Ahem like I been hit by five trucks and then Galactica crush landing on top of me coughing."

"That not good, what symptoms do you have?"

"Fever, dry cough, chills, nasal congestion ah-choo, sore throat, feeling weak, headache, achy all over, loss of appetite, exhaust, nasal congestion, sinus pressure and last time I check I had thick yellowish nasal discharge too."

"You should be in bed resting and should not be on active flight duty."

"Sniffling I am doing what I am ordered to do because coughing commander Adama need every pilot in they bird and fighting the ah-choo Cylon when they jump into the orbit."

Kara start coughing and cover her mouth with her left elbow and the chief of the deck take the check list for Kara. The chief of the deck then takes a close look at Kara Thrace and sees that she has dark blueish black bags under her eyes, shivering, sweating, flushed and her teeth are chatter. Galen Toyl puts his right hand onto Kara's forehead, which feel like it is on fire and the forehead is clammy to the touch too. At the same time Kara start sneezing into her elbow, Toyl takes his hand off of Kara's forehead and gives her a worried look.

"Kara I think you are over due for a dose of cold medicine, go take another dose before going to the post flight briefing and I would take your temperature when you are in the officer bunk because your forehead feels like it is on fire."

"That sound like a good idea, see you around."

"Bye Kara and feel better soon."

Kara walks away from the chief of the deck and over to the close staircase. Krista stop doing her post flight check on her viper and looks up. She then watches Kara walks up to the staircase to the catwalk coughing and sneezing into her left elbow. At the same time the chief of the deck wave at Jame Lymna, who call sign is Jammer and he comes run over to the chief of the deck.

"What do you need me to do Chief?"

"I want you to go over Kara Thrace viper and make sure she did not miss anything when doing her post flight check."

'Why she knows how to do a post flight check Chief?"

"Because she is really ill and feels like she has been hit by five trucks and then Galactica crush landing on top of her and I do not think that she really took the time to notice the smell things that could lead to major issues like fuel leaks, hydraulic leaks, et cetera."

"Yes Sir."

Jammer takes Kara Thrace's viper post flight check list from the chief of the deck and then walks over to Kara's viper. Once at the viper he starts the post flight check over. Jammer notices that Kara did not put the yellow flags onto the block locking indiator. Then he notices that Kara did not put the orange flags onto the weapons, but that is easy to misses seeing that the last five hours she has been on CAP duty and did not have to do it because the post flight check was also a preflight check. Jammer then notices that the seals for the hydraulic line that are on the underside of the viper have come loose, but everything else seems to be fine.

Meanwhile, in the officers' duty locker Kara has taken another dose of Caprica feel better severe cold and flu medicine and she has changes into a pair of heavy drawstring sweatpant that are gray and have loose legs. On the right hip of the sweatpant there is a patch with the logo for the Battlestar Galactica. Kara has also put on a heavy gray hoodie sweatshirt that says viper pilot in navy blue across the chest and then an outline of a viper in navy blue under the words viper pilot and on the front of the sweatshirt hoodie there is a pouch on the bottom. In addition Kara has the hood of the hoodie sweatshirt up and is sitting on her bunk with the oral glass thermometer in her mouth and is trying not to cough, sneezes or let her teeth chatter, so she can take her temperature. She does not keep track of how long the thermometer is in her mouth for, but take the thermometer out of her mouth when she can't hold back the urge to sneeze or cough anymore. As soon as the thermometer is out of her mouth Kara start to sneeze, cough and her teeth start to chatter again. Kara looks at the thermometer and sees it says a hundred and three point nine degrees Fahrenheit. Kara set the thermometer onto the top shelf of her bunk and then lays down on the bunk and pulls the blanket up, to warm up a little before having to leave for the post flight briefing. Kara starts to hold the front of her neck with her left hand and is thinking this is just great now my lymph-nods are swollen. Kara then starts to think over the symptoms she has, which are fever, chills, headaches, achy all over, loss of appetite, exhaust, dry cough, nasal congestion, think yellowish nasal discharge, sinus pressure, a sore throat, feeling weak, swollen lymph-nods in my neck and thinks my tonsils might be swelling too. Kara set her wrist watch alarm, so if she falls to sleep she will wake up when the alarm goes off and then she can head to the post flight briefing. Kara lets her eyelids closes and a few second later Kara is sound asleep, at the same time the pilots in the port side hanger deck are finishes up they post flight viper check.

It is now time for the post flight briefing and pilot ready room one is full with all the viper pilots and ECO that are not on CAP duty, but one of the pilots has not arrived yet. Krista is standing behind the podium looking at her wrist watch, thinking where is my sister at. Krista takes a deep breath and looks around the room at all the tried pilots and ECO.

"I am going to start the briefing despite one of the pilot not been here yet. I get an update from Dr. Cottle on Joker. He is doing fine but has to have Image screens done to see if he has a dislocated left shoulder, but there are waiting for the Morpha to start working fully before taking him to the image scanner."

At the same time Kara Thrace walks into the pilot ready room coughing into her left elbow and Kara see all the seats are full. Kara walks over to Lee who is sitting on the center seat of the front row and she sits down on the floor in front of. Kara lean her back against Lee legs and Lee can feel the heat coming off of Kara body, Lee knows by the amount of heat he is feeling through his flight suit that Kara is running a high fever. Kara pulls a handful of tissues out of the pouch on the front of the hoodie sweatshirt and then start sneezing into the tissues. Lee and the rest of the pilots and ECO can hear Kara teeth chatter as she is sneezing into the tissues in her hands. Krista notices that her sister is shivering despite sweating and look very feverish too. At the same time Kara stop sneezing and when she stops sneezing she starts to blows her nose into a tissue, when Kara stop blowing her nose, she looks at the tissue and sees that the nasal discharge now has a little green in it, but is still mostly a yellow color.

"Lieutenant Thrace you are late for the post flight briefing and are out of uniform. Why are you late for the briefing and why are you out of uniform?"

"Ah-choo I am cold and the sweatshirt and sweatpant are warm then coughing any of the uniforms and I fall to ah-choo sleep after taking my temperature, which is a hundred and three point nine degrees Fahrenheit."

"Lieutenant Thrace I want you to go back to the officers' duty locker and lay down and rest."

"I can coughing make it through the briefing."

"I am giving you an order to go get some rest."

"Ok, but only because all of a sudden I really have to use the head really badly."

Kara slowly stands up from the floor because she is too achy to stand up any faster and then walks over to the hatch door coughing into the tissues in her hands. The pilots and ECO in the ready room watch Kara Thrace's walk out of the ready room and close the hatch door behind her. At the same time Krista Thrace run her hands through her hair and then start yawning, which cause everyone in the room to start yawning. Krista is the first to stop yawning and she waits for everyone else to stop yawning, then start to talk.

"I am going to make this short, you all did a great job fighting the Cylons since the attack on our home worlds started. We do not know if the Cylon attacking us everything thirty-three minutes is finished, but so far we have made it thirty-nine and half minutes and a Cylon basestar has not jump into orbit. I want you to go take showers and then go get some sleep for now. Red Devil and Bingo you are the next viper pilots on CAP and Swordman you are the next raptor pilot on CAP, dismissed."

All the pilots and ECO that are sitting stands up and start walking to the hatch doors. Lee stop walking when he reaches Krista who is still standing behind the podium. Lee puts his left arm around Krista's waist and she grabs her helmet off the podium with her left hand, then the two of them walk over to the hatch door. As the two of them walk out of the hatch door, Lee can tell that Krista is thinking about something.

"Krista what are you thinking about?"

"The first time you meet Kara when she showed up at my apartment on Sunday, June first during the year four BCH."

"That seems like so long time ago and so far from here. Kara had just gradations from the fleet Academy that morning, as a junior Lieutenant and was about to start the six weeks of basic training before have to report to the Triton and she came to your apartment upset about a few things that afternoon."

By now Lee and Krista have reached the staircase, as the two of them start to climb the staircase they drift off in thought about the first time Lee meet Kara in the year four BCH and the events of that day start flash in front of both of they eyes, it is early afternoon at Krista Thrace's apartment. Lee's who is wearing a pair of lite blue jeans and blue polo tee shirt, is standing in the door of Krista Thrace's bedroom and he is watching his fiancée sleep. Krista has the lavender bedspread pull all the way up and Lee notices the white gold engagement ring, which has a high pong setting with a round diamond that is seven-point four karat. In addition the ring has a woven band and has become very loose on her left ring finger over the last month. Lee looks down at the mug of hot herbal tea in his right hand and the bag from the drug store in his left hand.

A few moments later Lee walks through the door and into the bedroom. He then walks over to the nightstand on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and set the mug of tea down on the nightstand and then set the bag from the drug store on the nightstand too. Lee sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his right hand onto Krista's forehead, which is still very warm, but no longer burning up like the last time that he checked her forehead. Lee takes his right hand off of Krista's forehead and at the same time Krista eyelids open up. Then Krista's sit up in bed and starts coughing, which sound nasty and wet. Lee pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues on the nightstand with his right hand then hands the tissue to Krista, who now has her arms out from under the bedspread, Lee can see the sleeves of Krista's pink bathrobe. Krista takes the tissue from Lee and start coughing up thick mucus into the tissue. When she stops coughing, Krista set the used tissue on the nightstand and then Lee hand Krista the mug of herbal tea.

"How long have I been asleep for, because the last thing I remember is calling the Admiral who was in change of the gradation ceremony to tell him I was too ill to take part in the air show before the ceremony or hand the diploma to my students and that he need to find someone to cover for me at the ceremony this morning because I was running a high fever, had nasal congestion and was coughing up thick yellowish green mucus and my chest hurt when I take a deep breath?"

"You sleep through the morning and fall to sleep as the Admiral was responding to what you said and I had to finish the conversation."

"How did the admiral respond to that?"

"Krista's he understands, because the officer you report to had let him know that you been working sick since the beggaring of May and in the last week have got really ill and had to get someone to cover the last group of flight tests because you were too ill to conduct them."

At the same time Lee grabs the bag from the drug store off the nightstand and then he pulls the box of Caprica feel better for severe chest cold out of the bag. Lee then open the box and pull a sheet of gel capsules out and push two of the pink gel capsules out of the sheet into his left hand and then he put the sheet back into the box. Lee set the box onto his lap, then holds out his left hand that the capsules are in. Krista just looks at the capsules in Lee left-hand and start coughing. Krista pulls a tissue out of the tissues' box with her right hand since the mug is in her left hand. Krista covers her mouth with the tissue and cough up more mucus.

"Krista you need to take some Caprica feel better for severe chest cold, which is for cough, sore throat, body aches, fever, nasal congestion and chest congestion because it will help you feel better."

"No Lee."

"Krista you need to take some Caprica feel better for severe chests cold, so you can feel well enough to pack your clothing because you are reporting to Galactica tomorrow."

"Ok."

Lee hands Krista the capsules and she put the capsules into her mouth and then Krista takes a drink of tea to wash down the Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules. Krista then set the mug down on the nightstand and lay her head against the pillow that is on top of the stack of five pillows. Lee takes his fiancé right hand with his left hand and runs his right hand through Krista hair.

"Lee's I am so sorry this week was suppose to be used for finding a bakery, a flower shop, finding a place, pick up invitation and announcement card catalog from stationery stores to get married and we got none of that done coughing."

"Krista's you do not need to be sorry about that, you did the right thing by stay home and resting when you were not at work, we did get the planning done that could be done from home started. We can request or next leaves from our Battlestars at the same time to work on the rest. I am going to go into the kitchen and make you some vegetables soup."

"I do not have appetite Lee."

"You need to eat Krista."

"Ok. I will try."

Lee set the box of Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules on the nightstand and then he stands up from the bed. Lee walks out of the bedroom and head into the kitchen, which is in the far right-hand area of the living/kitchen area if coming out of the master bedroom. In addition the kitchen is across from the spiral staircase that leads up to the apartment door if standing in the master bedroom door. Once in the kitchen Lee gets to work gathering up vegetables for the soup. At the same time in the master bedroom Krista starts to drift off to sleep, because of the high fever she is running, which is making her feel weak, exhaust and have the chills.

Ten minutes later there is a knock on the apartment door. After the sixth knock Krista gets out of bed because she knows Lee is busy cooking in the kitchen and he has music playing on the radio, which mean he might not be able to hear the knocking coming from the apartment door seeing that the person at the door has knock six times. Krista walks out of the master bedroom and then walks over to the spiral staircase coughing into her left elbow. The person at the door knocks a seventh time and Krista start to walk up the staircase.

"Ahem hold your horse coughing. I am coming coughing."

Two minutes later Krista reaches the top of the spiral staircase and walk over to the door. She then looks through the peephole in the door and sees Kara standing outside the door wearing her duty blue uniform and Krista sees that Kara is crying. At the same time Kara start pressing the door bell, which start to ring in Krista ears, Krista quickly unlocks the apartment door and then pulls the door open. Krista steps aside to let Kara into the apartment and at the same time Krista cover her mouth with her right elbow and start coughing into the elbow. Kara walks into her sisters' apartment and closes the apartment door. Kara then locks the door of the apartment and looks at her sister who is wearing her pink bathroom over a pair of thick navy blue sweatpant and sweatshirt and has start walking down the spiral staircase. Kara can tell by just by listening and looking at Krista that she is really ill. Kara follows her sister down the stairs and when Kara steps onto the bottom step, she sees Krista sitting on the tan couch beside the left arm of the couch if sitting on the couch and Krista is trying to catch her breath and has her right hand on her chest. In addition the couch is up against the center of the right-hand wall between the master bedroom door and the kitchen if standing in the living room area with your back to the spiral staircase.

As Kara wipes tears from her face with both of her hands, she looks into the kitchen that is across from the staircase, there is a breakfast island that divides the kitchen and living room. In addition the kitchen has black upper cabinet and base cabinets that are up against the far wall across from the spiral staircase. There is a silver freezer and refrigerator unit that is up against the right-hand wall if your back is to the spiral staircase. The silver stove and oven range are across from the freezer and refrigerator unit on the left-hand wall if your back is to the spiral staircase. The base cabinet start right after the refrigerator and ends right before the stove and oven range. The upper cabinets start after the refrigerator and when you get to the first corner there are four half circle shelves, which is one shelf above the other shelf and has Krista's bottles of Ambrosia, plexus, Leonis Estates sparkling wine and other wines on the shelves. Then the upper cabinets begin again until the next corner where there is four more half circle shelves, which has Krista wine glasses, shot glasses and beer glasses on them. The upper cabinets start again and the upper cabinets end right before the stove and oven range. In addition the counter tops for the base cabinets and the breakfast island are concrete counter tops that are stained a coal color that is a light black.

Kara listens to her sister coughing as she looks around the apartment that has all white walls and natural stain wood floors throughout the whole apartment. The flat screen tv is on the wall across from the couch with the door to the main/guest bathroom on the right-hand side of the flat screen tv if sitting on the couch and the second bedrooms is on the left-hand side of the flat screen tv, if sitting on the couch. In addition on the wall behind the couch is a painting that Kara paint of Krista playing in her final Caprica Buccaneers pyramid game against the Picon Panthers and in the painting Krista has just scored the winning goal of the game. At the same time Kara notice the guy standing behind the breakfast Island and cutting vegetables on top of Krista white cutting board. Kara walks over to the couch and sits down on her sister right side. Lee Adama puts the knife down and walks out of the kitchen and into the living room area. He stops in front of Kara Thrace and holds out his right hand and Kara takes his right hand in her right hand and the two of them shake hands.

"I am Lee Adama and I am your sisters' fiancé."

"I am Kara Thrace, your fiancée sister."

"It looks like you have been crying, is everything all right Kara?"

"No, Lee do you mind if Krista and I go into Krista's bedroom and talk in private for a few minutes?"

"No."

Lee walks into the kitchen and turns the music off and at the same time Kara and Krista stand up from the couch. Then the two sisters walk to the master bedroom door. Krista walks into her bedroom coughing into her right elbow. Kara follows her sister into the bedroom and closes the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Krista sits down on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed. Then Krista put her leg up on the bed and pulls the bedspread up to her should because she has the chills. Kara walks over to the bed and sits down on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed. Kara takes off her combat boots and at the same time Krista lay her head onto the pillows. A minute later Krista turns her head and look at Kara that is laying on the bed beside her and sees that Kara is crying again.

"Ahem what do you need to tell me?"

"Mom is dying of lung cancer and only has five weeks left to live."

"Coughing she is not going to get treatment for the cancer?"

"The oncology says that moms' cancer is stage four and that the cancer has metastasize."

"But they still can try coughing."

"She told them she does not want any treatments, so they give her pain medicine to control the pain and make her comfortable the last five weeks of her life. Can you please go sees mom before shipping out tomorrow and try to talk her in to getting treatment because I am not ready from mom to leave us and she will not listen to me Kris?"

Kara puts her hands over her eyes and start crying harder, at the same time Krista start coughing and grabs a handful of tissues. She covers her mouth with a tissue that in her right hand and gives the tissues in her left hand to Kara. Kara using one of the tissues to wipe the tears off her face and then use a second tissue to blow her nose. When Krista stop coughing she set the used tissue on the nightstand and then looks at her little sister.

"I will go talk with her coughing in the morning but I ah-choo can't promise you anything."

"That is fine Kris. Can I start here tonight?"

"Sure."

"You missed my gradation ceremony."

"I am sorry about that Kara coughing but I was too ill to get out of bed this morning."

"That is fine, at lest you had a good reason for not coming, mom just forgot the gradation ceremony was this morning."

"I am going back to bed until dinner is ready, how about you help Lee make the soup."

"Sure, it will be nice to get to know him."

Kara stands up from the bed and grabs her boots from off the floor. Kara then walks over to the master bedroom door. Kara open up the bedroom door, but does not walk out of the bedroom, she turns around and looks at her older sister. Kara sees that Krista has started to cry, but despite crying Krista is drift off to sleep because she is just too tired to stay awake any longer. Kara walks out of the master bedroom and closes the door behind her. Kara set her combat boots by the staircase and then walks across the room and into the kitchen. She walks over to the kitchen double sink that in the center of the counter top of the base cabinet that is across from the breakfast Island. Kara turns on the water and washes her hand. A few moments later she is cutting carrots and Lee is cutting the corn off of the cob.

"I over hear what you and Krista were talking about. I am sorry about your mom."

"Thank you, has Krista gone to the doctor yet?"

"No, she says that if she is feeling really ill tomorrow she will report to the sickbay on Galactica after meeting with the commander and the ship XO."

"She should have already gone to see a doctor, see has been sick since the start of May and it is now the beginning of June!"

"I know and I have been trying to get her to make a doctor appointment and let me take her all week, but she will not make an appointment or let me take her to the fleet base medical center either."

"She hates doctors."

"Kara I can handle making the soup on my own, but would you go into your sisters' bedroom and quietly pack her large tan duffel bag and make sure to leave a duty blue uniform out for tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Kara set the knife down on the counter and then walks out of the kitchen. Kara then walks through the living room and over to the master bedroom door. Kara open up the bedroom door and look at the cast-iron headboard that is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Kara walks into the bedroom and start walking over to the wardrobe and the dresser that is on the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. The wardrobe is nearest to the headboard of the bed and the dresser is nearest to the footboard of the bed. Kara walks up to the bed and then pulls the large tan duffel bag out from under the bed. Kara then open up the wardrobe and she take the uniforms out of the wardrobe, all beside one of the duty blue uniforms, a gray sleeveless shirt and a brown tank top. Kara set the uniforms onto the bed. She then gets a few pairs of jeans, shirts, skirts and a couple dress out of the wardrobe that way Krista has them if she needs' them. Kara set the clothing onto the bed and then close the doors of the wardrobe. Kara then walks over to the dresser and gets out some underwear, sport bra, lace bra and socks out of the dresser. A few minutes later Kara is folding the uniforms, clothing and underwear to put them into the duffel bag. Krista start coughing and sits up in bed and grabs a handful of tissues from the box of tissues on the nightstand, then Krista starts to cough up mucus into the tissues and notice that her sister is packing for her. Two minute later Krista stops coughing and set the used tissues on the nightstand.

"Thank you for packing my clothing for me, I have ah-choo be meaning to pack all week, but I have just been too weak and tired to do anything ah-choo by the time I got home form work."

"You are welcome, just rest because you are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Kara."

Krista lays her head down on the pillows and start fanning herself off with her left hand. Kara stop packing and goes into the master bathroom and get two white washcloths and wet the washcloth down with cool water and then walks out of the bathroom fold one of the washcloths. Kara walks over to the edge of the bed and wipe Krista's face off with the washcloth that is not folded, which cool Krista down enough that she stops fanning herself off. Kara then set the folded washcloth onto her sisters' forehead, then Kara walks into the bathroom and lay the wet washcloth on the side of the soaker bathtub. A minute later Kara walks into the bedroom and goes back to packing her sister clothing, at the same time Krista drift off to sleep again.

At this point Lee and Krista are brought back to present time when Kara walks up to them coughing into her right elbow and Lee and Krista notices that Kara has her left arm wrapped around her abdomen. The three of them walk into the officers' duty locker and Kara walk over to her bunk and sit down on the bunk. Krista takes off her duty belt and hands the duty belt to Lee. Lee walks over to Krista's locker and he open up the door, then hangs the duty belt in the locker. At the same time Krista walks over to her little sister and put her right hand onto Kara's forehead, which feels like it is on fire.

"You can add a new symptom to the long list of symptoms I already have, because I now have diarrhea."

"That not good."

"No its not."

Kara jumps off the bunk and runs out of the duty locker with both arms wrap around her abdomen. Lee walks up beside Krista and pull Krista into a hug and Krista start crying onto Lee right shoulder. Lee lead Krista over to her bunk that is across from Kara's bunk, then Lee and Krista sit down on Krista's bunk. Lee rubs Krista back and just let her cry, because he knows that she is just worried about her sister, over tired and with the pregnancy hormone her emotions are working over time. Ten minutes later Kara walks back into the officers' duty locker and walks over to her bunk and kicks her tennis shoes off her feet. Then Kara lay down on the bunk and pull the blanket up and goes right to sleep. Lee and Krista watch Kara sleep for a few minutes and then Krista lays down on her bunk without taking off her boots. Krista close her eyelids and a minute later she is asleep too. Lee stands up from Krista's bunk and walk out of the officers' duty locker closes the hatch door behind him.

Meanwhile, inside of Sharon Veleril raptor number 312, Lieutenant Alex Quarrorto is sitting in the ECO seat in the back of the raptor and he is rubbing his eyes, which feel like ants are crawling on them and Sharon who is siting on the pilot seat on the left side of the raptor, if standing behind the pilots seats that are at the front of the raptor. Sharon turns on the autopilot and then take her helmet off. She set the helmet onto the copilot seat that is on the right side of the raptor if standing behind the pilot seats. Sharon then lays her head against the headrest of the pilot seat and closes her eyelids. Sharon then wraps her arms around her abdomen and at the same time Alex starts to talk.

"Did you hear the rumor going around the fleet that Cylon looks like human now?"

"No, I have not heard that one."

Alex lean forward and look into the cockpit of the raptor to see that Sharon has her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. He also notices that Sharon is sweating. The ECO stands up and then he walks up behind the pilot seat and stands behind the two seats.

"How are you holding up Sharon?"

"My stomachache has getting worse and the nauseous worse too, I do not think the pick me up for tummy trouble is help with the nauseous, but at lest I have stop having to use the head because of diarrhea ever fifteen minutes. Is it cold in the raptor?"

"No it is hot like normal."

"I am freezing."

"That not good, it sounds like you are run a fever."

"I do not get sick."

"There is a first time for everything and you had a stomachache all day and also had diarrhea all day."

Sharon does not say anything, because she is having stabbing pain shoot through her abdomen. She takes a deep breath and is trying not to cry as Alex place his left hand onto her forehead, which feels warm to the touch and a little clammy.

"It feels like you are running a fever."

"I am never eating the clam soup gagging again."

"That does not sound good, do you think you are going to be sick to your stomach?"

"I hope not gagging, will you bring me one of the brown vomit bags we keep in the raptor for passengers who get motions sickness?"

"Do you think you are going to need one?"

"I'm gagging not sure, but it is better to be safe then not have one gagging and throw up all over the raptor."

"I guess you are right."

Alex walks away from the pilot seats and goes to find one of the vomit bags, which is keep by the med. kit. A minute late Alex walks up behind the pilot's seat and open up the brown vomit bag and set the bag on the control panel that is between the seat and lift up, so the pilot and copilot can get to the seat or out of the seats. Sharon opens up her eyelids and looks up to see Alex standing behind the pilot seats and lean over the control panel looking at the radar.

"Just check to make sure no Cylon raider jump into orbit as I was getting the vomit bag."

"That is a good thing to check gagging."

Sharon closes her eyelids again, hopes that it will help ease the nauseous and the pain from the stomachache. Alex walks over to the ECO seat and sits down on the seat. He then starts to watch the radar again and at the same time Sharon open her eyelids and take the raptor off of autopilot. Sharon then flies the raptor to the east side of the fleet and turns the raptor so the back is to the ships, then puts the raptor back on autopilot at the lower speed and Alex start to talk.

"Sharon maybe I should get on the intercom and connect Galactica actual or the chief of the deck to find Krista assigns someone to take over CAP duty for us?"

"No I am gagging fine."

Sharon grabs the vomit bag and then start throwing up into the vomit bag. Alex stands up from the ECO seat and then walks over to the pilot seats. He stands beside the pilot seat and hold Sharon's ponytail out of her face, as she throws up into the vomit bag. Three and half minutes later Sharon stops throwing up and Alex let go of her ponytail. Sharon wraps her arms around her stomach. Sharon then close her eyelids, as take a deep breath.

"Sharon I am going to get a hold of Galactica actual and get someone to take our place on CAP now."

"No, I feel better now and should be able to make it through our time on CAP duty."

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that because you look like you are going to passes out and you are pale?"

"I say that I am fine Alex!"

"Ok."

Alex walks over to the ECO seat and sits down on the seat. He looks at the radar and does not see anything. At the same time Sharon take the raptor off of autopilot and start flying the raptor around the fleet to make Alex thinks that she is better now that she threw up the two pieces of toasts, apple and all the water she drank before going out on CAP, but in truth she still very nauseous and the pain from her stomachache has getting worse and she now has the chills and her teeth are chatter.

Meanwhile, on Galactica and in the officers' duty locker Kara has wakened up and she is sitting up in her bunk coughing and sneezing into a tissues and crying. Kara is also having a hard time breathing through her nose and mouth. A few minutes later Krista wakes up to the sound of her sister coughing and gasping for air. Krista sits up in her bunk and at the same time Lee walks into the officers' duty locker. Krista put her legs over the side of the bunk and then stands up from the bunk. Krista walks over to Kara's bunk and sits down on the edge of the bunk.

"Kara open your mouth, I want to take a look at your throat."

"Ok."

Kara open up her mouth and at the same time Lee hands Krista his flashlight, Krista turns the flashlight on and shines the flashlight into Kara's mouth. Krista takes a long look at Kara's throat, which is very red and swollen. Krista also notices that Kara tonsils are very swollen too and have white patches on them. Krista turns off Lee's flashlight and hands the flashlight back to Lee and Kara close her mouth. Kara then grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the top shelf of her bunk and start to blow her nose into the tissue.

"Kara I think you need to go see Dr. Cottle because your throat is very red and swollen and your tonsils are swollen too and that the reason you are having a hard time breathing. In addition you have white spots on your tonsils."

"I feel too weak to make it to the sickbay on my own."

"I will help you to the sickbay Kara."

"Thank you."

"Lee's go let your fathers' know that I am taking Kara to see Dr. Cottle in the sickbay and that I am taking her off of flight duty until Dr. Cottle clears her to fly a viper again."

Lee does not say anything, he just runs over to the hatch door and turn the wheel lock until the door is unlocked. He then grabs the handle and pulls open the hatch door. Lee runs out of the officers' duty locker leaving the hatch door open. At the same time Krista stands up from Kara's bunk and Kara puts her legs over the side of the bed. Krista kneels down in front of Kara and puts her sisters tennis shoes on her feet. A minute later Krista finishes tying the right tennis shoe and then she stands up. Krista then pulls Kara to her feet and then Krista puts her left arm around Kara's waist. Kara lay her head on her sister shoulder and then put her left hand over her mouth and start coughing into her hand. The two of them start walking to the open hatch door and Krista can feel the heat coming off Kara body through her flight suit and know that Kara is running a very high fever. Kara and Krista walk out of the officers' duty locker and Kara legs give out, at the same time Cally walks down the hallway. Cally see that all of Kara's weight is being support by Krista and walk over to Kara left side and put her arm around Kara's waist.

"Krista where are you taking Kara she is really ill and need to be in bed resting?"

"I am taking her to the sickbay to see Dr. Cottle."

"I will help you take Kara there."

"Thank you."

The three of them start walking, but Kara is mostly dragging her feet because it feels like her shoes are full of lead and her legs feel like lead too, which means her feet and legs feel too heavy to lift up. The whole walk to the sickbay, which normal take four minutes take ten and half minutes and the whole time Kara coughing, sneezing and gasping for air. When they reach the hatch door to the sickbay, Cally pulls her arm free from Kara and then walks over to the hatch door. She grabs the lock wheel and turns the wheel until the hatch door unlocks, then Cally grabs the handle. Cally pulls open the heavy hatch door until the door is open all the way. Cally walks over to Kara and put her arm around Kara's waist again, then Krista and Cally help Kara through the hatch door and into the sickbay.

Once through the hatch door the three of them stop so Krista and Cally can reposition Kara. Then Krista and Cally help Kara walk past the bed on the left and right of the hatch door. Joker is laying on the first hospital bed on the right and he is wearing a tan sickbay gown and a black shoulder stabilizer that provide shoulder immobilization and controls the range of motion for glenohumeral dislocations, subluxations, rotator cuff tears and acromioclavicular separations and the brace is designed to protect and stabilize the shoulder after an injury or after surgery. Krista and Cally then help Kara walk over to Dr. Cottle's desk in the center of the sickbay. Doctor Cottle points to the last bed in the row of beds behind his desk, the headboards of the beds are up against the wall that is across from the hatch door that Krista, Kara and Cally come through. Krista and Cally then help Kara walk across the room and then over to the last bed. Once at the last bed Cally take her arm off of Kara and then leave the sickbay, because she needs to get back to the port side hanger bay. At the same time Krista help Kara sits down on the bed and then take off Kara's shoes and a nurse raises the back of the hospital up a little, so Kara will not be laying all the way down. Once Kara shoes are off Kara lays down on the bed and then Krista help Kara sits up and a nurse puts two pillows that have lite blue pillowcases on them under Kara head and another nurse cover Kara legs and lap with a lite blue unfitted sheet that matches the fitted sheet and pillowcases, then the nurse that put the pillows under Kara head lay a navy blue blanket over the unfitted shirt. Krista sits down on the second to last bed facing Kara with her back to Dr. Cottle's desk and one of the two hatch doors in the sickbay. Kara turns her head and looks at her older sister and gives her a weak smile.

"Thank you for help me to the sickbay Krista and you coughing do not need to stay if you ah-choo don't want to stay."

"I am not going anywhere until the doctor has seen you and I know what is wrong with you."

"Coughing good because I did not want you to leave."

At the same time doctor Cottle walk over to the left side of the hospital bed if standing at the end of bed or right side if laying on the bed and doctor Cottle has his silver and black stethoscope around his neck and Kara Thrace's medical folder, a metal clipboard that hooks onto the end of the bed with a form on it and a pen hook to the clipboard. When he reaches the hospital bed Kara is laying on he set the medical folder, metal clipboard and pen onto the end of the bed and take the stethoscope off from around his neck and puts the eartips into his ear.

"I am going to listen to your lungs first Kara."

"OK."

Dr. Cottle put the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Kara's chest over her right lung and listen to that lung first and then he moves the diaphragm of the stethoscope over to the left lungs. He takes the diaphragm of the stethoscope off of Kara chest and help her seat up. Dr. Cottle then listens to Kara lungs from the back. A few minutes later he takes the stethoscope off Kara back and then take the eartips of the stethoscope out of his ears. Dr. Cottle puts the stethoscope around his neck and then he makes a note in Kara's medical folder and on the form that is on the clipboard.

"There is no fluid in your lungs, which is a good thing Kara. Can you tell me what symptoms you have?"

"Ahem I have a fever, chills, headaches, achy all over, ah-choo loss of appetite, exhaust, a dry cough, nasal congestion, think yellowish nasal discharge that has started turning green, sneeze, sinus pressure, a sore throat, feeling weak, swollen lymph-nods in my neck, swollen tonsils with white patches on them, a hard time swallowing cold medicine, stims tablets and water coughing and I also have diarrhea too."

At the same time Dr. Cottle takes a forehead thermometer strip out of his right pocket of his lab coat and then pulls the paper backing off. Doctor Cottle then put the forehead thermometer strip onto Kara's forehead and at the same time Kara start coughing into her left elbow. Doctor Cottle then takes a penlight out of the left pocket of his lab coat and wait for Kara to stop coughing, but when she stops coughing Kara start sneezing, so Dr. Cottle waits for her two stop sneezes. As he waits, Dr. Cottle writes her symptoms in her medial folder. He then checks the forehead thermometer and sees Kara is running a fever of a hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit, he writes her temperature down on the form on the clipboard and also in Kara's medical folder. He then takes the forehead thermometer stripe off Kara's forehead. By now Kara has stopped coughing and sneezing and has lay her head down on the pillows and her eyes are closed.

"Kara I want you to open your mouth, so I can look at your throat and tonsils."

Kara's open up her mouth and at the same time Dr. Cottle turns on the penlight. He shines the penlight into Kara's mouth and sees that her tonsils are very swollen and have white spots like she said and that Kara throat is very red and inflamed too.

"You can close your mouth Kara."

Kara close her mouth and pull the blanket up to her shoulder because she is cold. She then starts sneezing into her left elbow and at the same time Doctor Cottle start to talk again.

"I am going to get some swabs and when I come back I am going to take three swabs of your throat and three swabs of your tonsils and then a few swabs from you nose because I am going to run a throat culture and a nasopharyngeal culture. In addition a nurse is going to come over and put an IV into your left hand because I am going to start you on intravenous fluids because you are dehydrated."

"Ok."

Doctor Cottle walks away to talk to a nurse about start Kara on intravenous fluids and then to get the swabs. At the same time Lee and commander Adama walks into the sickbay and over to the bed Krista Thrace is sitting on. Lee sits down on Krista left and takes her left hand in hands, as commander Adama sits down on Krista right. Then Lee, commander Adama and Krista look at Kara, who has her eyes closed.

At the same time Nurse Sashon walking over to the hospital bed Kara is laying on and the nurse is pushing a metal tray with supplies for an IV on it. Nurse Sashon pushes the tray over to the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed or the left side if laying on the bed. A few moments later the nurse puts on a pair of purple medical gloves and then open up the bottle of isopropyl alcohol and flips open the top. She picks up the bottle of isopropyl alcohol and a cotton ball and pours some isopropyl alcohol onto the cotton ball. The nurse set the bottle of isopropyl alcohol onto the tray and then wipe the whole back of Kara's hand off with the isopropyl alcohol. The nurse set the used cotton ball on the tray and then pick up the package that the intravenous catheter is in and open up the package and then Sashon gets the intravenous catheter out of the package. A minute later nurse Sashon is looking for a good vein in Kara's hand and chose the center Dorsal metacarpal vein. Nurse Sashon then places the intravenous catheter into the center Dorsal metacarpal vein. Then nurse tapes down the intravenous catheter into place, so the intravenous catheter cannot move and then hooks the iv tubing to the intravenous catheter. Then hook the other end of the iv tubing to the connected port at the bottom of the plastic IV bag of intravenous fluids. The nurse then slides the hole at the top of the IV bag onto the hook at the top of the iv pole, on the side close to the bed and the IV pole is next to the hospital bed on Kara's left-hand side. The nurse unclasps the clasp on the IV tubing, so the fluids start to run and Kara open her eyes and see that the iv tube connected to the intravenous catheter has three ports for IV bags, the main port is in the center and is the one the intravenous fluid is hooked into. In addition there is one port on each side of the center port. Kara looks up at the iv pole and sees there is hook for three iv bags. At the same time Nurse Sashon push the metal tray away from the bed Kara is laying on and Kara start coughing into her right hand.

A few minutes later doctor Cottle walks over to Kara carrying a tray of swabs on it. He walks over to the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and set the tray on the end of the bed on top of her medical folder and clipboard that are still setting on the bed. He put on a pair of medical gloves and he picks up two of the swabs. He takes a swab from each side of Kara's nose for the nasopharyngeal culture. Kara then open her mouth and doctor Cottle takes three swabs from Kara's throat and then he takes three swabs from the white spots on her tonsils.

"I am going run a fast acting flu test from one of the throat swab, a fast acting strep test from of one of the throat swab. Then I will start the throat culture using the rest swab from your throat and I will start running nasopharyngeal culture. But I am ninety-nine percent sure that you have Tonsillitis cause by streptococci or also called strep throat and a sinus infection because of the streptococci. I am going to have nurse Sashon come over and hook up an IV bag of streptococcicllin."

"Coughing then what is cause the bowel movements of diarrhea that I had?"

"I would say it is the result of the bacteria from the streptococci that cause your strep throat sinus infection."

Doctor Cottle sets the swabs on the tray and then he picks up the tray and medical folder. He then walks away from Kara, Krista and Lee and he stops to talk to nurse Sashon for a few moments then goes to run the tests. Lee let go of Krista left hand, then he stands up from the bed he is sitting on and walks over to the bed Kara is laying on and gives Kara a smile.

"I think the cold medicine you take is started to work because you are not coughing or sneezing, or blown your nose as much now."

"Sniffling I think the cold medicine is starting to work too and you look tired."

"I am Kara."

"Go get some rest Lee."

"Yawning sound like a good idea, I will see you later Kara and Krista's I think that you should come to the officers' duty locker with me and get some rest too."

"I am fine Lee and I am not leaving anytime soon."

"Krista will be fine Lee and if she gets too tired she can lay down on this bed and rest by her sister."

"Ok dad."

Lee walks away from Kara, Krista and his dad and walks over to the hatch door across from them. At the same time nurse Sashon walks over wearing medical gloves on both of her hand and carry a plastic IV bag and IV tubing in her hands. The nurse walks over to the iv stand by the hospital bed that Kara laying on and hangs the bag of streptococcicllin up next to the bag of IV fluids. Nurse Sashon then hooks the iv tubing to the connected port at the bottom of the bag of streptococcicllin and then connects the other end of the iv tubing to the iv port that is on the side of the hand by the pinky finger. Nurse Sashon then unclasps the clasp on the iv tubing and the antibiotic start to run. Nurse Sashon grabs the clipboard off of the end of the hospital bed and she makes a few notes on the form. The nurse hooks the clipboard to the end of the bed then walk away from Kara, commander Adama and Krista.

At the same time Krista unzips her flight suit and then pulls the top half down. A few moments later Kara tosses the blanket and unfitting sheet off of her and then sit up on the bed. Kara puts her legs over the edge of the bed and then stand up from the bed. She grabs a hold of the iv pole that is on wheel and start to walk away from the hospital bed, Krista and commander Adama and the commander Adama starts to talk.

"Kara Thrace where are you going?"

"To the sickbay head, because I really need to use the head."

Kara then starts to walk again and she is walking very fast because she has a very strong urge to have a bowel movement. She then starts to run with the IV pole and a minute later gets into the sickbay head. She walks up to the stall doors, which there are only two. Kara open up the door on the right and walks into the stall closes and locks the door behind her. Kara pulls her sweatpant and underwear down and sits down on the toilet just in time.

Commander Adama stands up from the bed and he puts his hand behind his back and then starts to pace around the sickbay. At the same time Krista unsnaps the boots from her flight suit. She then takes the boots off of her feet. Krista takes off her flight suit and hangs the flight suit over the end off the bed. Krista then lies down on the second to lay hospital bed and put her hands onto her abdomen and is flexing her feet. Commander Adama's stop pace and for the first time notices the changes in Krista Thrace body and he cannot believe that he did not notice the small baby bump or that Krista breasts are larger before now. Commander smiles at Krista and then goes back to pace the sickbay. Fifteen minutes later Kara is walking through the main area sickbay where all the beds are. Kara walks back over to the hospital bed that she has been assign too, which is the last bed on the long wall across from one of the hatch doors and behind Doctor Cottle's desk that is in the center of the sickbay and the desk is position going the width of the sickbay and the front of the desk is facing the other hatch door. When Kara reaches the last bed, she pushes the iv pole up against the wall and then set down on the bed. Kara slowly lifts her legs up onto the bed and then Kara pulls the unfitted shirt and the blanket up.

A few minutes later Nurse Sashon who wearing a pair of purple medical gloves and carrying two needle less syringes in her left hand, walks over to the right side of the bed that Kara is laying on, if standing at the end of the bed. Once standing beside Kara, Nurse Sashon open up the free IV port and then takes the caps off of the needle less syringes.

"I am going to give you two shots through the IV port, one is to reduce your fever and the other shot is an anti-diarrhoeal drug to help control your diarrhea Kara."

"That sounds coughing good to me."

Nurse Sashon connects one of the syringes to the port and gives the shot, she then unconnect the syringe and hook the other syringe to the port and gives the second shot. At the same time commander Adama stop pace around the sickbay and then he walks over to the left side of the bed Kara laying on if standing at the end of the bed, or right side if laying on the bed. Then commander Adama takes a hold of Kara right hand and Kara gives him a weak smile.

"I am sorry commander I try to tough it out and stay on active flight duty."

"Kara you have nothing to be sorry about, you got into your viper and fight the Cylons all but two of the jumps that the Cylon jumps into the orbit and you only took that hour off to take cold medicine and rest until it start working and you did not stop working after that until you were having trouble breathing that all any of us could ask of you. Your job as of right now is just to get well."

"But now you are now two pilots short."

"Kara for now it looks like the Cylon do not know where we are at and that means that being down two pilots will not hurt us that bad, just rest and do not worry about the Cylons."

Kara start coughing and cover her mouth with her left elbow, at the same time Saul Tigh walk trough the hatch door that is across from Kara's bed and start walking across the sickbay. Krista sits up on the bed that she is laying on and then puts her legs over the side of the bed, so she is facing Kara. Kara, Krista and commander Adama notice that Saul Tigh has a worried look on his face, as he walks over to them. Saul Tigh walks up to the right side of William Adama and takes a long look at Kara.

"Have Kara's medical tests results come back yet Bill?"

"No, do you need me in the CIC?"

"No, I came here to get an update on Kara and you are one luck lady Kara."

"Sniffling why I'm I lucky?"

"Because you are in Galactica sickbay and not the Pegasus sickbay, like you would be if the attack did not happen. Rear Admiral Helena Cain hates it when her pilots report to the sickbay unable to work for any reason."

"Saul's this reminds me of the day that Krista Thrace report to Galactica for the first time."

"Yes it does, Krista Thrace was one very ill pilot the day she reported to Galactica. I was shock that she made it through the reporting to duty meeting with us Bill, she looked so weak and pale when she walked through the hatch door of your quarter and saluted us and was having a very hard time catching her breath and that was the worst wet cough I have ever hear."

At the same time Krista Thrace drift of in thought about June second in the year four BCH and the day start to flush in front of her eyes and it is 0600 hours on the morning of June second. Krista Thrace is sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed and Krista is wearing her duty blue uniform with her hair braid. Lee who is also wearing his duty blue uniform because he is reporting back to Atlantia and he is kneeling down in front of Krista. Lee is putting Krista combat boots onto her feet, because she is too weak and light head too bent over and put the boots on herself. When he is finished putting the boots on Krista feet, he ties the right boot and then ties the left boot. Lee then looks up at his fiancée and sees that her eyes are closed. In addition there are bags under her eyes that are almost black and she is shivering. Lee also notices that Krista looks pale despite still running a high fever and he hears Krista's making a wheezing sound when she takes a breath.

"Krista I do not think you should go to your moms' apartment or report to Galactica today. Let me take you to the fleet medical center so you can see a doctor and get put on antibiotic that way you can get well and the doctor will let your new commanding officer Commander Adama know that you are too ill to report for duty and get you a new start date?"

"Ahem Lee's I have to go see my mom today and I feel well enough to coughing report to Galactica."

"Krista you were up all night threw up thick mucus and the little fluid and soup you ate yesterday. In addition you are still running a high fever, have started to make a wheezing sound when breathing, are pale and are very weak."

"Lee's just take me to my moms' apartment and then give coughing me a ride to the spaceport."

"Fine, I will go take my duffel bag and your gym bag and your duffel bag to my car, I want you to stay inside and rest for now and when it is time to leave I will let you know."

"Ok."

Lee stands up from the floor and then he walks over to the end of the bed. Then Lee grabs his duffel bag and put it over his right shoulder. He then grabs Krista's gym bag and put the strip on his right shoulder. Lee picks up Krista's duffel bag and then walks over to the bedroom door. Lee stops at the door and turn around, then looks at Krista and sees that she is blowing her nose into a tissue. Lee let out a long sigh and then turns and walks out of the bedroom door because he knows that the two of them have to be at the spaceport by nine and Krista has to stop by her moms' apartment first. Once in the living room Lee sees Kara sitting on the center of the couch wearing an oversized black cotton tee shirt that say Caprica city buccaneer in red across the chest and under the team name is the team logo in red and yellow and a pair of black cotton short that has Caprica city buccaneer logo in red and yellow on the right hip that she borrowed from Krista last night. Lee walks up to the couch and stop beside the coffee table that is in front of the couch.

"How Krista doing this morning and did she get any sleep at all last night, Lee?"

"She in rough shape and did not get any sleep."

"Do you think she would eat any breakfast if I made her some?"

"No, she won't even take cold medicine when we wake up at 0500 hours. Do you want a ride home this morning?"

"No, I will call a taxi cab to pick me up and take me home because you will not have time to drive me back to Fleet Academy dorms, because I have to report back the dorm today to start six weeks of basic training."

"Ok. I have to take our bags out to my car now."

Lee walks away from the coffee table and the couch and walks over to the spiral staircase. Kara watching Lee walks up the staircase and then grabs the tv remote and turns on the tv to watch the news. A few minutes later Krista walks out of her bedroom and into the living room coughing into a handful of tissues that are in her hands. Krista walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch by the left arm of the couch. Krista lay her head against the back of the couch and close her eyelids. Kara turns off the news and looks at her older sisters and feels bad for what she is about to ask her.

"Krista you are still going to go see mom before going to the spaceport right and ask mom to call me to let me know how the talk between the two of you went and if you change her mind?"

"Yes Kara because coughing no matter how bad mom treated us throughout the years neither of us are ready for her to die and be out ah-choo of our life forever. And I will ask her to give you coughing a call."

"Thank you, Krista and can I get you anything like something to drink or eat?"

"No Kara, but thank you for asking."

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful Kara. I have a very sore throat, no appetite, exhaust, can't breathe through my nose and when I blow my nose I blow out thick greenish nasal mucus. In addition I am still running a high fever and have the chills, making a wheezing sound, chest pain, a wet sounding cough that is producing a lot of thick greenish mucus and was up all night threw up mucus along with the soup and tea I drank during the day and I am really weak."

Krista start coughing and turns her head away from Kara and covers her mouth with a tissue. At the same time Kara stand up from the couch and walks across the room, Kara open up the door to the guest/main bathroom and goes into the bathroom. A minute and half later Kara walks out of the bathroom and she has two white washcloths in her hands and both of the wash clothes are wet. Kara is folding one of the wet washcloths in half as she walks over to the couch. Kara sees that Krista head is resting again the back of the couch again and her eyes are closed. Kara walks over to the couch and set down on the couch beside her sister. Kara wipes Krista's face off with the washcloth that is not folded and then set the fold washcloth onto her sisters' forehead. Krista open up her eyes, she then turns her head and looks at her sister. Then Krista gives Kara a weak smile and Kara smiles at Krista.

"Ahem thank you, Kara. I do not feel as clammy now."

"You are welcome."

At the same time Lee walks down the spiral staircase and see that Krista is sitting on the couch with her head resting on the back of the couch and that Krista has a fold white washcloth on her forehead. He also notices that Krista and Kara are looking at each other and give each other smiles. A few moments later Lee walks over to the couch and sits down on the coffee table in front of Krista and he set his hand on her knees. Krista turns her head to look at Lee and gives him a weak smile. Lee give Krista a half smile.

"Are you ready to leave Krista?"

"As ready coughing as I am going to get Lee."

"Then we should get going, I all ready put your mom apartment address into my car G.P.S.."

"Ahem Kara help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast and you do not have to rush off just remember to lock the door on your way out."

"I will remember to lock the door when I leave. Krista I hope you start to feel better soon."

"Coughing me too, Kara."

Krista takes the washcloth off of her forehead and set it on the coffee on the left side of Lee. A few moments later Lee stands up and take a hold of Krista hands and then Lee pulls Krista to her feet. He then put his left arm around Krista's waist and the two of them start to walk to the spiral staircase. When they reach the staircase, the two of them slowly start walking up the stairs with Kara watching them. A few minutes later Lee is open up the door off the apartment and Krista is resting her head on Lee shoulder. When the door is open Krista walks out of the apartment first and into the hallway, Lee lock the door before walking out of the apartment then he follows Krista out of the apartment and close the door behind him. He put his left arm around Krista's waist again and then the two of them walks to the main door of the building.

A few minutes later the two of them walk out of the apartment building and up to Lee's black sport car, which is a Coupé that has two doors. In addition the grille of the car is shape like the nose of a viper mark two. Lee and Krista walk up to the passengers' door of the car, which is parked in first packing space by the main doors of the apartment building beside Krista's red truck that is in the second parking space. Lee helps Krista into the car, which has black interior and once Krista has her seatbelt on, Lee close the door. Lee then he walks over to the driver side of the car and a few moments later Lee open up the driver side door and gets into the car. Lee then close the car door and put his seatbelt on. He then puts the car key into the ignition and start up the car. Lee looks at the clock and sees that it is now 0620 hours, Lee looks through his review mirror and does see anyone coming, he checks both of the car side mirrors and it is still clear, he backs his car out of the packing space and then drives to the entrance/exit of the apartment building. At the same time Krista leans the passenger seat back a little and rests her head against the headrest and shut her eyelids. Lee pulls out of the parking late at 0623 hours and he drives the route, which is all of the sides streets to get to Socrata Thrace's apartment, because it will take a little longer and her want to give Krista some time to rest before see her mom. At 0638 hours Lee pulls his car into the parking lot of Socrata Thrace's apartment building, which is behind the building. Lee pulls his car into the first parking space in the first row right behind the building. Then Lee turns the car off, but leave the key in the ignition because he is not going in with Krista. Lee looks at the apartment building, which has brown vertical siding for a minute and then he taps Krista on the left shoulder. Krista open her eyelids as she turns her head toward Lee.

"Ahem are we at my moms' apartment building?"

"Yes."

"Wait in the car for me, hopeful this ah-choo will not take to long."

"Sure."

Krista start coughing and covers her mouth with a tissue that is in her left hand and at the same time start coughing up mucus into the tissue. Krista takes her seatbelt off with her right hand and then open up the car door. She slowly gets out of the car and Krista slowly close the car door. Krista walks away from Lee's car and start to walk toward the front of the apartment building, because the apartment doors are on the front of the building. Once at the front of the building Krista walk over to the staircase to the second floor, she stops at the base of the staircase to catch her breath. After several minutes' Krista start to walk up the stairs, which railing has glass panels with metal frames around the glass and so does the rails of the second floor walkway to the apartments.

Krista walks up to the frosted glass door of apartment 202 at 0646 hours, Krista start knocking the metal frame around the glass door, with her right hand, because she is coughing into a tissue in her left hand. Three minutes later Krista has stopped coughing and see the outline of her mom walk up to the frosted glass door. Socrata Thrace who is wearing a pair of black sweatpant and a long sleeved shirt and has her hair pulled back into a ponytail, opens up the apartment door to see her oldest daughter standing in front of the door wearing her colonial fleet duty blue uniform. Socrata does not step back to let Krista into the apartment, but just stand in the door staring at her daughter for ten minutes because she has not seen since Krista since Kara was a freshman in high school and has only talk to a few times on the phone about Kara.

"Ahem hello mom do you mind if I come in, so we talk for a few minutes?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Can I just please come in and the two of us talk for a few minutes?"

"Fine."

Socrata Thrace steps back and Krista Thrace walks into the all white apartment and close the door behind her. Because her mom has already walked across the room and over to the small black square kitchen table that is up against the wall across from the apartment door and the wall has three rows of built in square that has three square in each row. Then Krista sees that the kitchen cabinets and stove and oven range is on the wall on the left side of the apartment door and part of the kitchen cabinets are on the far left-hand wall if standing in the apartment door and the base cabinets are black with gray concrete counter top with the kitchen sink in the center of the counter top that is on the far left-hand wall and then there is the slide frost glass door to the bedroom and then the silver refrigerator is on the right side of the bedroom door and behind the kitchen table and chairs. There is a black couch in the center of the room on the right-hand side of the apartment door and on the center of the wall behind the couch is a black side table and above the table hang on the wall is a brown octagon frame that Socrata Thrace's Star of Valor medal is mounted on, which is in front of a red background. In addition there is a black side table is between the two windows. At the same time that Krista is looking around the apartment, Socrata Thrace sits down on the black chair on the left side of the kitchen table and then light a cigarette. Socrata starts to smoke the cigarette and Krista walk over to the couch and sit down on the center cushion because she is too weak to walk any further into the apartment, is light head and is having a hard time catching her breath too.

"Did I say you could seat down? You know my rule when talking with me you stand in front of me with your hands behind your back!"

"Ahem please do not make stands up coughing!"

Krista covers her mouth with the tissue in her left hand because she is still coughing and starts to cough up mucus into the tissue. Socrata set her cigarette in the ashtray in the center of the table. Then Socrata looks at her oldest daughter and for the first time notices that Krista is very pale and has black bags under her eyes. In addition Socrata hears a wheezing sound when Krista breath and that her oldest daughters' chest and nose sound really congestion. In addition Socrata can hear Krista coughing up mucus and notice that her daughter is shivering.

"Fine you can stay sit this once, because you look to weak to stand up and I do not need you to pass out on me."

Socrata picks up her cigarette and start to smoke the cigarette again, as she waits for Krista to stop coughing. A few minutes later Krista stops coughing and looks at her mom and gives her a weak smile. Krista takes some labored breaths and then she starts to talk.

"Thank you."

"Why did you come to see me this morning?"

"Kara asked me too. She wants me to talk you into having treatment for your cancer."

"There is no point in having the treatments because none of them will give me anymore time and I do not want to spend my last five weeks leaning over a toilet vomiting from the treatments that will just make me really sick to my stomach and will not be of any help."

"Do you tell her that?"

"No, I just tell her that I do not want any treatments and just got pain medicine to control the pain to make me comfortable the last weeks of my life."

"Do me a favor and give Kara a call and tell her what you just tell me about the treatments that might help Kara come to term with your choice to not have any treatments."

"Why should I have to tell her that?"

"Ahem because you are her mom and she is having a hard time understand why you do not want to fight the cancer and coughing have more time with her."

"Fine I will call her this afternoon and tell her what I just told you."

"Thank you, Kara was crying when she got to my apartment yesterday and told me coughing (into a tissue in her left hand) about you have lung cancer."

"I did not mean for Kara to find out I had cancer by reading the letter that was on the kitchen table, I did not even know she was coming over yesterday, she just showed up and when she knocked on the apartment door I just laid the letter on the table to go see who was at the door and then Kara came into the apartment and after talk for a few minutes she saw the latter on the table and pick up the letter and read it. I was planning on have the two of you come over and tell both of you face to face."

"That might had made the news easy for Kara to take."

At the same time Krista lay her head against the back of the couch. Socrata Thrace notices her daughter breathing has become more labored since coming into the apartment and that cause her to become very worried about her daughter because she never sees Krista look this weak or pale before or sound this bad. Socrata puts her cigarette out and put the cigarette into the ashtray and then stand up from the chair. Socrata then walks over to the windows behind the couch and open up the window on the left first, then open up the window on the right side of the room if facing the wall the windows are on, to air out the cigarette smoke. In addition the windows are on the far right-hand wall of the kitchen/living room if standing in the apartment door. Socrata Thrace then walks over to her oldest daughter and sits down on the couch on Krista right side. Socrata then places her left hand onto Krista's forehead, which is burring up.

"You are running a very high fever, shivering and your nose and chest sound really congested. In addition you have black bags under your eyes and are really pale Krista. You are also making a wheezing sound when you breath. What other symptoms do you have?"

"I have a cough that is produce thick green mucus, chest pain, exhaust, no appetite and I'm really weak."

"That is not good Krista, it sounds like you have Pneumonia. Have you seen a doctor?"

"I have not seen a doctor, I have just been tough it out and going to work every day but I had to leave work Wednesday afternoon because I was too ill to give the last group of flight tests and did not make it to the graduate ceremony yesterday because I was too ill to get out of bed and could not stay awake."

"You are so my daughter and learned to tough it out through illness and injured from me, but this time I think you push yourself too far."

Krista start coughing and turn her head away from her mom, as cover her mouth with the tissues in her left hand. At the same time Socrata take her hand off of her daughters' forehead. Socrata watches her daughter for a few minutes and can tell that she has not taken any cold medicine this morning by the way she sound and looks. Socrata stands up from the couch and walk across the room to the bedroom door, she open the door and walks into the bedroom. Socrata then walks into the bathroom that is through a door that in the center of the far left-hand wall of the bedroom if standing in the bedroom door. A minute and half later Socrata walks back into the kitchen/living room with two Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules in her left hand and grabs a clean glass out of the dishes drying rank that on the right side of the kitchen sink and turns on the kitchen sink and then fill the glass with water. A few moments later Socrata walks up to Krista and hold out the hand with the two Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules.

"Krista I want you to take these two Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules."

"Ok mom."

Krista takes the capsules from her mom and put the capsules into her mouth. Krista then takes the glass of water from her mom and take a drink. Krista drinks the whole glass of water, which take a minute and then Krista hand the empty glass to her mom. Krista then lay her head against the back of the couch again and shut her eyelids. Socrata takes the dirty glass over to the kitchen sink and put the glass into the sink. Socrata stays by the Kitchen sink and just watching Krista resting and sees Krista as the three-year-old girl that used to have Tonsillitis every few weeks that leaded to her have her tonsils out the day after turning four.

When Krista is breathing a little easy, she stands up from the couch and then walks into the kitchen area. Krista throws the used tissues into the black waste basket that is on the left side of the refrigerator. Krista then walks out of the kitchen area and start walk to the apartment door, but stop walks because she is short of breath again and leans forward. Krista then put her hands on her knees. A few minutes later Krista has caught her breath and stands up. Krista looks at her wrist watch on her right wrist and sees there are only ten minutes until eight o'clock.

"I have to get going mom, take care and if I do not see you again good bye."

Socrata walks over to Krista and pulls her into a bear hug. Krista and Socrata start crying and Krista is resting her head on her mom right shoulder, at the same time Socrata start to whisper into her daughter ear.

"Krista I love you and have always love you and Kara. I made mistake in my life and one of them was the physical abuse that I put you and Kara through when the two of you were kids and teenagers and one of the others was kicking you out when you said you were retiring from playing professor pyramid because that was your choice and not mine too make. I should never have kept you from seeing or talking to Kara after you move out. Can you forgive me for everything that I put you and Kara through?"

"Yes and I love you too, mom."

Krista and Socrata pull away from each other and then the two of them look at each other for a moment. Krista start coughing and Socrata walk over to the table behind the couch and between the two windows that has a picture of Krista and Kara were wearing matching plum swimsuits and playing in the ocean water on a beach on Picon when Kara was two-years-old and Krista was going on five-years-old and before Krista start playing professor pyramid and on the other end of the table is a picture off all three of them after Krista's first professor pyramid with the Gemenon Twin. Socrata grabs the box of tissues off the center of the side table and then walks over to Krista. Krista pulls a few handfuls of tissues out of the tissue's box and then covers her mouth with one of the tissue and start coughing up mucus, at the same time Krista walk over to the apartment door, Socrata follows Krista to the door and open up the door for her daughter.

"Bye Krista and do me one favor sees the ship doctor when you get to Galactica and get well for your sister."

"Ahem I will mom, bye."

The two of them huge each other one last time and then Krista walk out of her mothers' apartment and close the door behind her. Krista can hear her mom lock the apartment door, as she starts to walk over to the staircase and at the same time she puts most of the tissues into the pocket on the chest of her duty blue uniform.

A few minutes later Krista walks up to Lee's car and open up the passengers' door. Krista gets into the car and then closes the car door, at the same time Lee look over at Krista. Lee notices that Krista has been crying, as Krista puts her seatbelt on. A few moments later Krista start coughing into a tissue in her left hand, two minutes later Krista stop coughing and lay her head against the headrest of the seat.

"Krista how did see your mom go?"

"Fine Lee, mine and Kara's mom is going to call Kara and tell her the reason she not going to do any of the treatments, which is that the treatments would only make her sick to her stomach and she does not want to spend what time she has left lean over a toilet throwing up because in the end there is not enough time left from the treatments to save her life or help any. She also said that she loves me and Kara and that she made mistake in her life, one being physical abuse me and Kara as we were growing up and kicking me out when I retired from playing professor pyramid and that she shouldn't have kept me from seeing Kara or talk to her after I moved out and ask me if I could forgive her for everything she put me through."

"What did you say to her?"

"Coughing, I told her yes and that I loved her and we hugged twice, one before she told me that she loves me and again after she brought me over a box of tissues, because I need more. She also seems really worried about me and my mom brought me a glass of water and two Caprica feel better for severe chest cold capsules and I take them because I feel awful and before I left she told me bye and then ask me for one favor she wants me to see the ship doctor when I get to Galactica and want me to get well for Kara. I told her I would see Galactica doctor."

"Your mom is right Krista you need to see a doctor."

"Ahem I will see the ship doctor the coughing first chance I get Lee and we should head to the spaceport now."

Lee does not say anything else to Krista, he just starts his car and after making sure no cars are going past his car Lee backs out of the parking space. A few minutes later Lee is driving to the spaceport and he has turn the car cassette player on and the two of them are listening to Dreilide Thrace piano sonatas. On the ride to the spaceport, Krista drifts in and out of sleep listening to her fathers' piano sonatas playing. By the time Lee pulls his car into the eight parking space in the first row of parking in the long term parking lot of the spaceport, Krista is sound asleep. Lee put the car into the parked position and then he turns the car off. He takes the key out of the ignition and then he open up the pocket on the chest of the jacket of his duty blue uniform and put his keys into the pocket. Lee close the pocket and then looks over at Krista, he taps Krista on her left shoulder. After the eighth tap, Krista open her eyelids and then she looks around. Lee open up his car door and get out of the car. Lee then walks to the back of his car and open up the trunk of the car. Krista gets out of the car, as Lee is getting both of they gym bags and duffel bags, which has both of they last names and initials of they first name after the last name on the bags, in less your sibling joins after you and their first initial is the same like Krista and Kara, Kara bag has her last name and then her full first name. Krista close the passengers' door of the car and then lean against the car and wait for Lee.

A few minutes later Krista and Lee carrying all four bags walk into the café and sitting area of the waiting area of the spaceport, which is an outside area under a large white army tent. Krista walks over to the long row of lite blue seats that are in front of the right and left side of the tent and there are tables in the center of the tent. Lee follows Krista over to the seats and Krista sits down of the center seat of the row of seats that are in front of the far right-hand wall of the tent if come through the large open at the front of the tent. Lee set the bags down in front of Krista and then looks at Krista for a few moments.

"I am going to check us in, so they know we are here."

"Ok Lee."

Lee walks away from Krista and at the same time Krista lean back in the seat she is sitting on, then looks over at the counter of the café that is in front of the wall of the tent across from the entrance of the tent. Then Krista start thinking do I want anything to drink or eat, but after a few moments she stops looking at the café counter. Lee walks over to Krista two minutes later and sits down on her right and then Krista lays down on the chairs and lays her head onto Lee's lap. Lee looks down at Krista and at the same time her eyelids start to close. A minute later Krista is sound asleep with her head on his lap, Lee just watching Krista sleep because he does not have the heart to wake her up and thankful it is still early and he, Krista and the waitress for the café are the only one in the tent and the waitress is behind the café counter reading a magazine.

At nine o'clock Lee and Krista are walking over to the raptors that are taking them to they Battlestars. Krista is coughing up mucus into a tissue in her left hand, as she walks up to the wing of the raptor and her gym bag and her duffel bag is over her right shoulder. Lee watching Krista gets into the raptor that is taking her to Galactica. Once in the raptor Krista walks over to the far right-hand wall if standing in the hatch door and then Krista set her gym bag and duffel bag on the floor on the right side of the pull down the seat, if facing the seat and that in the center of the wall. Krista pulls down the seat and sits down on the seat. Krista sees Lee wave bye to her and wave bye to him. Krista then sees Lee walk to the raptor flying to his battlestar. A few minutes later the raptor going to Galactica is full of pilots coming off of leave and the newsiest pilot of Galactica Krista. Captain Jackson Spencer closes the hatch door of the raptor and then he stands up from the pilot seat and walk between the pilot and copilot seats.

"We will be taking off soon and for the newsiest member of Galactica, I am your pilot for today and my name is Jackson Spencer or as all the pilots call me Dipper and I am also the CAG of Galactica."

Jackson gives Krista Thrace a huge smile and she gives him a weak smile back, because that is all she is able to manage. The pilot walks to his seat and sits down on the seat, he then pulls the control panel down so it is between the two seats. At the same time Krista is thinking the cold medicine that I took at my moms' apartment must be working because I am not coughing as much now, but I am still really cold, achey all over, tired, weak, feverish and really congested. A few minutes later the pilot starts the raptor Krista eyelids close and she is asleep before the raptor take off from the spaceport.

Five and half hours later Captain Jackson Spencer is tapping Krista Thrace on her left shoulder. After a minute of tapping Krista on her shoulder, Krista eyes open and she sees Captain Jackson Spencer standing in front of her and the two of them are the only ones in the raptor, she then sees that the raptor hatch door is open and that the raptor is parked on one of the hanger deck of Galactica.

"Krista you need to leave the raptor now and head to commander Adama quarter for a meeting with him and the ship executive officer Saul Tigh."

"The five and half hour flight to Battlestar Galactica is over already?"

"Yes and you sleep through the whole flight."

Krista starts coughing and turns her head to the left and away from Jackson Spencer and then open up the pocket that is on the chest of her blue duty uniform, then grabs a few tissues out of the pocket. Krista close the pocket and then cover her mouth with one of the tissues and start coughing up very dark green mucus into the tissue. When she stops coughing, Krista stands up from the seat and wish that she did not stand up right away because it feels like the floor of the raptor is giving away under her feet. Jackson Spencer sees that Krista is swaying and he puts his right arm around her waist until Krista has regained her balance, which takes a few minutes. Then he takes his arm off of her waist and take a good look at her. He notices the black bags under her eyes and how pale Krista is, he can also hear Krista Thrace make a wheezing sound with each breath she takes. Krista grabs her gym bag and duffle bag from the floor of the raptor, then start to walk to the hatch door of the raptor. Krista stop walking after stepping out onto the wing of the raptor. Jackson Spencer walks up behind Galactic new pilot and notice that Krista right hand is on her chest and that Krista is having a hard time breathing.

"Krista's do you need me to help you off the wing of the raptor and to the commander Adama quarter because you seem really unwell and weak?"

"No I am fine now, but thank you for keeping me from falling as I get my balance after I stand up."

"You are welcome."

Krista slowly steps off of the wing of the raptor and onto the hanger deck floor, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. She then starts to walk away from the raptor and she is thinking I did not think it was possible to feel worse then I felt yesterday and this morning, but I feel ten times worse now. I now have a pounding headache, a sore throat, no appetite, exhaust, really weak, feels like the fever gone up, chills, the wheezing sound is worse, chest pain is worse, the west sounding cough is producing dark green mucus now, can't breathe through my nose and mostly likely I will still be blowing out thick greenish nasal mucus the next time I blow my nose. Krista has only made it as far as the hallway that the ready rooms, enlisted bunks, enlisted head and one officer head are in, when she has to stop walking to catch her breath because she is coughing really hard and also coughing up a ton of mucus into the tissues in her hands. Four minutes later Krista stop coughing and start walking again. Krista force herself to walk all the way to the main corridor that lead to the small corridor that commander Adama quarter is off of, before stop to catch her breath at the end of the main corridor. Krista sees the hatch door to XO quarter is at the end off the main corridor and off of the left side of the main corridor is a small corridor that leads to the commander quarter. After a few moments she starts walking again, when she reaches the small corridor Krista turns to the left and walks down the steps despite being really light head and feeling like her legs could give out at any moment. At the same time she reaches the hatch door, the hatch door opens up and Krista sees Saul Tight standing in the hatch door looking at her. Saul Tigh turns his back to Krista Thrace and look at William Adama who is sitting at the table on the right side of the hatch door if standing in the hatch door and William Adama is sitting on the chair on the left side of the table if sitting at the table.

"I find our new pilot that is running late for the meet."

"Right outside my hatch door, I think she found us."

Saul Tigh walks away from the hatch door and walk over to the table. Once at the table Saul Tigh sits down on the chair next to William Adama. Krista Thrace walks into the commander quarter, closes the hatch door behind her and is trying her hardest to not start coughing. Krista set her bags on the floor by the hatch door and then walks the rest of the way into the quarter and notice the brown leather situational couch that is on the left side of the hatch door and the desk, bookcases and the rest of the furniture that commander Adama brought with him from the Valkyrie. Krista stops in front of the table and salutes commander Adama and the executive officer Tight and then Krista puts her hands behind her back.

"Reporting to duty Sirs."

Krista then takes her hands out from behind her back and cover her mouth with a tissue. Krista then starts to cough into the tissue, when Krista stops coughing she puts her hands behind her back again. Then look at William Adama and Saul Tigh, who both look at Krista and notice that see is pale and there are black bags under her eyes. The commander and the executive officer also notice that Krista is covered in sweat and when she takes a breath is making a wheezing sound. Commander Adama looks at Saul Tigh who gives William Adama a look that say we should make this meet short and fast and then commander Adama looks at Krista.

"Do you know why you were transfer to Galactica?"

"Because I shoot down Bulldog to keep the Cylon from knowing we crossed the Armistice Line and the admiral thinks ah-choo my preform as a flight instructor at the fleet academy has gone down hills since that day coughing."

"No, do you know what Galactica is called on all the fleet bases?"

"The last hope for pilots, ECO and crew of the colonial fleet that is about to wash out of the fleet because they are poor flyer or bad behavior and a never end list of other issues or are the pilot, ECO or the crew member is near retirement, sir?"

"Yes and the admiral thinks that you and captain Jackson Spencer is the best hop to reattach and retraining the pilots and ECO and make them into pilot and ECO that are among the best in the fleet, so the pilot and ECO that can be reassigned to the Battlestar Pegasus or Battlestar Atlantia or Battlestar Columbia or Battlestar Triton or Battlestar Solaria or Battlestar Valkyrie or the rest of the best ships and new ships in the fleet."

"Ahem the admiral wants me and captain Jackson Spencer to perform miracles and turn around the behavior of pilots and ECO that do not give a frak about they military career or that was at the bottom of they class at the academy or in flight school and that just pass by the test by one or two points Sir?"

"Yes but if anyone can perform that miracle, it would be you and captain Jackson Spencer. You and captain Jackson Spencer need to get together and work out the best plan to turn the pilots and ECO around. He will be handling the behavior issues seeing that he is the CAG and the high ranking officers, both of you are really talent pilots, but truth be told the admiral, captain Jackson Spencer and I think you would be the best beat for reattaching and retraining the pilots the right way to fly and land the vipers and raptor because of your experience as a flight instructor at the fleet academy."

"Ahem when do ah-choo want me to get together with captain Jackson Spencer Sir?"

"Bless you and after the meet is over and you have drop your bags off at the officers' duty locker."

"Yes Sir coughing."

Krista brings her hands to the front and then she covers her mouth with the tissue in her left hand and start coughing up mucus into the tissue. William Adama and Saul Tigh stand up from the chairs that the two of them are sitting on and then push the chairs in. The commander and the executive officer look at each other and then look over at Lieutenant Krista Thrace, who is still coughing up mucus into the tissue in her left hand. William Adama takes a deep breath then start to talk.

"Krista most of the pilots on Galactica is the rank of ensign lieutenant and Junior lieutenant and they are in the duty lockers for junior lieutenant and below. In the officers' duty locker that you are in there are only three other officers and the highest rank is captain Jackson Spencer and then two pilots that just become lieutenant three days ago and that you will meet after they get off of CAP. Seeing that you are the next most experience officer on Galactica if the CAG captain Jackson Spencer is unable to preform his duty as the CAG you have to fill in for him. In addition some of the pilots and ECO on this battlestar might never be reassigned to another battlestars and will serve they whole careers on this ship and retire from the fleet after earn the rank of captain or major but will go no further then that, in less you and captain Jackson Spencer can change this by make the pilots some of the best in the fleet and get the ECO to preform at the top of they field and then maybe Galactica will be place among the best ships in the fleet again."

"I will try my best Sir."

"That is all I can ask of you, Saul do you have any thing to add?"

"I just need to hand Krista the gray three ring binder that has the name of the pilots and ECO inside along with copies of they background and records that Krista needs to read to get to know about the pilot and ECO she will be working with."

"Then I think we are through and Krista you are dismissed after getting the binder from Saul Tigh."

"Yes Sir."

Saul Tigh picks up the gray three ring binder off of the table and then walks up to Krista Thrace. Saul Tigh then hands the three ring binder to Krista Thrace and she takes the binder from colonel Saul Tigh. Krista starts to hold the binder in her right arm and then start coughing into the tissue in her left hand again. Commander Adama and executive officer Saul Tigh watch and listen to Krista coughing up mucus and are thinking that she is really ill and should be in the sickbay not on duty. Then the commander and executive officer notice that Krista has lost weight since the last time the two of them seen her and start thinking I wonder how long Krista has been sick.

Two minute later Krista's has stops coughing and is walking past the table and chairs then Krista walks over to the waste basket that is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the hatch door and the waste basket in right before the walkway into the back half of the quarter. Krista throws her used tissues into the waste basket and then start to walks to the hatch door, but only makes it to the chest/coffee table when her legs start to feel shaking and the light head feeling comes back. William Adama and Saul Tigh walk over to Krista Thrace with worried looks on they face, because in the short time that Krista has been in Adama quarter she has become as white as a ghost. William Adama puts his hands on Krista Thrace shoulder and leads her over to the center of the couch.

"Krista's have a seat on the couch."

"Yes Sir."

Krista sits down on the couch and at the same time her teeth start to chatter. Krista set the binder on the chest/coffee table and then lays her head on the back of the couch because she is too light head to hold her head up any longer, but after a few second starts sneezing. Krista open the pocket that is on the chest of her blue duty uniform and then pulls out a handful of tissues, Krista then covers her mouth and nose with a tissues and sneezes into the tissue. When Krista stops sneezing a minute later, Krista blows her nose into the tissues. After blown her nose Krista looks at the tissue and sees that her nasal mucus is a very dark green, just like the mucus she is coughing up. At the same time William Adama place his left hand onto Lieutenant Krista Thrace's forehead, which feels like it is on fire and the forehead is really clammy to the touch too. William Adama takes his hand off of Krista Thrace's forehead and then look at Saul Tigh with a very worried look on his face.

"Saul will you go get Dr. Cottle from the sickbay and bring him to my quarter."

"Right away, Sir."

Saul Tigh runs over to the hatch door and once at the door turn the lock wheel until the door is unlocked, then he pulls open the door and runs out of the quarter closes the hatch door behind him. William Adama sits down on the couch on Krista Thrace right side and turns, so he is facing her.

"Lieutenant Krista Thrace it feels like you are running a very high fever and you sound really ill and it also sounds like there is fluid in your lungs. What symptoms do you have and how long have you been ill for?"

"Beside the fever, I have a headache, sore throat, no appetite, exhaust, really weak, chills and sweats, a wheezing sound when I breathe, chest pain, a wet cough that is producing dark green mucus, can't breathe through my nose and when I blow my nose I am blow out thick dark green nasal mucus ah-choo and I have been sick since the start of May coughing."

Krista covers her mouth with a tissue and start coughing up mucus. After a minute she stops coughing and lay her head against the back of the couch. Krista tries to take a deep breath and start coughing really hard and grab her chest with her right hand. William Adama sees that not only is Krista as white as a ghost, she seems lifeless and her breathing is really labor. At the same time Dr. Cottle and Saul Tigh come into Adama quarter. Dr. Cottle takes one look at Krista Thrace and does not like what he sees or the sound that Krista makes when taking a breath.

"Commander Adama and Saul Tigh we need to get Lieutenant Krista Thrace to the sickbay right away."

Commander Adama stands up from the couch and then he takes Krista hands and pulls her to her feet. Dr. Cottle and Saul Tigh start to walk toward the hatch door, Krista starts to follow Dr. Cottle and Saul Tigh, but her legs give out and she starts to fall backwards, William Adama catch Krista before she falls. Krista put her arms around his neck and then commander Adama puts left arm behind Krista back and his right arm under her legs and pick up the lieutenant. A minute later William Adama is carrying Lieutenant Krista Thrace to the sickbay.

At this point Krista Thrace snap out of the flashback when she hears Dr. Cottle walking around the sickbay and he is humming. Krista fight back the feeling that she going to start crying and stand up from the bed. Krista walks over to the side of her sister bed and stand beside her sister left side. Kara gives her sister a weak smile and can tell that Saul Tigh brought up the day she reported to Galactica for the first time cause Krista to think back to that day, which has made her sad because it was the last time she saw they mothers' alive and the lost memory of they mothers' that Krista's has.

Meanwhile, inside Sharon Veleril raptor, Sharon now has the raptor hover in space. Sharon lifts the vomit bag off the control panel and then lift up the control panel. Sharon stands up from the pilot seat and then walks to the back of the raptor carry the vomit bag. Once in the back of the raptor she set the vomit bag on the floor beside the hatch door and then sit down on the floor. A few moments later Alex turns in his seat and see Sharon laying on the floor with her arms wrapped around her abdomen and she is crying.

"Sharon's do you want me to get a hold of the chief of the deck and have him find Krista Thrace to find another raptor pilot to take over for you?"

"No I just need to lie here for a few minutes and then the pain from my stomachache should let up."

"Sharon you have vomit six times now and are in so much pain that you cannot sit up."

"I do not know what I should do? I have never been sick like this before. My stomachache hurts worse when I move Alex and the pain has started to move to my lower right abdomen."

Sharon sits up really fast and grabs the vomit bag and then start to throw up again. Alex pulls another bag out and open up the unused vomit bag and set the bag on the floor next to Sharon, because the other bag is almost full. A minute later Sharon stop throwing up and set the now full bag down and roll the top closed. Alex moves the full bag to the very back of the raptor and then looks at Sharon with a worried look on his face. At the same time Sharon lay back down on the raptor floor and shut her eyelids.

"Sharon I am going to getting a hold of the chief of the deck to have him find Krista to assign another raptor pilot to take your place on CAP, I do not think you have food poisoning from eating the clam soup last night anymore, I think you have appendicitis."

"Ok, but only because I am in too much pain to fly. Do you think you will be able to fly the raptor back to Galactica?"

"Yes I can fly the raptor back to Galactica, you just lay there and rest."

"Ok. When you land the raptor make it a soft landing because bump landing makes the pain worse."

"I will try to land the raptor softly Sharon."

Alex turns his seat around and gets on the intercom, at the same time Sharon curls into a ball and wraps her arms around her legs. Sharon does not listen to Alex as he is talking to the chief of the deck for most of the time, but Sharon does he the chief of the deck give them the ok to come back to Galactica even before another raptor pilot is assigned to take over. Alex then lets the viper pilots know what is going on. A minute later Alex is sitting in the pilot seat of the raptor. Alex take the raptor off of hover, then he push down the thruster pedal and start to fly toward Galactica.

Meanwhile aboard Galactica Galen Toyl is running through the corridors of Galactica toward the sickbay, because that is where Krista Thrace and Doctor Cottle are at and he needs to talk to both of them. At the same time in the sickbay Doctor Cottle walk over to the bed that Kara Thrace is laying on and he stops on Krista's left side. Kara open up her eyelids and then Kara looks at Dr. Cottle, who has just taken the medical clipboard off of the end of the hospital bed. Then Dr. Cottle start writing on the form that is on the clipboard and Nurse Sashon walks past doctor Cottle and Krista's a few moments ago and then hang another IV bag to the Iv pole. The nurse is now hooking the iv tube into the last port on the iv catheter and doctor Cottle has starts to talk.

"Two of the test results come back, the fast acting strep test is positive for strep throat and the rapid Influenza test was positive too. I am going to start you on an antiviral Intravenous drug, which the nurse is hooking up right now. Commander Adama and Saul Tigh I must ask that the two of you leave and let Kara rest now, I will not be kicking Krista out because she is relation to Kara and has right to be with her sister."

William Adama and Saul Tigh slowly start walking away from Kara, Krista and Doctor Cottle. At the same time Doctor set the clipboard on the bed at the end of Kara feet. Then Doctor Cottle takes a forehead strip out of the left pocket of his lab coat. Dr. Cottle takes the back off the forehead strip and then place the forehead strip onto Kara's forehead. Dr. Cottle pick the clipboard back up and start watching the forehead thermometer strip. A few minutes later Doctor Cottle writes down on the form on the clipboard that Kara fever has went down one degree. At the same time the Galen Toyl runs into the sickbay and over to Doctor Cottle, Krista and Kara and William Adama and Saul Tigh is with the chief of the deck. Galen Toyl stops beside the doctor and puts his hands onto his knees and catches his breath for a moment, then he starts to talk.

"First off I need a nurse to bring a stretcher to the port side hanger bay, because Alex is flying Sharon raptor back to Galactica because Sharon had a stomachache since last night and had diarrhea all day, is running a fever and take some pick me up for tummy trouble before going out on CAP, which stop the diarrhea, but not the nauseous feeling that start shortly before going out on CAP duty. But the real reason Alex is flying Sharon raptor back to Galactica is because Sharon has vomited seven times now and told Alex that the pain from her stomachache is moving to the lower right side of her abdomen and the pain is worse when she is moving and she is in so much pain that she is laying on the floor of the raptor and is unable to move or sit up because the pain is too bad."

Doctor Cottle hooks the clipboard onto the end of Kara's hospital bed and then he walk away from Kara, Krista, the chief of the deck, William Adama and Soul Tigh to talk to a nurse. Krista Thrace looks away from her sister and looks at the chief of the deck. Krista start going through the lists of raptor pilots in her head and after a few moments start to talk.

"Chief let Stubbs know that he is taking Sharon place in the CAP."

"I will go let Stubbs know right now."

The chief of the deck runs out of the sickbay, as William Adama walks over to Doctor Cottle's desk to talk to him, at the same time Saul Tigh leave the sickbay because he needs to get back to the CIC. At the same time Kara and Krista see Dr. Cottle and commander Adama hooking up the clear plastic curtains that are put up when surgery is done in the center between the beds and before the doctors' desk, which means that Dr. Cottle must think that Sharon has appendicitis and needs her appendix removed. Kara eyelids start to close and she starts to fall asleep. Nurse Ishay who is carrying a chair walk over to Krista and set the chair down by Kara's bed.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, if you or Kara need anything let me know because Nurse Sashon will be helping Dr. Cottle with Sharon when she is bring into the sickbay."

"I will and thank you again for the chair."

"You are welcome again."

Nurse Ishay walks away from Krista and walks over to the bed Joker is laying on to check on him, as Krista sits down on the chair that is now beside Kara's bed. Krista slides down a little on the chair and lean her back against the back of the chair. Krista then starts to watch her little sister sleep. A few minutes later the quiet sickbay because noise because Sharon has just been brought into the sickbay. Krista turn and look over at Dr. Cottle and Sharon and sees that the doctor is busy prepare Sharon's for surgery.

At the same time most of the pilots are now laying on they bunks in the duty lockers and are asleep, along with most of the deck crew. In the CIC William Adama is filling out a form for the deck crew to take the museum items out of the starboard launch and landing bay and move the items to the secondary storage airlock, beside for the raptors that have missiles launched mounted to the side of the raptors, because the raptors could be used and need to move over to the port side hanger deck. In addition the deck crew needs to move everything for the gift shop in the starboard launch tube and hanger deck and take the items from the gift shop to the secondary storage airlock, so that the launch and landing bay can be use by civilian shuttles come onto Galactica, which will keep the port side launch and landing bay and the hanger deck free of civilian shuttles and civilian too.


End file.
